


Goten's Time Quest

by SlyRatJak



Series: Goten's Regrettable Wish [2]
Category: Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Curses, F/M, Harems, Irresistible Eyes, Kissing, Lipstick, Mind Manipulation, Quests, Sex, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Wishes, kiss marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 96,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyRatJak/pseuds/SlyRatJak
Summary: A sequel to Goten's Regrettable Wish. After agreeing to play a game the Zenos made up, Goten must go to different eras to find the Four-Star Dragon Ball. However, with girls still falling in love because of his eyes, will Goten ever win this game and undo this curse?
Relationships: Akane Kimidori/Son Goten, Amaguri Cocoa/Son Goten, Android 18/Son Goten, Android 21/Son Goten, Angela/Son Goten, Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Brianne de Chateau/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Son Goten, Caulifla/Son Goten, Caway/Son Goten, Chi-Chi/Son Goten, Cocotte/Son Goten, Erasa/Son Goten, Fasha/Son Goten, Future Mai/Son Goten, Gine/Son Goten, Gure/Son Goten, Hijiki/Son Goten, Hiyoko/Son Goten, Kale/Son Goten, Kusu/Son Goten, Launch/Son Goten, Marcarita/Son Goten, Maron/Son Goten, Marron/Son Goten, Midori Norimaki/Son Goten, Miss Piiza/Son Goten, Norimaki Arale/Son Goten, Panchy Briefs/Son Goten, Ranfan/Son Goten, Robelu/Son Goten, Rylibeu/Son Goten, Son Goten/Son Pan, Supreme Kai of Time | Chronoa (Dragon Ball)/Son Goten, Tights Briefs/Son Goten, Towa/Son Goten, Tsururin Tsun/Son Goten, Vados/Son Goten, Videl Satan/Son Goten, Witchpee/Son Goten, Yurin/Son Goten, Zangya/Son Goten
Series: Goten's Regrettable Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764487
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: After lots of thinking I finally thought of a clever sequel to the first story I made. However, these chapters won't be as long as the first story, but it will have more chapters. Not only am I writing this sequel, but I also working on a Naruto/Boruto story while taking summer classes all at the same time so best to luck to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super.

Last time on Dragon Ball Super, while Goku and Chi-Chi were away for their anniversary, Goten and Trunks decided to use the Dragon Balls to grant their wishes. However, due to an argument, involve who was cooler, Goten makes the stupid wish to make his eyes irresistible to girls. Due to that, Videl, Android 18, and Bulma became smitten toward and not the kind of thing a kid like Goten should get at his age. After arranging with Whis, the young Saiyan's eyes were back to normal, and all was well...for two days. Not learning to think before he talked, the same three women were after him again, but this time there was more. Not only were Tights, Cheelai, Launch, Erasa, Tights, Caulifla, & Kale charmed by him, and the fact that he has smitten Mai, Bulla, and Marron from another timeline. Worse of all, his mother and niece fell hard for him too. In the end, Goten and the ladies were about to be sent away into the future where no one can track them. That was, however, before Goten push the Zeno's Button and the Time Machine disappear. What happens to Goten? Will his eyes ever return to normal? Will Goten ever get over the emotional damage he went through? The answer will be revel right now.

Goten: Oh, my aching head.

Son Goten felt like a ki blast attack hit him as he regains consciousness. He looks at his body as his closes were all torn up, and he is missing a shoe. The boy looks around; he realized that he had no idea where he is.

Goten: That strange? One moment I was in the Time Machine calling for Zeno, and then the next thing I ended up...here.

The boy turns around as he then sees two blue things sitting on their thrones. He saw Zeno and his future counterpart, the people he was trying to talk to at the end of the last story.

Zeno: Hey look it Goten.  
Future Zeno: Hi Goten.  
Goten: Zenos I... give a second.

The boy felt weak as he had a hard time getting back on his feet. After a couple of stumbles and some holding against a column, Goten was back on his two feet.

Goten: Zenos, where are we? How did I get here?  
Zeno: You're in my palace.  
Future Zeno: Don't you mean our palace?  
Zeno: Right. Our palace.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Zeno's Palace!  
Zeno: You got sent here when you pushed the button.  
Goten: Wait, I thought this thing supposed to send you here?  
Zeno: Nope. The blue button is to bring me to you. But the red button is to bring you to me. There two buttons. See.

As one of the Zeno gave the child the button, he flipped it over and saw a different color button on the other side. With a surprise face, he put it in his pocket.

Goten: Well, I keep that in mind. But most importantly, Zenos, or which Zeno I taught the game to, what happened to our deal. You promise me you will reverse the wish, not make the women younger.  
Zeno: I thought that what you wanted?  
Goten: No, I didn't. I just wanted to have my eyes back to normal.

The two Zenos just look at each other before they can come up with a logical conclusion on why the son of Goten is upset.

Future Zeno: Do men normally like this sort of attention?  
Zeno: Of course, they do, but I think Grand Priest said there are boys that like other boys.  
Future Zeno: So, does that mean he gay?  
Zeno: I don't know? Let's ask him.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Are you gay?  
Goten: WHAT! NO! NO! NO! I not gay at all! I don't like married women, my friends' mothers, or even my own mom two hit on me. That just so wrong. Now that I think about it, where is everyone?  
Future Zeno: You mean them?  
14 Different Women: Oh, Goten!

He slowly turns around as he sees all the women, fourteen in total, charging at the boy. Some are wearing clothes, other was not, some were in the air, while others were on foot. But whatever the case might be, they all were heading in Goten's direction. Scare to death, he closes his eyes and protecting himself. The two Zenos have their hands in the sky as they start to glow. And the moment they closed his hands, the women froze and disappeared.

Goten: What just happen? Where did they all go?  
Future Zeno: We took care of them.  
Zeno: Yes, we did. We took care of them.

The two Zenos just shook their heads as the boy was frightened with terrible thoughts in his head. Especially since they use the word, "We took care of them."

Goten: You did kill them, right?  
Zeno: No, they're fine.  
Future Zeno: They're all fine. We send them back home with no memory whatsoever.  
Zeno: But in return, we came up with a game for you to play. And you alone.  
Goten: A game? What do you mean?

The Zenos floated toward the boy as they use their powers to open a screen to the events everything that just took place.

Future Zeno: You see, everything that has happened to you was because of the many uses of the Dragon Balls.  
Zeno: And because of that, you can't reverse your wish.  
Future Zeno: That not true. We can do anything, remember.  
Zeno: Oh yeah, I forgot.

The two laugh a little bit as they look at the child again.

Zeno: Anyway, the game like tag. Expect that you're the runner and every female on Earth is it.

Shaking in his shoes, he starts back away carefully.

Future Zeno: Of course, the girl must look at you in the eyes for them to become it.  
Goten: Oh, for a second, I thought I must fight an entire army. Ok, so how do you play?  
Zeno: Well, you will be going different eras trying to find this four-star Dragon Ball. Once you grab, it will then be transported to the next era and repeat the same process.  
Future Zeno: You will be sent forward in time until you make it back to the present. But if you get anything that isn't a four-star ball, you will be sent to a completely different era. Whether it sends you to the past or the future, some key elements will change, and the only way to get back on course is to find the four-star ball.  
Zeno: Also, as you know, you still have your little eye problem I still haven't fix. So, you look at one, they will like you and will give in to their desires.  
Future Zeno: Also, if they kiss you this time, the... Uh...what did Whis call it? Do you know the stuff on the girl's mouth?  
Zeno: I think it is called mouthtwig? Jawbranch?  
Goten: You mean lipstick?  
Future Zeno: Yeah, that it. The lipstick won't come off of you. Well, at least the first one won't at least.

The boy look confuses about why the new version of the curse, but he continues to listen to the Zenos.

Zeno: All you need to do is make it back to this spot exactly in this age, and you win.  
Future Zeno: However, if your body has too many kiss marks on your body, you lose.  
Goten: And how many is that?

The two Zenos then whisper to each other as they tried to give him a reasonable limit.

Zeno: We were thinking of five, but since you somehow manage fourteen ladies in one day, the game will end fast, and that will be no fun.  
Zeno Future: Hmmm...how about twenty. Thirty maybe? Yeah, that it. Thirty kisses.

The boy sigh as he was relieved at how high the number is.

Goten: Phew! Talk about a lucky break.  
Future Zeno: If you win, not only will we return your eyes to normal, but we will ease your memory, so you have no idea what happens.  
Zeno: But if you lose, you and everyone caught by the curse will be sent to a place call the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
Goten: Oh, I have been there already. Well, two times now, thank this whole wish thing. So how long will I be in the room? One year? Two years?  
Future Zeno: Forever.  
Goten: FOREVER!  
Zeno: Yeah, forever until you die.  
Future Zeno: Yeah, died.

The boy then gulps as he remembers being trapped in the room for seven years with Bulma, 18, and Videl. He almost couldn't survive being trapped forever with more girls in the room.

Zeno & Future Zeno: So, are you ready to play?  
Goten: Can I at least get some better clothes on first?

The two Zenos looked at each other, and they both shake their head. They put their hands up close, and when they open them, Goten's clothes fixed, and his stamina was back to normal too.

Future Zeno: All right. Now, are you ready?  
Goten: Ready that I will ever be, I guess.  
Zeno: Ok, then. 3...2...1...  
Zeno& Future Zeno: GO!

Goten looks at his body as he notices he is fading away, but he doesn't know where he is going. Eventually, any trace of the boy was gone, and a few minutes later, someone approaches the Zenos. It was none other than The Grand Minister, the adviser to the Zenos.

Future Zeno: You were right; he did take the bait.  
Grand Minister: Of course, he would. If he didn't, he would have to find another way to remove that curse of his?

The angel then gives the two deities their GodPad as the devices were powering up.

Grand Minister: Now, let the game begin.


	2. Saiyan Saga

Goten opens his eyes as he couldn't see anything. Rubbing his eyes, he could see trees all around him and animals running through the grass. So clearly, he was in the forest.

Goten: So somehow, I made my way from the Zenos home to here. The only thing is, where am I?  
???: Don't you mean when are you?

Spook from hearing an unknown voice, Goten look around, but he could not find anyone.

Goten: What the!! Who said that!?  
???: Don't worry about who I am, just now that I here to help you as you need to know what you might have to deal with in each era you encounter.

Calming down, Goten then relaxes as he let the mysterious voice continues.

Goten: Ok, so, when am I?  
???: You are sent back to Age 762. We summarize each age by the events that been taken place, so you are currently in the Saiyan Saga.   
Goten: Saiyan Saga?  
???: During this time, a Saiyan named Raditz was sent to Earth to find his brother Kakarot and bring him back to join him. That Saiyan turned out to be your father, Son Goku, who refused to go. Because of that, he kidnapped your brother Gohan and Goku must team up with his arch-enemy Piccolo to defeat him. To finish Raditz off, Goku sacrificed himself so that Piccolo can get a hit on him. However, after learning about the Dragon Balls, two Saiyans, known as Prince Vegeta and Nappa, are currently on their way to Earth to collect them, which are stronger than Raditz. Luckily, Goku's friends made a wish to be brought back to life in a year so he can train with King Kai. Till the Saiyans arrived, everyone kept themself busy. Your brother Gohan is survival training under Goku's rival Piccolo while Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Yajirobe are training at Kami's Lookout. Remember to find the Four-Star ball to process to the next era. And don't get caught by girls.

As he stopped hearing the voice, Goten sat down as he couldn't believe the information he heard just now.

Goten: So, wait...I had an uncle? Piccolo and my dad were sworn, enemies? Vegeta was a bad...no I can see that happening. Wait, how am I supposed to find the Dragon Ball if I don't know where to find it?   
???: Look, I just here to guide you, not be your personal navigator. The rest is up to you.  
Goten: Well, thank you for the information, at least. Now, what the first step I should take?

Thinking to himself, he tried to come up with...well, anything. As he thought to himself, he then remembers something very useful. Something that he couldn't believe he forgot about.

Goten: Wait a minute, the Dragon Radar, of course. All I need to do is steal it so that I can find the Dragon Ball. Of course, it may not be the exact one I'm looking for, but anything is better than just looking at random places. However, there may be a possibility I may run into Bulma trying to steal it. So, let's see here that I could either face her like a man or spend more than a year trying to find just one rare magical ball. ...Ok, stealing the radar!

As the boy leaps in the air, he pauses as he realizes that he is not staying in the air and falls to the ground.

Goten: Ouch.... What just happen?

Goten tried to fly again, only for him to be sent back to the ground again. Trying over, again and again, Goten tried to fly, but he was unsuccessful for some reason.

Goten: I don't get it; why can't I fly. It, not something new, I could have always done it before... Before...

The boy remembers a weird beam shot him by Cheelai before coming to Trunks' house in the present.

Goten: That right! I forgot! Why didn't I ask for Zeno to restore my powers? Well, I guess I have to do it the hard way.

Regretting about not being able to fly anymore, Goten begins his journey toward the Capsule Corporation. It was a very difficult task as not only did he have to avoid not getting seen by anyone (especially any woman), but he also must break into the building. Climbing the Capsule Corporation, he tried to go through the same window that's connected to Trunks' room (or will be soon), and surprise to him, the window wasn't locked. Slipping through the window, he then proceeds to walk around the window, hoping to find the device.

Goten: Where is it? I know that it must be here somewhere.

As Goten continues his search, he then sees the radar sitting on the desk in the room ahead. He then runs toward it but then stops as he sees someone coming out. As quick as he could, the boy then begins to hide  
around the corner as it was the only place he could think of. Looking to see who came out of the room, it was a twenty-nine-year-old Bulma in a blue shirt with white-collar, white stripes on the sleeves, blue shorts with white strip the bottom. Her hair is also back to a ponytail with a red bow. It seems like she was talking with some on the phone as Bulma walk the other direction away from Goten.

Goten: Ok, that scares me a bit. Now for that radar.

Heading into the room, he sees inventions of all kinds: Hovercars, tools, and two guns for some reason. Goten question who room's this is, but it didn't last long as some of the walls were pink. 

Goten: So, this is Bulma's room.

Goten was still looking at the guns when he spoke those words.

Goten: I not sure about this; not I'm starting to think that she is scarier than 18.

The boy turned away as he looked at the Dragon Radar as she looks like she hasn't used it for a while. Grabbing it from the desk, he then pressed a button as he could see only one ball on the screen. 

Goten: Good. Not only does it work, but now it seems like the Dragon Balls have already been used. Finding these balls will be a snap.

Completing his object was about to make his way back, but when he turned around, he sees a giant spider standing in front of him Goten back away until he hit the desk only to realize that it was just a spider that was only close to his eye. Sighing from relief, he thought that he would be in trouble. Well, he did until the flower case that was also on the desk fell to the floor, making a sound.

Bulma: What was that?

Hearing footsteps, Goten begin to panic as he didn't want to get spotted. As the boy hears the steps get closer and closer, he tried to find a good place to hide as this place barely has any good places to hide. As Goten was running out of time, he sees an open window and jumps through it. Falling from a three-story house, the boy then lands safely as he still has his martial art skill and begins to run into the city. 

Goten: That right. The rule state I can't be kissed, but it didn't state anything about not being seen.

Running as fast as he could, he makes his way out of the city, but he didn't really care as he was following the signal. Just looking at the radar, he notices that he was getting close to the ball. As the light on the radar was at the center, he then looked up to see his own house right in front of him.

Goten: Of course, it would be at my house. Dad always told me that specific Dragon Ball was his grandpa's most prized possession. I wish I could have met him. Wait, if dad dead and Gohan training, what happens to mom?

Goten looks through the window he can see his twenty-five-year-old version of his mother. She was in a purple dress with an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. Her hair looks the same as it was tied in a bun, but her hair was coming down on the sides. She was busy doing the dishes as she looks calm and content.

Goten: I guess someone told her about the wish to bring Dad back. She probably thinks when he comes back, Gohan will come back too. I just hope she not lonely all by herself. 

Just then, he hears a noise as he looks near the front of the. Looking from a distance, he tried to see who it was but then steps away as it was Bulma pulling up into his home in a car.

Goten: Me and my big mouth.

As the boy now can't go to the hut since Bulma might spot him, he then went through the window and ended up in Gohan's room. Looking around, he sees little bits of toys but a lot of books—too many books for his brother's current age.

Goten: Even when I was young, mom will still force me to study. I guess Gohan was no different. Hey, is that what I think it is?

Goten look to see something was on top of the shelf next to the stuff panda bear. Knowing that it was too high for him, he thought of another way as he remembers how fast he ran out to the city.

Goten: I may not be able to fly or use my energy, but I can still use everything else I gain from training.

Goten then jumps high into the air as he grabs the thing on the self. He then looks to see what he got was a bag, and inside, it was full of senzu beans. 

Goten: I knew it. These are senzu beans. Dad probably hid these just in case of an emergency, and what perfect than hiding something then next to a stuffed bear. 

Putting the beans in his pockets, Goten looks as he was satisfied.

Goten: These will be useful eventually, but now I better hurry before I get notified.

However, before he could take a step, the door open to the room. He didn't have time to notice as Chi-Chi and Bulma looking at him in his face. In complete silence, the three look at each other before Goten gulp.

Goten: Uh, oh.

Bulma: Is that boy a relative of yours.  
Chi-Chi: I don't know. Just what are you doing...

As the two women blushed at the boy, the boy took a step back.

Chi-Chi: Am I crazy, or does he remind you of Goku?  
Bulma: Yeah. His hair, his skin, and his height. That boy does look like him as when he was a kid.

Both of their lips became red as Goten took another step back.

Chi-Chi: Hey, Bulma.  
Bulma: Yes, Chi-Chi.

The two begin to walk slowly toward the boy while he walks away from them.

Chi-Chi: Is it wrong to fall in love with a boy just because he looks like your husband.  
Bulma: Of course, have it so wrong it not even funny.

As soon he saw their eyes, he knows that he in trouble as their pupils in their eyes became hearts.

Chi-Chi: So is it ok to have sex with sex.  
Bulma: Only if you let me join.

Goten tried to run straight out the window, but Bulma grabbed his leg as he slammed his head to the floor. The two women then grab the boy as he is being taken to his parent's bedroom. Taking now on the bed, he sees Bulma and Chi-Chi licking their lips before giving him a barrage of kisses. Not knowing if he could make it out of this situation, the sound of a knocking door echoes the house. The two ladies stopped what they were doing as they look at each other with a confused expression.

Bulma: Who's that knocking at the door? Are you expecting a visitor?  
Chi-Chi: Who knows, but it will have to wait. Right now, we busy having some fun with this...

Before she could finish her sentence, the two turn back to the boy, only for him not being there.

Chi-Chi: Wait, where did he go?

As Bulma and Chi-Chi looked around the room, Goten was already outside as he was slowly closing the window to his parents' room. Now putting on his clothes, he then makes his way to the other building as he then thought to himself.

Goten: I need to learn Solar Flare for the life of me. I better get a move on before I cause any more problems.

Goten was about to go inside the hut, but he heard an unknown scream somewhere in the forest before he did.

Goten: That scream. It sounds like someone needs help. I better check it out.

Goten was heading in the scream direction, but he stops as he realizes why he's here and what's kind of voice he heard.

Goten: But it also sounds like a girl's voice than anything. I may be doing more damage to myself than anything. But I won't forgive myself if I find out someone in trouble and I just leave them here.

Debating on whether he should check out the noise he heard, the boy's good heart nature got the better of him, and when he decided to go and locate the source of the scream. He then sees two guys pointed their guns at a person as they look and act like criminals.

Thief #1: Hey. Why is a kid like you doing here?  
Thief #2: If you know what good for you, then you better hurry up and get out of here before you get hurt.  
Goten: I think the only ones getting hurt are you two if you don't walk away and leave that person alone.  
Thief #1: Don't say we didn't give you an out.

One of the thieves points his gun to the boy, but Goten snatches the gun from the robber's hand and breaks it in half. The shock from what they just saw the two started to back away from Goten as they turned around and ran back into the city.

Thief #2: You're lucky that kid was here to protect you! But just you wait! We'll get our revenge, Launch!  
Goten: I hope they learn their lesson about picking on the weak and defenseless. Hold on, wait a minute. Did he just say Launch?

He turns to the defenseless person, who turns out to be a thirty-year-old Launch wearing a light-green tank top, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown fingerless gloves, green socks, and red shoes. She seems to be on her good side as her hair is blue. However, for Goten, he turns to be looking directly at her eyes, which causes Launch's lips to turn blue.

Launch: Hey, you look a lot like a young person that I use to know.  
Goten: Would his name happen to be Goku.  
Launch: How did you know?  
Goten: Lucky guess.  
Launch: Well, let me at least reward you for rescuing me.

As Launch came crawling closer to the boy, he back away from her until he back against a tree, or so he thought. He put his hands on what he thought was a tree, but what he felt was too smooth to be a tree. He looked up, and he sees Bulma & Chi-Chi standing over him.

Bulma: There you are!  
Chi-Chi: You are not getting away from us that easily.  
Goten: Wait, can't we just talk it out a bit.

Without a second thought, Launch kisses him on the check and pulls him in close to her. Putting to boy close to her breast Goten was blushing as her chest was so soft. Bulma and Chi-Chi look at each other as they also got near the boy to kiss him. Goten tried to escape, but it makes things a little bit hard for him when the three ladies started to take off their clothes, and the boy gets a boner. After seeing the Goten's erection Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch's eyes became hearts as they took off his clothes and started having sex with the boy taking turns. One lady will be on top of his dick while the other would kiss him all over. Trying to find a way to get out, Goten realized he couldn't, so he has to wait until he tired them out. It lasts for nine hours as the stars were finally out.

Goten: Ok. That was rough, but at least they aren't 18. Still, I feel drained and tired. Now all I need to do is be careful.

As he got up and put back on his clothes, he sneakily walks silently away from the women until he got inside his great grandfather's hut to see the Dragon Ball was on the floor. Goten then carefully looks at it before picking it up to see that this is indeed the four-star ball.

Goten: Alright, now that I have it. Now what?  
???: Congrats on making through this era, but it is just going to make things a lot harder, especially since those women kiss you.  
Goten: What are you talking about? They can't find me if I don't see me?  
???: I explain once you get to the next place in time. But I just have one question.  
Goten: Sure, what that?  
???: Why didn't you use Nimbus?

The boy paused for a moment before hitting his face with the palm of his hand. As the ball begins to disappear, the boy begins to disappear too. Eventually, both Goten and the Dragon Ball disappear. Meanwhile, back at Zeno's Palace, the two GodPads being to flash repeatedly. 

Future Zeno: Hey, the pads a blinking.  
Zeno: What does it have something to do with the game Goten playing?  
Grand Minister: That right my lords, if you both turn your pads, you will identify that Goten has made it to another timeline. However, it also tells you how many girls caught him.

As the two Zenos turn on the GodPads, they see two women on the screen. The two look at each other as they look, please, for some reason.

Zeno: Do you know what this reminds you of?  
Future Zeno: The Tournament of Power.  
Zeno: Of course. Me too.

They then look back at their pads as they press the picture of the females.

Zeno: Let me see. First is Son Chi-Chi.  
Future Zeno: Next is Bulma Brief.  
Zeno: And last we have Launch.

As the pictures of Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch begin to light up, their adviser looks pleased as the deities were amused.

Grand Minister: Only twenty-seven remaining.


	3. Frieza Saga

Goten walks around, looking at this unfamiliar place he's now in. The trees look weird, there's barely any living creatures around, and when he looks at the grass and it wasn't the right color. 

Goten: Why is the grass blue?

He then looks up in the sky and notices it was not blue; it was green.

Goten: And the sky is green? I didn't know there was a place like this on Earth.   
???: That because you are not on Earth anymore. You are on Planet Namek, home to the Namekians.   
Goten: Namekians? You mean aliens that look like Piccolo & Dende.  
???: Correct, but you know that we in the past, so let me get this out the way. You have been sent to Age 762, currently knows as the Frieza Saga.  
Goten: Frieza!!

Goten begins to have flashbacks of when he first met this strange alien Frieza. Not having to fight him, Goten did witness his evil energy, his overwhelming power. Goten even remembers seeing his brother almost die by the hand of that scoundrel.

???: That right. After Goku and the others successfully defended Earth from the Saiyans, Vegeta retreat and went back into space to heal himself. However, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, & Yamcha were all killed in battle. And with the Dragon Balls gone...  
Goten: Wait, why was the Dragon Balls gone?  
???: Well, before Dende came to Earth to protect it, Kami was the guardian of Earth. But to fulfill the role, he spilled himself into two separate beings. One was called Kami, and the other was Piccolo. The long-short version is Kami and Piccolo are both the same person, and when one dies, the other one dies too. The balls only work if Kami is alive, so when Piccolo dies, Kami dies, and so does the Dragon Balls. You understand.  
Goten: Yeah, I think so...

In truth, Goten still doesn't get it.

???: Now, where was I? Oh yeah! While the heroes were moping, Mr. Popo informs everyone that there a set of Dragon Balls at Kami's home planet, Namek. With that said, Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin went to space to find the Namekian Dragon Balls, only for Frieza and his army to be already on the planet. They were killing everything and everyone that gets in their way for Frieza's wish to become immortal. To make matters worse, Vegeta arrives on the planet too, and he was even stronger than he was on Earth. Soon after Frieza called some elite soldiers to know as the Ginyu Force, Vegeta teamed up with Krillin and Gohan to take them down, but with no luck, until Goku arrived and easily wiped them out due to his training. Sometime after, they made two wishes on the Dragon Balls to bring Piccolo back to life and send him to Namek. Just in time to help them take down Frieza, who was mad, he was trick, but the Dragon Balls stopped working too. But the only one who can defeat him is Goku, and due to his injuries from the last battle, he was forced to rest until his wounds heal. All you need to know about this era, but there are two things I need to tell you.

The boy was then thinking of everything he heard; he then knows why this place is so quiet. Realizing that Frieza did all those things, he starts to question why he would do that?

???: Goten! Pay attention!  
Goten: Oh, right, sorry. You did say you got something to tell me. Ok, what is it?  
???: Well, for one thing, your Dragon Radar that you "borrow" has been modified so that it will only detect any Dragon Balls that are part of the game.   
Goten: How did you do that? I have it in my pocket the whole time.  
???: Let just said, I have a trick or two up my selves. But be warned since it will also detect ones that are not the four-star ball.   
Goten: So, what happens if I touch a Dragon Ball that doesn't have four stars?  
???" Well, grabbing a one, two, or three stars will send you to the past. While grabbing a five, six, or seven stars will send you to a future. However, you will sometimes be sent to a parallel timeline different from the original or an era you have never seen before.  
Goten: So how do I get back on the right timeline? I mean, my timeline.  
???: Easy just find the four-star ball, and you will be sent back. But if you already went an era that you already been to, then you don't have to do it again, so no harm, no foul.  
Goten: Ok, and what about the other thing?  
???: Well, if you run into Frieza, you don't have to worry about him killing you.  
Goten: You mean, I'm invisible.  
???: Oh, no. Everyone can see you, and you can't fly or use the ki blasts attack, but as of right now, the strongest person on this planet is you. But if I were you, I would be more afraid of Bulma since she also on this planet.  
Goten: Is that all. Then don't you worry, I know what to do. All I need to do is not let her look at my eyes, and she won't chase me.  
???: Well, that would be the case if she hasn't kissed you already.  
Goten: What?  
???: Well, it true that your eyes will cause a problem, but... Just wash your face, and then you understand.

The boy went to the lake and look at his reflection as he was covered in kiss marks. He went into the lake to wash; most of the lipstick disappear. However, when he got out to look at his reflection again, he still sees three kiss marks on his face. So, he tried rubbing hard to get them off, only not to affect them.

Goten: Hey! Why these marks aren't coming off of me.  
???: Well, remember the rule about if the woman under the effect of your eyes kisses marks not coming off. Well, there's a good reason for it. The first kiss of any woman will leave an unwashable imprint on your body if they fall under your curse. It's kind of a way to remind you how close you are before you lose the game. But it gets even worse than that.  
Goten: How worse?  
???: More like now since your mom, Launch, and Bulma kiss you, all versions of them will be in love with you whether you in the past or the future. They don't even need to look at your eyes anymore. All they just need to do is look at you, and they will be under the effect of your eyes. I mean, just them seeing your head, your leg, even a finger will do the trick.

Realizing how big this will affect him now, Goten just became a little discouraged as he realizes that getting the Dragon Balls will be harder this time.

Goten: So, if Bulma here now, and she kisses me, will that mean...  
???: Don't worry, it doesn't count if the same person from a different timeline kisses you, but it will cause a distraction from your goal. So, you better hurry and find the ball before your father heals up. Because once he does, Namek will be eventually blow up.  
Goten: BLOWS UP?!  
???: Why do you think Dende told you his home planet is New Namek instead of just saying Namek?  
Goten: And what happens if I die in the explosion.  
???: Don't worry about that. You will be brought back to life.  
Goten: Thank god.  
???: But dying counts as failing to get the Dragon Ball, so you lose the game instantly.  
Goten: Oh, god. Wait, before you go, just what happened to Nappa?  
???: Oh, he's died.

With Goten stop hearing the mysterious voice, he started to run as he needs to find that orb fast before Goku fight Frieza.

Goten: So, I'm on Namek, I'm the most powerful thing on this planet, but I can't fly. No problem. No problem at all. Oh, Nimbus!

He stopped running, waiting for Nimbus to arrive, but nothing happens.

Goten: Right. I'm not on Earth anymore. I guess I will be using my feet again.

He then pulls out the Dragon Radar, its detective a ball somewhere in the southeast. Goten begins to run in that direction. As he ran, he began to increase his speed. However, he then stops as a familiar feeling is coming back to him.

Goten: Could this be... Yes, I can sense energy again! So that means my power, right?

The boy tried to fly again but fell flat on his face.

Goten: Ok, maybe all my powers are not back yet, but it is a sign I will get all my powers back again. Now that raises a new question, who am I sensing? It, not Gohan, it not Piccolo, and it can't be Vegeta. It too weak to be someone who can fight. And if almost everyone is dead, then it must be...

Goten looks around him, and in the distance, he sees Bulma, who had her hair to shoulder length. She was sitting on the ground, looking bored. Bulma was in a black jumpsuit with a yellow tunic over it and a pair of orange boots with a red hairband. As Goten look at her, he could tell she didn't notice him since her back was turned. Therefore, Goten tries to walk past by tiptoe as quietly as he could. But as he almost made his way out of the woman sight, he stepped on a twig making a sound. He turns to Bulma as she looks like she didn't notice him. 

Goten: Phew. I don't know what I was worry about before. This isn't that hard.

But as he continues to tiptoe, Goten begins to hear something as he stops and turns back to Bulma. Goten then backs up to see that Bulma was close to him than she was before. That because she was heading in his direction with, she has hearts in her eyes.

Bulma: Hey, little boy! I think you cute!   
Goten: I take it all back! This is much worse than before!

As Bulma was about to tackle him, Goten dodge and ran away before she could catch him. While Bulma was chasing Goten, he looks at the radar to see where he needs to go. Looking straight ahead, he sees a weird-looking spaceship in his direction.

Goten: Is that Frieza's spaceship? Is that where the ball is? Well, either way going inside would be a great way to lose Bulma.

Heading inside the ship, he ran through the hall, looking for a place to hide. He couldn't tell what each room is because all the doors look the same as he looks around. Goten decides to randomly go inside one of the rooms as stand near the door, waiting to hear Bulma walking in his direction.

Bulma: Oh, little boy. Where are you?

After hearing the woman walking away from the door, the boy sighed as he got out of the room and walked in Bulma's opposite direction.

Goten: Ok, now that I lost track of her, I can finally explore around the ship and find...dad!

Sensing something in the room, he just past Goten stepped back a few paces until he got to the door. Deciding to enter the room, he was stunned as he saw his father in a strange machine. Walking slowly toward the machine, the boy looks through the glass to see why Goku is in there. The machine started to make a sound, but the boy felt as he saw headfirst as he then knocks himself out. Time has passed as he finally woke up, rubbing his head.

Goten: Oh...my head. How long was I out for? 

He then exits out the door and looks in the window. He then looks through and notices something is wrong. The sky was red, lava going out of the ground, there were tornados, and lighting and the ground started to rumble.

Goten: This seems more like the end of the world to me. If that's the case, then it is true. Namek is about to blow up. Wait, what happens, dad?

Realizing that his dad was out of the machine, he tried to sense his ki. When he senses it, he turns to see a golden light in the distance as it was flying around. He didn't need to get close to it as the boy know that the bright light was his dad.

Goten: Dad, he really was amazing. Go kick his butt. 

The boy turned away from the window as he went back to explore the spaceship. 

Goten: I know that I suppose to find the Dragon Ball, but I can't stop this weird feeling I forgot something.   
Bulma: Where are you, cutie?!  
Goten: Oh yeah.

Looking at the Dragon Radar, he rushes as he opens and closes every door he sees, hoping to find a ball. Eventually, when he opens a door and saw the Dragon Ball, he closes the door but opening the door again as he enters the room.

Goten: Almost there...

But before he could lay his finger Bulma open the door as she had a lust looking face.

Bulma: I waited so long to lose my virginity; I was not going to waste any longer.

Once she had finished talking, she tackled Goten to the floor and pinned him down. Now looking at his friend's mother's face, Bulma closes her eyes as her lips were getting closer toward the boy's lips. However, right before that could happen, they were both teleported, and they both found themself in the middle of the forest. Goten looks at the tree carefully as it was green, not blue. He then looks at the sky, and it was blue. The boy realized that they weren't on Namek anymore, but back on Earth. However, he looks back at Bulma. While the woman was distracted, Goten took that opportunity to escape by pushing him as she wasn't focused on him and ran off. Goten continues to escape the woman chasing him, but he got a plan up his sleeve. 

Goten: Oh, right. I'm on Earth again. Hey Flying Nimbus!

Looking at the sky, Goten sees a small yellow cloud heading at him. When the cloud was near him, he jumped very high in the air and landed on top of it. 

Goten: Thank Kami, that works. Hey, random voice, I got a question. Why were Bulma and me suddenly back on Earth?  
???: Well, Mr. Popo uses the Dragon Balls on Earth to revive everyone on Namek. And Dende uses the balls on Namek to teleport everyone to Earth except for Goku and Frieza.   
Goten: Oh, I see. If everyone was sent to Earth instead of Freiza, that guy could use the spaceship to come to Earth. And since my dad was the only one strong to beat him...  
???: That means he must stay to finish him.  
Goten: Thank you for that info. Now let find that Dragon Ball.t

He then takes out the radar as he headed toward the signal. Eventually, two hours have passed as the boy was being to doze off. When Goten looks back at the radar, his eyes were wide open as the blicking light is at the center, which means he is at the right place. Without hesitation, Goten jumps off the cloud as he knows he could survive from this height but found out a little too late that below him was a building. He then crashes through the ceiling as he then fell unconscious again when he hit the ground. A few minutes have passed as the boy regain consciousness again. He then put his head against his head as he rubbed his head.

Goten: Well, that smart of me, jumping below without looking at what below me. Man, I got to plan these things out. Now then, where is the Dragon Ball? Hold on for a second. 

He felt that his head was on something weird that he can't recognize it. It isn't grass, or rocks, or even concrete. All he could tell that it was soft and smooth. He turns his eyes to see what he was on, and Goten was surprised when he found out.

Goten: Are those legs?

He then touched them with his hand and realized that those are legs. Realizing that, he slowly looks up to see who legs they are, and it turns out someone he knew thought it would be. He saw a blonde-haired woman with blue eyes. She was wearing an orange shoulder-less shirt and tight blue jeans. At first, Goten couldn't tell who it was, but the moment her red lipstick turns into a maroon color and her pupils became hearts, the woman closes her eyes, and he knows who she is. She is Bulma's mother and Trunks' grandmother, Panchy Brief.

Goten: So that what she looks like with her eyes open.

Off guard, Panchy kisses him on his forehead as she left a lipstick imprint on his head. At his, Goten thought that everything would be fine, but then she said something that he regrets.

Panchy: I don't know who you are but have to say you are absolutely irresistible.

The boy totally forgot about the curse as he tried to run away, only for him to wrap in the blonde lady's arms.

Panchy: My husband left to go pick up my daughter, so it just the two of us here. So, please...

As she begins to take off her clothes, he turns his head and saw a Dragon Ball in the pond. However, Panchy grabs his face to see her naked body, which causes him to blush immediately.

Panchy: Make me feel thirty years younger again.

As she has her lips against his, Goten realized that not only she looks young for her age, but all he needs to do is wait until Dr. Beleif came back so he could take the ball. How long could it possibly take? He thought the same thing again after two hours has passed. He then hears something loud come from outside the building.

Panchy: Oh my. That must be them. I need to get a dress.

Panchy stop having sex with the boy to put on her clothes and do her hair. Goten was on the floor, cover in kiss marks as he could hardly speak or move. When the woman was all set, she turns to the boy as she begins to blush.

Panchy: Thank you. That was amazing. But you better hurry up and get out of here before the guest arrives.

Blowing the boy a kiss, she then processes to head out of the room. Upon her hearing the door close, Goten slowly got up to put on his close, rubbing all the kiss marks off, but four marks still appear on his face.

Goten: How long will it take? Long for me to do it with her ten times. Well, if what she is saying was true, I need to hurry up and get...  
Bulma: There you are!

Turning around, the boy jumps as he sees Bulma, looking like a person who adds to something. She locks the doors and begins to run toward him. Not preparing for her, Goten tried to get away but was out of stamina from her mother as she pounces on him and has her way with him. Three hours later, Goten begins to crawl toward the pond as he looks drain and dry. The boy drinks the water and then process to get in the pond itself just to get the orb. When he grabbed it, time stopped as he completes the trial.

???: Nice work. Well, even though Panchy kisses you, that still two women fewer than last time. That a very good improvement.  
Goten: ...Yay...

Without a moment pass, both the Dragon Ball and Goten disappear as the boy headed to another timeline. Meanwhile, back at Zeno's Palace, the GodPads begin to flash once more. 

Zeno: Look like Goten got caught again.   
Future Zeno: I bet he did.

They start up their device as they saw only a new picture appear on the screen.

Future Zeno: Can I do it this time.  
Zeno: Be my guest.  
Future Zeno: Ok, this person is Panchy Brief.

As the picture of Panchy begins to light up, their adviser looks pleased as the deities were amused.

Grand Minister: Only twenty-six remaining.


	4. Universe 6 Saga

Goten: Let me get this straight. I have done two eras.  
???: That right.  
Goten: Four girls have kissed me  
???: That right.  
Goten: So I have twenty-five more chances.  
???: Twenty-four more chances.  
Goten: Ok, so what Age am I going to go to next.  
???: Well, you about to arrive at the time right about now.

Goten then landed on his two feet that he was not on Earth again but someplace far less interesting. From his view, he only sees the big and small craters on the ground, but he sees lots of stars in the sky.

Goten: Ok, how am I suppose to know where I am?  
???: Maybe if you turn around, you would figure out where you are.

Listening to the mysterious voice he did, but what he saw was far more interesting than craters. He sees Vegeta and Frost fighting in a floating arena. He also sees two giant pictures of the Gods of Destruction and a group of people sitting watching the match. 

Goten: Wait, I know this place...well, not the planet, but I know this tournament. It's known as the Tournament of Destroyers.  
???: Correct, this is Age 779, known as the Universe 6 Saga.   
Goten: You don't need to say anymore. I know everything that happens this time.

As the boy confident that he knows everything, he looks at the bracket as he read look at the tournament contestants' pictures. 

Goten: See, we have my dad, Vegeta, Piccolo, Monaka, ...uh who that guy again.  
???: Raditz.  
Goten: Thank you. Now let continue Raditz and.... What? Raditz!!

Looking closely at what he saw, he sees his uncle, which he has never met before. To be honest, he was surprised to see him on the bracket at all.

Goten: Something is not right! He's not supposed to be here! So what the deal!?  
???: Well, for starter, do you know what the purpose of this tournament.  
Goten: Of course, my universe is fighting against Universe 6 for the Super Dragon Balls.  
???: But do you know why this tournament happen?  
Goten: Well...no.   
???: Well, Beerus's twin brother, Champa, arrives at his brother's place for a visit. He tried some Earth food and found it delicious, but the Gods, the Angels, Goku, and Vegeta, then discover that Universe 6's Earthlings were wiped out because of a war. Champa wants to use the Super Dragon Ball to swap Earth so that he could eat tasty food. Meaning if your universe lost, then you will be part of Universe 6, not Universe 7.  
Goten: Oh, I get it. No need to explain the rest. I know the rest. But...

Goten stared at the picture of his uncle and the unknown girl.

Goten: Why is it seven vs. seven and not five vs. five. Also, why is Raditz here? I thought he was dead. Also, who is that girl?  
???: I warn you that picking up the wrong ball will send you to somewhere far into the past or future or a parallel timeline, one that is parallel from your own correct.  
Goten: I know, so why am I....I...I didn't get a four-star ball, did I?  
???: Sorry, but you got the five stars ball, not the four stars. Do you still want me to explain the big change in this history?  
Goten: ...Yes, please.  
???: Well, in your timeline, both Raditz and your father were supposed to die by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. But in this one, your uncle dodges the attack hitting Goku dead on. While Raditz does escape, he eventually joins forces with Goku and the others to take down the Saiyans. Nappa still dies, but Vegeta flees but gains two things. One is a rivalry for your father.  
Goten: Of course.  
???: And the other thing is the hatred for Radiz. After that battle, Raditz became one of Earth's heroes and became a lot stronger than his original counterpart. Not only that, but he even marries Launch and has three kids named Ranch, Daikon, and Mooli.  
Goten: So that girl in the picture is... my cousin.  
???: Bingo! Another side effect is the tournament. Instead of a team of five, it's a team of seven. As you look at Universe 7's team, you have Goku, Vegeta, Radiz, Piccolo, and Monaka.  
Goten: Hey! That only six. I thought you said it seven vs. seven.  
???: Well, I did, but they're also a written exam and there only one who fails it.  
Goten: I can give a good guess.

He turns to the stand, and he sees Majin Buu sitting with Mr. Satan and Videl.

???: While on Universe 6's team, they have Botamo, Frost, Auta Magetta, Cabba, Hit, Caulifla, and Kale.   
Goten: What! Caulifla and Kale are in this era too!

The boy looks at the tournament's bracket once again as he sees two more pictures that shouldn't be there.

???: When Champa heard about his brothers training Saiyans, not only did he recruit Cabba, but he recruited Caulifla and Kale. So be careful!  
Goten: That great and all, but I still don't have a plan. First, I need to look to see if my past self is with my mom. If there two versions of me, then there may be some trouble.

The boy looks around the stand and sees that he was nowhere to be found.

Goten: Good, now all I need to do is to make sure no one leaves this place but who to call. I know!

The black hair boy picks up a rock and throws it at someone pink. Then that person got up and went to look who threw it. It didn't take long for the pink fella to find Goten, but you may be wondering who Goten was trying to get. Well, that person was Majin Buu.

Goten: Good. Glad you came.  
Majin Buu: Buu confused. Buu heard you said you need to use the bathroom but didn't come back for a while.   
Goten: Oh..yeah, I was doing...that...  
Wait a minute, were you the one who hit Buu!?  
Goten: Well, yes, I did but heard me out...

Buu became to make a scary face, and steam was coming out of him. He then inhales like he was about to scream, but Goten covers his mouth before doing that.

Goten: Wait! Don't do that. In fact, please don't let anyone leave this place at all. I mean no bathroom break, no pictures, nothing at all.

The pink Majin seems to calm down as he was interested in what the boy has to say.

Majin Buu: Does that mean Buu has to stay with Satan and the others.  
Goten: Just until the competition is over.  
Majin Buu: And you?  
Goten: I need to go and find something very important.  
Majin Buu: Why can't Buu help you. Buu can help a lot.  
Goten: You can help by not letting anyone leave, ok.

The pink guy then made a face showing that he was not willing to help Goten.

Goten: Ok. Ok. How about this, if you stay here, not tell anyone where I am and don't let anyone leave for anything, then I give you a bucket full of candy.  
Majin Buu: Buu knows you don't have candy.  
Goten: Well, uh, how about I use the Dragon Balls for some candy.  
Majin Buu: You mean it.   
Goten: Of course.   
Majin Buu: Yay! Buu going to get candy! Buu going to get candy!  
Goten: So do we have a deal.

The boy extends his hand for the agreement, and Buu grabs Goten's hand using both hands and shakes it up and down....while accidentally lifting Goten in the air. After that, the pink guy walks happily back to his seat while singing about candy while the body is a little bit dizzy.

Goten: Well, that takes care of him now to look for that ball. The only question is, where is it. 

He pulls out the radar, and he was surprised at what he saw. It said there are twenty-seven Dragon Balls close to him and more appearing on the screen.

Goten: Of course, this so calls planet is one of the Super Dragon Balls so that the regular radar would act a bit glitchy. So now what am I suppose to do? 

After putting the dragon radar away, Goten begins to sniff as he smells something delicious. He uses his nose to follow the scent, and what it lead him to was a bunch of concession stands serving food. Trying not to get distracted, Goten tried to go the other way, but his stomach begins to growl.

Goten: Well, I should eat something before I'm searching for the Dragon Balls as I have nothing to eat since I started this little 'game.'

Without hesitation, Goten begins to chow down on everything he saw. He ate food that he has seen, food that looks strange, even food that he wouldn't dare on touching, but he cared. He just ate and ate until his belly was full.

Goten: Man, that food really hit the spot. I am now full and ready to look for the Dragon Ball. Still, I have no idea where to look first. Hmmm.....I don't know the Zenos that much, but all the balls I collected so far are where I could get to or breathe, so it won't make a game that was unfair for me to win; it has to be inside this dome. Maybe overhear. 

Goten being to walk over in that direction; however, he then spots some familiar people. One was Caulifla wearing her low cut magenta tube top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. The other one was Kale, who was wearing a red shirt exposing her midriff, a red skirt, a brown belt attached with a silver circular buckle, a pair of black compression shorts, a pair of golden boots with red tips, some golden bracelets, and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Hearing how one of them was angry, Goten then hides behind one of the vendors to hear what's going on.

Caulifla: I can't believe it! Me losing to a Namekeian! This can't be happening!?  
Kale: Sis, please calm down.  
Caulifla: Calm down? Do you know how bad it is that we got knockout of the tournament, but Cabba got this new transformation that makes him powerful than us!  
Kale: Well, maybe they have more experience than we do.  
Caulifla: WHAT!!  
Kale: Nothing...

Goten: Ok, not this way, and yikes. I guess Piccolo's intelligence was no match for Universe 6's Saiyans. Either way, I should go over here and...

He turns the other way, and he saw twenty-three-year-old Videl wearing a pink sweater-dress with a red stripe around the chest area, black tights, and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. Not only that, but he sees a forty-two-year-old version of Chi-Chi wearing a yellow martial arts uniform with a purple sash, white long sleeves, a purple cloth, turquoise pants, blue shoes, and green earrings. They were both sitting at the tables talking with each other near the concession stands.

Goten: I thought Buu was going to make sure people didn't leave. Yet again, they probably left before talking to him. I'll go this way and...

Surprise to see, but he then sees three more women walking out of the restrooms. One of them was Android 18, who was wearing a dark indigo shirt with purple shelves, blue jeans, silver hoop earrings, white socks, and blue boots. The other one was a forty-six-year-old Bulma wearing a white t-shirt, a red bandanna, jeans, cowgirl boots, and stud earrings. Last was a forty-seven-year-old Launch wearing a red and white checker shirt, a red ribbon, white pants, and red shoes. After seeing those three, Goten facepalms his head while shaking it in disbelief. 

Goten: Seriously! Why are only the girls out here? Nobody left their seats during the fights in my timeline. 

Walking back away from the vendor, he bumps into someone familiar. He was tall, god-like, and was eating a plate of sushi. It was Beerus' mentor, Whis.

Whis: Oh my, what do we have here, a boy who clearly not a part of this timeline.  
Goten: What are you talking about. I totally the Goten you know your whole life.  
Whis: Maybe there three errors in what you just said. One, if you were the same boy, from this timeline, you didn't have to answer me like that. Two, before meeting you here, I know your clothes and your hair were completely different. Three, your whole face is a mess.  
Goten: Ok, you're right, but you didn't have to call me ugly.  
Whis: Oh, no, I mean...you know, you haven't wash your face in a while.  
Goten: That makes sense. Look, I can explain.   
Whis: I'm listening.

The boy opens his mouth, but nothing was coming out of it. Goten remembers the last time he told Whis about his problem. It only makes things worse. In fact, instead of three girls chasing after him, it was fourteen different people.

Goten: Now I think about it, you are the reason why I'm in this mess in the first place.  
Whis: What do you mean?  
Goten: Whatever the case is, I am not talking to you anymore.  
Whis: Well, how about if you talk to your sister.  
Goten: Wait, your sister! No! No! No!  
Whis: Come now, I insist. Hey, Vados, can you come right here for a second.

Suddenly, a tall, pale blue skin woman appears with violet eyes and long white hair tie into a ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it and around her neck levitates a large light blue ring. She wears green robes with puffy shoulders, a black cuirass with white and orange circle decorations, and a red sash, green tights, and white high heeled shoes. It didn't take long for Goten to recognize that she was Vados, Whis' sister.

Vados: Why with the fuss now, brother. Can't you see that the seventh match is about to begin?  
Whis: I know, but can you please help me with this little problem that we have here.

Whis pointed to Goten, and Vados look at the boy's face carefully. Goten, afraid that she was going to jump him, was in the position to make a run for it, but Vados then look back at her brother with a confused face.

Vados: So what the problem Whis. I don't get it.  
Goten: Wait, you are not affected by my eyes.  
Vados: I not sure of what you mean.  
Goten: I guess I have to show you.

The boy begins to walk up toward the two female Saiyans and look at them directly in both of their eyes. Both Caulifla and Kale's lips changed as they somehow got lipstick on, and the eyes became hearts.

Kale: Hey, dear sister, are you thinking what I'm thinking.  
Caulifla: You don't have to say anything. We can't come back home empty-handed. This kid would be a great souvenir for a trip back home.

Realizing that the two were affected, Goten ran away as they begin to chase him. Luckily for him, Whis block the two girls and trap them both in an Energy Field.

Whis: That was wired. Does your universe tolerance underage sex Vados?  
Vados: No. No, it doesn't.  
Whis: Oh. Then something isn't right here.  
Goten: As you can see, I made this stupid wish to make my eyes irresistible to ladies one look, and they will be devoted to me. Wait a minute; you look at me, why aren't you affected my eyes.  
Vados: If you must know, my little brother Whis and I are both angels. We can't be affected by things like curses and whatnot.

The boy then pictures the idea in his head as he thought angels were supposed to have a halo over their head and have wings, not white hair and blue skin.

Whis: What wrong? You have been silent for a while.  
Goten: Nothing, just everything I have seen in movies is now a lie. But that not even the worst part of this curse. Whis could you call my mother, Bulma, and my aunt...I mean Launch here.  
Whis: Uh, sure, no problem.

Whis disappear but came back quickly, claiming that he inform the girls, and then a few minutes later, Goten, Whis, and Vados sees the three women walking toward their direction. But out of nowhere, instead of walking, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Launch charge toward the boy as Goten begins to freak out.

Chi-Chi: GOTEN! MOMMY LOVE YOU!!  
Bulma: KISS ME, HANDSOME!!  
Launch: HOW ABOUT SOME FAMILY BONDING!!  
Goten: HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!

Before they could reach the boy, Vados trapped them in an Energy Field just like Whis did.

Goten: That was close. As you could see, if someone was already affected by my curse and already kiss me, then no matter which timeline I in, then that person will fall in love without looking at my eyes just by looking at me.  
Vados: Why would you make a wish like that?  
Goten: While I did make my eyes irresistible, the Zenos modified my wish to be like that for their game. I want to say something else but I afraid that they are watching me.  
Whis: Don't you mean Zeno, not Zenos?  
Vados: Forget how do you beat this game.  
Goten: Right, if I have to keep collecting Dragon Balls, specify Four-Stars balls to keep going to the future until I get to my time. However, if I fail, then I will get a fate worse than death.  
Whis: Hmm...I see...  
Goten: So, what should I do?  
Whis: I have an idea.

Scare about what Whis about to say, Goten is about to deny the angel's plan, but he is not the same person who screwed him over, so he decides to listen.

Goten: Ok, what is it.  
Whis: Zeno, maybe the King of All twelve universe, but he can't see, hear, or go to all twelve universes simultaneously. If what you said is true, you may be watching right now but can't really travel through time and space. Correct.  
Goten: Now I think about it, Trunks mentioned that when his future self and dad went back from the future, they brought back Zeno. So I guess they can't travel through time.  
Whis: So, here, my idea. Why not you...  
Beerus: Whis! Come here! Vegeta broke the barrier! AGAIN!!  
Whis: Coming, my lord! Sorry, but Vados, can you handle it from here.

The male angel disappears, leaving only Goten at the hands of Vados while the five other people are still trapped in the barrier.

Vados: What he was trying to say is that every game has rules. If there are, then you could find a loophole and find a way to escape this so call nightmare.  
Goten: That....not actually a bad idea. Thank you for the advice, and tell Whis thanks too.  
Vados: No problem, and since we now alone, I am going to give you a five-minute head start.  
Goten: A head start. For what?

Looking at her, Goten realized that something was off as her eyes were completely different. Her eyes weren't violent but were hearts, and she blew a kiss at him. Realizing that she was effect by his eyes, the boy started to run away, realizing trying to either find a place to hid or find the Dragon Ball.

Goten: Where is it! Where is it! It got to be here somewhere!  
Videl: What are you looking for?  
Goten: I am looking for the Dragon Ball.  
Android 18: Well, if it helps, I saw something orange coming from the ground. Maybe that where the ball is.  
Goten: Oh yeah, I forgot that the four-star Super Dragon Ball is this entire planet. Thank you, guys.  
Videl: Uh, no problem Goten.

As the boy was whistling away, he begins to search the ground to find something orange as he looks on the ground, he thought of something important.

Goten: Wait a minute. I know I was talking to Videl and 18 but was I looking at them. No, I didn't. So why do I have chill up my spine?

While thinking about the feeling he had, he felt two lips pressing on his cheeks.

Android 18: You right about one thing we didn't talk face to face. But we notice through the reflection of the mirror that your eyes are extremely cute.  
Goten: Mirrors?

The boy looks at the bathroom, and he sees a mirror hanging from the wall. Realizing not only he forgot about the woman looking at his reflection, but also remembering something else.

Goten: Wait a minute, if Whis is Vados' younger brother, could that mean that she could break Whis' shield?

While 18 and Videl were cuddling him, Goten looks in the distance as he sees Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, Caulifla, and Kale running toward his direction.

Goten: Of course, she could break it! That just my luck!

Breaking free from the two women's warm, smooth hug, Goten then went into a building, but he had no idea where he was. However, when looking around, he sees toilets, a lot of them but no stalls insight. Goten realized that he not only in the restroom, but he was in the women's restroom. He turned around to see Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, Android 18, Videl, Caulifla, and Kale behind him as they locked the door. Waling back away from them, he bumps in Vados as her eyes were the same as theirs. 

Vados: Sorry, little boy. But your time is up.

She then kisses him on the lips as the rest decide to join in gang-raping him. He doesn't know when it will end or how many time he release his...man milk. Luckily, after an hour passed, Goten ran out the door with different lipstick shades all over him. He begins to breathe heavily as he almost dies of stamina. He then grabbed all the tables and chairs he sees and blockades the door so that they wouldn't get out.

Goten: I have to hurry up and find that spot 18 was talking about. I don't how long before those ladies realize that they could just shoot their way out. What worse Vados could just instantly wrap behind me, and I won't even know. In fact, I think to see behind me now!

He looks behind him and sees something different from the other. There was an orange spot on the floor that look different from the actual planet as the boy just gave the most disapproving face he could make.

Goten: You got to be kidding me!!

The boy places his hand on the orange spot as he begins to fade away to a new timeline. Meanwhile, at Zeno's Palace, the two kings did the same thing they did on their pads.

Zeno: Android 18. Son Videl.   
Future Zeno: Caulifla, Kale, and Vados

As the pictures of six women begin to light up, the two Zenos look confused.

Grand Minister: What wrong, my lords. Is there something that is bothering you both? Is it about Goten trying to find a way to get out of the game early?  
Future Zeno: No, it not that.  
Zeno: Yeah, it's something else.  
Grand Minister: Then what is it?  
Zeno: What Vados said is true. Angels, demons, Kais, and Gods can't be affected by curses.  
Future Zeno: But Vados herself got effect by Goten's eyes. So we were wondering why?  
Grand Minister: Oh, is that it. Well, if I modified the curse, then Vados won't stand much of a chance. But it was you two who change the boy's eyes. Both of you change the effect so much that even the gods themselves would find him irresistible (so long as they're female)—that why Vados couldn't resist Goten's eyes. The reason why she didn't chase after him sooner is that she had a late response compare to mortals.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Oh.

The two deities look comfortable as they both finally got a logical answer as they both continue to watch Goten's next trail.

Grand Minister: Only twenty-one remaining.


	5. Androids-Cell Saga

Sitting on a rock, Goten looks over the pond counting all the kiss marks he has all over his face. After he counted nine, he got angry and yell at the only person he could talk to. And that the mysterious voice inside his head (don't worry, I get that voice a name).

Goten: Hey, why didn't you warn about my curse affect gods! It could have been useful to know that what Vados told me wasn't true!  
???: Well, first of all, people with godly ki can't be affected by curses, and second, what she said was all true. I guess the Zenos are powerful enough to affect even Angels. If that the case, I should be careful too.  
Goten: What was that?  
???: Nothing, nothing at all. Ahem. Right now, you're currently at Age 764, which is known as the Android Saga.  
Goten: Androids, you mean like 17 & 18.  
???: Well, a long ago, there was an evil criminal organization known as the Red Ribbon Army. They were so powerful that even the Earth's Military couldn't stop them, but not enough to take over the world. So they decide to use the Dragon Ball to grant their wish for world domination. But everything change when a little kid suddenly showed up and defeated them despise his size.  
Goten: Would that happen to be my dad.  
???: Correct. With help from his friends, Goku was able to defeat the Red Ribbon Army, and since then, people have forgotten about them. But, Dr. Gero, a scientist of the army, survive and build androids make havoc worldwide. However, before the heroes can deal with that problem, they first have to deal with Frieza.   
Goten: Frieza! I thought my dad kill him on Namek?  
???: No! I said your dad was the only one powerful enough to defeat him. Defeat doesn't always mean kill.  
Goten: But my dad kills bad guys like him later. Along with Buu and his evil look-alike.  
???: Unlike people like Vegeta and Piccolo, Goku doesn't like to kill people, but will if he knows deep in his heart that his enemy is pure evil and could never change. Think about it, why didn't he kill Vegeta, or Buu, or that rabbit.   
Goten: Did he fight a rabbit?  
???: Overall, he doesn't like to kill people and even gives Frieza one last chance to go away without death. But Frieza tried to sneak-attack him and got what he deserves. So, in the end, Goku did intend to kill him but what he didn't know is that the alien survives the attack. Not only did Freiza survive, but he also made his way to Earth with his father, King Cold, and an army.   
Goten: But wait, what happened to my dad? Did he die on Namek?  
???: No, he survived, but it wasn't Goku who kill Frieza; it was Trunks.  
Goten: Trunks? You mean the future version of him.  
???: That right, he came from the future to warn the heroes about the androids that suppose to come in three years and to cure Goku of a heart disease that kills him in two years. If you look to your left, you could see him leaving to go back to his timeline.

He looks up to see a blue-haired man in a strange machine in the sky as it fades away in just a few minutes. Goten knows that man in the machine was Trunks, and as he thought about it, Goten thought of an idea.

Goten: That it!  
???: I afraid to ask, but what's it?  
Goten: The time machine! The Zenos say to finish the game. All I have to do is make it back to my timeline at the exact moment I left correct.  
???: Right.  
Goten: So all I need to do is steal one from Bulma, travel to the present, and all the trama, awareness, and nake thought of my mom's body will be gone. Why haven't I thought about it?  
???: While that is a good plan, I should advise you...  
Goten: No time, I need to find that ball now. Oh, Flying Nimbus!

Suddenly, a green cloud came toward Goten as he got on top of it and went toward the sky. Flying in the air, he was so full of positive thought; he didn't listen to the mysterious voice warning him about something important. However, as time passed, he got to the Capsule Corporation, and Goten jumps off Nimbus.

???: Goten, you need to hear me out!  
Goten: Not now; I am going to end this, once and for all.

When he looked around, he walked toward the first building he sees which was a weird looking spaceship. But the closer to it, he could hear a sound of a raging Saiyan coming from the outside of the ship, which made the boy change his direction of travel.

Goten: Ok, not in there.

Goten went inside the cooperation building, searching through every room looking for the machine. He looks in the garage, the lab, Bulma's room, everywhere (except for the ship Vegeta was currently training in). Eventually, the sun in the sky went down as Goten was sitting down, disappointed and confused.

Goten: I don't get it. I look all over the place, but I can't find the machine. Why!? Why can't I find it!?  
???: That what I have been trying to tell you. If you had listened to me, you would know that Bulma builds the time machine in the future. This Bulma has it build it yet!  
Goten: Oh...anything else I suppose to know.  
???: Well yeah, since the last time you came here, the Briefs family has updated their home's security.  
Goten: Like how?

All of a sudden, he heard strange sounds. The boy looks around to listen carefully, and it seems like the noise is coming from the ceiling. Goten looks up, and he sees a black orb hanging from the ceiling.

???: Well, for starter, they install cameras.  
Goten: I afraid to ask, but do you know who watching the monitors? 

Just as he finished his sentence, he sees someone coming toward him. It was a thirty-one-year-old Bulma as her hair was very curly. She also wore a blue hairband, red dress, orange vest, and brown shoes. What makes matters worse, she already looks like she was under the effect of the wish. 

???: Better question, if someone was watching you, why didn't he or she pull the alarm. Better yet, why didn't you get kicked out already?

Goten thought about it for a while and remembered that Bulma knew where he was going the first time she was affected by the curse. Without saying a word, turn around and tried to walk out the other way, but she grabbed his shoulder as she tugs him away until he got to her bedroom. As Bulma and Goten made it to the room, she slammed him onto the bed. She then took off her clothes and began to have her way with him. As he felt her lips touch his body, he heard a voice in his head. 

???: I would like to say I told you so, but I won't. Instead, I'll say I tried to warn you.  
Goten: Don't worry, all I need to do is wait my time to escape. I won't be here for long.

Suddenly, Goten and Bulma heard a loud noise and decided to check it out. They both see the space ship Vegeta was training in went up into space and realized that he was not coming back for a while.

Goten: Ok, maybe I should be a little worried now that Vegeta left, but I should be out of here in no time flat.

However, three years have passed, and Goten was naked lying on top of Bulma's breasts. When the woman looks at her clock, she gets up of bed instantly and puts on her clothes. She put on a red shirt, an orange vest, white pants, white socks, and red shoes. 

Bulma: Hey, sweetie, I have to meet up with my friends for something very important. But don't worry once I finish with them, I race right back here so you won't get lonely, ok.

She then picked up Goten and gave him one last kiss before she leaves to meet the Z Fighter. 

Bulma: Also, I'm bringing Trunks with me. Love you. Bye.

Goten got (fell) out of bed with him hearing the door close, covered in kisses as he just lay there not moving or saying anything.

???: What wrong, Goten? You have been silent since you walk out of the building. Is it about your body? Don't worry; the Zenos doesn't know how long you would be in each timeline, so they temporarily give you eternal youth until the game is over.  
Goten: No, it not that. Is just...I have been here for three years having sex with Bulma.  
???: That true.  
Goten: And last year, my best friend is born.  
???: What about it?  
Goten: Well, I know Vegeta suppose to live here, but he has never been to this room. Or to this house at all.  
???: So you trying to say that Trunks maybe yours...OH NO!!  
Goten: Yeah...

An awkward silence emitted between the two as they both find this situation extremely uncomfortable. 

???: So... are you going to go find the Dragon Balls.  
Goten: Right...let me do that.

He tried to get out of the room, but he found himself having difficulty walking out the door. After taking only just two steps, he fell to the floor as he didn't have enough energy to move anymore.

Goten: By the way, what era am I in now?  
???: What do you mean?  
Goten: It has been three years, so the threat has already passed, right.  
???: Wow. It seems like those three years did a number to you. No, remember when I told about Trunks and his warning. The threat is here now. You still in the Android Saga.  
Goten: Are you kidding! Not only time hasn't passed, but I'm drained to a bone.  
???: I see what you mean. Hey, maybe you should just hide somewhere. A place that no one wouldn't be able to find you.  
Goten: Like where I can't hide in the city since girls would attack me if they see me. And if I tried the forest, I will be too weak to protect myself.  
???: Then how about going somewhere that no girls would never think of going.  
Goten: That impossible. Girls will be in every place in the world.  
???: Not even at a pervert's home.  
Goten: A pervert's home?

The boy thinks about it, and he opens his eyes wide as he realizes who she was talking about.

Goten: Oh! That is a perfect place to hide. Thanks...you know it is better if you give me a name to call you.  
???: Fine. How about calling me...Kuronoa.  
Goten: Kuronoa. Ok, thanks Kuronoa.

Just before he could do anything else, Panchy opens the door as Goten slowly turn to look at him. She was wearing a pink short-sleeve shirt with a white collar, dark blue shorts, a dark green belt, and gold bracelets on both arms. Shaking in fear, Goten tried to crawl away from the woman, but she picked him up and gave him a peck on the check.

Panchy: So you, the person my daughter has been occupied within the night.  
Goten: No, you got it all wrong!  
Panchy: Bulma would get mad if I tried a taste of you.

Panchy then carried Goten to her room and close the door. She then nibbles on his ear a bit before licking them. Goten could bear it as it felt so good to him that he let himself wide open. And the moment Goten lower his guard Panchy she pounces on him and would let him go for three hours. With even more marks on him, Goten moves like a worm as he barely can move his body anymore.

Goten: Ok..is there...anymore...people in...this house...please tell me...now...  
Kuronoa: Well, I think Bulma's sister is coming for a visit today.  
Goten: Nope! Time for me to leave!

Using all the strength he has left, the boy slowly gets up from the floor and walks slowly to the window. When he opened it, Goten went through the other side of the hole; Goten falls just like the time he was here. Except he falls from a high floor, and he wasn't about to land on his feet.

Goten: Nimbus!

Right before he hit the ground, a little green cloud catches him and travel away far from the building. Now knowing that he is in the clear, the boy just relaxed as he travels to the one place he had in mind...Kame House. A couple of minutes has passed as Goten could see the house from the distance. Whipping the red lipstick off his face, felt joy seeing the island.

Goten: Wait, I just remember something. What about Master Roshi and that pig? Aren't they in the house? And because I look like my dad, would they call my mom and ask why I was here?  
Kuronoa: Don't worry, they both are out getting supplies, but you should rest there for no longer than a few hours. Not only would those perverts come back, but other people will be there too.  
Goten: No problem.

As Goten got to the island, he looks inside the house and realizes that Kuronoa was right; no one is here. Realizing that he doesn't have time to waste, the boy head to the fridge, grabbed whatever he could hold, and placed it all on the floor. Within less than a minute, the boy ate half the food in the fridge and didn't seem like he wants to stop until he hears the sound of a door. 

Goten: Wait, he home already; I thought you said they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours.  
Kuronoa: They weren't, just open the door.  
Goten: What!?  
Kuronoa: Just open the door and get it over with.

Trusting in what Kuronoa said, Goten shake as he begins to grab the door. But when he opens the door, it wasn't who he suspected. It wasn't Roshi or Oolong but a creature who also live on the island. It was a turtle named well Turtle as he enters the house.

Turtle: Hello? Is anyone here? I know the door didn't open itself, so show yourself. Please?

While Turtle was looking around, Goten was standing on top of the door, trying to keep his balance without falling off.

Turtle: Oh well. Maybe Kami is looking out for me and help me with this task. No then what am I here for? Oh yeah, Oolong forgot his wallet. I think he said he left it in the kitchen.

Goten then begins to panic as he didn't clean up the mess he made, but as Turtle made his way to the kitchen, he stopped to see the mess in the refrigerator and sigh.

Turtle: If Roshi is going to make a mess, the least he could do is clean up his mess, which he never does. Oh, hey, there the wallet.

The reptile extends his neck over the counter to get the wallet with his mouth. He then crawls out of the house and closes the door behind him, which causes the boy to fall for his off and just stare at Turtle as he flies away. Suprise that he didn't notice, he went back to the kitchen and continued to eat.

Goten: I feel bad for him. Sure he could fly, but how can a turtle open a door meant for people who stand on two legs.

Some time has passed, and the kitchen was nearly empty. Goten was lying taking a nap. Suddenly heard a knock at the door and decided to ignore it. However, he woke up and remembered that there was no lock when he opened the door for Turtle when he got into the house.

Goten: Ok, now I'm in trouble...what should I do.

So he quickly grabbed the remaining of the food races upstairs to Master Roshi's room. Goten then quickly put on a disguise (made out of a big coat, sunglasses, and putting leftover food from the fridge on his head) as he looks to this self in the mirror. 

Goten: Kuronoa, be honest with me. Do you think this disguise will work?  
Kuronoa: I think you have to be even dumber than your dad to fall for this disguise.   
Goten: All right, here goes nothing.

Goten heads to the door, but who he saw wasn't who he thought it would be. It was a slender girl of curvaceous frame with long blue hair and blue eyes. She is commonly seen wearing a bright red dress with low-cut straps, white cuff socks, and white gym shoes. Knowing that it a face that he never saw before, he tried to talk in a deep voice so she won't get suspicious of him.

Goten: Hello. Who are you suppose to be?  
Maron: Oh, don't mind me. I'm Maron. Do you remember me right, Roshi?  
Goten: Roshi? I not him.  
Maron: Oh really, then why are you wearing his clothes and his sunglass?

Pausing as he couldn't believe what he hears, he could only hear Kuronoa laughing.

Kuronoa: Like I say. Dumb.  
Goten: Well, yes, and no. I am one of Krillin's friends, but I'm not Roshi. I actually his younger twin brother name Son..son..Sonny. That right! My name is Sonny.  
Maron: That a very name wierd?  
Goten: (What more wired is Marron's name sound very close to her name). Well, it was nice to meet you, but I got somewhere I need to be. So see ya.

As he was trying to open the door, Maron grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from doing anything.

Maron: Wait, could do you know when Krillin coming back?  
Goten: No, I don't know.  
Maron: Can't you just wait with me until he gets back.  
Goten: I have things to do. And why do you want Krillin so bad?  
Maron: That's because I need him to do something for me.  
Goten: Need him for what?

Before she could answer that question, Goten's disguise ripped apart as the coat sleeve ripped. As he fell to the floor, the sunglasses fell right off of him, and when he opened his eyes, Goten was looking directly at Maron in the eyes, which caused her lips to become sky blue. 

Maron: Actually, you will do just fine.  
Goten: Fine for what? ...No way! Aren't you the type of woman who has standards?  
Maron: Who needs standards when I got the cutest little thing right here.  
Goten: Um... can't we cuddle first?

Without a second, she drags him upstairs and closes the door behind her. She then picks up the boy like a baby and then gives him countless kisses. One hour later, Goten came out of the room with kiss marks on his face.

Goten: Phew. Glads that over.  
Maron: Not so fast! I want more!

Before he could get out of the house, Maron grabbed him again and did the same thing to him again. Another hour has passed, and he came out with even more marks over his face.

Goten: Ok, if I stay here any longer, then I will be in big trouble. Maybe I could rest at my house. No should be home, right?

As he walks outside to sit on top of the Flying Nimbus, he got on and flew away. Goten could see the woman walking outside the house, calling from him to come back, but he was too far away for him to hear anything. 

Kuronoa: Are you ok, Goten? You have been kind of quiet lately.  
Goten: Yeah, it just I was running out in a hurry. I kind of forgot to ask what this is.

He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and with weird markings. He didn't know where to show it since Goten doesn't if Kuronoa can see it.

Kuronoa: That a paper amulet. That piece of paper is very useful.  
Goten: Really, how so?  
Kuronoa: The paper amulet is the seal for the Evil Containment Wave. It was designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container. The only problem is the move requires huge stamina and endurance to perform. So not having the seal will be worthless for anyone who uses it.  
Goten: Really? I was going to use it as a napkin. I guess I hang on to it for now.

As he put the paper amulet back in his pocket, Goten's stomach begins to growl, causing him to lie down.

Kuronoa: How can you still be hungry? You ate most of Roshi's fridge.  
Goten: And yet, I still hungry. Can't you blame me?   
Kuronoa: No! No, I can not!

After a while of flying, he sniffs something in the air.

Goten: Wait a minute; I know that smell anywhere. Steamed buns, wild steak, grilled fish, everything that smell good is coming from over there.

He points toward a building as that was where he smells the food, but the more he smells the air, the more he just got hungry. 

Goten: I hate to do this to whoever is cooking all that food, but I am very hungry. That person won't mind if I snack on their meal a little bit.  
Kuronoa: Oh my god!

So he made Nimbus travel toward the building, and Goten read the sign on the building. 

Goten: Satan Castle? To be honest, it looks more like a dojo than a castle.

As he got off of Nimbus, he went inside the building and looked around. To Goten's surprise, he was right; it was a dojo, but he wasn't really focused on that. All his eyes were focused on was the food.

Goten: There you are. Now it chows time.

As he went toward the food, he saw that someone was eating all that food. That person was Hercule Satan, who stop eating as he saw Goten walking toward him.

Goten: Mr. Satan! (I should have realized that this is the place Mr. Satan train at. I mean, the place is called Satan Castle, and he's Mr. Satan. I should have put two and two together.)  
Mr. Satan: What are you doing here, little boy.  
Goten: We'll I...  
Mr. Satan: Oh, I get it you're here for my autograph.  
Goten: No, it just that...  
Mr. Satan: Give me a second.

Hercule pulls out a picture of himself and signs his name using a black marker.

Mr. Satan: Here you go.

He handed his autograph to Goten as the boy was less than impress.

Goten: Well...thank you, Mr. Satan, but the thing is...I not here for an autograph.  
Mr. Satan: I see it all makes sense. You want to be my student.

Goten tried to tell the Champion what he really came he for, but unlike the Mr. Satan, he knows his past self was too stubborn to listen to him. So Goten just plays along with it.

Goten: Yeah, that it.   
Mr. Satan: Why did you say so? Follow me, uh.. what is your name anyway.  
Goten: Goten, sir.  
Mr. Satan: Well, Goten follows me. I give you a tour of Satan Castle.

Mr. Satan got from the table and gave the Goten the tour of the dojo. The two took their first stop as they see a bunch of pictures of people on the wall.

Mr. Satan: This hall is all the people who graduated from this dojo.  
Goten: I don't see your picture, Mr. Satan.  
Mr. Satan: What are you talking about? My picture is over there.

Goten looks up high as he sees Mr. Satan's photo at the very top. He could barely see his face, so he took a ladder and climb up to see it. As he looks at Hercule's photo, he saw something that looks shady about the photo.

Goten: How come your picture was taken with a different background?  
Mr. Satan: Well, I...  
Goten: And why does your picture look the same as you do now?  
Mr. Satan: That because...  
Goten: And how come the name Mark is cross out over your name?

Mr. Satan became silent for a while before climbing up the ladder, take the photo from the wall, and quickly climb down the ladder.

Mr. Satan: Let move on with the rest of the tour.  
Miss Piiza: Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!

Running toward Hercule was a beautiful slender woman with a curvy frame, bushy orange hair, and yellow eyes. She was wearing a red outfit consisting of a red leg cape, dark red garment on her lower body, yellow tights, long black high heeled boots, long white gloves, crimson choker, and pink earrings. The moment she stops, she was catching her breath as she seems like she was running for a long time. As Goten came down the ladder, he didn't recognize who she was before looking at her face. To be fair, he was shocked by what she was wearing. 

Mr. Satan: Piiza, what do you think you're doing? Can't you see I'm giving my new disciple the tour?  
Miss Piiza: Your new disciple? I never heard of you getting a new student today.  
Mr. Satan: You must be mistaken; Goten is here want to train from the best.

Piiza look as she saw Goten waving at her innocently with a big happy smile.

Miss Piiza: Well, nice to meet you, Goten. You may call me Miss Piiza. I'm Hercule's promotional agent. I help him with sponsorship, manage his training, answer his calls...

She then stops as she faces palm her head remembering why she came here for.

Miss Piiza: All right, the message. Mr. Satan, Videl's school, called today.

Mr. Satan gulp as he nervously turns toward his agent shaking in his boots.

Mr. Satan: What did Videl do this time?  
Miss Piiza: She got into another fight with a boy again. They need you to go there.  
Mr. Satan: Come on, this is the fifth fight she got in this month! Sorry, Goten, but it seems like I have to go.  
Goten: But what about the tour?  
Mr. Satan: Miss Piiza will handle the rest of the tour for me. She saw me do the tour a dozen times already.

As Mr. Satan runs out of the dojo, Miss Piiza just sighs as she turns toward the boy.

Miss Piiza: Ok, follow me to the next stop.

A few minutes later, the two were in front of a display fill of trophies, certificates, and metals.

Miss Piiza: These are all the trophies the dojo won in tournaments and competitions.  
Goten: That is a lot of trophies. (Too bad I can't see anything with these glasses on. Maybe if I take them off to take a quick peek, Piiza wouldn't notice my eyes. Besides, it not like I'm going to look at her.)

He quickly took off the sunglasses as he took a quick peek at the trophies. He quickly puts it back on as he turns at Miss Piiza, who looks completely normal.

Miss Piiza: All right, on the next stop.

As Goten explore the dojo, he saw things that he was surprised was actually in the dojo. A training ground, an obstacle course, more food, and even rules to the dojo. The more he looked around, the more he realizes that Mr. Satan may be an actual decent fighter (to normal people). However, Goten and Piiza were at their last stop of the tour as the two were standing in front of an old wooden door. Goten tried to think what was special behind that door but gave up.

Goten: What is behind this door, a closet?

Goten up the door and behind the door, he saw a broom, a dustpan, a mop, and a bucket.

Miss Piiza: That right, there is a closet.  
Goten: Why would you show me... Oh, I get it; all new students must clean the whole dojo alone. Give me a second.

He then gathers all the cleaning supplies and cleans the dojo from top to bottom. He was the best at cleaning, but his mother taught him, so he thinks he least know the basics. After thirty minutes, he was all sweaty as the whole dojo was sparkly clean. 

Goten: There, I finish cleaning the entire dojo so if you don't mind, let me put all the cleaning supplies back.  
Miss Piiza: That not why I show you the closet.  
Goten: Really? Then why is this the last stop of the tour?

She then pushes him into the closet, and Goten is scared as he saw her face. Piiza's lips were a ruby color, and her bust in Goten's face. The boy realizes that she might have a look at his eyes the moment he took off the glasses but didn't try to do anything to him until now. 

Miss Piiza: This is where you and I are going to spend seven minutes in heaven!

Miss Piiza then turns off the lights and close the door to the closet. They were only supposed to be there for seven-minute, but it went from seven to fourteen. Then from fourteen to one hour and so on. After an hour and forty-five minutes had passed, Miss Piiza walkout, strengthing her dress and hair. Goten was the next to come out of the closet as he was walking dizzy with kiss marks on his face.

Miss Piiza: If you ever what to do it again, just give me a call, cutie.

She gave him a piece with her cell phone number on it and kissed him on the cheek. Piiza then exits out the studio as she got into a car and drove off. Goten, with barely any energy left, got himself outside and fell to the ground. 

Goten: Nimbus....please take me home.

The boy uses all the strength he has left to make a big jump as he left himself into the air. Before he was about the land on the ground, the green cloud caught him and flew into the sky. With all the pieces and quiet, Goten fell asleep as he was too drained to do anything else. Without the bo noticing he woke up, he found himself already at the destination. So he jumped and landed at the front door.

Goten: Finally, I'm home free.

But before he could search around, the door open and he could find a thirty-year-old version of his mother standing at the front door. She was wearing a purple uniform with pink sleeves and pants. 

Chi-Chi: This has to be a dream. Goku is suddenly turned into the cute boy he was a long time ago. Which means I can do whatever I want to him. Even sex!  
Goten: Wait a minute, mom...I mean Chi-Chi...I mean..WHAT, AM I SUPPOSE TO CALL YOU IN THIS SCENARIO?  
Chi-Chi: You can call me mama, all you want once we are on the bed!

He tried to run away but fell as he was too tired as he just finished having sex with Miss Piiza. Chi-Chi quickly grabbed her unknown son by the legs and pulled him into the house. After two hours, he was still lying in bed, cover in kiss marks.

Goten: Ok, not there too, but maybe coming to my house wasn't a good idea. Wait a minute?

He looks around to notice that it was too quiet. Then notice got himself up and look inside all over the house. Look in every room and found out that he was all alone.

Goten: Hey! Where my mom?  
Kuronoa: Well, after your mother drains you dry, Yamcha saves your life.  
Goten: And how in the world did he do that?  
Kuronoa: By coming here with an injured Goku. Once she saw how bad it was, she stopped just to make sure he was ok?  
Goten: Wait, I thought I was irresistible? Why would she do that?  
Kuronoa: Because as she "love" you in a weird, messed up kind of way, she naturally loves Goku. However, when your father gets back on his feet, she will come racing back to give you affection.  
Goten: And how long will that be?  
Kuronoa: Just as long it will take finally pull that DRAGON RADAR, and I don't know FIND THE BALL ALREADY!!

Realized that she was mad for wasting so much time, Goten pulls out the radar to see the dot appear on the screen.

Goten: Ah, ha! I was right to come here. The ball is nearby. No, something not right here.

As he continues to look at the radar, the dot was getting closer and closer to his location.

Goten: The ball isn't in the area; it more like someone or something has it. And it, him, her, whatever it is already near the house.

Android 18: Why does it have to be me?  
Goten: Wait, I recognize that voice.

He looks through the window and saw 18 wearing a black mini vest with a golden triangle pin, a white short sleeve undershirt with a pearl necklace, dark teal jeans with a golden chain, a brown belt, a pair of short black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks. She seems to be talking to someone that looks like her but with black hair. That person would be her twin brother Android 17.

Android 17: Look, I already told you why. One of us needs to go into the house to see if Goku is inside. And I know 16 over there would like to the job but...  
Android 16: 17 I require your assistance.  
Android 17: He a bit stuck. And since I drove all the way up here, you need to be the one to look inside.  
Android 18: Ok, fine. I guess I do it since you wanted to drive this van even though we all can fly; I guess you should be responsible and get him free.  
Android 17: I am going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said.

As Goten sees 18 approaches the door, he also sees the object he was looking for...which happens to be around her neck as the ball has become a necklace.

Goten: Well, this just isn't fair. How am I going to get it off of her? Unless I could do two things. One I could get rush her and grabbed it without her noticing me. Or two I could...

Without him finishing that thought, he saw the front door flying to the other end of the hall.

Goten: Or I could do the first plan and hope for the best.

Goten closes his eyes and charged at full speed, hoping to slam her to the ground. But Android 18 grabbed the boy and slammed him to the wall. 

Goten: Please, if you want to hurt me. Do it fast.  
Android 18: Why would I do that?

Goten opens one of his eyes and notices that her lips are pink as she blushes at him. Goten remembers that 18 already saw him in the last era he was in. So in a way closing his eyes was all for nothing.

Android 18: My target is to kill Goku. You're not him, but you definitely look like him. So, in the end, you will die, not only by pain but also in pleasure.

After seeing the boy shaking in fear, she put her hands right next to the boy before placing a kiss near his ear. Then without further ado, her lust took over as she then kisses his lips and then fell to the ground. Many hours have passed, and the android still is raping the boy. Both of them nake as Goten's secret weapon was in 18's special area.

Android 17: Hey, 18, it has been a while since we last heard from you. What are you doing in there?  
Android 18: You know, resting a bit from that boring car ride.  
Android 17: So, I can assume that Goku isn't here.  
Android 18: Took you long enough to realize that.  
Android 17: So why are we still here?  
Android 18: Because I have slept in a long time, and I'm sure not resting in that van.  
Android 17: Whatever, man. Just be ready in an hour. It is going to take at least that amount to find 16.  
Android 18: Ok, now where we. Oh, right, you were about to give me my eleventh creampie.  
Goten: Why...don't...you...seem....tired?  
Android 18: If you must know, androids never runs out of stamina. So either has to pray that my brother comes back so or hope you survive the next shot.  
Goten: If I don't...survive this...can I make...one request? Can I grab your boobs?  
Android 18: Normally, I wouldn't let anyone touch them, but since you survive for that long, I guess you deserve it. So go ahead.

Goten reaches his hands out as he was about to grab the blonde bombshell breasts as he was trying to grab the Dragon Ball from around her neck. 

Android 17: Hey, sis! What taking you so long? 16 seem to be getting impatient.  
Android 18: Alright, fine! Let me do this quick thing first!

Hoping on Goten pogo stick faster than before, the boy holds it as long as he could before he was broken forever. Lucky for him, he but just in the nick of time, he grabbed the ball and yanked the necklace off of her neck. Before 18 could do anything, she froze as Goten completed the quest.

Goten: That was a close one.   
Kuronoa: I say so too because if you got that ball any sooner, you would have gone into the Cell Saga.  
Goten: What so bad about that era?  
Kuronoa: Well, let just say that you were this close to being in that saga.  
Goten: So you are saying that if I waited for the Dragon Ball, I could have done two eras in one big swoop.  
Kuronoa: Well, you have to wait a couple of hours or days forward, but yes.  
Goten: Oh, great. Not only do I feel exhausted than before, but now I have the sickening feeling that Trunks maybe my son. Could this get any worse?  
Kuronoa: Well...isn't this the year you are born, Goten?  
Goten: Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with....NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!

As the boy fades away to another timeline, he then lies down in the fetal position and weeps. Meanwhile, at Zeno's Palace, they got on their GodPads as they press the two ladies' pictures. 

Zeno: Ok, let see. This one is Maron.  
Future Zeno: And this one is Miss Piiza.

As the two ladies' pictures begin to light up, their adviser looks pleased as the deities were a little bit disappointed.

Future Zeno: I hope the next era Goten gets sent to has a lot more girls.  
Zeno: Yeah, at the rate he is going, he may seem likely to lose, but every time he gets the ball, he didn't meet that many new people.  
Grand Minister: Don't worry, I promise you both that the next era he is sent to will be plenty of girls.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Really.  
Grand Minister: Of course, we can't make it easy for him, or this whole plan will be for nothing.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Yay!

The two deities look happy as they glad to hear what their adviser has to say.

Grand Minister: Only nineteen remaining.


	6. Bardock & Jaco Saga

As Goten walks around, all could see that he was in a desert area with a red sky. Not only that, but he also finds it a little bit hard to walk for some unknown reason.

Goten: Ok, I can tell from the looks of things that this place is not Earth or Namek. So I have to ask...where am I now?  
Kuronoa: Did you notice that by the way, the sky looks, or by wondering why you are having so much trouble walking.

The boy noticed that what she said was true as his body feels like something was on his back, but nothing was on him.

Goten: Speaking of which, why is it so hard to walk around here?  
Kuronoa: Well, Planet Vegeta's gravity is ten more that of Earth.  
Goten: Planet...Vegeta? Is that the planet that I on?  
Kuronoa: That right. Planet Vegeta. Home of the Saiyans.  
Goten: So wait a minute. Did you call this planet Vegeta? So that means Trunks' dad is named a planet after himself.  
Kuronoa: Of course not, that would be stupid.   
Goten: Oh, thank god for a second. I thought you were going to tell me something crazy.   
Kuronoa: This planet was named after King Vegeta, who found this planet a long time ago. While the king died, his grandson King Vegeta III is now the king of all Saiyans and Planet Vegeta's ruler. The one you're thinking of is Prince Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans and also known as Vegeta IV.

The boy tried his best to figure out what she was talking about, as all he heard was the name Vegeta over and over again.

Goten: Ok, enough of Vegeta and his wired family of naming everything after himself. ....Well, except for Tarble. I guess even people don't give their children the same names. Just please tell me when I am?  
Kuronoa: Alright, I just thought you want a lesson on your heritage, but I guess I was wrong. You are in Age 737. While technically, this one doesn't have a name but for the sake of things, let call this era the Bardock Saga.  
Goten: Bardock, who that?  
Kuronoa: Well, to put it simply, he's your grandfather.  
Goten: My what!?  
Kuronoa: That right your grandfather. And don't get me wrong, he does kill and destroy the planets, but his way of thinking changed when he met Frieza.  
Goten: My grandfather met Frieza?  
Kuronoa: Well, not really. He has seen him on screen, but the two never interacted with each other face to face.

The boy decides to sit down on a rock but got up quickly as he found it uncomfortable. So for the safety of his behind, he decides to sit on the ground.

Goten: Tell me more about my grandpa. Pretty please.  
Kuronoa: Oh, now you're interested in your bloodline. To start, Bardock was a cocky warrior, loves fighting, and will even kill to achieve victory. However, unlike most Saiyans, he also has a calm judgment and a measure of humanity. However, he started to have a bad feeling about Freiza when he calls all the Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta. It understandable for some of their warriors to come back to the planet, but all of them just seem weird to him. That's when Bardock begin thinking that maybe Freiza had a secret that involves all of the Saiyans in one place, which he was right. Turns out when he found out that Frieza's men had been asking about the Super Saiyan legend Bardock realized what Freiza's plans were. It was a hunch, but he thinks that the emperor maybe is planing to ripe the Sayian race by blowing up the planet. So later that night, he convinces his wife, Gine, and steal a pod to send your dad far away from this planet as possible. While Gine was worried about him, Bardock told her that if he was wrong, then he will go out and rescue him.   
Goten: Wait, I minute! I have a grandma too? Why didn't dad told me about them?  
Kuronoa: That because the only time Goku, I mean your dad, saw his parents was the time when he sees them waving goodbye to him.

Goten became silent as he didn't know what to say. He thought about the time he was on Namek and what Kuronoa told him about the Frieza Saga and realized the answer.

Goten: My grandparents never got a chance to find my dad, did they.  
Kuronoa: You right, they didn't. About one month later, Bardock feeling about Freiza was getting worse as his teammates didn't return from their mission yet. So he decides to steal a ship and find out for himself. Turn out they were all died from Dodoria, who was one of Frieza's Generals. Knowing all of that, the warrior's prediction turns out to be true, so he rushes back to his planet to convince the rest of his race to join him and take down Frieza. Sadly, his wife believes in him, but Bardock decides to do it alone since Gine was weaker than him. He tried and fought Frieza's soldiers all by himself. Sure he was outnumbered, but that didn't stop him from beating everyone who stands in his way. However, that all change when Frieza show up and use one of his most powerful move against him call the Supernova. Bardock tried to destroy the attack with his attack, but it shows that it was pointless. Not only did your grandfather's attack did nothing to Frieza's move, but the Supernova kill him and Planet Vegeta too. Sure he lost the fight, but Bardock saw a vision that Goku will face up to Freiza, and with that, he died with a smile on his face.

The boy sat up as he didn't know what to say after hearing all of that. He begins to say something but stopped as he didn't know what to do.

Goten: Wow, I mean, just wow. That's a little bit too much for me to handle.   
Kuronoa: You're sure you ok?  
Goten: Yeah, I'm fine. Ok, I won't make the same mistake again, I will get the Dragon Balls right off the bat, and there will be nothing that will stand in my way.  
Kuronoa: Well, about that...there is something I need to tell you.  
Goten: No time for that. I need to...actually, never mind. Not listen to you got me stuck in Bulma's house for three years, so what up.  
Kuronoa: Well, how can I put it bluntly to you? There no Dragon Balls here.  
Goten: What?! 

The boy pulls out his radar to check to see if Kuronoa was right, and to his surprise, he sees nothing on the screen.

Goten: Why are there no Dragon Balls here?  
Kuronoa: Well, since this planet is home to a savage race, no Namekians (or any other races) would ever dare live on this planet, let alone make it out alive. The only way to get out of this timeline is to make your way to either Namek or Earth.  
Goten: You got to be kidding me! Not only are you telling me that I on a planet who is destined to be blown up, but I have to find a way to get to Earth or Namek to start my search!  
Kuronoa: That right. So get to it.

Pulling out his (Roshi) sunglasses that he found (stole) from the last area, Goten just started walking as he had no idea where a ship is or, better yet, a town. The journey was rough for him as he went through dangerous situations just to find civilization. For one thing, this whole planet has two suns. Unlike Namek, which has three suns, it didn't have an extremely hot temperature. Planet Vegeta, on the other hand, did and made traveling very hard. So, Goten would have traveled with his gi wrap around his head. The second problem the boy had to face was dangerous predators from both land and the sky just to eat him. Luckily, Goten still has his martial art skills and was overpower anything that was in his way. Not only that, he would eat what he defeated by using the rocks he found on the ground and use the heat from them to warm the animals up for consumption. However, Goten's final problem could travel at night because the temperature would be super cold. The only place he had to rest in a cave and would start traveling again when the morning hit. But after three days of walking, killing, and resting, our hero saw something in the distance.

Goten: Is that...it is!

Out in the distance, the boy saw a tall building out in the distance. Even though he didn't see other buildings and his sight was blurry, he could defiantly tell that it was a building, and when there a building, that means people are there.

Goten: Finally, I could finally get some help. Maybe even a way to get off this planet.

As his morale went up from what he saw, the boy process in the direction of the tall structure. However, when he got there, he was very disappointed as it was what he expected. His prediction was right about the building and what he arrived at was a city, but it was an abanded as no one was here. He saw cars destroy, and buildings were torn apart. And the way he looks at the destruction, he realized that something attack this city, and they have no time to defend themself.

Goten: Hey, Kuronoa. Was there another race that lives on this planet?  
Kuronoa: Well, another race called the Tuffles, and they were the complete opposite of the Saiyans. While they lack in strength, they were very intelligent and skilled with technology.  
Goten: And the Saiyans also live on this planet?  
Kuronoa: Well, they do now, but they are not native to this planet.

Goten thought about why this planet call Planet Vegeta if they are not native of their home planet.

Goten: Kuronoa, did the Saiyans kill all Tuffles so they could take the planet for themself instead of coexisting with one another?  
Kuronoa:...Well...

All of a sudden, Goten's eyes open wide as he felt a presence close to him.

Goten: Kuronoa, we will talk about this later. I sense someone's energy nearby.

Looking around, the boy decides to find who energy it is, so he decides to stand there in a fighting stance just in case it was another alien trying to attack him again. However, he senses that the energy was getting closer Goten realized that this is it, so he must fight again, but what he saw surprised him. The man stepped in front of him, and he looks exactly like his father, but he was wearing armor kind of like the one Vegeta wear, and he had something on his ear. The man stepped in front of him, and the man's face was a shock for some reason.

Bardock: Kakarot? Is that you? ...no, there no way you could have grown up so fast. Who are you?  
Goten: My name is Goten. And who are you?  
Bardock: ...Bardock.

As he could believe his eyes, it was his grandpa right in front of him. Excited, the boy let his hand out for a handshake, but the man have his arms cross together, making the boy embarrass of letting his hand out.

Bardock: Tell me, why would a kid like you be out here in the most dangerous part of the planet.  
Goten: I was here for some...extreme training exercise.  
Bardock: That has to be one of the most brilliant ideas I ever heard.  
Goten: ...For real?  
Bardock: Of course not. That has to be the most fucking stupid lie I have ever heard. I could understand if you were an adult, but you're just too small.

Goten started to ignore Bardock's lecture as he could deal with this at the moment. He couldn't believe that his grandfather's personality was very rude. And if that the guy who fought Freiza's entire army by himself, then he could imagine what the other Saiyans must be like. However, he looks up and saw that a piece of rubble was about to fall on top of the man's head.

Goten: Bardock look out!

The boy pushed him aside and launched an energy blast at the rubble, destroying it instantly. Bardock was shock and surprise as he could believe what he just saw. Even more surprising than the Scouter, the man was wearing exploded as it could figure out the boy's power level.

Goten: Hey! That was a ki blast! Does that mean I could use my ki attack again? Let me try doing this.

The boy got to a position and put his cupped hands while charging up his ki.

Goten: Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!

Suddenly, a big energy wave came out of his hands and hit a destroyed building. Seeing what he did, the boy jumped with joy as he got his power back.

Goten: All right, this is great! This would make things a lot easier now. Oh right, Bardock, are you ok.  
Bardock: Yeah, I ok. But man, I couldn't believe that I was wrong.  
Goten: What do you mean?  
Bardock: Just look at what you did to save me. Look what you did to that building. And that doesn't prove what you did; just look at my Scouter.

Goten walks up to see the now broken Scouter was now destroy with the screen crack and wires coming out from the machine. 

Goten: So just a question, but what does that thing suppose to do?  
Bardock: I suppose you haven't heard what these things are, but seeing how strong you all, I don't even know if you even need one. Well, a Scouter suppose to help indicate how strong someone or something is. You place it on your ear, and it could also be used as a communication device. The Scouter would scan a creature's body and will display a number on this screen. If the power level is a high number, that means the creature is strong vice versa for the opposite effect. But your power level was so high that it broke.  
Goten: Oh, sorry about that.  
Bardock: That alright; at least I found out that the power level was coming from you after all.  
Goten: Excuss me?  
Bardock: Well, I just finished a hunt, and then all of a sudden, my Scouter read a power level somewhere in an abandoned Tuffle city. I thought it was acting up, so I check just in case only to find you.

Bardock look at the boy extended his hand out to him. Goten didn't know what to do at first but Goten smile and shake his grandpa's hand.

Maybe your idea is a death sentence, but it seems to work. After all, Saiyans get stronger when they're on the verge of death. That probably explains why you have no tail.  
Goten: I didn't know...I mean, of course, I knew that. That the only way a Saiyan like me could get stronger.  
Bardock:...Sure. Hey, do you maybe want to come to my place for lunch? It's my way of saying thank you for what you did back there for me.  
Goten: That me awesome!  
Bardock: Then come on, follow me.

As the pure-blooded Sayian left off from the ground, Goten tried the same thing but instantly fell to the ground.

Goten: Figures. Bardock, a little help, please?

The man floats down to pick the boy up from the ground.

Bardock: What wrong? Don't tell me you don't know how to fly.  
Goten: Well...  
Bardock: Ok, grabbed my hands.

Bardock left off from the ground again, only this time carrying Goten by his arms as they fly away. After a few minutes have passed as the two didn't say anything to one another. 

Goten: Hey, Bardock? When we first met each other, you call me Kakarot. Who is he?  
Bardock: Well, he's...my son. Well, my youngest son. And I haven't seen him in a long time. In fact, I haven't seen both my sons in quite some time.  
Goten: Do you know what happens to them.  
Bardock: Well, my oldest son, Raditz, is on a mission with the prince so, he basically in hell. While Kakarot, he's... on a secret mission.  
Goten: Oh... 

Goten looks down, and he saw strange-looking rocks that look almost like buildings. He thinks he sees some people coming in and out of those rocks.

Bardock: We're almost there. We're just over my village.

The boy looked below and wasn't what he thought the village would look like. All the buildings were made of some kind of rock material, and everyone was wearing armor. What so strange is that every person he saw below him has black hair and no other color.

Goten: Do all Saiyans have dark hair?  
Bardock: Most of our race black spiky hair and black eyes. However, few of us have brown hair, and a tiny penetrance of our race has blueish purple hair.  
Goten: What about that on over there. His hair is gray.   
Bardock: Well, Saiyans are a race build for combat. We maintain our prime so that we can fight for another battle. That said, we all die eventually. Saiyans keep their youth till 80 years old. Once we passed that age, we would get weaker and change until we end up like that guy.  
Goten: Hmm...interesting.  
Bardock: You know what, you a wired Saiyan.  
Goten: What do you mean?  
Bardock: You extremely strong for not having a tail. You don't know anything about your race. Lastly, you save me instead of letting me get hit. Most of the people of our race would just let me get hit and laugh at my misfortune. Just who are you?  
Goten: Just a boy who is looking for adventure.

Bardock just looked at the boy and started to laugh.

Bardock: Man, that was funny. For a second, I thought you were the Legendary Super Saiyan but saw you; I almost forgot that it was a myth. Boy, you are the second person in my life that made me laugh.  
Goten: Who was the first?  
Bardock: Well, it was my wife.

Goten smiles as the man begins to fall toward the ground as below them was a building.

Bardock: Well, here we are. I'll let my wife know that you are joining us for the meal. Ok.

As Goten land on the ground, he just remembers the curse and what it does to females who look at him in the eyes. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, there a small chance that Bardock's race can see through the lens and fall for him, it's bad enough the boy has sex with his mom, but he even imagines doing it with his grandma. 

Goten: ...Ok.

As the two arrive at the house, he was greeted by some Saiyans. However, one of them approaches him fast. It was a woman of average height and slender build. She has a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders, and a tail. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit, dark green combat armor with bronze and outlined by white, purple armbands, and white boots. As the woman got close to Bardock, the two embrace in a hug for a minute before letting each other go.

Gine: Welcome home Bardock. How was the hunt?  
Bardock: It was good, but being coop up on this plant for a month makes me feel weak. I just wish I could get off this planet soon.  
Gine: Well...what if I tell you that you can leave the planet right now.  
Bardock: What do you mean?

As Gine was smiling at her husband, two men that were behind her approach him. Those two guys are his teammates Tora and Shugesh.

Bardock: Tora? Shugesh? It has been a while, has it?  
Tora: Indeed, it has. But we have no time for chit chat. We're supposed to go to Planet Kanassa to do more of his dirty work for the so-called 'emperor.'  
Bardock: But didn't Freiza order all of us to stay here on Planet Vegeta.  
Shugesh: I know, but here the thing. You heard about the Kanassans' ability to predict the future, right. Well, here the thing Freiza doesn't seem to like that and wants them destroyed. So out of random chance, he gave us special permission to go take care of things. So are you in?  
Bardock: As much I would wonder why he wants us to kill a race that could predict the future, it sure beats sitting around here all day. Fine, I in. Let me drop off...hey, where did he go? Goten?

Looking around him, Bardock was looking around for his unknown grandson around, but he was nowhere in sight.

Gine: Where who go?  
Bardock: That kid! Goten! I was right next to me, and now he's gone!  
Shugesh: Why do you care? He, not your child.  
Bardock: I know that, you idiot! It's just...he reminds me of him.

The conversation became silent as they all know who Bardock was referring to. All of a sudden, someone landed in front of them, turning everyone's attention to her. That person was a woman with average height, frame, and is slightly muscular with a pale skin complexion. Her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs with purple eyes. She wears Battle Armor with a pink bodysuit, white gloves and boots, golden earrings, a white leg band on both of her legs, and long golden leg warmers on one of her legs. She has a tail that she wraps around her waist as a makeshift belt. 

Fasha: You don't need to give me the full story; I heard most of it from up here. Did the kid really look like him?  
Bardock: He does.

Fasha thought about something for a second and realized something. She then crosses her arms, closes her eyes, and let out a big sigh.

Fasha: If you worry about the kid so much, then I stay behind and look for the kid. You're the only one out of us that can make a fake moon if we are in trouble.  
Gine: And I also help look for him. Maybe it is just a coincidence that the boy looks like our son, but feel horrible not helping out too.  
Bardock: Thanks. Both of you.

Bardock went inside his home and came out quickly, holding two Scouters. He put on around his ear and hand the other one to his wife.

Bardock: Here, Gine, take one. You need this to find him.  
Gine: Well, alright.  
Bardock: That goes for you too, Fasha; you have to use yours too.  
Fasha: No offense, but he could be hiding in the city. Using these would be pointless.  
Bardock: Not true, as these things will be your biggest key to finding him. As you are not going to believe this, but when my Scouters read his power level, it was so high that it broke.  
Shugesh: So, what are you saying? Is his Power Level is over nine thousand?  
Bardock: Yes. He could easily beat King Vegeta within a minute.

Tora, Shugesh, Fasha, and Gine just started laughing as they could believe what they heard. However, when Bardock pulls out his old Scouter, they all immediately stop.

Tora: The only way the Scouter could turn out like that if they malfunction. And looking at the screen, it broke when it hit 99,999—you telling me that the boy's power level is strong.  
Bardock: Yeah. I was surprised too, but he's the real deal.  
Shugesh: I know this is very interesting because the kid may be stronger than us, but Borgos is waiting for us. We need to go now.  
Bardock: But...  
Gine: Don't worry. We find the kid before you come back home. I promise.

Bardock begins to think it over before looking at the girls and nodding his head, approving them. With that, he, along with Tora & Shugesh, flew away from the house.

Fasha: Gine, you check around here to see if the boy is here. I am going to check if he somewhere in the village.  
Gine: All right.

The two scattered off as they both went in opposite directions. However, on top of the house was the boy they were looking for as his heartbeat was racing all this time. 

Goten: I surprise that they didn't see me. I guess being in the shade was a good choice. So from what I got for listening, the nice one is my grandmother, while the scary violence has not related to me at all. I was shocked that there some Saiyans that are kind to her. That good, but now they both looking for me, and I have no way of flying out. 

However, he looks at the direction his grandfather was flying and saw something he recognized. It was the spaceship that was on Planet Namek. He saw multiple ships line up, and his eye just opens up as he took the sunglasses off.

Goten: And I just found my exit.

After an hour of walking and traveling through town, Goten made it as he was surprised how small the ships were. But it looks exactly like and shape like the one he saw before, so he's not complaining. Goten looks around him to see if anyone was there and ran toward the ship.

Goten: Ok, now all I need to do now is to get inside with a key that I do not have. Where I am going to find one without going to the village.

After finishing that statement, Goten saw a man standing by one of them with a key around his tail. The boy sneaky got behind the man and tried to knock him out without getting seen. He also remembers that he shouldn't use that much power as using his full strength would alert Gine and Fasha where he is. As he prepares to hit the man's neck, Goten repeatedly told himself the same thing before doing it.

Goten: Nice and easy. Nice and easy. Ok, I ready. Three. Two. One.  
Gine: You must be Goten.

Looking straight ahead, he sees his grandmother coming toward him. Surprise to see her, Goten lost his focus accidentally hit the man with a strong punch, and the man fell to the floor.

Goten: Oh my god! Did I kill him?!  
Gine: Let me check!

Gine put two fingers over the man's wrist, and after a few seconds, she got up quickly, sighing with relief.

Gine: Don't worry. He's still alive. Just unconscious.  
Goten: Oh, thank god.  
Gine: What do you know. You really do look like my son. You have the same hair, skin tone, eyes, everything. I have to tell Fasah everything.

As Gine turn around and mess with her scouter, Goten realized that she said the word eyes. He grabbed the keys from the man's tail and silently walked away from her with her noticing.

Gine: Hey, Fasha guess what? I found the kid! I really found...

All of a sudden, she stopped talking as her lips became coral. She then takes off her Scouter and crushes it with her hands before walking slowly toward him. 

Goten: Come on, there has to be a way for me to get in.  
Gine: Have you tried going through the top Kakarot.  
Goten: No, that was a stupid way to get in and out. What a minute, what did you just call me?

He turns around to see an infected Gine grabbed his shoulders, looking at him directly in the face. 

Gine: Kakarot. I have been worry about you for so long that I couldn't help but wonder if you survive out all alone, and now you safe at last.  
Goten: Excuss me, but I, not your son!  
Gine: You don't even recognize your own mother. Here let mommy kiss you so you can remember me.

As she leans for a kiss, Goten broke free from Gine clutches and climbs on top of the ship. He knew that Gine could fly, but he couldn't, but he was faster on foot. If what she told him about the ship was right, the boy could quickly jump in and start the ship up. However, climbing up, he accidentally lost his footing and was about to fall, but someone grabbed his arm just in the nick of time. As the person pull them up, he fell down with Gine landed beside him. 

Goten: If I fell on that rocky ground, I probably won't know how long I would be out for. Thank you for saving me...Fasha?

As he was looking at Fasha, she gave him a face that was not only scary but also gave an expression that read, "I'm going to kill you.".

Fasha: I don't know why you know my name, but do you have any idea how much trouble you will get us in for knocking out Taro and trying to steal a spaceship.

However, she stopped talking as she begins to calm down and look at the boy's face.

Fasha: Now that I am looking at you, your face does remind me of his son.

After saying that, her lips turn silver, and press her breast against his chest.

Fasha: You may be the cutest thing that I ever saw. I think I will gobble you up. In fact, I think I will.

As Fasha pucker, her lips look beside her head and saw an open hole that leads to the inside of the ship. Seeing it, Goten started to struggle as he tried to break free from Fasha's grabbed, which he successfully did—now running to the hole, he made his way toward it while dodging Gine and Fasha's grabs. After successfully made it through, the hole went straight to the controls.

Goten: Finally, I could leave this planet and get to Earth.

However, his excitement lasted only a few seconds as there were too many buttons on the control panel.

Goten: If only I know how to fly this ship, I could have left by now.  
Fasha: Then allow us to help you.

Goten turns around as he saw the two female Saiyans behind already naked, which gave Goten a heart attack. Gine seductively got on top of the boy while Fasha press some buttons that close the hatch up top and start the engine up. Within two minutes, the ship begins to fly up into the sky and went into space.

Fasha: Now that we got that out the way, it time for us to have some fun with...GINE!

Fasha was angry as Gine kissed the boy on the lips while her tail was waving back and forth like a dog. She finally stops kissing him as she looks at Fasha with a confused face.

Gine: What wrong, Fasha? Do you want a turn?  
Fasha: You damn know I want a fucking turn!

She grabbed the boy's face and kissed, and the two been going at it for a while, and the two of them take turns having sex with him...until they got impatient and decide to have a three-way with him. Two days later, the ship finally got to Earth, but it landed on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean. The hatch to the ship open Goten came out of the pod cover in kiss marks. 

Goten: Are they...asleep? 

He looks at the two Saiyans and they are very much asleep/past out on their chairs.

Goten: Great but I...don't have time. I just need...to send them...back to Planet...Vegeta before they notice...but how?

He went and saw the control panel and decided to press and a bunch of buttons hoping someone would happen but not making a loud noise. After some button pressing, he eventually got the ship to turn back on and press another button to send the ship back into space. As Goten was trying to crawl out he then turns back to see the sunglasses were on top of Gine's chest.

Goten: Oh right...my sunglasses.  
Kuronoa: Don't you mean Master Roshi's glasses.  
Goten: Who...care!

The boy walks back to carefully grabbed the sunglasses off of the Saiyan's breasts before she could wake up. He then uses all the energy he had to jump out the hatch before it close and saw the ship going into space. After that, he took out the radar saw that he was very close to the signal. After slowly making a fist pump, he crawls his way off the ship and fell on his back. 

Kuronoa: Goten, are you ok?  
Goten Oh yeah....having sex....with aggressive girls...for two straight...days.....really is....the best thing ever. As much...I really...want to yell...scared that...they will wake...up. On the bright side... Dragon Ball is close...from here. Now all I need...is something to ...drink, and find the ball...on this island....full of buildings...  
Kuronoa: A island full of buildings...Wait a minute Goten, be careful. Remember, when I talk about another important saga that also occurs during this age.   
Goten: Water....first.

All of a sudden, a cup of water was standing in front of him. The boy quickly grabbed the cup and gulped it all down without stopping.

Goten: Boy, I really needed that. Thank Kuronoa.  
Kuronoa: Dude, all I have given you advice and information. That cup of water wasn't from me.  
Goten: Then who was that?

He looks up to see a five-year-old Bulma with short twintails hair. She was wearing a black and pink tank top, purple shorts, and blue and white shoes.

Goten: Hold on a second you're can't be who I think it might be. Can it?

All of a sudden the toddler pulls out a ray gun and aims it at his face.

Bulma: Who are you alien scum! I already make one alien leave our planet I could do the same to you too.  
Goten: Yeah you're Bulma alright. Wait a minute if girls from all the timelines will be affected by the curse, would that mean...

However, the toddler's eyes became hearts and rush into the boy. 

Bulma: Boyfriend!!

She jumps and grabs hold of Goten's neck causing him to fall to the floor. She then clings to Goten and kept kissing as he tried to get her off of him but it was no use. She wouldn't let go if he kept calling him her boyfriend.

Goten: What is with this toddler?  
Tights: Bulma! No!

He looks up to see a seventeen-year-old version of Tights. She wore a purple dress, ripped jeans, has cowgirl boots, has bands around her wrists, and wears a purple hat. She is also seen wearing a colorful hat, a pearl necklace, a short cut maroon shirt, and blue jeans. Beside her was a man wearing a government suit and the other was an elderly, brilliant, and eccentric scientist. The old man picks up the toddler as she tries to get away from him and tried to go to Goten.

Dr. Brief: Sorry about my daughter. I don't know what gotten into her.  
Goten: That's ok, I was kind of wondering why does she have a gun.  
Tights: Well that my sister for you. Born with the above intelligence who may become a better inventor than you dad.  
Dr. Brief: Oh you.

As the two starts laughing the guy in the suit coughs loud so that Dr. Brief and Tights stop laughing and turn to him.

Katayude: As much as I like good jokes I think some introductions are in order.  
Dr. Brief: Where are my manners my name is Dr. Brief, founder of Capsule Corporation.  
Katayude: I'm Tamagoro Katayude, chief of East City's Sea Police.  
Tights: And my name is...  
Goten: Tights Brief right?  
Tights: That's right, how did you know my name?

Goten was silent as he tried to find a good response with him being supposed. So the only option he did was lie as it was the only option he could think of.

Goten: That's because I read in an interview that Dr. Brief's daughter is working here. He even shows your picture and stuff as I..watch it on the ship's monitor.  
Katayude: Wait monitor? So are you alien?  
Goten: Well yes and no. My name is Son Goten, half-human half-alien. I came just came back from vacation when all of a sudden she pointed a gun at me.  
Bulma: Boyfriend!  
Tights: All right this is my younger sister Bulma. Normally she doesn't act like this but seems suddenly attract to you.  
Dr. Brief: Could it be due to the spots markings on your face?

Goten became silent before shaking his head yes.

Goten: That..right! If someone presses one of my marks on my face...

The scientist presses one of the kiss marks on Goten's face but nothing seems to happen.

Goten: If someone of the opposite gender press one of my marks on my face they will be attractive to me as all they want to do is kiss me.  
Tights: What is it permanent? Is there anything we can do to fix her?  
Goten: Well...if she doesn't come near me for... twenty-four hours they affect should wear off. But she needs to leave now.   
Dr. Brief: I guess I would have to take her back home but our ship won't come back until tomorrow.  
Katayude: Don't worry Dr. Brief my officers and I will personally escort you back to your home.  
Goten: So I have a question you said officers but I only see you. Where are all the other police officers?  
Katayude: I get them right now. 

Katayude pulls out a walkie talkie from out of his pocket and presses a button so he could talk.

Katayude: Captain Hondawara, bring everyone to the island now.

Just out in the distance, Goten sees four people on a boat heading toward. However Goten finds it very strange as they were was not look like police officers, they all like ninjas which makes Goten very confuse. Then all four of them jump off the boat and landed behind Katayude which spook Goten, Tights, and Dr. Brief. 

Goten: Please tell me that the ninjas are temporary officers.  
Hondawara: What do you want chief.   
Katayude: We have another alien situation.

The four officers look at Goten as they pull out their guns and aim at Goten.

Goten: Are those guns!? Why are these officers dress up as ninjas and have guns?  
Katayude: No not a threat this kid accidentally use his ability and now Dr. Brief's daughter is infatuated with him.  
Aosa: But she looks fine to me.  
Hondawara: The other one Aosa.  
Aosa: Oh right.  
Katayude: Until this kid's parent comes and picks him up this place will be under lockdown. Hondawara, Aosa, and I will accomplish escort the doctor and his daughter back to your home.  
Hondawara & Aosa: Yes sir.  
Katayude: Mozuku since you are the fastest you will have to inform Omori that he can't come back to the island until the boy leaves.  
Mozuku: Yes sir.  
Katayude: Lastly Hijiki you will stay here and make sure no one leaves or enters the island until I give the command. And whatever you don't touch the boy markings. Is that understood?  
Hijiki: Yes sir.  
Katayude: Alright everyone got their orders now men dismiss!

Dr. Brief, Katayude, Bulma, and three police officers went to the boat and the only officer that didn't move was a thirty-one-year-old fairly tall, slender woman with narrow bean-shaped eyes, thin eyebrows, and lipstick. She wears an Edo-period shinobi shozoku consisting of a dark magenta hood, a black headband with a metal plate reading "Police", a purple sleeveless kimono, black wrist-bands, a dark magenta baggy hakama bound at the calves with cloth greaves, dark magenta socks, and straw waraji sandals. She also carries a katana on her left hip and Goten knew that must be Hijiki. Tights wave her dad goodbye as the boat begin moving toward East City.

Hijiki: Come on you two, let's head inside.  
Tights: Ok, come on Goten I show you where you be sleeping at.  
Goten: Alright (Ok, I think I good, as soon I get a chance to escape those two I'll take it. I mean how long will it take.).

Five hours later Goten woke up as he was somehow in a bed. He looks around to see Tights, Panchy, and Hijiki snuggling on him which made him blush. He slowly removes his hand away from the girls and looks at a mirror to see that his face was covered in purple, maroon, silver, coral, and steel blue lip imprints.

Goten: Oh man how did this happen?

Three hours earlier Goten sitting on the floor as Hijiki and Tights were playing Twister. Goten hit the arrow causing it to spill very fast before it stops on the color red.

Goten: (Ok, this taking longer than expected but it not that bad, I think.) Right foot red.

Hijiki tried to move her foot in the tangled mess she in with Tights but she successfully places her foot in the red space.

Goten hit the arrow again causing it to spill very fast before it stops on the color green.

Goten: Left-hand green.

Tights look for a green space on the mat and while she was about to lose her balance she was successful in placing her hand on the green space.

Hijiki: Impressive movement Tights. Perhaps you could consider signing up for the East City Police Force.  
Tights: You mean becoming a ninja cop. Thanks for the offer but I like writing stories than being in the action.  
Hijiki: Then I won't be holding back when I crush you.  
Tights: Not if I beat you first.  
Goten: (After this next spin I just going to make a break for it. Just follow where the signal is coming from and boom Dragon Ball collect.)

Goten hit the arrow for the last time causing it to spill very fast before it stops on the color blue.

Goten: Right-hand...  
Panchy: Tights have you seen your father?

Coming from behind Goten was Panchy who was wearing a blue dress, black high heels, and pearl earrings. However, she didn't see Goten and cause her to trip and rumble toward the girls playing twister. Goten was also caught as his sunglasses fell off and make both Panchy and Goten crash into Tights & Hijiki. When Goten woke up he saw that Tights and Hijiki were kissing his nose and the women were looking at his eyes. When they went away from his face Goten quickly look in the window to see his reflection. He saw a purple and a steel blue kiss mark on both sides of his nose. Just then when he turns around he suddenly sees nake bodies as the three women were trying to seduce him.

Hijiki: You can do whatever you want to me as you are my master.  
Panchy: I still have some youth left in me. How about giving me a try.  
Tights: Oh Goten, I think you're my soul mate. Come here so I can give you a special surprise.

Goten just gulps as he knows what going to happen next. Now at present time, Goten was outside with his clothes on searching for the Dragon Balls, he spotted on the Dragon Radar earlier.

Kuronoa: So, did you like your special surprise.  
Goten: Honestly, I glad that she was a human and not an alien or alien or angel. I may be tired, but they don't really last long.  
Kuronoa: Well, before you and Tights...bond, I was going to say that not only this age suppose to tell the story of Bardock, but it also tells the tale of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman.  
Goten: Jaco? Where have I heard that name before?

He thought about it and then remembered he did see him a couple of times after meeting Beerus. He also remembers seeing him for the first time at Trunks' house and on Planet Potaufeu.

Goten: Oh, that silly guy. I thought he was a joke.  
Kuronoa: While maybe goofy but his skill is no joke. He has enhanced hearing, enhanced vision, known different languages of the galaxy, and is a good skill fighter.  
Goten: Really? I need to ask him to teach me a language the next time I see him.  
Kuronoa: Long story short, Jaco was assigned to find and stop a Sayian ship heading to Earth.  
Goten: You mean, my dad's ship?  
Kuronoa: That right, but he crashes on the Omori's Island, the place you at right now. With the help of the soon to be world-famous science fiction writer Tights and Omori, the scientist and owner of this island, they both decide to help Jaco repair his vehicle.  
Goten: Why is everyone naming places after themself!

However, Goten fell to the ground as he found out he just tripped over something. He looks to see what he tripped over and saw that it was the four-star Dragon Ball he was looking for.

Goten: Oh, there it is.

Goten then picks up the ball and just took a big sigh.

Goten: I couldn't tell if this saga was easier or harder than the last one.  
Kuronoa: At least it over, and you can go to the next timeline.  
Goten: Speaking of which, how did Jaco's saga end?  
Kuronoa: Well, after a couple of events, Jaco's ship was repaired, and the 'super-elite' left the planet. However, once he left, Goku's ship landed a few seconds later.  
Goten: Yeah, he really is super.

Goten just laughs, thinking how 'super' Jaco was as he fades away to another timeline. Meanwhile, at Zeno's Palace, the two kings were talking things over with one another.

Future Zeno: Since I have done the only one during the Frieza Saga, I think you should press three of them this time.  
Zeno: Hmm...yeah, that seems fair. That means you only get to push one picture, right?  
Future Zeno: Right.

The Zenos pick up their GodPads, and pictures of women pop up on the screen.

Future Zeno: Ok, let see here. This one is Gine.  
Zeno: Next was Fasha, Tights Brief, and finally Hijiki.

As the four ladies' picture begins to light up, their adviser looks pleased as the two Zenos five hive on another.

Grand Minister: Only fifteen remaining.


	7. Majin Buu Saga

Goten opens his eyes and realized that he was in a strange world this time. Everything looks weird, and his head felt funny as the boy couldn't think straight. However, he soon realized that he was hanging upside down, so when he got himself down, he soon finds out that he was in someone's bathroom.

Kuronoa: What wrong? You look like you was spook or something.  
Goten: It's nothing; it just that this seems out of place compared to the other places I got sent to. First the forest, then Namek, followed by space, later the wasteland, much later Planet Vegeta, and now a bathroom. It just doesn't feel right.

The boy just let out a big sigh before looking pump up again.

Goten: But a change of pace isn't all too bad. So Kuronoa, when am I this time.  
Kuronoa: Now you're in Age 774, known as the Majin Buu Saga. In this era is when...  
Goten: My dad came back to life and killed Majin Buu. I was there and born already, so I don't need a recap of what happened. Especially the part about when I died, so if anything tells me something, I don't know.

Goten waited for his helper to say something, but she didn't as the room was silent. He didn't know what expression she was making, but he could guess that she was mad at him.

Kuronoa: What about know Super Buu was made?  
Goten: Buu told me that his evil half ate his good half to form the Buu I fought years ago. I didn't understand what he meant at first, but I figured it out after talking to Hercules.  
Kuronoa: How about knowing about the death of your dad?  
Goten: Gohan told me that he sacrifices himself to defeat a guy name Cell.  
Kuronoa: But do you know who Cell is and the origin of Buu?  
Goten: Goten: Well dad told me...

The boy stops to think about it before he sat on the toilet. He thought about it long before realizing that he doesn't know any of those things.

Goten: Well, no...I don't know about any of those things.   
Kuronoa: Well, this is going to shock you. Remember when I told you about the Cell Saga?  
Goten: Well, no, all you told me is that I was in that saga, and that was it.  
Kuronoa: Well, Cell is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, the same scientist who made the Androids. In   
Goten: You have got to be kidding me.  
Kuronoa: Wait, there's more. He was designed using the genetics of the greatest fighters to be the perfect fighter. He not only the fighters' skills but also know some of their fighting styles as well. He normally Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Frieza moves. However, he also has the skills of Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Krillin.  
Goten: What was his goal.  
Kuronoa: Cell's only goal was for one thing, and that was to be perfect. So he uses Trunks' time machine to travel to the past.

The boy got surprised, and he didn't expect to hear time travel in this lecture, let alone mentioning Future Trunks at all.

Goten: So he came from Future Trunks' timeline.  
Kuronoa: Well, yes, and no. Yes, he did come from Trunks' timeline, but it wasn't the same Trunks you met before. In the timeline, he from the future warrior already went back in time and kill the Androids in the future. So to become perfect, Cell kills Future Trunks and steals his Time Machine so he could go to the past when both 17 & 18 are still alive. However, he could fit into the machine by reverting to an egg, turn into a creepy, slimy larva, and hide underground for three years. Once he evolves into his imperfect state, he went to different towns to get stronger.  
Goten: But how does he get stronger.  
Kuronoa: By absorbing people.  
Goten: You mean how Buu did to me and...  
Kuronoa: Use his tail.  
Goten: Eww, that gross!  
Kuronoa: Like drinking from a straw.  
Goten: I think I am going to throw up.  
Kuronoa: So after absorbing some people and tricking Vegeta, he got to absorb 17 & 18 and became perfect, easily defeating anyone in his way. In fact, he was so confident he was strong; he hosts a tournament known as the Cell Games.  
Goten: ...Why does that sound so familiar? I mean, I wasn't there, but I read it from somewhere?  
Kuronoa: Where the Z Fighters, Android 16, and one foolish World Martial Arts Champion came together and tried to take out Cell for the faith of their world.  
Goten: Of course! The Cell Games Reenactment movie! There no way everyone could have lost so easily.   
Kuronoa: As lousy as the budget for the movie was, it was true that Cell was so powerful even Goku couldn't beat him, but Gohan, on the other hand, awakens a transformation that neither Goku nor Vegeta could pull off yet known as Super Sayain 2. Gohan was way stronger than Cell in this form and easily bested Cell.  
Goten: So did Gohan lied to me about dad's death.  
Kuronoa: Nope. He hides some things from you. While Gohan was strong in his new form, he was also hotheaded and cocky and didn't finish Cell off right off the bat. After finding out he can't win, Cell decides to blow himself to blow up the Earth. Not knowing any other option and realizing that it was his fault leads to this point, Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport both him and Cell to King Kai's planet where everyone there died in the explosion. However, Cell did come back, but Gohan finishes him for good.  
Goten: So...in truth...my dad died...  
Kuronoa: Because of your brother, yes.

Goten was so shocked about the truth he didn't know how to react. He knew he was sad, but he was also angry. He wanted to cry, but he also doesn't want to hate his brother.

Kuronoa: But this is mostly Cell fault, to be fair. That monster did kill Android 16 and thousand of innocent (and not so innocent) lives. So who wouldn't act the same thing as he did?

Goten: Yeah, I guess you have a point there? Can we move on to how Majin Buu was made?  
Kuronoa: Gladly. For you see, a long time ago, even before the last saga you came from, Majin Buu was summoned by Bibidi. But since he looks completely different from the two you met, let call this form Kid Buu. Despite his small size, the monster was an invincible force of destruction, and, because of his wild and ruthless nature, he could not be controlled, even by Bibidi himself.  
Goten: So Buu would destroy everything.  
Kuronoa: Well, everyone except for Bibidi for some odd reason. Probably since he gave him life, or probably he finds his screaming so amusing. But Buu's reckless behavior change when they made their way to the Sacred World of the Kai, where the rulers of the universe live and Bibidi's sworn enemies. You already met one of them, probably known by the name Shin the East Supreme Kai.  
Goten: No way, Shin was alive back then. I thought Kais was a race, not actual gods, but just how old is he? Questions for later...what a minute did you say East Supreme Kai?  
Kuronoa: That right. There West Supreme Kai, North Supreme Kai, East Supreme Kai, and South Supreme Kai. However, thanks to Kid Buu, most of them died. Shin was about to share the same fate as them, but Grand Supreme Kai sacrificed himself to save both Shin by letting himself get absorbed by the monster. To a surprise to Shin and Bibidi, Buu begins to change after absorbing Grand Supreme Kai as he was a childlike fat version of himself. Not only that, but Buu became calmer and easier to control thanks to the innocence of Grand Supreme Kai's soul. Eventually, Shin avenges his friends by killing Bibidi, not before he seals Majin Buu inside a Sealed Ball. Since then, peace has been restoring... for about 5 million years. That when his clone Babidi found the ball went to Earth to open it.

Goten just pauses as he just thought of something just right this moment.

Goten: Who Babidi?  
Kuronoa: Forget about him; remember to get the ball so that you can go to the next saga. Sure we may have some setbacks, but you're almost done.  
Goten: Really!  
Kuronoa: Well, sort of. Unless you don't mess up and get the right ball, you will have five more to do.  
Goten: Oh...well, at least I close to getting this nightmare over with. 

The boy walks to the shower, decided to wash. He has been searching for the Dragon Ball (and having sex) nonstop ever since he enters this game and just needs to relax. After a couple of minutes, he dries himself off, put on his clothes, and walk out the door.

Goten: What a minute, won't people question why I look older.  
Kuronoa: Goten, I am going to be real with you. Other than you being cover in lipstick, did you change at all? Like your hair, or your face, or your height?  
Goten: ...Fair enough.

Looking around as he about to leave the building, he stopped walking and thought about the one thing he should have asked.

Goten: Hold on, whose bathroom was I in? Whose house is this?!

Hearing footsteps, the boy turns to see who in the house. No time to disguise himself this time; he just prepares for the worse as he just pulls out his sunglasses just in case. However, walking downstairs was an old man with a cane in his right hand. He realized that he's back at Kame House, but this time, Master Roshi was here.

Master Roshi: Goten? What a surprise to see you here without your mom. How are you doing today?  
Goten: Um, fine. And you, sir.  
Master Roshi: I'm okay, by the way, nice shades. I have ones just like... Wait a minute, are you trying to neglecting your studies again by coming here?

Not know what to say, Goten just did what he did the last time he was here, hoping it works.

Goten: Yeah, you caught me. I just need a break from studying. But can't you blame me? Studying this and solving that, I can't do this for the rest of my life.  
Master Roshi: I know, but your mom will punish me if she finds out I let you hid in here. So I have to call your mom.  
Goten: Come on, please!  
Master Roshi: Besides, if she comes here, I get to see her big, round, perfect fat, as...I mean, buns she made today.

Goten just gave the man a look only to give to people...who are perverts. As Roshi approaches his phone, the boy starts to think about the situation he's in right now. If his mother comes to pick him up, he would be trapped until his brother returns from school. He looks at the clock, and it around 9:30 am. That would mean he will be alone with his mother for six hours and possibly more if she sent him out of the house. He tried to think of something useful that might get Roshi's attention.

Goten: Well, at least I having a better time than Turtle. He's...oh, nevermind.

The old man stops and turns to look at the boy. 

Master Roshi: What about Turtle?  
Goten: It just that do you ever question how he opens the door when nobody home. With the legs and arms, he doesn't have.   
Master Roshi: Well...no. It never occurs to me.  
Goten: Not only that but getting things from places he can't reach from. 

Master Roshi became silent as the feeling of guilt is getting to him. He tries his best not to say anything my he begins to sweat.

Goten: And doing it over and over and over again without asking anything in return. I just think he's hiding his true feelings about those situations. What do you think about this? .....Master Roshi?

The old man stays silent for a while until a tear ran down his face. Roshi then turned around and headed out the door.

Master Roshi: Four hours.  
Goten: What?  
Master Roshi: I can give you up to four hours. If you still here by then, I have no choice but you call your mom.  
Goten: But wait, where are you going?  
Master Roshi: To find the perfect gift for the best turtle in the world.

Once he was outside, Baby Gamera slowly walk toward him.

Master Roshi: Make that two gifts for two turtles.

He got on top of the reptile, and Baby Gamera went inside its shell. The shell starts to spin, increasing the rotating speed until it flies away along with Roshi.

Goten: Thank Kami, that works.  
Kuronoa: So, you were lying about how Turtle must feel.  
Goten: Of course not! I mean, who sends a turtle who can't walk to get a wallet?  
Kuronoa: Yeah, he does deserve something.

As Goten begins to think of his next strategy, he pulls out the Dragon Radar to see his next location. It shows a blinking light somewhere in the west from here and put the device back in his pocket.

Goten: All right, then I think it time for me to go as well.  
Android 18: Not so fast!

He saw 18 wearing a pale blue buttoned-up denim vest, white jeans, red hoop earrings along with a red bracelet on her left hand, and black flip-flops when he turned. Her eye pupil has already turn into hearts as she walks.

Android 18: You can't go anywhere without me rewarding you.

Back against the wall, the boy was scared about what he was about to receive.

Goten: Out of curiosity, but what am I getting rewarded for?  
Android 18: For having a big kind heart.  
Goten: Please have mercy.

Without hesitation, she brought the boy down to the floor and began to kiss him all over. Goten can't tell if this was a blessing or a curse, but we all know that this was a curse. Three hours have passed, and Goten was now on the Flying Nimbus cover in pink kiss marks. The boy completely forgot that Krillin's family use to live with Roshi before they bought a house. As the boy wipe his face, he looks at the radar just to make sure he was on the right path.

Goten: Actually, now that think about it, you still haven't told me why I was sent to the bathroom in the first place.  
Kuronoa: I guess you were sent there since it was far away for the Dragon Ball. That way, it would be fair.  
Goten: Okay, but why did it have to be around the same time 18 was in the house?  
Kuronoa: Look, I don't come up with the rules, okay; I just suppose to help you with time-related questions and to guide you. Also, I think you here.  
Goten: Oh, really? Thanks!

Goten was about to jump off, but then he looked around and spotted where he was. He was above a building, but it was full of teenagers walking in and out of it. It took him not that long to realize that he was at Orange Star High School, Gohan's high school.

Goten: Okay, this is bad! This is very, very bad!  
Kuronoa: What the problem?  
Goten: One, this is a place full of boys and GIRLS. Two, if Gohan sees me, he'll call mom, and she will rape me AGAIN! Three, these sunglasses will work on anyone but Videl in that building as she already affects in another timeline. And four, I not sure the ball in there or not.  
Kuronoa: Here a thought, how about you wait until the school close to look for the Dragon Ball. That way, you can explore without any women around, and your brother would be home doing work.  
Goten: And all I need to do is lower your energy, and I would never be found. How come you are helping me now.  
Kuronoa: Because you have never been to school before.  
Goten: Hey, that not true. My mom homeschools me.  
Kuronoa: I meant a real school. You know, walking to school, listening to boring lectures, making new friends around your age. You know, something a normal kid would do.

The boy was about to argue back but stop himself since when he thinks about the only people he knows around his age would be Trunks, Mai, Shu, and Pilaf. 

Goten: Okay, you got me there.  
Kuronoa: Normally, school is out around 3:30 pm, but clubs will be in session. Around 6:00 pm, there should be no students inside; that is your chance to go into the building.  
Goten: And what time is it now?  
Kuronoa: 12:30.  
Goten: Oh, boy! Could you answer this one thing for me?  
Kuronoa: What is it now?  
Goten: Well, Orange Star High School is located in this Satan City. So why does this place have a wired name?  
Kuronoa: Man, you really need to think things through. This city used to be called Orange City, where they build Orange Star High School, but since Hercule Satan fools everyone into believing that he kill Cell, they rename the whole city to honor him.  
Goten: Oh, I get ya. And renaming a school is a lot harder to do. Well, thank you for that. If you need me, I am going to take a nap.

As he waited for five in half hours to fly by, Goten tried to do things to buy his time like thinking of some escape plans in case a female got him, taking a nap, watch the clouds fly pass by him, and trying to fly again but still was the same result. Eventually, the boy looks at the sun and saw that it was setting. He looked below and realized that he sees no teenagers or anyone around the school, which means it time for him to act.

Goten: Finally!

The boy jumped off of Nimbus and landed in the school's courtyard. Looking for a way to get in, he thought that he would have to break in but saw that a window open, which leads to one of the classrooms. Once Goten went through the window, he exited the classroom and was saw so many lockers that he was just shocked.

Goten: So this is what high school looks like. I can't believe Gohan goes here every day without getting lost. Every door and lockers look the same. But no time to worry about that now; I need to start looking.

As Goten explores the maze known as high school, he looks inside many lockers and many classrooms. Most of the doors were locked, so he broke the doorknobs to get inside. However, he decides to take a break when he got the fourth floor as he is tired of looking.

Goten: Man, I get sick of looking at the same thing. This is the last floor, and I still not getting any closer to finding the Dragon Balls. Maybe it not here, and I am just wasting my time.  
Videl: It's not here, and we're just wasting our time!

As Goten recognizes the voice, he jumps in a locker and slowly closes himself without making a sound. As he looks through the locker holes, he could see two teenagers pass him. One was an eighteen-year-old Videl with low pigtails. She was wearing a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black fingerless gloves, purple socks, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. Beside her was an eighteen-year-old Erasa wearing a lined green tube top, a white belt, a pair of hoop earrings, blue jeans, yellow-green socks, and red shoes. Realizing who they were, he closes his mouth, not making a single noise.

Videl: I can't believe you drag us all the way here for nothing.  
Erasa: I sorry, okay. I just really need to find my purse.  
Videl: You do know that if this school has cameras, we're in trouble for coming here.  
Erasa: Stop complaining, Videl! You left your homework here, so have no right to put me down like that!  
Videl: YOU! I...I MEAN...

Videl blush as she was embarrassed to admit that Erasa was right.

Videl: Alright then, where else did you go?  
Erasa: I believe I went to that classroom over there.

As the two went inside the classroom, Goten came out of the locker, tired and scared.

Goten: This can't be good. I thought I would be the only one here. Need to hurry up and find that Dragon Ball.

However, when he heard more footsteps coming his way, and he decides to go back in the locker just to be on the safe side. He looks through the holes again, and he sees an eighteen-year-old girl with long red hair and purple eyes. She wore red earrings, a white t-shirt, a cyan skirt, and pale orange shoes. She seems like she was looking for something as she looks all around her.

Goten: (Wait, I know that girl. She's Angela, the person who blackmails Gohan into his first date. Maybe women are scary.)

He kept looking as he then sees Angela begin to walk away from the lockers and make Goten sigh from relief.

Goten: Phew... For a second there, I thought she would...

Suddenly the locker door open and Goten fell to the floor, causing his sunglasses to fall off. As he got up, he was staring at someone's eyes and back against the walls as fast as he can. He knows those eyes belong to Angela, and he knows what effects have on females, and the boy was prepared to run away.

Angela: Hello sir, can you help me?

Goten pause as he recognizes the tone in her voice. It wasn't a lusty sexual voice; it was a concern and worry voice. So he turns around to look at her, and her eyes look completely normal. 

Angela: Wait a minute; you wouldn't happen to be Gohan.  
Goten: No, this is Goten. Gohan is my older brother.  
Angela: Oh, so that why your face reminds me of Gohan. For a second, I thought that he struck into a kid. What are you doing here?

As the teen rubs her eyes, Goten went and put on the sunglasses before continuing his conversation with Angela.

Goten: I just here to...get my brother's wallet.  
Angela: Why didn't he get it himself?   
Goten: He busy with his part-time job. 

As the conversation was going on, Goten became a little bit concern as Angela constantly rub her eyes.

Goten: Are you ok? Is there something in your eyes?  
Angela: Oh, well, you can say I am having a little bit of eye trouble.  
Goten: Eye trouble?  
Angela: The thing is I lost my contact lenses, so it hard to see people's faces. I know you don't go to this school but do you happen to know where Gohan's class might be.

To be honest, he has no idea where his big brother's class is, but he also doesn't want to leave the girl alone. Then he turns to the left and sees Videl and Erasa looking for their stuff, which gave the boy an idea.

Goten: I don't know since I was just going to the roof for the wallet. However, if you go down the hall, you meet two girls who may know where Gohan's class is.  
Angela: Really, thanks.

As the red hair teen went in the direction of the teenage girls, Goten went in the other direction to not get spotted.

Goten: So that why she was affected, she couldn't see my face. But if Videl and Erasa decide to help Angela find her contact lens, I will be in trouble the next time she sees me. 

As Goten continues his search, he looks around, hoping to find the Dragon Ball without running into the teenagers. After searching throughout every room (including the one Videl & Erasa went through but had to wait for them to get out), he decides to go to the one door he didn't open.

Goten: Well, this is it. It's the last room, so it has to be in here.

But when Goten opened the door, he was outside as he was on the school's roof. Walking around, he saw that no one or anything he thought was looking for as all he saw was a fence surrounding the area.

Goten: Okay, so it not here...great. Well, this is great. Wait a minute, what is this? 

As he looks around the ground, Goten spots something on the other side of the roof. He thought it was the Dragon Ball, so he ran to it, but it was just a small bag with some glitter on it when he picked up. 

Goten: Man, it just a purse what a waste. A PURSE! This can't be who I think it is, can it?  
Erasa: Now, I remember I left on the roof when we ate lunch. Let check there next.

Hearing that voice, Goten tried his best to climb the fence, but there were a few little problems with his plans. For one thing that he normally flies out of situations like this. The second thing is that he normally climb things like trees and mountains, not fences in which the holes are big enough that a kid may get their hands stuck in. By calculating all those two things together, one of his arms was stuck in between the fence the moment he was halfway there. 

Goten: Okay, climbing the fence won't save me now, but it's a good thing I have a cloud that can pull me out of this mess. Oh, Nimbus!

Goten looks up as he saw a small green cloud floating in his direction. 

Goten: That's it. Closer.

Nimbus was approaching the boy as he was trying to grab it. But just as he was about to make contact with the cloud stopped moving.

Goten: What wrong? Hello Nimbus, I right here.

Just then, the Nimbus move away from the boy and fly away.

Goten: I don't understand why Nimbus went away and flew toward... the direction...of... home. My brother call Nimbus, didn't he.

After realizing that, the boy tried to think of a plan but heard the door open and decided not to make any noise. It was Angela who appears in front of him as she looks around, holding her phone.

Angela: I still can't believe that Videl found my lens at Sharpner's seat. I don't even know how it got there. I wasn't even anywhere near that place. Oh, what that?

She went near the fence and picked up the purse off the floor.

Angela: I think this is Erasa's purse. Let me tell those guys I found it.

She then looks down at her phone and begins to send a message to the two other teenagers. When she finished, Angela decides to lean against the fence, which causes Goten's shirt to rip. Hearing the sound of tearing clothes, the teenager looked up and saw the boy hanging as he shyly waves at her. However, looking straight down causes Goten's sunglasses to fall off his face exposing his eyes and causing Angela to be affected. It makes her pupils become hearts and her lips to become golden brown.

Angela: OMG! You the cutest boy in the whole world!

The girl being to shake the fence to get Goten down as the boy pray that he doesn't fall. However, he notices that all the shaking causes his shirt to rip even more, which eventually made him fall to the ground. Getting back up, he wondered what happened and realize that Angela was right behind him. Realizing that he tried to escape, but when he turned around, he saw two teenage girls standing in front of him. The two girls just blush at him as they both have hearts in their eyes.

Videl: That boy...  
Erasa: That kid...  
Videl & Erasa: Is so cute.

Now surround the three girls pick him up off the floor as they both hug him. The two starting to peck away at his cheeks as Goten notice that these Videl and Erasa are a lot more aggressive than their adults' counterparts while Angela was around the same level as the other two. He tried to free himself from their clutches was unable to escape the sexual advances of the three teenagers. He could easily break free, he knows that, but he doesn't want to risk hurting them in the process. 

Goten: Somebody helps me! Please!

Suddenly he stops panicking as he did notice something. Goten doesn't feel Videl, Erasa, or Angela's lips anymore. He turns his head to see that the two girls were about to kiss his cheeks as their lips were puckered up, but none of them move at all.

Goten: Hello? Videl? Erasa? Angela? Are you guys, okay? ....Guys!

As the three did not respond, Goten manages to get out of the bear hug and pick up the sunglasses. Once he put them on, he looks through the fence and notices something is wired. All the cars stop in the middle of the roads, dogs that look that they were about to attack each other was floating in mid-air, even the fly that seems like it was about to land on Goten's nose didn't even make a sound.

Goten: Is it just me, or did I somehow manage to break time or something? Hey, what's going on?

Just then, Goten begins to float and see that he was fading away just like when he touches the Dragon Ball, but something was very wrong this time. As he was about to teleport, the feel and pressure were dark and menace compare to the other times he time warp. However, once he teleports, he found himself in a place he definitely knew. He was sent to World Martial Arts Tournament set on Papaya Island.

Goten: Okay, first time froze, and now I got sent to the World Tournament? Kuronoa, can you explain this, please.

As he waited for a response, he notices he didn't hear anything.

Goten: Kuronoa. Kuronoa! KURONOA!!

Still, he hears nothing as he begins to scratch his head as he didn't know what was going on.

Goten: And she is not answering me. Okay, first thing first, I need to know if time is back to normal and when I am.

Suddenly he hears the speaker turn on as he hears static noise coming from it was so loud that he covers his ear.

World Tournament Announcer: Once again, the winner of the twenty-fifth World Martial Arts Tournament and still the undefeated champion is Mr. Satan!!

Suddenly a loud noise came out of nowhere as he hears cheering coming from outside. 

Goten: At least that solves two problems. Now, where is that Dragon Ball?

Goten pulls out the radar and saw that it was close, very close. As he put it back in his pocket, he ran down the hallway. As he got closer to the location, he opens the door and saw three people he didn't expect to see. He saw a forty-one-year-old Bulma she wore with a sleeveless red dress, yellow kerchief, yellow shoes, and her hair is bowl-cut, and she also wears gold hoop earrings. A thirty-seven-year-old Chi-Chi wore a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back, turquoise pants, blue martial art shoes, and white Chinese earrings. Lastly, Videl again, but her hair was cut this time. She wore a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black fingerless gloves, and yellow boots. She was sitting on a bed as she was taking off the gauze bandages around her body.

Chi-Chi: Videl, you need your rest.  
Videl: I keep telling you both I fine.  
Bulma: Yeah, a least wait until the doctor come back with your results.  
Videl: You two seriously need to relax. See, I can move around, and it doesn't hurt at all.

Hiding behind the sliding door, Goten carefully looks around to see if the ball is in the room. Looking around, he sees that the Dragon Ball was on the counter right behind the three girls. Goten's just facepalm himself while shaking his head with disbelief.

Goten: I was hoping that this isn't the right, but if I don't get it now, I could die by Vegeta destroying the arena in who knows how long or two die by Majin Buu by either turning me into food or just him blowing up the Earth. Fine...here's goes nothing.

Trying to be as silent as he could, Goten got on the floor and started to crawl slowly and silently around the room. When he got underneath the bed, Videl was sitting on; he waited as he couldn't see where the ladies are at. He waited for about three minutes but got impatient, so he just made a break for it and went underneath the other bed.

Bulma: What was that?  
Videl: It sounds like...a rat!  
Chi-Chi: A big one at that!  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, & Videl: EEEKK!

As the females were terrified, they ran out of the room, screaming in fear. Once the door was shut, Goten looks surprised when he got up the floor, dusting off his clothes with a mix of emotions in his thought.

Goten: On one hand, I glad that I glad they're out of the room, but on the other hand, I feel insulted that they call me a rat.

Shaken his head, he walks to the Dragon Ball ball and picks up. Cheering for victory, Goten did a fist pump into the air; he looks satisfied, but what he felt went away quickly as he was not fainting away.

Goten: What gives? I got the ball in my hand, so I should be out of here, right. Kuronoa! 

Silent just will the room as Goten still didn't hear Kuronoa's voice.

Goten: That just great! So far, since I got to this era, everything has been going wrong! The worse part is the person who should be helping me is not responding to me whatsoever. What could possibly be next?

Just then, he hears the door open, and as he turns around, he sees not only Videl, Bulma, and his mother, but he also sees 18 wearing a black shirt with white and black striped long sleeves, blue jeans, a brown belt, and black flats with orange socks as the four of them enter the room and close the door.

Chi-Chi: I tell you 18, there a big rat here.  
Bulma: And it makes a loud noise that you can hear every step it makes.  
Android 18: For the last time, there can't possibly be a rat that big.  
Videl: But it has to be it. Unless it was a squirrel?  
Chi-Chi: Or a cockroach?  
Bulma: Or a spider?

The three women just shiver in fear as the blonde hair women just sigh.

Android 18: See, just look here. There no rodents or bugs in this room. All that here is...

All four of them look forward saw Goten just nervously wave his at the females. The women suddenly have lipsticks on their lips with big hearts in their eyes as they lock the door behind behind them.

Bulma: A cute looking boy!  
Chi-Chi: My adorable son!  
Videl: Gohan's lovable brother!  
Android 18: My consultation prize!

The four of them charge at Goten; they grab him and slam him on the bed. He struggles to break free from their grips, but each of the four women pinned down his arms and legs. All four of them took off the boy's clothes as they begin to kiss whatever part of the boy's body they can reach. Trying his best to fight to endure the pleasure as he slowly realized that his mind was started to corrupt. His thinking processes were I got to get away from them, but a small part of him told him to "do them already." However, his will was stronger than his devious thought, but that doesn't mean his rod was getting harder and harder.

Android 18: Oh, look at that. He enjoys it.  
Bulma: That means it time for the real fun to begin!  
Goten: Please..stop...

As Goten closes his eyes, expecting the worst when he opens his eyes, he realizes that the girls have stopped moving. He then snaps his fingers to see they react, but they didn't. He decides to get off the bed and put on his clothes. As he finishes getting dress, he unlocks the door and then decides to think about things. 

Goten: There it goes again! Time just stops all of a sudden, and I have no idea why! I can't get in contact with Kuronoa, and the Dragon Ball still doesn't work! Please, universe, what else do you want to throw at me?

He sees a figure with red skin, a goatee, horns, large pointed ears, and yellow eyes when he opens the door. Spook to what he saw; he fell to the ground as he was the last thing to see behind that door.

Goten: And now a monster is behind that door! Jeez, I can't take any more surprises today!

However, as the boy got off the floor, the man walks into the room, making Goten back away from him every step he took.

Goten: How did can you move?

He looks back at the girls, and they were still frozen, which; he looks at the man who gave him an evil smile. Goten noticed it and got even further for him, who then got into a fighting stance.

Goten: If you can move, that means you're the one who stops time! Not only that, but it was you who sent me from the school to the tournament. Who are you!

Dabura: I am Dabura, king of the Demon Realm. And you and I have some business we need to discuss.

Suddenly, a purple orb surrounds both him and Goten, and within a few seconds, they both disappear. Meanwhile, at Zeno's Palace, the two Zenos look at the GodPads as confusing as Grand Mister approach them.

Grand Mister: What wrong, your lords? Did Goten fail already?

Zeno: We don't know?  
Future Zeno: On the moment we saw him approaching the school.  
Zeno: The next thing our screen gave us a new show to watch.  
Grand Minister: A new show? What new show?  
Future Zeno: Yeah, it shows a lot of colors like red.  
Zeno: And blue.  
Future Zeno: And yellow.  
Zeno: And green.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: See!

The two Zenos show their pads in front of the angel for him to see, but when the angel looks at the screen, he notices that they were telling the truth. Both pads' screens had the 'No TV Signal Broadcast Screen' as he looks kind of worry.

Future Zeno: We should give this show a name.  
Zeno: Yeah, since this show has colors.  
Future Zeno: And bars.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: The Rainbow Bars Show!

As the two clapped their hands with excitement, their amusement slowly went as they put their GodPads down.

Zeno: But this is all they show.  
Future Zeno: No music, no entertainment, nothing.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: It's boring! Where's Goten?!  
Grand Minister: Don't worry, it just a minor error since we actually lost sight of him, but we're doing our best to find Goten to see if he's alright. So just wait patiently as we find him okay.

The two Zenos look sad as they look at each other and shake their head at their adviser.

Zeno & Future Zeno: Okay.

As the two Zenos just sitting uncomfortably on their chairs, the Grand Minister begins to walk away as he was deep in his thought.

Grand Minister: We lost sight of Goten while he was going through time. I just hope he doesn't run into anyone from the Dark Empire.


	8. Broly Saga

Goten: So...Dabura, are you the one messing with time?  
Dabura: You'll be correct. If you should know the timeline you were from, I was a puppet due to that blast Babidi. And to make matters even worse, I was killed by that monstrosity know as Majin Buu. 

Goten: Hold on a second, were you around when Buu was around? Were you the one that turns Piccolo and Krillin to stone?

Dabura: If you meant the Namkeian and the short noseless Earthling, then yes. Just one drop of my Stone Spit can turn the most powerful creatures in the universe into lifeless stone.  
Goten: I know I should be terrified of that, but that sounds so cool! But wait, if you're dead, how are you alive?

Dabura: You can thank my dear sister Towa for that. She a brilliant scientist from the Demon Realm far beyond your time. She even finds a way to travel through time to collect energy from the strongest fighters in each era. When she gained enough, not only did she use some of it to revive me, but it also made me much powerful than before.

Goten: Ok, but that just leaves one question, why did you kidnap me?  
Dabura: Well, I was sent to Age 774 to collect energy and get my revenge on those two who make a fool out of me, but I notice something is wrong.  
Goten: And what would that be?  
Dabura: You.  
Goten: What do you mean?  
Dabura: When I spotted you, I sense godly energy coming from you. I find it very odd that you somehow got to the gods' level with becoming a Super Saiyan God or training. So I sent further in time to see if that energy I sensing disappear, and to my surprise, it works. So, I just follow you, capture you, and here we are now.

Goten: What are you talking about? I clearly the Goten from this era.  
Dabura: Do you think of me as a fool?

Dabura: There are no timelines that involve you; only you cover in strange marks, somehow the same height as your best friend, and having a large about of energy coming from you, all at the same time. I can tell that you not the Goten from this era!  
Goten: Well, look number one, I don't know you. Number two...

Before the boy could continue talking, the demon put his hand in front of his face as the expression he made did not look like he was in a corporate mood.

Dabura: You have twenty seconds to explain to yourself why you're here, and I might let you live.  
Goten: Please, don't scare me!

However, he seems like he was unable to move as he looks back to see that Dabura's hand was glowing as Goten notice he was serious. The boy knows that he could have a somewhat chance of beating it, but he is also a little bit smart when to fight. So he did the only thing he could do.

Goten: I made a wish with the Dragon Balls for girls to fall in love with me by looking at my eyes. I didn't think this through, and now people I know want to have sex with me. Bulma, Videl, Android 18, even my mother finds me irresistible. Eventually, I ask for Whis to help me out, which he did, but I broke the agreement we agree on, and now the situation became a lot worse. It got to the point I have to ask the Zenos to help me out. So I am currently going around in different timelines to find Dragon Balls to get back home to undo my wish. However, if I get a kiss by more than thirty different girls, I will be trapped with those ladies forever, which seems like every man's dream come to life, but it's a nightmare if the wrong person gets affected.

Once Goten finishes talking, he was breathing heavily as this was the first time he had to explain that much in a little amount of time. Dabura was amazed too as his eyes open wide, and his head was slightly tilted.

Dabura: I can't find what is stranger, you telling me all of that in under twenty seconds or that fact that you made a stupid wish.  
Goten: How about both?

A demon then was silent for a moment, and then he to the boy with a menacing glare.

Dabura: How do I know you just not making it up?  
Goten: Do you think a teenage girl and four married ladies would do this to a child?  
Dabura: You have a point...

As the demon thinks about this, he then thought of an idea and started to fade away right in Goten's front.

Goten: What going on? Where are you going?   
Dabura: To see if you are telling the truth, how about I give you a little test?

As the demon disappears, Goten suddenly looks around as the void that surrounds him started to disappear. Once he was completely gone, he notices that he was standing in the middle of the sky, and since he still can't fly just yet, he falls to his certain doom. Goten tried his best to call Nimbus but with no prevail (seriously, there no way for anyone to talk while falling at 120 mph). When he thought it was over, Goten notices that he was above someone's pool and decided to calm down.

Goten: (Oh, it water. Maybe I will live after all.)

But as he got closer to the ground, he found that his shadow was casting over the pool and was heading straight into solid concrete. 

Goten: (Well, I can't talk but there one thing I can do...scream.)

Goten screams as loud as he can as he was approaching the ground. As he got inches away from hitting the solid ground, he was preparing for a world of pain but instead felt like someone holding his shirt's collar.

Goten: I survive, but how?

Just then, he drops to the floor, landing on his behind. After rubbing his behind, he looks up to see that the God of Destruction from his universe saves him from being a pancake. The boy was about to say something very loud but put his finger against his mouth. Goten looks to the left of him to see a baby sleeping peacefully on a chair. Now aware of Bulla's presence, the boy tried to talk as softly as possible by lowering his voice.

Goten: Oh, Beerus, thank goodness you save me.  
Beerus: Just a head-up if I haven't met your father, I would have let you fall.  
Goten: And if I woke the baby?  
Beerus: If that happens, I won't say a word. I'll just destroy you.

Goten then nervously laughs as he knows that it would likely happen if Beerus were just a bit angrier.

Beerus: So tell me, why do you have strange marks all over your face. And how are you here so quickly after you and Bulma's oldest kid just told us about the Dragon Balls.   
Goten: Call you. I haven't wait...what age is this?  
Beerus: What are you talking about? It's Age 780, of course.

Realizing that he gets closer to the present, he then looks at his reflection at the pool and realizes that he looks a mess.

Goten: Beerus look, I can explain, I really can, but first, can I use the bathroom? I haven't used it in quite a while.  
Beerus: Sure, but make it quick.  
Goten: Thanks.

As the boy went away from the god, he looks around as he didn't know where to go.

Goten: Hey, do you know where...?  
Beerus: The first building on your left is unlocked.  
Goten: Thank you so much.

As the boy went into the building, he looks around to see that this must be Bulma's vacation home. 

Goten: (Ok Bulma's vacation home, Beerus told me that I call him awhile ago, and with the Dragon Balls stolen, this must be when Freiza came back to Earth. So in hindsight, I was getting closer to the present but not there yet. Let me just wash my face and get to Beerus before he gets angry.)

Goten then walks to a sink and wash himself off. He noticed the door open and saw a forty-seven-year-old Bulma in a purple jacket with yellow sleeves, a black bra-like garment, white shorts, yellow sunglasses, blue shoes, and nail polish red lipstick. Shock to see her here, he tried moving against the wall, trying to exit the room as Bulma just stare at him.

Goten: Bulma! What are you doing here!  
Bulma: I need to get some winter jackets for your dad and Vegeta. I know I got some around here just in case, but I don't know where it is?  
Goten: Oh..well, I don't want to distract you...so I see you later.

As he tried to walk out of the room, Bulma uses her feet to shut the door before the boy could leave and place her hands on his shoulders.

Bulma: Look, we both know that you aren't supposed to be here, and I could tell your parents, but if you do this little favor for me, then you can leave without any consequences whatsoever.

As Goten saw hearts coming from her eyes, he sighs as he knows what will happen next. But think about naked Bulma's body got him to blush as he then got on to the closet bed.

Goten: Thirty minutes, but that is it.

Meanwhile, Beerus taps his feet impatiently around the pool as Bulla is still sound asleep but with earmuffs over her ears.

Beerus: How long does one need to take to use the bathroom? I swear if he doesn't come out in the next two minutes, I am going to... 

Just then, he hears the door open as Beerus starts floating toward the door to see Goten.

Beerus: Finally, you back, you do know how long I have to wait?

But as he looks at Goten, he saw that he looked much worse as before as his hair was a mess and missing a shoe. Looking in the distance, the cat sees Bulma heading toward the airplane, and once he thought about it, he put two and two together.

Beerus: Goku's youngest child!  
Goten: It's Goten.  
Beerus: No, more excuses! You. Explain. Now!   
Goten: Well...it a bit of a long story.

Two hours later, Goten just finishes explaining everything that happens so far. Beerus hoving over the ground, just cross his legs and arms in disbelief.

Beerus: I see, so how many kisses are you up to now?

Goten: As of right now, I said around  
Beerus: And you still can't fly?  
Goten: Nope.

Beerus: I hate to burst your hopes, kid, but you most likely going to lose this game.  
Goten: What do you mean?  
Beerus: One, Frieza troop doesn't have a weapon that disables people's energy. Two, you somehow interact with more females than males. Three, if the Zenos want you to play with you, they either bored or have a secret plan that may involve your future.

Goten: All man, I knew it was too good to be true. I will be stuck like this forever.  
Beerus: Hey, I said you most likely will lose, but I didn't say it be hopeless. There may be a small chance you can win.  
Goten: And how do I do that?  
Beerus: Hey, kid, don't look at me. This isn't my battle; it's yours.  
Goten: But I don't know what to do? The demon is watching me, I can't contact the Zenos or Kuronoa, and by the time I get to my timeline, I will lose.  
Beerus: Then, just think of a plan. Any plan is better than no plan.  
Goten: Ok, just let me think.

Goten decides to sit down as he begins to think about what to do. He thinks of every possible outcome and sees if it would work but shook his head as it only leads to doom. Since then, an hour has passed. The God of Destruction has also fallen asleep, and the boy is still planning things out. However, calculating what to do, Goten jumps up the floor with determination.

Goten: That it!

Beerus woke up instantly and almost fell out of the chair he was resting on as he didn't know what the commotion was all about.

Beerus: What did I just tell you about disturbing my sleep!  
Goten: I sorry, but I think I just found a way to win this game.  
Beerus: Really? You figure out how to escape Zeno's plans.  
Goten: Yeah, all I need to do is...

Before Goten could say anything else, five strange-looking creatures came out of nowhere, appearing before him and Beerus. Noticing them, the boy got into a fighting stance while the cat god thing (I don't know Beerus race) didn't haze at all. 

Bojack: What this now. Where are we?  
Kogu: I don't know, sir, but it looks like we still on Earth.

The muscular pirate looks around as he sees the ocean, buildings, and the bright sun. Then he smiles ministry as he looks please for some odd reason.

Bojack: I don't know how or why this happens, but it looks like we got another chance in life. But first thing first, it's time for our revenge.  
Beerus: Who are you guys?  
Bojack: We're the Galaxy Soldiers, a mercenary platoon locked inside a star by the Kais of the universe. Once we were free, we set off to Earth to kill all their strongest fighters, but we all were best by some kid.  
Goten: Beerus, what going on?  
Beerus: I no expert, but I think it has something to do with time travel. Goten: How can you tell?  
Beerus: Lookup.

As the kid looks up, he sees strange portals appearing in the sky. However, all the portals don't lead to the same place as he could see places that he went to before. Planet Namek, Planet Vegeta, the World Tournament, etc. All of those portals lead to different places.

Goten: What going on?  
Beerus: Well, if I have to guess, Dabura probably hoping to different times in history doing whatever he is plotting. And with your little time-traveling adventures, it probably causes...that.  
Goten: What should we do?  
Beerus: Hold on now, one problem at a time, kid. For now, focus on the problem at hand.  
Goten: Um, right!

The two look back at the aliens as Bojack begin to walk slowly toward them menacingly. 

Bido: Bojack, what are your orders?   
Bojack: Bido, you look for those earthlings that tried to fight us before. Kogu, you kill the Namekian. Bujin destroys any Saiyans you encounter but don't kill the youngest one.

He then cracks his knuckles and as he looks at his team.

Bojack: That one is for me right after I take care of this feline abomination.

Goten then got scared as he slowly looks at Beerus. The god slowly lands before giving Bojack an aggressive face.

Beerus: You got some mouth to call me that. At least I finally get some exercise before I get bored with you.  
Bojack: We'll see about that, shall we.  
Kogu: Uh, beg your patten, my lord, but what do you do about the kid.  
Bojack: You mean that one? Well, I know we'll murder people, but I rather let a baby starve or let the planet explode than kill one with my own hand.  
Kogu: What?

The aliens look at the beach chairs to see Bulla still sound asleep as it looks like she doesn't have a care in the world.

Kogu: What no, I mean the one next to what looks like it shaves all its fur off just to attract mates.  
Beerus: Once I finish taking care of your boss, you're next!  
Bojack: That runt is all for you, Zangya. Now everyone moves out.

As the three aliens flew away, all but Bojack and the female didn't move an inch. It was a woman with long, curly orange hair, bluish skin, blue eyes, and pointed ears. She wears a white jacket and pants with gold buckles, gold, pointed necklace and earrings, a blue undershirt, black pull-on sleeves, a purple sash, and yellow and black boots. The woman's face somehow reminds him of 18, which gave him shivers down his spine.

Goten: Ok, looks like we have to fight, but just for the record, I am not going to hold back.  
Zangya: Then how about you make things interesting?

Zangya then grabs Goten by his shirt as they left him in the air and carry him away from the vacation house. While not moving, he could see three of the aliens went in three different directions while Beerus and Bojack were floating up as they were about to throw down with one another. Not so long after the two of them were in the glacier, Goten couldn't handle the temperature here.

Goten: (Well, I will freeze to death before the actual battle. I need to escape somehow but how?)

Just then, a lightbulb flashed over Goten's head as he turns around, opens his mouth big, and chomp down at Zangya's hand. 

Zangya: Ow! Stop that, you little runt! Let go of me!  
Goten: (Ok, I think she suffers long enough.)

However, the moment the boy open his mouth as she let go of him, making him fall from a great height. Surprisingly this time, Goten successfully land safely on the ground with no injury whatsoever.

Goten: Ok, for once I turn out, ok.

However, looking ahead of him was someone he didn't know. It was a forty-year-old woman with shoulder-length red hair. She wore a bright yellow beanie, a white shirt, a pink scarf, a yellow coat, a pink pant, a black belt, and some brown boots,

Suno: Goku, is that you?

Picking himself off the floor, Goten wipe the snow off him as he looks up at the lady.

Goten: Well no, I his son.  
Suno: That right, last time I spoke to Goku, he told me he got married and has two kids.  
Goten: You are not going to question if I Goku's kid.  
Suno: No, if you can survive that fall, then you got to be Goku's kid.   
Zangya: Where did that bastard go!

The two look up as they could see the alien look for Goten, who was quite angry.

Goten: Maybe we should get out of here?  
Suno: Yeah, that person looks very dangerous. 

The two begin to walk away as Zangya went on a destruction rampage shooting everything she sees. Some time has passed since the two were traveling the glacier then as Suno just realize something.

Suno: Hey, aren't you cold?  
Goten: Nope, if you want to be the strongest fighter, you have to deal with the harsh environment but thank you for your concern....what your name again?  
Suno: I almost forgot I hadn't introduced myself. My name is Suno.  
Goten: And my name is Son Goten. By the way, how did you and my dad meet?  
Suno: Funny story. When I first saw him, he was frozen due to the freezing weather, so I brought him back to my village call Jingle Village. Once he thaws out, he finds out the mayor of our village is being held prisoner at Red Ribbon Army base known as Muscle Tower Goku ran out to rescue him. Everyone thought that he would die, but to our surprise, he succeeded, but he also brought back someone else known as Android 8.  
Goten: Android 8? There were more androids other than 17 & 18? What did he look like?  
Suno: Well, he large, bulky man with blue hair and green skin. He may look scary and mean, but he the exact opposite.  
Goten: (How the Red Ribbon went from Frankenstein to cyborgs is a complete mystery to me.)  
Suno: Hey Goten.  
Goten: What is it Suno?  
Suno: What that?

He couldn't believe what he saw as Frieza's Spaceship standing right in front of them. He was too busy taking Suno that he wasn't looking at where he was going. Yet again, he didn't know where Frieza's ship was located at all, so that it couldn't be helped.

Goten: Oh, no, this bad.  
Suno: Is everything all right?  
Goten: No, no, it is not. That ship belongs to one of my dad's worst enemies; if that guy sees us, we good as died.  
Suno: So what should we do?  
Goten: Come on, let head this way.

The two tried going East, but they spot Frieza and an old man (Paragus) talking to one another. Turning West to find Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Blue) forms fighting, you know who (Broly)—and coming from the North, they see Zangya surprisingly heading their way. Goten then grabbed Suno's hand and headed toward the ship.

Suno: Isn't it a bad idea to go inside the ship?  
Goten: As of right now, the ship is the safest place to be now. 

After the two made their way on the ship, Goten looked around to see if there were any soldiers around.   
Goten: All man, there too many of them, Well, I could fight every one of those guys, but that may alert Frieza that we here.  
Suno: Goten.

The boy turned around as he saw Suno wearing a purple outfit with a helmet, white gloves, and some armor that belongs to Frieza's men. In her hands, she is holding the same thing but for a smaller size.

Suno: Maybe if we dress like them, maybe we can walk around the base without anyone getting suspicious of us.  
Goten: That a great idea.

As Goten grabs the clothes from the women, he sniffs his clothes in disgust.

Goten: Why do these clothes smell?  
Suno: I kind of have to get it from there.

Looking where Suno is pointing is a basket full of clothes. It looks like the clothes in the basket were cover in dirt and sweat.

Goten: OOOOhhhhh!

After putting the clothes on, Goten and Suno explore the ship as the soldiers just look at them one by one. 

Goten: I don't think it's working?  
Suno: Just say calm. IF anyone of us acts out of character, we're done for.  
Appule: You two stop right there!

The two turn around to look at the octopus-like humanoid alien. 

Appule: Where do you think you two are going?  
Suno: We are um...  
Goten: Following our assigned duty.  
Appule: Does it look like I a weak minion who would believe anything! Everyone whos that not true!

Suno gulp as she was frightened while Goten was prepared to fight just in case.

Appule: If you run out of clean clothes, then just get some from the supply room.

The two looks confused as they were not expecting to hear that.

Appule: We all can smell that you both haven't washed in days when the smell spread throughout the ship. It's disgusting.  
Goten: Well...I...  
Appule: Look, go to the showers in hall E, and it will be on the second door.  
Goten: It not that we...  
Appule: Get a move on. Go on, hop to it.

Appule and some of the other soldiers push Suno and Goten away from them until they made it toward the showers. The two just look at each other before they laugh uncontrollably.

Suno: Man, why didn't you tell me that Goku has to deal with aliens? That gave me a heart attack.  
Goten: No offense, I was just worried that these disguises work.  
Suno: And here I thought that octopus would figure out that we're not a part of the army.  
Lemo: What you two not working for Frieza's army!

The two turn slowly to see that two aliens were standing right in front of them. One was an old orange-skinned humanoid alien while the person beside him was Cheelai as she wears a white and purple outfit, white gloves concealing purple rings on her cuffs, and white and green shoes with long purple socks.

Lemo: And judging by the expression, I guess that means I right correct?  
Goten: What, of course not! We definitely part of Frieza's army! Hail Lord Frieza!  
Cheelai: Oh, course, sorry for questioning you two. I guess we were mistaken.

Just then, the girl pulls out her blaster, shooting both Goten and Suno at their armor. After they were both hits, the two look at each other to see that they're not hurt, but the armor came off, revealing that they still wear the clothes they worn before entering Frieza's ship.

Cheelai: Exepct it call the Frieza Force!  
Lemo: You two better got some explaining to do before I alert the guards.  
Goten: Fine, it started with...  
Suno: Goten, let me do the talking, ok?  
Goten: But Suno?  
Suno: Don't worry even if they're aliens maybe there some that have a heart.  
Goten: Ok, I believe in you.

Six minutes later, and the four of them were sitting down drinking water and eating chocolate bars.

Lemo: I see, so your blind brother somehow wonder in the ship by accident, you both tried to blend in to get off the ship.  
Suno: Yeah, do you know any way we could get off without anyone noticing?  
Cheelai: Yeah, there a secret door on the floor in this room that leads to the outside. The only problem is that one of us needs to stay behind to hide the exit.  
Suno: Wait a minute. One of us? You two are going to help us?  
Cheelai: Of course. Frieza, the leader of this force, was hesitant to kill you two if they spot you guys.  
Suno: But what about you guys. Wouldn't he kill you both if he found out you two help us?  
Lemo: Don't worry about it. We were planning to leave the Freiza Force after we help a friend anyway. And just to be on the safe side, I'll stay behind since the people know me longer than anyone else.  
Cheelai: And I lead you two to a safe place while before coming back to the ship.  
Suno: That wonderful! You hear that Goten, we're going to be ok!

The boy just stays silent as he was mad and frustrated. As Lemo pulls the floor tile, it shows that there is ice at the bottom, meaning that it leaves outside.

Lemo: Come on! Make it quick before someone enters the room.  
Cheelai: Suno! Grab your brother's hand since he can't see where the exit is.  
Goten: Yeah. Grab your blind brother ahead, Suno! (Why did you say I was blind!)  
Suno: Alright. (I'm so sorry. It's was a good idea since you were wearing sunglasses.)

As the three of them jump down, they look up as they wave to Lemo as he put the floor title back.

Cheelai: Alright, now that out of the way, which way is the closest town.  
Suno: Let me think for a second...I believe it somewhere in the North.  
Cheelai: So let's head...what a minute who's that.

Just then, they saw something in the distance as the figure suddenly walk slowly toward them. Suno and Goten figure out who that person was quick, and they were beginning to freak out. 

Goten: Did my big sister say North? She meant south. So let's head over there, shall we?

As they tried to turn Cheelai around, Zangya suddenly appears right in front of them, giving them as she picks up the boy before grinning.

Zangya: I. Finally. Found. You.  
Goten: ....oh, boy.

Time has passed, and Goten was about to spar with the very mad female alien while Suno and Cheelia just watch from the sideline.

Zangya: Do you know how long it took me to find you! I am so pissed off that I would just end you right here and now! But to me, it doesn't feel right to destroy a kid with a single blast, so I cut you a break.  
Goten: You are going to give up your evil way and let me go?  
Zangya: What, no! I am just going to fight you without flying or using my ki. You can do whatever you want. But if I feel like you are not trying hard enough, I kill those two first.  
Goten: Have it your way.

Goten charges at the alien woman as he through wave after wave of fists at Zangya. But to his surprise, she dodges all of his attacks. She was noticing that he step away from her before transforming into a Super Saiyan. As he looks back, he could tell that she wasn't even surprised by his transformation.

Goten: I have not done yet!

Using all he can, the boy keeps shooting ki blast at the woman as she deflects all of them yawning out of boredom. Goten knew that because Kamehameha takes time and can't fly, he will most likely loos but still uses all his energy, hoping that it will at least damage her. 

Goten: Take this!

With all his might, he shot a giant energy wave at her, only for Zangya to dodge it but for her to appear right in front of the boy. With no time to react, Zangya lands a powerful punch to his face that sent him flying and broke his sunglasses. Goten eventually crashes into a boulder turning him back to his base form. 

Suno: Goten!

He tries his best to get out of the rock, but he uses all his ki with his last attack.

Cheelai: Damn it! We need to do something!

Zangya then crosses her arms as he was walking toward the boy.

Zangya: I have to say I was surprised. I was surprised that a kid like you could be this strong, but now I am bored.   
Goten: What...no...  
Zangya: Don't be too upset; you put up a better fight for your age, but now, it seems you are done.

Goten, his eyes barely open, trying to see where he could see everyone. 

Zangya: And now it time to die!  
Suno: No!  
Cheelai: Stop!

As Zangya was charging in for the kill, Goten opens his eye completely before passing out. The three women look into the boy's eyes, causing them to blush and change Zangya's lips to grey, Cheelai to green, and Suno to orange. Sometime later, Goten wakes up as he still feels a little bit dizzy.

Goten: Oh...my head. Where am I? Did I died? Am I in heaven?  
Cheelai: You're in heaven, alright!

Goten's eyes opened up as he saw the Suno and the two aliens nuzzling him, pecking away at his checks. 

Zangya: Let run away, just you and me! Bojack would probably be killed by that kid anyway!  
Suno: No way, Goten is coming with me! I could keep Goku as a kid, but this boy is way cuter than his father.  
Cheelai: I know you're blind, but I also blind now! And the only cure is your love!  
Goten: No! I can't! I must fight the urges. Don't give in!

Goten didn't give in to his instinct with self-control on his side, but that did stop the three ladies from crossing the line with him. Four hours have passed, and the boy came out of where ever he was. He looks behind to see that he was in a building made of blocks of snow.

Goten: So I was in an igloo all this time. That makes sense. What going on with me? It seems like it's getting harder and harder not to have sex with women, and my body can help it! I bet it probably that demon! HE probably did something to my body! I swear when I find that Dabura guy, I am going to...  
Dabura: Gonna, what?

Hearing the demon's voice, the boy clears his voice before looking at the King of the Demon Realm.

Goten: Ask if you believe about my curse now!  
Dabura: Yeah, I guess you're telling the truth. I guess I send you to the next era!  
Goten: Can you make it fast? I don't know how long until these girls wake up.

With that said, a purple orb surrounds the two, and within a few seconds, they both disappear. Meanwhile, back at the present timeline, Panchy then pushed her grandson on her bed as he was looking at her almost naked body, only wearing her bra.

Panchy: Call me, Panchy.

As Trunks didn't know what to do, the woman then proceeded to take off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Then Panchy got on the bed and crawled toward the boy until his face was below her. The woman begins to smile as she then processes to reach for the lamp and turns off the lights.

Trunks: Grandma! Stop! This is wrong!  
Panchy: Do me until I can't move anymore.

However, ever just before the grandmother was about to cross the line with him, she suddenly disappears right in front of Trunks. After a few eyes blink, he looks around before getting up and putting back on his clothes.

Trunks: What the hell just happen?

He looks in the mirror as she saw where she kiss him. He uses his jacket to wipe the lipstick off of him before heading out of the room.

Trunks: First, dad, uncle, and the others went into space. Next, I couldn't find mom, Goten, or anyone at the party. Then grandma was about to rape me when all of a sudden, she disappears before my eyes. What next?

He then looks outside to see that time portals are appearing in the sky. Trunks ran outside to see that West City was in chaos as people from the different timelines are coming through the portals without hesitation. Some of them are confused, some are just panicking, while some are just destroying the city.

Trunks: Man, this is insane!  
Yamcha: Hey Trunks!

Trunks recognize that voice and look toward the sky. In that direction, he could see Android 17, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Majin Buu, and Master Roshi (who was being carried by Yamcha) all coming toward him. They landed in front of Trunks, and they all look around to see all the chaos happening.

Tien: Trunks, do you have any idea what going on?  
Trunks: Not a clue?  
Master Roshi: So why haven't Goku and Vegeta done anything to stop this?  
Trunks: That the problem; I haven't seen them in awhile. For some reason, they appear to be in space?   
Android 17: What about my sister or Krillin?  
Trunks: Krillin in space, but I have no idea where 18 is?  
Yamcha: So what about Gohan and Piccolo?  
Trunks: Look, my dad, along with Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin, are in space while I have no idea where my mom or the others are!  
Chiaotzu: And Goten?  
Trunks: He was also gone, but he was acting strange when I talked to him. Man, if only all the answers we need just fell from the sky.

Just then, some fell right next to Trunks, almost hitting him in the process.

Trunks: I was kidding! Wait a minute.  
Tien: What wrong Trunks? Does this thing look familiar?  
Trunks: Yeah, this is the time machine my future self use to travel back to the future. But why is it doing here?  
Chiaotzu: Maybe, traveling through time may reveal why these portals things are showing up.  
Tien: And I think Trunks have to be the one to use it.

Everyone shakes their heads, but Trunks look confused and looks around to questioning all the adults.

Trunks: What! Why? Why me?  
Android 17: Well, I can't sense energy, Roshi can't fly, Tien Chiaotzu, and Yamcha have their limits regarding a fight and that pink thing over there.

17 and Trunks look as Buu fell asleep, but Roshi got on top of him, holding a candy bar over his face. Buu work up and took a bit of the candy while Roshi put his thumb up.

Andriod 17: I can't trust him.  
Trunks: But what about all of this!  
Master Roshi: Leave it to us; besides, if we do something, there may not be a city left.

Trunks look around to see that they are all motivated to stop this crisis. Even Yamcha, who has fought in years, is willing to help out.

Trunks: Ok, guys, I do it. I will be back in no time. (Now all I need to do is figure out how to start this thing. Maybe this button here?)

As the time machine started to lift into the air, the adults began to fly throughout the city. Just as everyone left, a spaceship came out from one of the portals and landed in front of Trunks' house.


	9. GT Saga

Dabura: I hate to admit it, but your story checks out. And what to tell me about the Zenos involvement would explain that godly ki that I felt coming through your eyes.  
Goten: I told you everything I know. Now could you please let me go!  
Dabura: I let you go after you answer one more question. Tell me this what races can be affected by your eyes?  
Goten: Well, I can't tell you what exact races were affected because I don't know what race Cheelai and Zangya are. But I do know it works on Humans, Androids, Saiyans, and Angels.

The demon then was a little shocked by the boy's response as he didn't expect to hear a certain race to be on the list.

Dabura: Angels! You mean like Whis and Vados!  
Goten: Yeah, in fact, I did affect Vados, but she didn't instantly fall for me on the spot. I think it took a couple of minutes before she was affected.

Dabura: If your eyes can charm an angel, then you might even affect a god. Yes, you will be useful for completing our goals.  
Goten: What goal? What are you plotting?  
Dabura: Even if I tell you, do you think you strong enough to fight me?  
Goten: It doesn't hurt to try!

Dabura smirked as he laughs out loud at Goten's attempt to stop him. Goten got angry at the demon because the demon thought he was a joke, but Goten knows he doesn't really stand a chance deep down in his heart.

Dabura: Weak.  
Goten: What?  
Dabura: You're weak. Do you think you have a chance to beat me in your certain condition, then you are a fool!

Dabura then charges up as the boy felt a big difference between their power levels. Goten felt a little discouraged, but he didn't run away at all. But just as he thought Dabura was about to attack him, he stops charging up, making the half breed Sayian look confused.

Dabura: But doesn't seem to give up easily. You got some guts for a kid. Alright, you may live for now. 

Suddenly, the void surrounding them started to disappear, but they are on solid ground this time instead of being in the air. The boy look around saw some buildings and some cars driving along the road. He realizes that he was back in Satan City. 

Goten: Where am I? I mean, when am I? I mean, time-traveling is so confusing.  
Dabura: You are in Satan City during the Age 790 in a future that may or may not come to the past.   
Goten: May or may not?  
Dabura: This is a timeline where your father and Vegeta don't use their Super Saiyan God forms but instead use a transformation known as Super Saiyan 4. But there could be a possibility that something could happen in the future to make your father and Vegeta stop using godly ki entirely.  
Goten: So, in other words, I don't know if this is my timeline until I grow up and see the world change naturally.  
Goten: Hey, before you go, could you give a bit of information about this era. I know that you're a bad guy, but it would be nice to know a thing or two about this place. 

Dabura then sighs before he turns toward the kid.

Dabura: Don't think I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I need you for my plans!

Goten then begins to sit down and listen while the demon had that annoyed look on his face.

Dabura: Well, if you must know, after was sometime after your father kills Majin Buu or his original form Kid Buu. He was training Kid Buu's reincarnation form know as Uub after the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Once Uub finishes his training, Pilaf and his two lackeys, Mai and Shu, snuck onto the Lookout to obtain the Black Star Dragon Balls. Unlike the Earth Dragon Balls, these are much more powerful but can only grant one wish. Pilaf summonsed Ultimate Shenron and was about to make his wish for world domination, but Goku arrives just in time to stop him. After a conversation between the result, Pilaf to wish accidentally wishes for Goku to turn into a child. However, when the balls scatter, they travel across the entire universe instead of Earth.   
Goten: That doesn't sound that bad.  
Dabura: I would agree since I don't care about the Earth's fate.  
Goten: What?  
Dabura: The Black Stars Dragon Balls give off negative energy. If the Dragon Balls are not found and returned to Earth within a year, the planet will explode.  
Goten: Oh.   
Dabura: So Goku, Trunks, and you supposed to go out into space and battle aliens that were either wired, powerful, or just a joke, in my opinion.  
Goten: Oh yeah, I get to explore space. What suppose?  
Dabura: It was supposed to be you and Trunks joining Goku on this adventure, but as Goku and Trunks were on the ship, your niece Pan snuck on board and launched them into space, leaving you behind on Earth. However, on their travel, they encounter a mutant Tuffle call Baby.  
Goten: What a Tuffle? I thought all the Tuffles were gone.  
Dabura: True, they were all destroyed by the Saiyans, but during their battles, the last of their race created genetically superior life forms infused with the DNA of the Tuffle King. These organisms were spread throughout the universe with only one goal in mind, to destroy the Saiyans in revenge for the destruction of the Tuffles. Dr. Myuu found Baby and luck for the entire universe. It was the only one he could find.  
Goten: Whys that?  
Dabura: Baby has a powerful ability that allows the user to manipulate anyone's body freely.  
Goten: Anyone?  
Dabura: Well, everyone expects that pink tube of gum!  
Goten: Majin Buu got it.  
Dabura: When Baby woke up, he found out that almost all the Saiyans have died, but he somehow found out that most of the remaining Saiyans live on Earth. So he travels there and affects most of the people on Earth while fully possessing Vegeta's body as his own. However, he does get defeat by Goku and restored peace to Earth yet again. 

Goten got up after Dabura was finishing talking, and he was about to walk away from him.

Goten: Thank you for telling me all that. Now I can start looking for the Dragon Ball.  
Dabura: One more piece of advice, I wouldn't be in this timeline for more than a week. There still more villains that Goku still hasn't fought yet.  
Goten: Like what?

The demon didn't say anything but instead started to fade away before Goten's eyes.

Goten: Hey, come back!  
Dabura: We'll meet again, Goten. In the meantime, try not to lose.

As the demon disappears, Goten just blick his eyes a few times before thinking about all he knew.

Goten: (Ok, I in a possible future where my dad is a kid and Majin Buu is gone. I on my own this time, and I don't know how much have changed in the future. Let see what the Dragon Radar picking up.) 

As the boy pulls out the radar, it picks up one signal that appears to be near him. 

Goten: Wow, this may go by quickly after all...I think?

As Goten races toward the signal location, he stops as he realizes that he is in a neighborhood. 

Goten: Wait a minute. Is this a neighborhood? It's fine. It's fine. All I need to is use the sunglasses....that is broken. Right.

Goten: Maybe the ball is not in someone's house. What a minute.

Goten: Am I going crazy, or do sense myself heading toward my direction. That can't be right since I right here. So if I'm here, how can I be there? If any cause, I need to hide just in case.

The boy ran behind someone's house and look in the corner. Walking on the sidewalk, he sees a man who looks kind of like his brother, but his hair is spiky, straight, and tilted. Beside the man was a slender light-skinned young woman with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a bright yellow dress, yellow boots, crescent-shaped gold earrings, a golden necklace, and a white belt with three golden rings.

Valse: I don't think your mom likes me.  
GT Goten: Don't worry about it. She was like that the first time she met my sister in law. She'll come around eventually.  
Valse: I guess but...

Before Valse could finish talking, Goten's future-self put his hand under his girlfriend's chin, so she was looking directly at his face.

GT Goten: If she doesn't accept you, then she doesn't accept me.  
Valse: Goten.

As the two share a romantic kiss, the present Goten rolls his eyes as he could believe that this lady's man was him.

GT Goten: Well, I see you next Saturday, ok, Valse.  
Valse: Alright. Bye, Goten.

When the teenage girl closes the door, GT Goten walks away from the house for a few minutes. Then he looks around to see if anyone is nearby before he flies back to his house.

Goten: So, that who Marron was talking about in the Time Machine. This Valse person is my future girlfriend. Or is it a possible girlfriend? All I know is that I better just keep these sunglasses on for the time being. What a minute...time machine...THAT IT! I REMEMBER MY PLAN!

The boy begins to jump up a down as he finally remembers his little strategy from the last chapter.

Goten: The Zenos said I have to get to the present to win the game, but they didn't say I can get some assistance. All I need to do is get to a time machine, travel to the present, and BOOM! Everything will be back to normal.   
Valse: Who goes there?

The boy stops celebrating as he begins to hear someone coming from inside the house. He knows the voice was his possible future girlfriend, but the footsteps sound like they are getting closer and closer to his location.

Goten: (Note to self, maybe I should celebrate when I'm not around people's houses.)

As the teenager open the back door, she was conscious as she didn't who the voice she heard. However, as she looks around, there was no one in sight.

Valse: I could have sworn that I heard someone. 

Valse looks all over her backyard as she looks in the bushes, around the house, and in the trees. But alas, she could find anyone.

Valse: Maybe there wasn't anyone here. I am probably just imagining things.

As the girl was walking toward her house, the person who made all those noises is on top of the roof, watching her quietly. 

Goten: (I glad I came up here before she spotted me. Who knows what would happen to me if she spots me. No, wait, I do.)

As Goten was deep in his thought, many birds landed on the roof as they headed to their nest. However, the birds' eyes became big as they spot Goten (who was unknown to him) standing on their nest. Anger fills the birds as they silently sneak behind the boy's back as they all took a big inhale and made a wired sound.

The Birds: AWW!

Spook from the birds surprising him, Goten jumps back away from them. However, he forgot that he was on the edge of the roof and fell as the birds gave him a weird look as they were saying, 'don't be in our turf, ya hear.' Lucky for him, he didn't hit the ground this time, which he was please but unfortunately, the reason was that Valse was the one who caught the boy in her arms. 

Valse: So you were the reason why I heard strange sounds behind my house!  
Goten: I appreciate you saving me but could you please not look at me in the eyes.  
Valse: Oh no, you need to pay attention! You are lucky I was the one who found you because if it were my father, he would have shot you.  
Goten: (Wait, her dad would shoot first, then ask questions later? What the point of that if I probably die!)  
Now the first thing I am going to do is...

Just then, she lined her eyes up to Goten's as her lips became crimson and gave him a smooch on his forehead.

Valse: I am going to rock your world!  
Goten: Wait a minute! Don't you have a boyfriend? Wouldn't that be cheating?  
Valse: Yeah, but you kind of have the same face as him, so it doesn't count as cheating!

The girl pushes Goten into her knockers as he was nervous about what to do.

Valse: Besides, my parents won't be back until midnight so let us have some fun.

Valse carried the boy inside the house and dropped him on the sofa. She took off her clothes and ripped off the boy's pants as she could wait any longer. Goten didn't believe how beautiful Valse look without her clothes. He was so shocked that this time he didn't try to get away from having sex. She got on top of Goten as their skins touch each other, and they became one with each other. Two hours pass and Goten up as he was wrapped around the girl's legs and arms. Moving as slow as he can, he got out of her grasp and walked out the door.

Goten: Now that I think she didn't ask me how I know she got a boyfriend. Now, where was I? All yes, getting a time machine. But if my memory is correct, I think Beerus destroys the time machine sometime after older Trunks and Mai return to their timeline, so I guess that a no-go.

Thinking on how to solve that problem, he remembers all the places and events he went through before his eyes lit up with excitement. 

Goten: But if I go to a timeline in which Trunks' older self is around, I can 'borrow' his time machine and be done with here! Perfect! All I just need to do now is find the Dragon Ball. 

As he looks at the radar, he saw that the signal is moving away from Goten's position, and he start to worry.

Goten: The Dragon Ball is moving away. That impossible. The Dragon Balls can't move unless...

He looks behind the corner to see an eleven-year-old Pan wearing a red midriff shirt, an orange bandana, chains on the right side of her gray capris, finger-less gloves, black belt, and dark gray boots. At first, Goten didn't mind it as much until he looks in one of her hands to see she holding a Dragon Ball.

Pan: Finally, I got the last Dragon Ball. I better give this to Bulla's mom, so I can finally relax.

As the girl begins to fly away, holding his ticket out of this era, Goten puts his hand to his head as he says, 'of course this would happen.'

Goten: I don't know if this was the Zenos doing or Dabura, but I have to say this is not fair. Pan said she was giving the ball to Bulla's mom, so Capsule Corporation it is then.

Before taking his first step toward the building, he forgot that the sunglasses he was using broke, and yelling Nimbus would cause some attention. So he ran toward the building without getting seen by anyone. Eventually, he made his way to the Capsule Corporation, where he looked through the window sees where the Dragon Ball is. He did see Pan and beside her was a ten-year-old Bulla wearing a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, red thigh-high boots, a red hairpiece, gold choker, and gold hoop earrings. The two girls look like they were doing their homework for school. They didn't spot him but just looking at the two cause Goten a little bit of confusion.

Goten: (Wait a minute, I fourteen, and those two are around ten, so how come they look so much older than me? If Pan older, why is she look younger than Bulla? Forget the ball for right now. I won't be able to focus if I don't find out right now? But the only one who probably knows the answer is Vegeta, but just looking at me would cause some questions.)

The boy stops looking through the window and just thought to himself as he was still hanging over the ledge. Then his eyelids up as he then got an idea. After breaking into the building again and going into Vegeta and Bulma's room, he locks the door and looks around to find something he thinks would be useful. 

Goten: Come on! I know Vegeta told Bulma about the Saiyans, so he must have a guide to rasing on.

When he looks in the closet, he found a strange book next to a pile of clothes. So he went through it and found a sketchbook title "A Guide to Raising a Saiyan by Prince Vegeta."

Goten: I knew it! Now let's see here.

The boy opens the book up and starts reading.

Goten: Every Saiyan is born with a tail. It will allow them to turn into a Great Ape just by looking at a full moon but will lose the ability if someone removes them. I was curious when I found out that a Saiyan name Kakarot and his son grew back, but I did not. Turn out if once a Saiyan surpasses the Great Ape form like then, their tail stops growing back as they no longer require the form's power.

Then the boy pulls down his pants and looks at his rear, where he sees a hole where his tail should be if he had on.

Goten: That explains a lot. But what about the female Saiyans.

Goten: Saiyans maintain their prime; they evolved into a natural warrior race, enabling them to fight longer. Naturally, anyone with Saiyan DNA may look younger than most people, but a female Saiyan would get a growth spurt quicker than males depending on their genre. If a Saiyan acts like a Saiyan, they will age slowly, and the opposite will happen if they don't act like their race. But be warned once female Sayain past a certain age, they will be more interested in boys than anything else.

The boy then stops reading and put the book back where he found it. He begins to think as he questions this newfound knowledge he learns.

Goten: So I guess that means Pan loves fighting while Bulla doesn't. When it said past a certain age, does that mean by a certain year or a certain time like a minute? 

Remember, when he first interacted with this version of Pan and Bulla, they were just fine. Still, the moment they suddenly turn older, they went into lust—shaking after remembering that flashback, Goten decided that it was time for him to leave, but when he opens the door, he spots Pan and Bulla standing in front of the door looking at him in his eyes. 

Pan: Grandpa? What are you doing here? I thought you were practicing with Bulla's dad?  
Bulla: Most importantly, what were you doing in my parent's room with funny looking marks around your face?

Jumping back, Goten was prepared to avoid the girl's advances but realized that Pan and Bulla look the same as they did before, so he just walks past them.

Goten: Number one, I not your grandpa; I'm your uncle Goten from the past. Number two, I was just leaving, so I will be heading out now if you don't mind.  
Bulla: We don't believe that bullshit.  
Pan: Also, don't walk away from grownups when they are talking to you.

The boy stops walking and turns to the girls as he was about to argue back.

Goten: No, you listen here; I older than both of you. After all, I thirteen.  
Pan: There's no way you're thirteen! You look eight?  
Goten: And your friend looks like she in high school, but she ten years old, is she?  
Bulla: Well, it not my fault. I grow faster than most girls my age!  
Goten: Oh, yes, it is!

As the three continue to argue, Goten's eyes begin to flash pink for a belief moment, and the two girls' eyes change to hearts in a flash. Before Goten knew it, we couldn't move as Pan was blowing in his ear while Bulla pressed her breast on his back.

Goten: Girls! What are you doing?  
Pan: We're sorry we yell at you, uncle. Truth is you're right. We not older than you.  
Bulla: But you can help me with our homework. We need to know the in and out of biology.

Blushing uncontrollably, Goten tried to calm down as just reacting will be a life or death sentence for him.

Goten: (Wait a minute if they like all the other women I face on my travel, then they probably want to 'that.' And knowing that they are younger than me, this feels wrong in so many ways. I got to get out of here.)

However, he immediately stops thinking as he felt something touching his dick. Looking down, he sees two hands grabbing his 'special area' and when he nervously looks at the two girls who were giving him flirtatious looks at him and blush uncontrollably.

Goten: (Yep, so wrong in many ways possible. I need to get out of here!) Vegeta! I can explain!

As Pan and Bulla stop seducing Goten and look away from the boy, he smiles as they fall for his trick. He then ran as fast as he can out of the building as two tall younger kids were chasing after him. Realizing that they can fly but he can't, he is at a big disadvantage. So at the very last second, he decides to hide in the bushes while lowering his power level.

Bulla: Damn it, where did he go!  
Pan: I think he went that way! Come on!

Seeing the two girls past him, Goten then sighs as he lost track of them.

Goten: What a minute, how come these two are affected now by the eyes and not the first time they were affected. Could it be that the curse is getting stronger? Whatever the case, maybe I can't waste any more time.

He soon got out of the bushes and pulled out the Dragon Radar again, hoping that his niece dropped the ball somewhere, but he then scratches his head as what he saw doesn't make sense.

Goten: This doesn't seem right, but if this radar is correct, then it leading me to The Lookout. But isn't the Dragon Ball back at the Capsule Corp? Will I take that chance?

The boy then thinks about it as he walks in the direction of the signal. 

Goten: Well, I think it wouldn't be bad if I check it out, but I have to walk to the tower. I could use Nimbus, but calling his name might attract Pan and Bulla. Man, if only I could fly again!

As he walked along, he saw nineteen-year-old Marron wearing a long-sleeved polo undershirt, pink dress, pink hat, white socks, and brown shoes. She held bags in her hands, and it doesn't look like she didn't see him at all. Taking this opportunity, Goten tried to sneak the opposite way so that Marron won't notice him.

Pan & Bulla: Goten!

He looks back to see that Marron was looking right at him as she dropped her bags. Noticing that she was charging at him, Goten begins to run in the opposite direction as he didn't need to see her face that she was affected too.

Marron: Goten! Come back! I love you!  
Goten: Here we go again!

Goten ran faster than he ever ran before, but he realized that there is a problem. It seems like Marron was getting closer to him the longer they run.

Goten: Oh no, she faster than me!  
Marron: I have you in my sight!

Goten knew it was long until his childhood friend got a hold of him, but he notices that something weird was happening. He notices that he was not moving at all. He looked below him and realized he was standing on the ground anymore. He could see buildings, cars, people, and water all at the bottom of his feet.

Goten: Oh, my God!

He tried to move around as he could move left and right. Accessed and descend in the air. He even flew into circles like a dog chasing his tail. After doing all that, he became happy a yell out with joy. 

Goten: I can fly again! That's awesome! With all my powers back, I will have no problems finding the Dragon Balls (hopefully, the balls work this time).  
Marron: Goten! Wait up!

He looks below to see a love-struck Marron was coming toward him as Goten begin to fly away from her and head toward Kami's Lookout.

Goten: Right. I was too happy that I kind of forgot that Marron is Krillin and 18's daughter. She probably could fly like her parents. I have to hurry before I get caught again.  
Pan & Bulla: Goten!

He looks back to see that Pan and Bulla were right next to Marron as they somehow found the boy in the sky.

Goten: How did you found me that fast? Ok, that is it! You girls leave me with no choice!

He stops flying and look toward the girls. Goten then places his hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. All the girls stop moving as they know what technique it is.

Goten: Solar Flare!

Just then, a big bright light emitted from Goten, and all the girls cover their eyes as the brightness caught their eyes. Not being able to do anything, Goten flew away as this was the only chance for escape.

Bulla: Wait a minute, when did Goten ever learn that technique.

The three girls open their eyes as the only thing they saw was the sun setting. The girls realized that Goten never learns that move, and the thing that blinded them was actually the sun.

Marron: All, man! We've been had!

Meanwhile, on The Lookout, Mr. Popo was repairing Goten's clothes while Goten conversed with Dende about everything that happened to him.

Dende: So you tell me that you need the Dragon Balls to return you to the past?  
Goten: Well, past for you, present for me. 

Goten looks to the left as Popo gave him his clothes back as he fixed them. So he put them on while talking to them.

Mr. Popo: Why aren't these marks coming off?  
Goten: As I told you before, Mr. Popo, the first kiss, is permanent. So long as my wish is still active.

Goten just finished putting on the clothes and was back, prepare to continue his quest.

Goten: I can't stay here for much longer. Pan, Bulla, and Marron are on my tail. Do any of you guys know where a Dragon Ball might be?  
Dende: Well, now that you mention it, Mr. Popo did see a Dragon Ball yesterday.  
Goten: Really! Where!  
Mr. Popo: Well, I happen to find the ball while I was cleaning all the rooms. I just finished one of the room and was about to close the door. However, I forgot I left the broom in the room, and when I enter back in, the ball was in the middle of the room.  
Dende: After Mr. Popo told me about it, we contact Goku to see if he must have dropped the Dragon Ball from his last visit, but to our surprise, he still has it. So we left it still in the room until we could figure out what to do with it.  
Goten: That ball I am looking for. Thanks for the help, you guys!  
Dende: Goten! Wait!

By the time Earth's Guardian yells out those words, Goten was already out of his sights.

Dende: The least, tell us where the room is before just wandering off.

As Goten went down the hallway, he sees many doors and realizes that he has no idea which room to go to. Just picking randomly, Goten decides to open the door in front of him and charge on in with no regrets. 

Goten: Well, I guess I start with this door first.

He decided to open the door and see what he find but walk inside; all he saw was a white void as it seems like it never ends. 

Goten: I back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again! Something like this feels familiar to me, but I can't place my finger on what it might be.

He then heard the door close. Goten slowly turns around as he sees Marron, Bulla, and Pan behind him with the door shut, all three naked and with their clothes off.

Marron: You are not escaping this time, Goten.  
Goten: You all realize what room this is, right?  
Pan: Of course, this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Once the room is closed, no one can get in or out.  
Bulla: And don't worry, it may be a year in. It will be a day out there, but we all know that.

The three girls surrounded the boy and carried him toward the bed. He wasn't sure what to do with the girls, so he decided to since he can't leave this room and he kind of trap.

Goten: I just get it over with already. 

One day (outside of the room) has passed, and Pan and Bulla walk out of the room, feeling relaxed and calm.

Pan: That felt great.  
Bulla: And I think we're ready to pass our test on Friday, I mean tomorrow.   
Pan: Marron, hurry up! Our parents are already worried about us.  
Marron: Coming!

Marron walks out of the room, straightening her dress before the three of them fly away from the Lookout.

Marron: I was just giving him a goodbye kiss before we head on back.  
Bulla: Man, you really like Goten, do you?  
Marron: Shut up!

Three minutes later, after the three girls left, Goten slowly crawls out the door with his dick out and his face cover in kiss marks. He then looked up and saw four different ladies, but the boy instantly knew them by looking at their faces. One of them was a thirty-four-year-old Videl wearing a light blue denim jacket skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings, brown belt, and yellow boots. The other was a fifty-seven-year-old Bulma wearing a long-sleeved orange dress with white pearls, black boots, and gold triangle earrings. The next one was a fifty-three-year-old Chi-Chi wearing a pink uniform with light green sleeves, a turquoise sash, violet pants, black shoes, and Chinese gold earrings. The last one was Android 18 wearing a purple business suit jacket with a pink short sleeve undershirt, purple business pants, gold hoop earrings, pearl necklace, and red heels. 

Android 18: What a minute, Goku, what are you doing here?  
Videl: Hold on that, not him, look at those clothes and his skin complexion.  
Chi-Chi: Wait, is that you, Goten?  
Goten: Um... 

Before he could do anything, Bulma grabbed the boy and stole a kiss from him. Once she released him from the kiss, Goten looks at the ladies who all have hearts in their eyes.

Bulma: You don't have to say anything.  
Chi-Chi: You can answer all our questions in this room.

Bulma and Chi-Chi went inside the chamber while Videl and 18 dragged in Goten. Once pulled in, Goten tried to crawl out of the room as fast as possible, but the door closed before he could get out. The next day Goten crawl out of the chamber with even more kiss marks all over him as he barely could move or even lookup. As he continues to crawl, he tried to pick himself up by grabbing the column. 

Goten: I can't...feel my....everything. Where...is...Dragon Ball?

The boy continues his search for the Dragon Ball eventually found the ball in the eleventh room he searches. As he walks slowly toward the ball, he grabbed it in his hands and began to beg on his knees.

Goten: Please work. I beg you; please work.  
Kuronoa: Goten? Goten? Are you there?

Recognizing that familiar voice he eyes widen with a big smile on his face as he celebrates that the balls work this time.

Goten: Kuronoa! You have no idea how much I miss your voice!  
Kuronoa: What happened out there? One moment I saw you enter the school and the next moment, you somehow ended up in the future?  
Goten: So a guy called Dabura caught me and has been testing me for some reason.  
Kuronoa: Dabura! Of course, he would cause all of this! That would explain the time rifts all over the place.  
Goten: So these holes didn't cause by the Zenos?  
Kuronoa: No, not at all! They think you are still playing their game normally, and everything is going right.  
Goten: Of course, they would.  
Kuronoa: Just get that Dragon Ball, and I will send you back to the present.

The boy then looks surprised as he didn't believe what he just heard. So he put down the ball and look confused, scratching his head.

Goten: Really? No pranks?  
Kuronoa: None at all! So hurry up before he shows up?  
Goten: Before who show ups?  
???: The true Supreme Kai of Time that who? 

After hearing an unknown voice, Goten looks up into the air to see someone wearing a heavenly-blue overcoat, blue boots, and a belt with a D in the middle. The mysterious figure grabbed his staff and used it to shoot the boy with some strange energy. Goten saw the attack coming and tried to dodge, but no matter where he went, the beam would follow him. Eventually, the beam hit Goten, and he, along with the ball he was holding, fade away. Meanwhile, at Zeno's Palace, the two kings had just finished watching to last two sagas Goten had to explore.

Zeno: Erasa, Angela, Zangya, Suno, and Cheelai.  
Future Zeno: Valse, Son Pan, Bulla Brief, and Marron

As the pictures of nine women begin to light up, the two Zenos look confused.

Zeno: That was fun!  
Future Zeno: Yes, very fun! But something was off?  
Zeno: Right. There was no Dragon Ball.  
Future Zeno: And yet, Goten travels to the future twice.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Grand Minister!

The adviser floated toward the Zenos with a calm expression on his face.

Grand Minister: What is it, my lords.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Does Goten have the power to travel through time?  
Grand Minister: Well, mortals did find ways to travel through time using machines and gadgets, but to answer your question, my lord, the answer is no. Goten does not have the power to travel through time.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: And who were those two demons that show up from nowhere?  
Grand Minister: Just a minor setback but one of those demons was the reason why you both couldn't watch Goten in the first place. It may be possible that the same thing will happen due to the second demon.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Aww!

As the adviser walked away from them, his face became serious as the current situation worsened.

Grand Minister: First Dabura and now Demigra. Just what are those two plotting that involves Goten? Whatever the case is, if a god alters history, it will affect any timelines' future. Whether they are doing this for good or evil, they are ruining the Zenos game.

Continuing his walk, the minister noticed that the Time Machine Goten was trying to use was in the middle of the hallway. Not only that, but he notices that a time portal opens behind the machine that leads to Earth.

Grand Minister: Maybe I should give that boy a little help just in case.

Suddenly, the angel pushed the machine through the portal and watched Trunks and the Dragon Team inspect the machine before the portal closed.

Grand Minister: Only six remaining.


	10. Future Trunks Saga

Goten: Ouch, my head...

The boy got up, rubbing his head as he wasn't sure whether he got injured from the attack from the weird guy or from falling from a great height.

Goten: Why do these weird things keep happening to me.

Looking up, he could see the strange man did something strange to him.

Goten: Alright, man, just tell me who you are and why I shouldn't fight you?  
Demigra: I am just a simple man trying to claim what is rightfully mine, but you may call me Demigra.  
Goten: So, what are you trying to get?  
Demigra: The position that was stolen from me a long time ago. The position of God of Time.  
Goten: God of Time?

The boy got confused as he doesn't have the foggiest idea of what he was talking about.

Goten: Kuronoa, what is he talking about?  
Demigra: Kuronoa? She calls herself Kuronoa?  
Goten: Yeah, what about it?

The demon then laughs aloud to him; it's the funniest thing he heard in a long time.

Demigra: 'Kuronoa' real name is Chronoa.  
Goten: Chronoa?  
Demigra: That's right, Chronoa, the fake Supreme Kai of Time.  
Chronoa (not calling her Kuronoa anymore): Well, he right, except for being fake and all. I am the Supreme Kai of Time.

Goten then makes a confused face as he questions everything about Kuronoa, I mean Chronoa.

Goten: Wait, you're a Kai?  
Chronoa: Yes, unlike the other Kais, my duty is to watch over the flow of time from the cosmos.  
Goten: So the Supreme Kai of Time watch over time in all universes?  
Chronoa: What no! I only watch over time in Universe 7. Do you know how stressful it would be to watch over every single universe in existence?  
Goten: Yeah, guess that would make sense. Watching over all the universe would be a big pain for just one person.

As the boy was about to ask another question, he looks behind Demigra to find a destroyed building. All he see was destroyed buildings from left to right that he didn't know if he was in the past or the future. 

Goten: So when have you sent me Demigra?  
Demigra: I have sent you to another timeline different from the original, but a timeline that was supposed to happen from the very start.  
Goten: What is that supposed to mean?  
Demigra: I leave that to Chronoa but until then, take care.

As Demigra disappear Goten question about what he meant by the things he heard.

Goten: Demigra a demon right.  
Chronoa: Yes.  
Goten: Trying to take over the world.  
Chronoa: Bingo.  
Goten: Great that makes two demons who are trying to use me. Hey Kuronoa, I mean Chronoa, what does he mean by supposed to happen?  
Chronoa: Well, thanks to Demigra, you have been sent to Age 785. This era is labeled as the Future Trunks Saga.  
Goten: Future Trunks Saga? Don't tell me. This place is Future Trunks' timeline.  
Chronoa: You guess it. This whole place is the future where Trunks never went to the past to warn everyone about the androids. Because your dad died due to the virus, you were never born, and most of the people you know perish due to the androids. After losing Gohan, the only one strong enough to face the androids, Trunks use the time machine that Bulma build to stop the androids in the past to change the future.  
Goten: Wow. But didn't Trunks warn everyone? If so, then why does this place look destroy? Should it have changed the future?  
Chronoa: Time travel doesn't work as you see on tv and in the movie. It is a little more complicated than that. When you travel in the past, either two things could happen. One is if someone changes the past is causes a parallel universe.  
Goten: A parallel universe? What's that?  
Chronoa: A parallel universe is when you travel in the past and change the events that happen; it will create a dimension identical to yours. So when you travel to the present, nothing will change as your dimension is not the same. A similar thing will happen if you go to the future and bring back something ten decades too soon.  
Goten: You mean like when I went to Universe 6, and my uncle was still alive.  
Chronoa: Exactly. Every era you travel to, you made a parallel universe. The other thing that would happen if you mess with time is nothing at all. Sometimes are rare cases a person could mess with time, and nothing happens because that was supposed to happen.

The boy then remembers all the era he travels to; some were wired while others were what he expected.

Goten: Ok, so is there anything else I need to know about this era?  
Chronoa: Can you keep a secret?  
Goten: Um, yes.  
Chronoa: Are you sure?  
Goten: Yes, I can now tell me?  
Chronoa: Ok, you know Pilaf Gang.  
Goten: Pilaf, Shu, and Mai, what about them.  
Chronoa: What if I tell you that those three are older than they look.  
Goten: They are?  
Chronoa: In Age 767, Pilaf asked Shenron to make them younger as they were old. However, when the wish was granted, they turned in babies the same age as Trunks. This event happens in both timelines, but the only big difference is that the Mai in this time was the only survivor when the androids attack the world.  
Goten: Oh yeah, about the Androids, how are they like in this timeline?  
Chronoa: Unlike the Androids you met, 17 & 18 are sociopathic and cruel. They also weaker than their counterpart but don't pull any punch against Android 17.  
Goten: What about 18?  
Chronoa: Remember your curse.  
Goten: Oh yeah.

He looks over some rumble to see that it was the future version of Android 18. She was wearing a blue denim vest, a blue skirt, dark blue tights, brown boots, a black undershirt, and white and black striped sleeves. 

Goten: Ok, there Future 18 over there. All I need to do is not run into Future 17. The only problem is that I can't tell if he's near her or not. As of right now, all I need is to sneak past her and... What am I doing? I can fly again.

As he flew into the air, he tried to move a fast as he can away from the area. However, 18 spot him (thinking it was a missile targeting her) and shot him using an energy blast. Goten was unharmed as it didn't do too much damage, but smoke caused by the blast surrounded him. Trying his best to get out the smoke, he put his hands out to find his way out until he felt something soft. Knowing that he is in midair, and there were no clouds in the sky, he begins to sweat nervously.

Goten: Please let it be a bird. Or a ballon. I hope it a ballon. Please let it be a ballon.

As the smoke clears up, he panics as he found out that what he thought was actually true. He saw his hand grabbing someone's breast as he let go of them immediately before looking at the person's face. As he suspected, it was an angry Android 18 as she gave him a look he never thought she gave him. Unlike the ones he's used to, it more like she would kill him on the spot. However, it didn't take long for her face to change as she gave him a look her other counterparts gave Goten.

Goten: (I could never be happy for someone to be affected by my curse. Now I am not going to die. Well, I least I hope so.)

Future Android 18: You are just adorable.

She embraces him by hugging him, but for Goten, it was much worse. She was squeezing tight and had no promise of letting go. He could hear his bones shattering and his lungs asking for air. 

Goten: (I take it back, I am going to die!)  
Future Android 18: You know what? I am going to give you a little test.  
Goten: W-What kind of test.  
Future Android 18: A test for your endurance. If you win, you get to be my property.  
Goten: And if I lose.  
Future Android 18: Then, I'll rape you.  
Goten: Wait a minute; there no point in this test if I am going to get rape anyway.

The android then gave the boy a smug look as Goten begin to sweat a bit.

Future Andriod 18: Oh, so you know what test this is? That means there no point going easy on you.

Goten notices that he made a mistake telling her he tried to escape by flying away from her. However, she tackles him from below that send him both to the ground. Upon waking up, Goten has pinned down my murderous cyborg, who was about to have her way. Pulling off his pants, kissing his mouth, and playing with his ding dong, they were about to do it until they both heard a familiar voice nearby.

Future Android 17: There, you are 18. I was wondering where you were. Did you happen to catch that guy that calls you a bitch or what?

The android widens his eyes as he sees his sister pining a boy as both their clothes look messy.

Future Android 17: Sis, what the hell are you doing!  
Future Android 18: What do you think? I am trying to relieve some stress.  
Future Android 17: With a kid!  
Future Android 18: He the only cute one in this whole damn town!

While the two androids were arguing, Goten tried to think of a way to escape those two without worrying about being chased.

Goten: (Let me think here, 17 & 18 are androids, so they can't track me down. If those two think I dead, then they would leave me alone. So all I need to do is... That it!) Hey, Mr. Android!  
Future Android 17: What do you want?  
Goten: If I was to call you a bitch, what would happen to me?

The male android was not happy with what that boy said. He grabbed him from 18 and gave Goten a menacing look.

Future Andriod 17: Let me give you a demonstration.  
Future Android 18: 17, no!

Future 17 picked up Goten and threw him into the air. Goten was about to charge right at him but saw a bunch of ki blast headed his way. Goten knew he could dodge the blasts, but he uses this opportunity to escape from Future 18. After the blast hit him, he sent him flying until he landed on the ground somewhere.

Goten: Ouch. That was a smooth landing. Maybe it could have been softer if the road wasn't filled with all these cracks and rumble.

Just then, he heard someone screaming in anger toward the androids' direction and heard explosions and buildings crumbling down. 

Goten: Knowing that androids can't sense energy, I think 18 believe that I dead. And with that, I think I lost her. 

Goten then begins to fly away but not high enough to the point that the androids couldn't see.

Goten: Man, who would have thought Future 18 is rougher than the 18 I know. I glad we didn't go all the way as I feel like I wouldn't survive, but I feel kind of bad that people may die because of me. 

Goten: I just have to remember my mission, borrowing a time machine to get back home. And I know just the right place to find one.

Goten: Capsule Corporation. Why do I always go to the Capsule Corporation? Let's see if you know who is there?

He sees a fifty-two-year-old Bulma with her hair tied in a low ponytail. She wears a bright navy long self shirt, pale purple pants, and brown shoes. She typed something on the computer, but she typed so fast he could read what she was typing.

Goten: Even though this future look like the wasteland, Bulma looks surprisingly good for her age. Maybe 

Sneaking inside the building, Goten explores the old building as he looks for anything that could be useful to him at all. He looks in every room and found that some of them were either fill with supplies or destroy. Realizing that he had no luck, Goten scratches his head until he trips over something causing him to fall down some stairs. When he got up, he looks to see what he tripped over but realized that he underneath the building.

Goten: This place has a basement? When did they have a basement? Well, it would hurt to look around.

As the boy explore the place, he notices that it was just a basement; it was more like a lab as he saw oil and wrenches everywhere. He then steps in something and decides to pick it up to see what it was. It was a blueprint for the time machine as he put it into his pocket and just for safekeeping.

Goten: So this is where built the Time Machine. No wonder the androids didn't destroy this place. And see that there no time machine around; I guess that Trunks still in the past with the machine. I guess I go back then.  
Future Bulma: Goku?

He quickly turns to see Future Bulma look at him before blushing red and walk slowly toward him.

Future Bulma: You, not Goku, you're way adorable than he was at his age.

Goten begins to walk backward as he scares about what she is going to do to him.

Future Bulma: It was eighteen years since I felt a man's body.  
Goten: Calm down, Bulma; let think this, though.  
Future Bulma: You're right.  
Goten: Thank goddess.  
Future Bulma: Besides, this basement also has a bed.  
Goten: A what?

The woman suddenly presses a button that made aking size bed appear before the boy's eyes, and know where this was going. He tried to escape, but Bulma grabbed his arm and slammed him onto the bed. Now with Future Bulma on top of him, he tried his best to resist his sexual urges, but it was no use. Due to the recent interaction with Future Android 18, his mind is full of lust, and let Bulma has his way with him. It took exactly four hours until Goten came out of the basement alone. He looks around to see if there were any androids around before going outside. However, he moves at a fast pace as he wasted so much time.

Future Android 18: HE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU 17!

Goten: Look into the distance as he sees an explosion going off everywhere.

Future Bulma: Where did that kid go?

He looks back at Capsule Corporation as the building lights turn on. The boy then runs around in a circle as he doesn't know where to go.

Goten: I got to hurry! I got to hide! I got to... I DON'T KNOW?!  
SOMETHING! If I hide back in there, Bulma will nail me, but explore out there, and 18 will nail me. And I don't even want to know what will happen if I go back to my house.

The boy then stops running as he then thought of a place that he could hide. However, he then questions who inside the house.

Goten: Hey Chronoa, is my mom still alive?  
Chronoa: Yes, she is, and she missable that she lost your dad and your brother.  
Goten: A woman who lost all the men in her life. 

The boy then imagines him having rough intimate sex with his mother that seems like it would never end. Just thinking about give him shivers down his spine, and shake his head.

Goten: I watch enough tv to know where that will go. So that is definitely a no.

Not knowing what to do, the boy then saw a strange light in the distance. Having nothing to lose, Goten decided to check it out and saw that he saw one of those portals when he was with Beerus and Suno. He looked through it to see what was on the other side, but it was so dark that he could really tell.

Goten: Should I take a chance in the portal or stay here looking for the ball?

The boy tried to think which plan was better; however, unknown to him, he was then thinking of Bulma and 18 naked bodies. As soon as he realizes that, he shook his head, blushing out of embarrassment.

Goten: What am I doing? Stop it! STOP IT!

Goten decides to jump into the portal and see what awaits him on the other side. You couldn't believe what the boy felt as travel though what I believe were space and time. His body felt cold and hot at the same time. He also feels like he was growing and shrink for every second he was in there—all he wants to know when it will end. Luckily for him, he felt the ground as his face was cover in the dirt.

Goten: I... don't know why I fell about that... travel?  
Chronoa: Goten!  
Goten: What?  
Chronoa: Are you crazy! It would be best if you didn't go through these time rifts.  
Goten: Why, because it would damage my body?  
Chronoa: No, entering those portals, there is no telling when and where you end up at. 

Goten: I'll keep in kind of that next time? But back to the matter at hand, could you tell me when I am now. No, wait, what year is it now?  
Chronoa: It is now Age 796. Oh no!

Chronoa: During this age, Goku Black has already been on Earth for one year and almost annihilated all the humans.

The boy's eye widens as he remembers what his dad told him about that this Goku Black person.

Goten: Goku Black! You mean the guy who also knows as Zamasu uses the Super Dragon Ball to switch body with my dad. Then kill everyone in that timeline.  
Chronoa: Sadly, yes. But don't worry, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin are helping Trunks out.  
Goten: Wait, Piccolo, and Krillin didn't travel to the future with Trunks.  
Chronoa: Not your timeline, but in this alternate timeline, Piccolo and Krillin are a lot stronger.  
Goten: How so?  
Chronoa: Piccolo decides to go train with Goku and Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to prepare for the Tournament of Destroyers. Sure he couldn't keep up with the Saiyans at first, but once the first year passed, he could use Godly ki. Even better, after all that training, he gains a transformation that makes his antennae go up and change his eyes' color. I call it Red-eyed Namekian form.

Goten then makes a face as it was the most uncreative name he had ever heard in his life.

Chronoa: The name a work in progress.  
Goten: What about Krillin. There's no way he could catch up to my dad.  
Chronoa: True, he's not as strong as Goku and Vegeta, but a true warrior doesn't count on power to win. You also need speed and technique to win, and while Krillin quit being a fighter, he didn't stop training. He improves his Destructo Disc, Kamehameha, Solar Flare, and he could use the Kaio-ken.  
Goten: Man, Piccolo, and Krillin sound so cool. Well, the time machine plan fails. Thus back to the original plan. Let fine that Dragon Ball.

Goten went through his pockets as he tried to find it. However, felt something that felt like bolts and springs and realized that he might have a problem.

Goten: No.

He pulled out the bolts and springs from his pockets and knew that he's in big trouble.

Goten: No. No! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! 

As he drops the pieces out of his hands, he pulls out more bolts and springs from his pocket. What's even worse is that he grab pieces that look like parts for the Dragon Ball Radar.

Goten: After all this time, the Dragon Radar is destroyed, but how?

The boy then remembers when Future Android 18 gave him a bear hug. It was so tight that it probably destroy the radar.

Goten: Fantastic! Now my only choice is to find a time machine. To be honest, I made that suggestion in the Cell Saga. Talk about bad and lazy writing. "Hint Hint"

However, he sees a forty-six-year-old Bulma wearing a white t-shirt, a red bandanna, jeans, cowgirl boots, and a white lab coat out in the distance. She was approaching a green skin fellow as she looks confident and brave.

Goten: I afraid to ask, but who is that green edgy but emo version of my Supreme Kai Bulma with right now.  
Chronoa: That person is Zamasu, an apprentice Supreme Kai for Universe 10. Before all of this, he wasn't all evil as he cares for the universe; he often questioned the worth of mortals. But on the day he lost to your dad, he got mad as a mortal defeat a god. That when he decided that all mortals are evil and must be destroyed.  
Goten: And that why he stole my dad's body.

He looks in the evil Kai's direction and saw his best friend's mom coming toward the immortal.

Goten: Ok, but what is Bulma doing?  
Chronoa: She is trying to buy Trunks enough time to master the Evil Containment Wave by flirting with Zamasu.  
Goten: Does that work?  
Chronoa: We are talking about a Kai who hates all mortal; what do you think.  
Goten: I got to help her, but how?

He decides to stop looking as he tried his best to come up with a plan. After walking back a forth, a light bulb went up in his head.

Goten: Chronoa, tell me everything you know that would piss off Zamasu?

We all know that Bulma survives against Zamasu in the original timeline, but she was about to die due to the God Split Cut. Just before he can land a blow on her, a rock landed on his, which makes him lose focus. Just then, multiple rocks came flying at him. Zamasu was annoyed that he let go of Bulma and try to find who was throw those rocks at him.

Zamasu: Who dare defy justice!

Just then, Goten appears in front of the Zamasu as he was holding a rock in his hand and smiling at him.

Goten: Hello, Mr. Apprentice Supreme Kai.  
Zamasu: Who are you?  
Goten: I'm Son Goten, Goku's second son. How your stupid Zero Mortals Plan?

Zamasu then made a face as he was annoyed.

Goten: Seeing as you're failing to kill, not just my dad, Vegeta, and Trunks, I could see it's not going great.  
Zamasu: Stop talking, mortal!  
Goten: Also, how did you get here in the first place? I mean, didn't you just or Goku Black your other self met my dad when he alive? So how did you wind up in Trunks' timeline?

Zamasu then begins to twitch his eyes and grind his teeth, looking like he's about to snap at the boy.

Zamasu: Mock me one more time. See what happens.  
Goten: You're right. I sorry. I was impressed you made the wish for immortality. You know I heard that someone made the same wish as you in another place at another time. So congratulation to you. (Can't wait how you mess this up?)  
Zamasu: I HEARD THAT! YOU"RE DIED!

Zamasu creates a field of purple energy around his right hand and dashes toward the boy. Goten just stands there, not in fear as he just whistles. Then he threw the rock he was holding, and it lands at Zamaus' eye.

Zamasu: My eye!

While he was distracted, Future Trunks rush in and kick him so hard that he went flying in the sky.

Future Trunks: That was a close one. Are you alright, uh...who are you?  
Goten: My name is Son Goten. Goku's youngest son and your best friend from the timeline you help save.  
Future Trunks: Well, Goten, thank you for saving my mom. But leave the rest to me. I stop Zamasu once and for all.  
Goten: You are going to use the Evil Containment Wave to seal him right.  
Future Trunks: Yeah, that the only strategy we have to defeating someone who is immortal  
Goten: Then you probably need this.

Goten reaches in his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. It has wired marks all over it, but the boy handed it to his friend's counterpart.

Future Trunks: A talisman?  
Goten: I grab it thinking it was a napkin, but you use it to seal the jar.  
Future Trunks: Nice, thanks, Goten. Also, thanks, Master Roshi, for letting me learn his move.

The blue hair hero then flies toward the direction Zamasu was heading as Goten waves at him.

Goten: Good luck, Trunks! Man, Mai was right; he is cool. I owe the present Trunks an apology for saying that wishing for a sword is stupid.

He looks nearby and saw a garage nearby. It wasn't big, but it has a big enough area to fit inside a time machine.

Goten: No dought about it, where the time machine is located. Well, the one my dad and the others use to get here. They won't mind if I borrow it.

However, before he could move, he saw himself being assaulted by Bulma as she wraps her arms around him.

Bulma: So you're making a world by yourself? What a grand scale! Say, if I become the wife of a god, would any wish of mine be granted? Would I be called a goddess?

Bulma was blowing in his ear, which cause Goten to blush red as it felt good to him.

Goten: You do realize that I not Zamasu right. I, not a god.  
Bulma: Not if you think logically.  
Future Mai: Bulma!

Walking in front of them was a thirty-year-old Mai wearing a long blue jacket, yellow pants, and black boots.

Future Mai: What you think you are doing!  
Bulma: Having a little bit of fun. I fix the time machine, show Trunks the video, so the day is saved. So I just thought I have a reward.

Mai pulled Goten away from Bulma as Goten exhale, remembering that Mai hasn't been affecting yet.

Future Mai: Mrs. Brief I am asham of you. We are in a life or death situation, right, and you're married. Your husband is literally out there fighting right now. Beside this boy is...

Before she could finish that sentence, her eyes made contact with Goten, and she made the same look Bulma giving him.

Future Mai: He's my god!  
Goten: Oh, boy.

Mai begins to spin the boy around him, which made him lose balance and about fall. But Mai caught Goten and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Then let go of him as Goten then tried to breathe as his heart was racing.

Future Mai: It seems like you love it. Want another one?  
Bulma: No way, it's my turn!  
Goten: Oh no Zamasu is back!

As the two girls were distracted, the boy decides to run away from the two women as head toward the garage. After going inside saw the time machine he was looking for but then heard the door close Mai and Bulma trapped the boy inside. Not knowing where to hide, he went into the time machine as it was the first place he could hide in.

Goten: Ok, those guys can't find me in here. Hopefully.

The boy looks around and sees a bunch of random buttons. He kind of was successful in his mission, but the only problem is that he has no idea how to start the time machine.

Goten: Which button is it to start this crazy machine? Maybe it's this button.

Pressing a big red button, the time machine begins to glow up as the time machine was starting up. Mai and Bulma notice it and decide to grab on to the machine legs as they all vanish from thin air. As the time machine successfully returns to the present (Bulma's timeline, not Goten), Goten blink as he didn't realize how quick the travel was.

Goten: I made it! Back to the present. No, wait, this is a parallel universe, so I'm still not in the clear. So I do need the Dragon Balls if I ever want to return home.

He looks around to see where he was at and notice that he see cameras, lights, and tripods. Then he sees Mr. Satan and Barry Kahn talking with each other as they were holding scripts.

Goten: Oh, this must be where they were filming "Great Saiyaman vs. Mister Satan!". I have to say the movie was good, but it shouldn't call the Great Saiyaman Movie.

Stepping out of the time machine, he looks around to see the set but spook when he saw Bulma and Mai collapse on the floor. He looks to see if they were alright and found out they were unconscious from the ride.

Goten: They seem ok, but both of them should will wake up soon. The first thing I need to is to get a replacement for the Dragon Radar. Now, how do you turn this thing into a capsule? 

He searches around the machine to see if there was a button of some kind. Ultimately he found a button and push it, turning the time machine into a capsule.

Film Director: Cut!

He looks to sees the film director as he picks up the capsule and puts it in his pocket. On the set was a woman with dark-colored eyes and chestnut hair. She wore a cute pink dress with small touches, long white gloves, and a cute red bow. 

Film Director: Cocoa, you were wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!  
Cocoa: Thank you. Are there any more lines you want me to rehearse?  
Film Director: No, we're done for today. Just go home and keep practicing, ok.  
Cocoa: Can do.

As everyone working on the play went their separate way. Goten hides himself along with the sleeping Bulma and Mai until everyone is gone.

Goten: Ok, the coast is clear. Time to get that radar.

As Goten fly into the air, he headed to Capsule Corp. in the hope of getting the radar. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination since flying was a lot faster than running on foot. It also didn't take long for him to get into the building and finding the radar since he been to that building done plenty of times already.

Goten: Man, that was easy. And this radar one looks better than the one I have. Now let go back into the future and find that Dragon Ball. But wait a minute. When I use the time machine, it sent me into the movie set. So maybe that place is where the garage was in the future. That means I have to go back to the set if I want to get back there. Am I right, Chronoa?

There was a silence emitted from the room as he begins to worry.

Goten: Don't tell me I alone again.  
Chronoa: It, not that, I was just impressed by your logic. Sure, you can move around to different times and places if you function the machine correctly, but you would be correct if you were planning on pressing the same button.  
Goten: I guess having this adventure really helps improve my thinking process just a bit.

He sees Panchy wearing a cyan-blue shirt with yellow flowers and white jeans sitting down, drinking some tea as he went into the front door. She talked to a sixty-year-old Tights wearing a grey undershirt, grey earrings, and a blue pearl necklace. Seriously he tried to be as silent as he could so silently float up, and slowly he floats away from them.

Goten: Man, this time, I just lucky or what! 

Back at the movie set, he arrives there as it was just nighttime. He tried his best to see, but it was too dark.

Goten: Man, I need to see, but how? I know I can turn Super Sayian and use my energy to see. But I may destroy some of the equipment in the process. What am I suppose to do!

Just then, all the lights in the building turn on, which surprise Goten. He looks to see if anyone was on the movie set with him, and there was. It was Cocoa wearing a brown type of dress with a short dark-light green jacket. Goten didn't react in time as she stares into his eyes, causing her lips to become russet.

Goten: Not Ms. Amaguri! She got affected too! Hold on, what are you doing here.  
Cocoa: I always come here to practice my lines before midnight. But what about you? What are you doing here? This place is for actors only. Are you part of the paparazzi?  
Goten: Of course not...I'm also part of the movie. I am playing the role of Extra No. 2.  
Cocoa: I don't see any extras having any lines on the scripts.  
Goten: Well, I don't see every person's name who appears in Godzilla in the credit, and they don't complain.  
Cocoa: Complaint about what?  
Goten: I don't know?

She looks at him, questioning the things he said but then Cocoa smile as she thought of a devious plan.

Cocoa: We both know that you not part of the movie, and what you are doing could get you in a lot of trouble. But I promise I won't tell anyone.  
Goten: Really?  
Cocoa: If you practice this one little scene with me.  
Goten: One scene for the movie.  
Cocoa: That right, it on page 138.  
Goten: Ok, then.

Cocoa: Ready?  
Goten: Ready.  
Cocoa: You're not going to get away with this. Great Saiyaman will stop you.  
Goten: On the contrary, my dear Chocalte, my plan is working perfectly. With Great Saiyaman and Mr. Satan at each other throats, my plan and be put into action. And best of all, you're going to help me.  
Cocoa: There's no way I will ever help you.  
Goten: I afraid you don't have a choice.

Goten: It looks like she is under my control now. But how do I know if it works or not? Chocalte, I order you to take me...

Before he could finish talking, Cocoa tackled him with a kiss, causing them to fall to the floor. She then took off her clothes, followed by his until they were both completely naked. Then she keeps pounding him as he couldn't move since she was on top of him, which he couldn't stand how good sex is. After doing her eight-time, Cocoa finally let go of him as Goten got up looking like a mess. He looks to see that the pop idol was sleeping happily as Goten just shakes his head.

Goten: I could just see the news headlines now. Cocoa Amaguri Having Sexual Relationship with Underage Child. I still can't believe there was a scene like that in the movie. Hold on...

He looks back at the script and continues to read his line.

Goten: Chocalte, I order you to take me to the Dragon Diamond.

Dropping his script and slowly shaking his head, he has to give Cocoa credit in triking him like that. With him finishing that line, it sounds like a completely different script and line.

Goten: Well, at least the worst is over.

However, when he turned around, Demigra was standing right in front of him, giving him an evil grin. Goten steps away from the demon as he doesn't know what he was plotting.

Demigra: Oh, by the way, this is for comparing me to that fool Dabura.

As Demigra disappears, Future Mai, Bulma, Panchy, and Tights appear in front as they look around, wondering where they are. However, they turn as they look at Goten, who took a big gulp and moved slowly away from them.

Goten: I spoke too soon.

Meanwhile, back in the future, the time machine appears back in the garage, with Goten falling out of the machine drain and exhausted. He had his clothes on but covered in kisses. He tried to stand on his legs, but it was hard for Goten to do it. He eventually walks out of the building as he breathes heavily.

Goten: To be honest, I didn't expect Demigra to send those people to me. Worst of all, there was no way I couldn't have escaped them.  
Chronoa: You know you could have flown away.  
Goten: You know sometimes it best to not say anything instead of telling the solution.

Just then, he looks at the sky and found that it was weirder than what it was like on Planet Namek. The sky was silhouettes of Zamasu's face, and that all he sees as he remembers, he saw something like that back in his timeline.

Goten: How is that possible? I thought Trunks seal Zamasu away forever.

He said that he sees the jar that was supposed to seal Zamasu broken as looks back at the sky and remembers something important.

Goten: Oh, right, Goku Black. I guess he undid the seal and free him. So I don't have time to lose.

Just then, he saw Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and Trunks coming right at him. Goten tried to talk to them, but they passed him and went into the time machine. The five of them squeeze into the machine as they start it off and disappear before the boy's very eyes. 

Goten: I can't believe they left me. Well, I know my Trunks was the only one who knows I here, but they will leave a kid. Unless they were more focused on getting away from a situation like getting destroy. Oh no!

He looks in the distance and saw a small person was floating in the sky. He realizes that person has to be the Zeno from this timeline as all the silhouettes were screaming in agony.

Goten: Zeno about to erase this universe! Where is that Dragon Ball!

He took out the Dragon Radar, hoping that it detects something. Running around, he notices that the radar shows something coming from southwest of his direction. 

Goten: There it is; I got to hurry.

Charging a full speed, Goten flies as fast as possible to the ball location and spot something that he didn't expect to find. It was another time machine standing in the middle of nowhere. He floats down to see to take a better look, and inside he found a Dragon Ball inside the machine.

Goten: After all of this, it is my lucky day. But how did a time machine get here in the first place?

Just then, the hatch opens, and someone grabs Goten's arm and pulls him into the machine. Hitting his head, Goten thought it was Bulma who have another time machine on her and was sending them to a place that they could be alone.

Goten: Please Bulma no more! Just please leave me alone!

But when he calms down, he notices it wasn't her as she looks completely different. The person he was looking at was a boy wearing a yellow jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, yellow boots, and maroon wristbands. Goten's eye widens up as he didn't believe who saves him.

Goten: Trunks?!  
Trunks: No time to talk; let get out of here first!

Trunks then press a bunch of buttons on the machine as he started off the machine and took off just before Zeno erase the universe. As the machine was traveling throw time and space, Trunks sigh as they barely escape being kill.

Trunks: Ok, I think we in the clear. Now we can talk, Goten.  
Goten: Give me a second.

After grabbing the ball that was beside Trunks, the ball disappeared and made a big smile as he was, please. The next thing he did was look at Trunks, who was not frozen as he needs to confirm something.

Goten: Before I say anything else, I need to know something. When was the last time you saw me?  
Trunks: Last time I saw you, you and your mom visit our house on June 28, during Age 780.  
Goten: You are the Trunks from my timeline. Man, you have no idea how happy to see you.  
Trunks: Likewise, but what happen to you?

Goten looks at his body as it was cover with different kiss marks and notice his legs were shaking.

Goten: Well, it's a long story. But what happens to you?

Goten looks at his friend as he was zipper for his jacket, and his pants were broken, and his hair was a mess.

Trunks: It also a long story? Can you tell me what going on around here?  
Goten: Tell me if I tell you what is going on around here, but only after you explain what happens to you.  
Trunks: Deal.

Meanwhile, at Zeno's Palace, the two kings had just finished watching to last two sagas Goten had to explore.

Zeno: Mai.  
Future Zeno: Cocoa Amaguri.

As the two women's pictures begin to light up, the one Zeno looks happy, but the other one looks sad.

Zeno: What's wrong? Goten has escaped, and he figures out a way to win.  
Future Zeno: I know, but he also got erased.  
Zeno: Erase?  
Future Zeno: Erase.

The present Zeno look confuses as his counterpart still looks depressed.

Future Zeno: So saw that I show up and erase everything in that timeline. If it weren't for Vegeta's kid showing up, he would have been erased.  
Zeno: What was that kid's name anyway.  
Future Zeno Thinks his name is Trunks.  
Zeno: Trunks.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Trunks!

As the two were happily saying Trunks' name, they both made an angry face, which causes their attendants to be afraid.

Zeno: Dabura.  
Future Zeno: Demigra.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Those two are ruining our game!  
Grand Minister: If I may interject, my lords, perhaps I can help.

The Grand Minister floats toward the kings as they calm down and pay attention to him.

Grand Minister: Maybe you should give the boy a rule change.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: A rule change?  
Grand Minister: Maybe to increase the number of chances he has to win. Besides, about nine girls were due to the demons sending Goten to different eras.

The two Zenos look at each other they question the minister's suggestion.

Zeno: What do you think? Five more tries.  
Future Zeno: Five more tries.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Goten have five more tries.  
Future Zeno: But what about Trunks?  
Zeno: Yeah, he has the curse too?  
Grand Minister: Kind of; he has Goten's old version of the curse. So any women who affect by Goten's eyes go over there.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Oh. Clever.  
Grand Minister: The same thing will apply for Trunks, but his eyes won't affect the women in love with Goten.  
Zeno: Do we count the ones that were affected by Trunks?  
Grand Minister: Seeing how he doesn't know about his eyes, I would suggest not to. But if Goten wins, Trunks' eyes will return to normal alongside his friend. And if he loses...  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Then it two for one. That seems fair.

The Zenos begin to smile again as the Grand Minister floats away.

Grand Minister: Only nine remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Two things I want to say 1. If you wondering what happens to Kid Trunks in the story I was planning on doing a chapter starring him but I don't know whether it be a spinoff or his own little chapter so keep that in mind. 2. The last four sagas I doing are as follows Dragon Ball Saga, God of Destruction Saga, Universal Survival Saga, and Xenoverse (Finale) Saga. So if you have any characters suggestion tell me now.


	11. Dragon Ball Saga

Goten: And that everything about what happened.

After explaining everything that happens since Goten made his wish Trunks sat in his chair in silence shaking his head as he started to understand everything.

Trunks: You know what? At first, I thought you might be a little bit insane, but the more I listen, the more it makes sense. What even more is that you said I have my memories eased, but when you recall the events, I do have some deja vu.  
Goten: So, you not mad.  
Trunks: Are you kidding me? Of course, I'm mad! You erased my memories and have sex with all the females in my family.  
Goten: For the record, they rape me, and I didn't have sex with one of your aunts. Besides, if it wasn't for me, you almost got rape by your grandma.  
Trunks: Which you cause!

Then the two started to argue back and forth as they were saying who to blame for this situation. Spoiler alert, I think it both their fault.

Chronoa: Goten! Trunks! I have some news for you two.  
Goten: What is it Chronoa?  
Trunks: I thought her name is Kuronoa?  
Goten: Oh, I see you already met Kuronoa.  
Trunks: Yeah, I met her when I was trying to save you.  
Goten: Well her real name Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time.  
Chronoa: Yes, but it involves the rules of the game. Thanks to Demigra & Dabura, time holes have been opening up all around. So the Zenoes change the rules just a bit.  
Goten: Scared to said it, but how?  
Chronoa: The number of kiss marks you can have been raised to forty, and since this game almost destroys your soul five or those kisses don't count.

Goten then smile as that was the best news he heard all day or is it years. I don't know time travel is confusing.

Goten: Well, that good news...what do you mean almost destroy my soul?  
Chronoa: As for Trunks, if you couldn't tell by now your eyes are curse just like Goten. The only difference is that the women will have no lipstick except if they already wearing lipstick.  
Trunks: Why would they be wearing lipstick?  
Chronoa: Because your friend here has a lipstick fetish.  
Goten: I don't have a lipstick fetish!  
Chronoa: Right let go with that.  
Trunks: Hold on a second when the first female who saw my eyes was my grandmother. But before she could do anything she disappears. What happens to her.  
Chronoa: Well the Zenos are collect all the ladies that kiss Goten in their palace. That way the moment when he loses his 'punishment' can begin. And since he saw your grandmother in the past she effects by his curse, not yours. Also, you can't affect the women that are already in love with Goten.

Trunks thought about it and he begins to put the pieces together before shaking his head yes.

Trunks: That explains so much now.  
Chronoa: Now for the more serious news since you boys have a time machine can you use it to travel to different eras. However the Zenos modify it, so it will only work if you have a Dragon Ball. And with that said that is all the good news I have.  
Goten: Ok, I afraid to ask but what the bad news.  
Chronoa: Well, it's not really bad news for you per said more like your friend.  
Trunks: What do you mean.  
Chronoa: As Goten told you if he loses, he will be trapped with all the girls that are affected by his curse. The same thing will be applied to you if Goten fails. Whoever was affect by your eyes will be trapped with you forever.  
Trunks: WHAT!?  
Chronoa: Yeah they also collect all the females that you have encountered this far too.

As Trunks became disappoint Goten put his hand on his shoulder and look at his friend.

Goten: I sorry that I got you to drag into my little problem. But look at the bright side.  
Trunks: And that is?  
Goten: We get to travel through time and see things that we never know happen.

Trunks were about to explode just like his father but then he thought about and then smile with confidence. 

Trunks: Yeah I guess you right. Besides I bet our dads never travel through the past and the future before.  
Goten: I know right.

All of a sudden the time machine stops moving as it lands on solid ground. Goten and Trunks out of the machine and look around to see where in the world they are. 

Goten: Where are we?  
Chronoa: You both are in Age 749 where Goku's first adventure started.  
Goten: Really what happens.  
Chronoa: Well Goku lives at Mount Paozu his entire life as he was cared for, raise, and train by a martial artist named Gohan. However, after his death, Goku guards the four-star Dragon Ball as it was his grandpa's prize possession. However, on a special day, he meets a female for the first time and he was shot in the face and survive.  
Trunks: Don't tell me that was...  
Chronoa: That's right your mom Trunks. She begins to look for the Dragon Balls so she can have her wish made.  
Goten: And that wish is?  
Chronoa: To wish for the perfect boyfriend.

Goten and Trunks look at each other with a blank expression on their faces.

Goten: Teenager?  
Trunks: Teenager.  
Goten: Make sense.  
Chronoa: What are you two talking about?  
Trunks: Nothing really important. Please continue.  
Chronoa: Anyways, Bulma tells Goku about the Shenron and his power but Goku refuses to give her the ball. So Bulma decides to make a deal with him. If he accompanies Bulma on her journey when she gets her wish, he could have it back. Goku thought about and accept because he didn't know the full truth about the legend.  
Goten: Right after the wish being granted the balls turn into stones for an entire year.  
Trunks: Man, my mom is an evil woman.  
Chronoa: But on his adventure, he meets some interesting people and friends that he would never forget. Like his best friend Krillin, his first teacher Master Roshi, his future wife Chi-Chi, and so on and sort forth.  
Goten: Wow!  
Trunks: Got to say I am impressed.  
Chronoa: And then the moment he became an adult the difficulty of all his fights increase tremendously.  
Goten: Hold on a second if my dad's adventure supposes to start at Mount Paozu then how come there building around us.  
Trunks: Not just that but weird looking buildings.

The boys look around and see things that they couldn't believe exist in their world. A cafe building shape like a coffee pot, houses that are completely random like a shoe or a spaceship. Worse of all the boys saw one of the trees moving and talking.

Trunks: Is this place suppose to exist in our timeline?  
Chronoa: Suprisly yes, this place is known as Penguin Village a rural town on Gengoro Island. Goku stops by this place to find someone smart enough to fix the Dragon Radar. However, the people in this town are behind the rest of the world since they don't know anything about Capsules however inanimate objects can move and live kind of like they have a soul.  
Trunks: Penguin Village, I know about that place!  
Goten: You do?  
Trunks: That where the scientist won the World Invention Award live. However, I can't remember what his name is.  
Goten: Cool, but that still doesn't explain why are we here?  
Chronoa: You can thank the demon for that. Because of them messing with time they change history and now Goku arrives in this town too early. Also, people from different timelines are now coming into different eras.  
Trunks: So a weird town, with living trees, and time holes. Not going to lie I have no idea what to do.  
Goten: Don't worry Trunks I know exactly what to do. You stay here and guard the time machine, I will go and search for the Dragon Ball.  
Trunks: Hold on a second when did you start going up with plans.  
Goten: After so many adventures you start to think outside the box.  
Trunks: Well make it quick this place defies all the laws of pretty much everything.  
Mountain: Tell me about it.

The two boys look around to see who said that. Eventually, they look beneath them and they saw that the mountain they were standing on has some eyeballs and a mouth.

Goten: I get right to it. In the meantime just sit there and talk to Chronoa. She can answer any question involving space and time.

As Goten slide down the mountain Trunks got back into the time machine and just wonder about the situation.

Trunks: So, Chronoa how what are those Cell Jr. things anyway.  
Chronoa: That is simple to explain but at the same time difficult so I going to start from the very beginning.  
Trunks: Why can't you just give me the answer now.  
Chronoa: Because if I do it you would ask more questions like who is Cell, then who is King Cold and so fort.  
Trunks: Fair enough.

Walking around the village Goten look at the small but glamorous place. Everything looks so strange and colorful kind of like he was in a cartoon.

Goten: The people back home won't believe what I seeing. Let me check where the Dragon Ball is at.

He pulls out the radar to check where the ball is located at but something weird is happening. The radar shows that there no Dragon Balls in this town so he presses the top button to zoom out the map. The fact is that it showing that there no Dragon Balls at all here.

Goten: What's going on? It not like I fix the destroy one all by myself. So why is the radar malfunctioning?  
Chronoa: Goten is that you?  
Goten: Of course it's me, we spoke in the last seven minutes.  
Chronoa: Stop playing jokes with me! Do you have any ideas about what kind of situation you are in?!

Goten then begins to worry about why Chronoa was acting so weird so he asks her a question to find his answer.

Goten: What is your name?  
Chronoa: Are you playing tricks on me. We both know my name is Kuronoa.  
Goten: That explains it. You're the past Kuronoa when I lost contact with you in the Majin Buu Saga. If you trying to find me I would be in around the time Frieza came to Earth to get the Dragon Ball.  
Chronoa (Past): The Broly Saga?  
Goten: Yeah that it, or the saga when my dad turns into a kid and can transform into Super Sayian 4.  
Chronoa (Past): Which one?  
Goten: I don't know but I do know it was Age 790 and I was on Earth.  
Chronoa (Past): Were the cities ok? Does it look like a battle took place?  
Goten: The city looks perfectly fine why?  
Chronoa (Past): Then it was the Super 17 Saga. Thanks for the help, but I got to ask why di you ask for my name to figure out I from the past.  
Goten: Well...

Just then he saw someone running toward him from the distance. It was a little girl with purple hair and wears glasses. She wears a red shirt, light blue overalls, white gloves, white socks, dark purple shoes, and a baseball cap that has little wings on the side and her name in the middle. In her right hand, she was holding poop on a stick which was weird since the poop has a face. When she got close to Goten the poop went flying at the boy and luckily for him he dodges it at the last second. He then turns around as the poop side down on someone's door.

Goten: Ew! Disgusting! Is that poop! 

When he turned around he saw the girl looking right at his eyes and Goten was prepared to jump on, but she didn't as all she did was smile.

Goten: Who're you?  
Arale: Hi! I'm Arale!  
Goten: Uh, my name is Goten. Nice to meet you.

As Goten extends his hand Arale run past him to look at the poop. She uses the stick she was holding to start poking it. On one hand, Goten was happy she didn't start kissing him but on the other hand, she thinks poop is more interesting than he is.

Goten: Kuronoa explains, please.  
Chronoa (Past): That is Arale Norimaki. She is an android built by Senbei Norimaki who is also known as Dr. Slump. She acts just like a child but she is ridiculously strong.  
Goten: How strong are we talking about?  
Chronoa (Past): She was evenly matched with your dad's Super Sayian Blue form, send Vegeta almost to the other side of the planet, and crack the Earth in half.  
Goten: How!?  
Chronoa (Past): I don't know, it like the law of physic doesn't apply to her. kind of like a gag manga.  
Goten: No kidding.

Just then he saw someone land in front of him. It was a boy with spiky hair and the same height just like him. At first, he thought it was himself who came out from one of the time portals but he notices a few things that felt weird to him. His eyes were different than his, his energy was not that strong, and he got a tail coming out of him. He then put all the pieces together and realizes who that was.

Goten: Dad?  
Kid Goten: Dad, do I look old enough to be your dad? My name is Son Goku and how about you?  
Goten: My name is Goten. I pleasure to meet you.

As the two shake hands the boy back away to examine his (unknown) future son. He looks at his face, then his clothes, and then his back before looking back at Goten.

Kid Goku: So you're a boy.  
Goten: ...Yes.  
Kid Goku: Phew, I getting better at telling gender apart now. But I have to say despite you looking like me and have those weird marks on your face I can feel like you may be a strong fighter.  
Goten: Well thank you very much. At least you think I more interesting than poop.  
Kid Goku: What do you mean.

Arale stops poking the stick and turns to see the boys. She then walks toward them and has a confused look on her face.

Arale: Hold on, you not Goku?  
Goten: No, I already told you that my name is Goten.  
Arale: Goku he is like your brother?  
Kid Goten: No in fact this is the first time I meet him Arale.  
Goten: You know this girl?  
Kid Goten: Yeah, the person who builds her fix the Dragon Radar and she knocks General Blue away. If she enters the World Martial Arts Tournament I think she could have won no problem.  
Goten: Really?  
Kid Goku: Yeah see.

He pulls out his version of the Dragon Radar and Goten was surprised at how big it is compared to his.

Goten: Impressive.  
Kid Goku: Thanks I guess?  
Goten: Something wrong?  
Kid Goku: Well you wouldn't believe me if I tell you.  
Goten: Tried me.  
Kid Goku: Well I was on my way to stop King Piccolo when all of a sudden a fell in some kind of strange hole and landed here. Then I met with Bulma who was in a different outfit and Arale but they don't seem to remember me.  
Goten: (Dad must have fallen in a time portals, and the Bulma he talking about probably the past version of the one he met. Better not tell him I from the future.) Well, I know a way to fix everything back up.  
Kid Goku: Really? How?  
Goten: This may sound crazy but we need to find the Dragon Ball to send you back home.  
Kid Goku: Hold on a second Dragon Balls are here too?  
Goten: Yeah, I made my own Dragon Radar to find the Dragon Balls. 

Goten then pulls out the radar from his pocket and shows it to his dad's past version. Goku was amazed at how small the radar is compared to his.

Kid Goku: That awesome!  
Goten: Thank you, but the problem is the radar doesn't detect any Dragon Balls anywhere. How about you, is your radar detecting anything?  
Kid Goku: Sorry but my radar is doing the same thing. I did it a while ago before I met you so I was surprised you said that. But are there really Dragon Balls around here.  
Goten: Yes, I sure.  
Arale: Dragon Balls?

The two turn around to see Arale curiously looking at the two boys wondering what they are talking about.

Arale: Dragon Balls what are those things?  
Goten: They're large, crystalline spheres that have five-pointed stars in the center.  
Arale: Oh I think I saw something like that before?

Goten and Goku look at Arale with a surprised expression on their faces.

Goten: You have?  
Kid Goku: Where is it?  
Arale: But first, let play! Let's play hide and seek!  
Goten: Hide and seek?  
Arale: If you find me I'll show you where I saw the Ball Dragon.

The two boys look at each other as they need to discuss what they should do. 

Kid Goku: Why does she want us to hide?  
Goten: No, she wants us to play hide and seek. You know a game to play.  
Kid Goku: Oh, that's a game? I haven't played that before.  
Goten: Man you...(That right dad live by himself for a long time. Of course, he wouldn't know what hide and seek is.) Well, one person closes their eyes and count while everyone else tried to hide hoping not to be caught. The hider wins if you give up but the seeker wins when everyone has been caught.  
Kid Goku: Sound like a good challenge but that also seems like it going to take too much time.  
Goten: I know but if Arale is telling the truth about seeing the Dragon Ball we have to play along.  
Kid Goku: Ok, if you say so.

The two boys turn to Arale to give her their answer.

Goten: I guess we play with you.  
Arale: Yay! Ok, you guys count and I hide ok!  
Goten: What?  
Kid Goku: We both count counting?

As the android shakes her head yes Goku and Goten look at each other as they don't get why she wants two people to find her. But they didn't question her logic and close their eyes and started to count.

Goten: Let's see one, two, three...  
Kid Goku: Hey Goten what comes after three?  
Goten: Four.  
Kid Goku: Thank you. Now let see...

But before they could finish counting they heard a big noise and when they open their eyes Arale was gone. Goten and Goku could tell that Arale decides to hide as they saw a trail of dust and some footprints in the ground. However, they got discouraged as they saw holes shape like the android's body on mountains, houses, and trees.

Goten: Uh, Kuronoa...will she...  
Chronoa (Past): If you worry about her kissing you don't even bother. She has the mind of a child and has no concept of love yet. If she was a normal girl or have an adult body maybe but no.  
Goten: Ok, thank you Kuronoa.  
Chronoa (Past): No problem well I should better start looking for your past self now see ya.  
Goten: Bye Kuronoa.  
Kid Goku: Who are you talking to?  
Goten: Nobody important, do you want to start following the trail?  
Kid Goku: Sure she can't be that far away.

However, turn out Goku was wrong as the two travel for a long time. The trail went into people's houses, up a tree, unground for some reason, and even back to where the boys starting counting. Eventually, they made their way to a two-story building where the trail end.

Kid Goku: I think that where she hiding inside.  
Goten: Yeah, let's go in and find her.

When they went inside they saw that this place as they see doors all over the place. At first, Goten didn't know what this place is but when he looked through the screen door they see kids at their desks and one adult on the other side.

Kid Goku: What is this place?  
Goten: A school.  
Kid Goku: What?  
Goten: A school, a place where you learn about history, math, writing, and such. Sure school is boring and seems like a maze that you can get lost in but you need it to get a good future.  
Kid Goku: Can I go to school one day?  
Goten: Maybe (Not likely since you live alone and have no money).  
Kid Goku: Maybe we should split up since this place is big.  
Goten: Good idea, I go to the left you will go to the right.  
Kid Goku: Ok.

Walking along the school hall he saw that this place isn't as big as Orange Star High School but it was still big. What makes matter worst is that he is scared of opening doors because any female could be on the other side.

Goten: Why am I so scared about it. My name is Son Goten, the youngest son of the strongest man on Earth. I have fought bad guys, protect an entire island from poachers, and now I traveling through time. I have done so much for my age and I will find that girl that seems to be invincible. I going to open a door and nothing is going to stop me.

Full of confidence the boy decide to open one of the doors and on the other side was a sixteen-year-old Bulma had her hair in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon and wore a very short pink dress with her name on it with blue sneakers and purple socks. She was staring at him as Goten was beginning to sweat. She drops the textbooks she was holding which cause a twelve-year-old Chi-Chi to appear. She was wearing a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape, and her pink helmet. 

Chi-Chi: Bulma, why did you drop my textbooks.  
Bulma: Look.

Chi-Chi turns to look at Goten and they both gave Goten a love-struck look on their face. They both begin to walk slowly toward Goten before charging at him at full speed. 

Goten: Nope!

Goten then quickly close the door and decide on which door to open next. Trying his luck he decides to open the door on the right and when he did he saw a ten-year-old Suno wearing a white sweater with black lines on the sleeves and the middle. She also wears red jeans and dark pink shoes. She was trying to look for something in the room as the room was full of cleaning supplies.

Launch: Suno what a matter dear.  
Suno: No I can't find the tissues anywhere. Ms. Launch, can you help me.

Out of nowhere a twenty-one-year-old Launch appear wearing a purple sleeveless top, gray pants, a brown belt, and a brown sash.

Launch: No wonder you couldn't find it dear, it was on the top shelf.

Launch grab the box of tissue and gave it to Suno.

Suno: Thank you Ms. Launch.  
Launch: No problem now let's go back to class.

The two turn around and saw Goten who didn't even think about closing the door. Suno and Launch gave Goten the same stare Bulma and Chi-Chi had and being to approach the boy.

Goten: Never!

The boy closes the door again realizing that the universe is not on his side today. Now Goten is trying to find which door to check next as the two doors he just opens was beginning to shake as it was about to break.

Goten: (Ok, the doors on the right were no good. But how about the one that is two doors over on the left.)

Goten: Decide to go to that door and when he opened it he saw that no one was there. He went inside the room and close it behind him to make sure no one jump him from behind. In the classroom, the only thing he saw was some desks, some chairs, a tv hanging on the ceiling, and one locker. Goten went up to the locker as it was the only thing out of place in this room.

Goten: Why is there a locker in the classroom. I could understand like small cubbie holders but it just one big one. Maybe guess locker is for a supply closet for the classroom.

Just then he heard footsteps coming his way and the boy begins to panic. However, when he turns to look at the locker and a light bulb turns on.

Goten: Or it could be there to save me. 

He opens the locker and saw brooms, brushes, and dustbins were inside it.

Goten: I knew it.

Goten went inside and closing the door and being silent. He looks through the door and saw four ladies entering the classroom. One was a nineteen-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, her hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wears a moderate yellow tank top, dark green shorts, and dark red shoes. The next one was a young girl with blond hair wearing a red robe, a tall black pointed hat, and dark blue shoes. Follow by her was a very tall sixteen-year-old girl with long black hair and wears a pink dress. Lastly was a twenty-nine-year-old woman with big curly blonde hair wearing a pink dress and red high heel shoes. The three girls sat at a desk while the one adult stood up standing next to the blackboard.

Midori: Hello everyone I glad you all could make it today. Welcome to the first lesson of sex ed. My name is Mrs. Norimaki and I will be teaching you today. Now, do you have any questions before we start?

The blond girl in the back put her hands up but she doesn't look happy?

Midori: Yes, Akane. Do you have a question?  
Akane: Actually I have two questions. First, why am I here!? I already took this class!  
Midori: We both know why when you alcohol at lunch again. It was either this or the belt.

The teacher suddenly has a belt in her hand which causes Akane to frighten a bit.

Akane: Oh yeah now I remember. Ok, the second question is no offense why are Hiyoko and Witchpee here?

Then the tall girl and the little girl rose from their chairs and turn to Akane to answer her question.

Hiyoko: Well Akane, I was supposed to be in this class for another year because the principal advises me to take this class now due to my height.  
Witchpee: And I sign up for this class to study more about boys.  
Akane: But you don't even go to this school!  
Witchpee: True but daddy convince the principal to get me special permission to go take this class. You know since he's the devil.

Akane, Hiyoko, Midori, and Goten were then frightened with that last comment which causes every student to sit back down slowly. Except for Witchpee who sat do happily.

Goten: (What is with everyone in this village!)  
Midori: With that said let's begin. To start our first lesson we're going to watch a short video talking about "the birds and the bees".  
Goten: (Oh no!)  
Midori: Lights, please.

Suddenly the lights went off and a video was playing on the tv. Six minutes later and the video was still playing but it seems like it was about to end.

TV: So remember kids, wear protection, know what rights, and don't use drugs. Ok, goodbye.

When the video ended the whole classroom was silent as everyone had a different expression on their faces. Midori was speechless, Akane tried to hold in her laughter, Hiyoko was confused, Witchpee looks ill, and Goten was just disgusted.

Goten: (I don't know what I just watch but it had nothing to do with sex, birds, or bees.)  
Midori: OK, that was...something. Tsururin the lights, please.

Hearing a new name the boy look around and saw a girl that he didn't know was in the room. It was a twenty-year-old small girl with her black hair in two buns. She was wearing a purple and pink Kung Fu uniform and she was next to the light switch as she turns it on.

Goten: (I didn't know she was even here! Hold on was she here when I first came into the room?)  
Midori: I sorry about that class but that was not the "the birds and the bees"  
Hiyoko: Yeah I knew something was off when I saw An Azuki trying to get a rice ball...on a dog...surrounding by fire.  
Ranfan: Maybe I could be some assistance.

Opening the door was a twenty-three-year-old woman with purple fluffy hair and a mole on her left cheek. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of green pants, and red sneakers. She then closes the door as she walks next to Midori standing in front of the class.

Goten: (Oh boy another one!)  
Midori: Ranfan what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here for another thirty minutes.  
Ranfan: I know but I just have to come out now after hearing this mind-breaking disaster of a video. I'm going to show you the true definition of "the birds and the bees". Now if only we have a boy.  
Tsururin: I could be some assistance.

Just then Tsururin's eye begins to light up and all of a sudden the locker that Goten was in begin to float. Goten didn't know what was happening but he did know that this isn't good. Without warning the locker fell to the floor and Goten fell out of the locker looking around questing what happens.

Tsururin: I saw this pervert went inside the closet just before the lesson begin.  
Ranfan: Well thank you for the assistance but I can't use some dirty-minded kid as part of my demonstration.

Just then Ranfan turns and saw the boy's eyes which cause her lips to become a berry color.

Ranfan: But just his once I make an exception.  
Midori: What are you talking about? This kid has done something extremely mess up and was about to violate our rights. If anything we should...

She also looks at Goten's eyes and Midori's lips became a redwood color.

Midori: Let him stay and help Ranfan with the demonstration.

The four girls who weren't affected by Goten's eyes look confused as Ranfan and Midori were giving the boy lovey-dovey looks.

Witchpee: What's happening right now.  
Akane: Seeing how everyday random things happen, I said something extremely messes up is going to happen to them, that boy, to us, or everyone.  
Midori: What your name little man.  
Goten: It's Goten.

Midori then turns the boy's face to make him look at the class which by the way he doesn't want to.

Midori: Alright everyone gives a warm friendly welcome to Goten.

Trying to turn his head it was too late as the other girls were now affected as their lips begin to change colors. Akane's lips became cerise, Hiyoko's lips were raspberry, Tsururin's were ultra pink, and Witchpee's were apricot. Giving him the same look as their teachers they wave seductively as Goten begins to sweat nervously.

Ranfan: Let get started you see the birds and the bees are simply a metaphor for sex as the birds are females and the bees are males.  
Goten: What a minute that not right.

However, the two adults took off Goten's clothes and his underwear showing his naked body to the girls of the class. Then Ranfan begins to strip herself down taking off her shirt and her pants causing GOten to blush even more than before. All that Ranfan was wearing now was a frilly pink ruffled lace bra and matching bikini panties.

Ranfan: As you can see our bodies are completely different as females have bigger breasts while males have more muscles.  
Witchpee: But what that adorable thing on Goten's lower area.  
Ranfan: That right there is call a penis as it kind of like a bee's stinger.  
Hiyoko: How so, it doesn't look like it hurt people.  
Ranfan: That true it doesn't look like it can hurt anyone but...

Midori and Ranfan went to on both sides of Goten and kiss him on the cheek. They kept kissing his cheek until Goten's stinger rose up making him even more embarrassed.

Ranfan: If a male found someone of something that interests him his stinger will be in attack mode and the only place that can hurt a female is in here.  
Sure it would hurt but it would feel very good to both the male and a female. Now, who would like to try it?

Every female in the room raises her hand even the teacher but Goten decides to make a run for it by heading toward the door. However, when he opened it he saw that Chi-Chi, Bulma, Suno, and Launch were on the other side of the door looking at him as they were about to jump him.

Goten: ...Crap baskets.

Five hours later Goten walks out of the school learning against the door as he was completely out of energy and stamina. His clothes were a mess, his face was cover in lipstick, and could barely stand up straight. He opens his eyes as he saw Goku walk in front of him as he also looks like he was out of breath.

Kid Goku: There you are Goten. I was trying to find you all...what happen to your face? Are you curse or something?  
Goten: You could...say that (as much as I dislike saying this. Having sex feel very good. Maybe I should keep this...OH MY GOD!! I BECOMING MASTER ROSHI!! STOP IT ME! STOP IT ME!!!). Did you...find...Arale?  
Kid Goku: Yeah hop on the Fly Nimbus and I take you to. However, if your heart is not pure you fall straight through.  
Goten: Ok...I give it a...try (Well let's see if I still able to ride this thing.).

Goten put his foot on the cloud and it seems like it was about to go through the cloud. He closes his eyes and jumps on top of Nimbus just to see what will happen. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was still on the cloud and not on the ground to his surprise.

Goten: (How!?)  
Kid Goku: I thought about how trail stops here and after looking in every room I couldn't find her. But then I thought about checking above the building.

Nimbus went up until they were at the roof of the middle school. They saw Arale who was poking at some pile of poop with a stick again. She turns and saw the two boys and clap happily. 

Arale: Yay, you find me! What's wrong with your face?  
Goten: Nothing...just please tell us...where the Dragon Ball is at.  
Kid Goku: Besides the deal was if we find you, you will lead us to the ball.

The android thought about it at first, before she shakes her head yes.

Arale: Ok I'll show you. Follow me.

The two boys follow Arale as they have no idea where they were going. Eventually, they made their way into an area where they were no buildings at all just flowers and grass all around. The two look around before Arale points to a tree where the Dragon Ball was underneath the shade of a tree.

Arale: See it right over there.  
Goten: Wow thank you very much! After all, that running around (and keep on forgetting I can fly) is looking bright for me.

As Goten ran toward the ball and time portal open up out of nowhere and the orb fell through the portal. After it fell through the portal close quickly as both Goku and Goten were shocks by what just happen while Arale was happy with what she just saw.

Arale: I didn't know the Dino Orbs can do that.  
Kid Goku: That's because....they can't.

Meanwhile back on top of the mountain Trunks was in the time machine learning about all the sagas Goten's have to explore from Chronoa.

Chronoa: So in conclusion, I think your dad is becoming a better person since he protecting Earth from threats, but as of right now it's 50-50 on wheater he would be in heaven or hell after all the terrible things he has done before.  
Trunks: Yeah..but here my last question. Between you and me is there any way for someone like Mr. Satan is surpass the gods.  
Chronoa: Oh that an easy one. All he got to do is...hey there Goten.

Hearing that Trunks got out of the time machine as he saw his friend walking slowly toward him still having the same expression on his face.

Trunks: So where the Dragon Ball?  
Goten: Well funny thing actually, you going to laugh at this one.

After finish saying that Goten then sat down to tell his friend the bad news.

Goten: I found the four-star ball but...  
Trunks: But...  
Goten: It kind of went into a time portal.

Trunks just stare at the boy as he wants to know if Goten was telling the truth. As the black boy said shake his head yes the blue-haired boy just facepalms himself while shaking his head no.

Trunks: Goten you're an idiot! I thought you had this in the bag but I guess I was wrong. You have one simple task but you couldn't do that right!  
Goten: Um Trunks.  
Trunks: I mean it bad enough that I have this cure now but now we're stuck in the past too!  
Goten: Trunks!  
Trunks: And for what, because you couldn't find a simple orb.  
Goten: TRUNKS!!  
Trunks: What!!  
Goten: Where the time machine?

Trunks look behind him as he saw the time machine was missing with no trace insight.

Trunks: Well the time machine?  
Chronoa: While you were questioning how Goten lost the Dragon Ball, the same thing happen to you as the time machine enters a time portal.  
Trunks: Oops.  
Goten: Well, well, well, look like we all make mistakes.  
Trunks: Ok, you're right I should have been mad at you. But we have no Dragon Ball, no time machine, and no lead on getting back home. What are we going to do now?  
Fortuneteller Baba: Maybe I can be of some assistance.

The two boys turn around to see a very old short sitting on top of the Glass Ball. She was looking at both boys in the eyes as the boys became quite frightened. They crawl away from her as she is a girl and know that she will try to rape one of them and in their mind having her madly in love with them is worse than anything than they imagine mostly because she was so wrinkly. How when Trunks look at her eyes again he realizes that nothing is different about Baba. Her eyes, her face, everything looks completely normal. 

Trunks: Baba, you're not affected by our eyes?  
Fortuneteller Baba: Of course not; I would live long if I didn't use protection spells on myself. But if you run into my younger self, that would be a problem, would it Trunks?  
Goten: Hold on how do you know Trunks' name?

As the witch move around the boys, she just laughs as they have no idea who she really is?

Fortuneteller Baba: Ah, Goten I know about you too. After all, if it wasn't for me, you would never meet your dad.  
Trunks: Hold up are you the Baba from our timeline?  
Fortuneteller Baba: Not sure, the last thing I did was bringing back that Frieza guy, and all of a sudden now I here.  
Goten: Then you must be from the past. I mean our past. And we from the future. Your future. Time travel is so confusing.  
Trunks: Not to be rude but you know about our curse right?  
Fortuneteller Baba: Correct, I can sense magic coming from the two of you.  
Trunks: Can you perhaps remove the curse from us?  
Fortuneteller Baba: I see what I can do?

Baba moves her hands in a weird way kind of like how someone is trying to do a spell. As she was doing it some pink aura begins to come out of Goten and Trunks as it seems to. But it came out slowly and Baba began to sweat as eventually faint and the aura went back into the two boys. See what happened to Baba Goten and Trunks went to see if she was alright.  
work

Goten: Baba, are you ok.  
Fortuneteller Baba: I alright but I have to apologize. This magic is powerful than anything I have seen in my life. I thought you said it was made by Shenron.  
Trunks: Well, kind of; our curse was made by Super Shenron.  
Fortuneteller Baba: Well, if this Super Shenron is stronger than the one I know, then I can't leave this curse.  
Goten: Can you at least tell us where we can find a four-star Dragon Ball and a time machine?  
Fortuneteller Baba: That I can do.

She stands in front of her crystal ball her hands over it she looks into it and saw some things that were blurry to the kids.

Fortuneteller Baba: I see an orb with four stars on it in a destroy arena. Around it, I see an adult that looks like the spiky kid fighting a scary green demon.  
Trunks: A green demon?  
Goten: A older me?  
Chronoa: She must be talking about when Goku first fought Piccolo. More specifically when he fought King Piccolo's son Piccolo Jr.  
Goten: Then that when we need to go next.  
Trunks: But isn't your dad a kid now? There no way we can wait until he becomes an adult.  
Fortuneteller Baba: In the future, I seeing a portal that will take you to that destination will appear right about now.

Just then a time portal appears out of nowhere and glowing in the ground. Goten and Trunks just look at each other as they didn't expect that to happen bit decide to just roll with it.

Goten: I guess we have to use the time holes.  
Chronoa: Goten! What did I say about going to those time portals!  
Goten: I know they can send me randomly across space and time but I have no choice. If I want to go home I have to do this.  
Chronoa: Fine, since you have Baba telling you how to get the ball I guess I let this slide.  
Trunks: Come on Goten let's roll.

As the two begin to run toward the portal Baba appears in front of them forcing them to stop running. 

Goten: Why did you stop us?  
Fortuneteller Baba: Because you want the time machine and the Dragon Ball correct. And in the future, I saw that to get both Dragon Ball and the time machine Goten needs to go while Trunks have to wait here since the time machine is in another era.  
Trunks: She has a point, it wouldn't make sense if we both look for the ball and we have no way back. I stay behind.  
Goten: Alright, but how do we meet back with each other when we found what we're looking for?  
Fortuneteller Baba: Don't worry you both meet up soon enough. But beware Goten, a martial artist, an android, and a witch will try to stop you from your goal.  
Goten: Are they female?

Trunks and Baba gave Goten hollow stares as we all know the answer to that question.

Goten: Yeah, that was a dumb question. But is the witch you Baba?

Trunks and Baba continue to give Goten hollow stares as we also know the answer to that question.

Goten: Right the eye thing I forgot about that. Well, I got to go then.  
Fortuneteller Baba: Sorry, I kind be much help but the timelines are starting to fall apart. The only thing I can say to you now is good luck.  
Goten: Don't worry about it, you're was plenty of help to us. As for you Trunks, good luck.  
Trunks: Good luck to you too.

Goten runs and jumps into the time portal not knowing when or where he going to end up. Meanwhile, back at Zeno's Palace, the two Zenos look at GodPads as they were staring at it for five minutes after Goten went in the portal. 

Zeno: Grand Minster.  
Grand Minster: Yes my lords.  
Future Zeno: Are they really magic that can protect people from curses?  
Grand Minster: There are my lords. Spells that can even protect themselves from wishes made by the Eternal Dragons.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Then how come the angels are affected by magic?  
Grand Minister: Because a situation like this never happens before.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Oh...

The two Zenos just stare at their screens for a bit longer before pulling up the pictures of the ladies on their pads. 

Zeno: Ranfan, Midori Norimaki, and Akane Kimidori. .  
Future Zeno: Hiyoko Soramame, Tsururin Tsun, and Witchpee.

As the pictures of the six girls begin to light up, their adviser looks deities still have the same look on their face as the adviser just floats away.

Grand Minister: Only eight remaining.


	12. God of Destruction Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Should I add Ranch from Dragon Ball R&R to this story? I know I said I not doing fan characters but I would like at least one reference of Team Four Stars and the theory of Raditz becoming good is very good.

As Goten was falling through the realm of time Goten was silent the whole time as he looks a little bit of trouble. He wasn't scared, determine, happy, or angry. All his face show was a bit of concern.

Goten: Hey Chronoa, I have a question.  
Chronoa: What is it Goten?  
Goten: Is this whole mess my fault? I mean if I just told my dad or Gohan about this before it got this bad all of this could have been avoided.  
Chronoa: Well that hard to explain... But look what happens in the past can't be undone what matters is what you do now that makes a difference.  
Goten: You're right and what matters is finding that Dragon Ball and meet up with Trunks.

Eventually, he made it to where he was supposed to go as he landed on his two feet and look up at the blue sky. He saw the time hole he came out of and determination to complete his mission.

Goten: Ok I finally made... Woah!!  
Chronoa: Oh my...

Their reactions were appropriate since they don't know what they even looking at. One on hand this place seems like the World Martial Arts Tournament, but at the same time, it looks like the cruise ship Goten was on during Bulma's birthday party. Also when Goten looks around he sees a mix of people who look confused as they tried to make their way out from the stands and into a lifeboat as that was their only way to escape.

Goten: This can't be right. Sure I know I could travel to parallel universes but this is way too much. Please tell me this is normal.  
Chronoa: Not even close. It looks like you in Age 756 and Age 778 at the same time.  
Goten: No way, so you saying that different timelines are merging now. Now I have to find that Dragon Ball as fast as I can. 

Goten was about to take out his radar but he saw someone very familiar far away. He leans in to see who was that in the distance and realizes that it was Beerus.

Beerus: Hey kid is that you?  
Goten: Beerus? Is that you over there?

Goten rushes over to see if that the god he saw before and he turns it out he was correct. It was the God of Destruction Beerus for sure in all his glory. 

Beerus: Glad to see that you are ok.  
Goten: Oh you must be the same Beerus I met when those space pirates show up.  
Beerus: And speaking of space pirates it looks like you took care of that woman. Look like you're stronger than I thought.  
Goten: Yeah you could say that...

Beerus then stop and look at the boy's faces for a moment and realized that there more kiss marks than the last time he saw him. After that Beerus looks unimpressed as he knows that Goten is hiding something.

Beerus: She got affect by your eyes didn't she.  
Goten: Yeah... Hold on how did you get here. I just guessing here but gods with the power to destroy things don't have the power to travel through time.  
Beerus: Well after I took care of that fellow call Bojack I was about to finish him. But he manages to escape in one of those time holes or something. Next thing I knew I somehow went into a time hole and made my way to the future. And believe me, the future is a mess.  
Goten: Tell me about it Trunks' future self world is a mess.  
Beerus: Not that timeline your timeline.  
Goten: What?

Goten begins to worry as he doesn't know what happens to his timeline. Is it in danger, is it destroyed, is his family ok? He needs to know more about the situation.

Goten: What going on in the future. Also, know as the present to me.  
Beerus: As we both know people across space and time are being sent to different timelines because of all the rifts in time. But your timeline seems to be worst than this one and my timeline. What even more is that I think I met that demon you were talking about.  
Goten: You did?  
Beerus: Yeah he seems like he was the one spawn things left and right. But wasn't the only person who was doing that.  
Goten: He wasn't?  
Beerus: Yeah across from him was another demon with staff and an overcoat. At first, I thought they were buddies but it more like they were plotting against each other.  
Goten: Demigra!   
Beerus: I not familiar with that one kid.  
Goten: He a demon who tries to take Chronoa as the God of Time.  
Beerus: God of Time you say. If that true then I am more disappointed I could stop them. Not only that but there were more demons but they went into those time portals before I could get a better look at them. Realizing that this is my chance I was but to end them before they interfere with time even more. But I end up going through a portal myself and land up here.  
Goten: Yeah I was going to ask about that? Hey Chronoa, what's going on here.  
Chronoa: Sorry, I wasn't paying attention I was making sure Trunks is ok while looking up what wrong with this timeline. Well, it seems like you guys are in Age 778 on the day Goku and Beerus first met. While in Age 756 Goku face and defeat King Piccolo's son Piccolo Jr. for the first time. However, when the two eras merge, a demon name Robelu travels to this period and summon King Piccolo to this timeline. Then she use the Dragon Balls to put everyone to sleep, let King Piccolo absorb his son, and let him kill Shin.  
Goten: Why would he kill Shin?  
Beerus: Well since there no point in hiding it the Supreme Kais have a life link with the Gods of Destruction. If one dies the other dies too.  
Goten: And with that, if she pulls some strings then...

Goten looks up at the sky as he heard a loud noise above him. He tried to see where the sound is coming from. He eventually saw a Namekian that look kind of like Piccolo but he looks a lot of evil and no good in his heart. He can also feel saw the energy shot he's firing as it the exact same color as Beerus.

Beerus: Yep, King Piccolo is the new God of Destruction of Universe 7.  
Goten: What about my dad?  
Chronoa: Don't you mean dads?

Question what she meant by that he looks back at the sky he saw that his dad was in his Super Saiyan God form was heading toward the Namekian. That please Goten but he also saw another person helping out his dad. It was... another Goku but with red fur, black hair, and a tail. He was teaming up with the other Goku to take King Piccolo down. 

Chronoa: Well one Goku still was able to perform the ritual so he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan God. The other Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan a bit too early.  
Beerus: What do you mean.  
Chronoa: While the adult Goku becomes strong, the teen version of himself also becomes strong but at a painful price. When King Piccolo kills Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, Goku not only awakens his Super Saiyan form, he somehow grew back his tail, skips the first three forms, and went into Super Saiyan 4 form.  
Goten: Oh so that what a Super Saiyan 4 looks like. He kind of looks like a furry but I can sense that he is very strong.  
Chronoa: When I found out about Robelu I send people to stop her but she escapes when they arrive. However, their efforts will not be in vain as they will be useful for you on your quest.  
Goten: Oh really how is that?  
Chronoa: Well they have a... What was that... Trunks saw who?

Beerus and Goten look at each other as it seems like Chronoa was talking to someone else.

Chronoa: I sorry but you on your own for a while. Trunks is in danger and I need to help him.  
Goten: That fine but before you go just tell me how strong is a Super Saiyan 4?  
Chronoa: Well it's a great transformation to have if you can't use god ki but difficult to obtain if it. If that all I need to see what Trunks got himself into ok.  
Goten: That cool, as for me I'll see what bizarre place I landed in.  
Beerus: Goten wait!

Not listen to the destroyer Goten ran as fast he can to explore the arena ship. Beerus amaze on how fast the boy can run but then put his head down full with disappointments and sigh.

Beerus: First Vegeta's kid and now this. I'm, not a babysitter!

Goten was taking a tour of this mashup timeline as this may be the only chance he got to see something new. He was amazed to see what would happen if you combine a cruise ship with the World Tournament Stadium.

Goten: Lifeboats, stands for people to sit and watch, an arena surrounded by water. I can't tell if this place a cool competition idea or just an idea that sounds cool but not good in general.

As Goten continues to walk around the place he then spots another familiar face in his direction. As he continues to walk closer he sees who that person was it was realized that it was Arale Norimaki who was wearing black glasses, red sneakers, white socks, and a light yellow dress that was too big for her to wear.

Goten: Arale? What is she doing here?

When the boy runs up to her to greet her he stops when he saw somebody was with her. It was a beautiful curvaceous woman with a slender frame, long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The right side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity sign shaped hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings, a red and black skin-tight bodysuit, a white open leg cape, and red and black high heels. She also carries a brown staff or spear which has two sharp golden points on each end.

Arale: What are you doing with Turbo's watch demon lady? Without it, I can't transform into an adult.  
Towa: Like I said before my name is Towa. And what I doing is improving it so you can become an adult permanently.  
Arale: Really! So I will be a grown-up forever!  
Towa: That right. There may be some side effects here or there but in the end, you will still be you.

The demon turns around to give back the watch to Arale as all the modifications Towa install were now complete.

Towa: Here you go Arale the watch is now new and improve. Press this button and your wish will come true.  
Arale: Yay!

Excited to see if work Arale runs away to see if the watch work. Goten didn't know how a watch will make Arale an adult but he did remember hearing the woman's name from Dabura. So he decides to jump out from hiding to confront that woman.

Goten: Hold it right there, what do you think you doing?

As Towa turns around to see Goten he quickly closes his eyes so that Towa won't be affected by his curse.

Towa: What do we have here I thought everyone that was on the boat was still asleep. Oh, I see, you're the Goten with the curse eyes my brother is telling me about.  
Goten: So that would make you Dabura's brother Towa. Tell me this why are you doing this?  
Towa: To free Dark King Mechikabura from his prison and thanks to you and your friend little time quest we already freed him.  
Goten: If you already freed your king why are you and your brother still messing with time.

Towa then sighs as she was getting ignored by the boy's curiosity but decides to answer Goten's questions.

Towa: One, Demigra is trying to become the God of Time. Letting him become that would ruin Mechikabura's plan. Two, I working on another creation by collecting energy from the strong warriors from space and time. And three, to get my revenge against you and your friend Trunks.  
Goten: Hold on what did I ever do to you? I just met you?  
Towa: Let just say you in the future you become a pain in my side stopping me over and over again.  
Goten: Well you probably deserve it.  
Frieza: I shouldn't do mock her if I was you? Trust me, you will live to regret it.

Goten was wondering who said that as he could tell that wasn't Towa's voice he heard. When he looked up he saw someone he didn't know as the stranger float down slowly. As Goten look at him closely he realizes who that figure was and got into a fighting stance.

Goten: Frieza!  
Frieza: Even Goku's son recognizes me.  
Goten: How did you know I was his son?  
Cell: With the hair and the face. Anyone in this universe would know that you Goku's son. Either that or his past self.

Goten saw another person heading his way. When he got next to Frieza he stops as the stranger crosses his arms grinning at the boy. Goten didn't have to think about who this guy was as he saw it before.

Goten: Cell!  
Cell: So you know who I am. I bet you have seen me all over the news.  
Goten: Nope I just saw the Cell Games Reenactment movie. But is it really based on a true movie if Mr. Satan wins?  
Cell: You mean the fool I send into a boulder? You telling me that people believe he defeated me!?

As Goten thought about how he should answer Cell's question he just shakes his head yes as it made him upset. Frieza just laughs as he just finds it hilarious as the Cell was about to snap. Luckily for everyone on the ship he didn't.

Goten: Just what are you two doing here? In fact, why are you doing here in this mess up timeline?  
Frieza: Let just say the two of us are in an alliance with a useful demon. Promising us greater power than ever before.

Goten thought about it and point to Towa not looking in her direction because of the whole eye problem he has.

Towa: I'm flatter but I not with them.

Goten then thought about it some more and realize who Frieza and Cell were talking about.

Goten: Demigra!  
Cell: And just like that you're ten times smarter than your dad.  
Goten: So what you're here to kill me?  
Cell: Well yes, but not right now.  
Goten: What?  
Frieza: We're only here to recruit someone to join us in our little group. His useful ability could be useful.  
Bojack: If you're talking about the Namekian then you a little too late.

Goten instantly recognizes that voice and know it was the space pirate Beerus fought. He looks around to find where Bojack is but saw two figures falling to the arena portion of the ship. When Goten headed in that direction he was shocked to see two versions of his dad lifeless as they seem to be dead. However, there were two more people besides the corpses. One was definitely Bojack but the other was like a metal version of Frieza but he was taller and his face was somewhat different.

Bojack: Towa as you requested we got King Piccolo to join our alliance.  
Towa: Nicely done.

As King Piccolo floated in front of Towa Goten tried to find out more about why she recruiting villains from different timelines but the metal scoundrel walk in front of him, wrap his legs around and pick him up using his tail.

King Piccolo: So is this kid the one we shouldn't kill right away.  
Towa: That correct the more he goes around messing with time, the more space and time will be corrupted. Then I can use the energy to power up not only my precious Mira but you all as well. And when you all power up to your max then we dispose of him.  
Metal Cooler: No offense but at the rate, we're going it going to take a long time.  
Towa: True but if the Kai of Time was to say get distracted by his little ability then no one will be able to stop us.

After hearing that the boy then put the piece together. Dabura asking him what races can be affected, Demigra want to control time, Towa recruiting villains, and the Zenos increasing the chances before he loses the game. Goten finally gets it.

Goten: Of course it all makes sense!

All the villains look at the boy while Beerus was hovering over everyone eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

Goten: Towa and Dabura want to free this Mechikabura guy from prison or whatnot. Demigra wants Chronoa's position as the God of Time. Seeing as the three of them knows Chronoa it most likely that you all lost to her at one point and have no idea how to beat her. However, when Towa's brother saw me and I told him about the wish I made on myself and show him to prove I wasn't lying Dabura got an idea. He needs to confirm that his plan work so I told him what races were affect by my curse. When I told him that angels can affect he was confident his plan will work so he let me go. Demigra who I didn't meet until later on probably watching and listing the whole thing and have the same idea as Dabura did.  
Cell: Is this going anywhere?  
Goten: Oh it is.

Resting his mouth for a minute Goten took a big breath before talking again.

Goten: Demigra and Dabura want to use my curse to make Chronoa fall in love with me. She will be so busy chasing me that she won't be doing her duty and one of you can control time. Not only will each side get what they want but somewhere in time is when Zeno the one from my timeline was either born or became the ruler of the universes. When one universe is in danger I guess the angels and gods do nothing, but when everything is at stake the gods finally step in. So I guess the reason why they increase how many chances I have was that if I lose I probably get sent to where Chronoa is and if either side finds me and free me then it over for the universe.

All the villains except for Towa were surprised as that...actually makes sense to them. Beerus was about to intervene killing the villains one by one however someone grabs his shoulder causing him to turn to see who that was.

Towa: Bravo you figure out my brother's little plan. But they're only one thing you still didn't explain yet. Why are we gathering villains from other timelines?  
Goten: Easy, both side wants an army to defeat their biggest foe.  
Bojack: And that would be?  
Goten: Each other.

Frieza, Cell, King Piccolo, Bojack, and Cooler look confuse but Goten took another breath before he continues to talk once again.

Goten: Thanks to talking to Demigra I learn that he is not working with Dabura and Towa. In fact, Towa even told me if Demigra becomes the God of Time it will ruin their plans. It probably the same thing for Demigra if Mechikabura is free. So they gather villains from different eras to fight each other for the right to use me for their plans. Because each of you has an ability that the demons don't have at all. And learning from Chronoa about your history with my friends and family you all are someone I wouldn't take lightly. However...

He looks up to the metallic person holding him hostage.

Goten: Don't know this guy and what so special about him.  
Metal Cooler: Of course, you don't know me you insulant brat. My brother never mentions anything about me.  
Frieza: Hold on, Cooler!

Frieza float toward his brother as he didn't know it was him this entire time.

Frieza: Cooler what are you doing here? And what happened to you?  
Metal Cooler: What do you think brother. Finishing off what you couldn't do before. Destroying every stupid Saiyan on the planet.  
Frieza: Oh please if anyone destroying those filthy monkeys, it going to be me.  
Metal Cooler: Also it still looks like you couldn't get that fourth transformation down to pack. That probably why you lost.  
Frieza: Oh please I don't need that form anymore I have a transformation that is way more powerful than that devious form.  
Metal Cooler: I doubt that!  
Towa: Cooler stop wasting... Oh, Gravy what do you have to report.

As the female demon turn around to listen to whoever Gravy was Goten took the opportunity to free his legs from Cooler's grasp while the two brothers started arguing. Goten then fell to the floor as he rubbed his legs trying to ease the pain.

Goten: If it wasn't for them not having a good relationship with each other, my legs would have been noodles.

Towa: Well, it looks like I found out some interesting news. It turns out Trunks have the same ability that you have and since you know about our little plan we don't need you anymore.

As the female demon picks up her staff the boy begins to shake a little as he was not prepared to fight again.

Goten: Wait a second if you kill me now then Trunks will be at the same place as me. Also, Frieza and Cell don't work for you right. They would tell Demigra about this.  
Towa: When I kill you I will dispose of those two. And if you telling the truth about Trunks being at the same place as you everyone one of Demigra's allies will be so focused on finding you that we'll be busy taking over the Time Nest. So now perish!

As Towa was about to impale the boy with her staff Goten open her eyes causing Towa to stop and fall to her knees as the curse is starting to take effect on her.

Towa: Damn it! I got too careless!  
Goten: What you going to do now. I may have a bigger problem later but the least I can do is slow you down.  
Towa: Danm you!

She then grabs her staff as she makes an evil-looking portal appears behind her.

Towa: If what my brother says is true then I don't have much time before I am completely affected. Bojack! Cooler! Piccolo! We retreat for now!   
Goten: Not if I have anything to say about it.

As the four villains were heading through the portal, Goten charges up and flies toward the demon hoping to stop her from escaping.

Towa: Hey Arale! This kid wants to play with you!  
Arale: Really!

Goten turns to see Arale was coming toward their direction. Well, he when the speed of the person heading his way was her but she didn't look like the android he met before. She was now taller as the dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and there a hole near her chest area that exposes her newly develop breasts. When she looks at Goten her lips became scarlet and her expression went from happy looking to love-struck fan girl. Before Goten could catch Towa the android tackle Goten straight into a wall. 

Towa: And with that, I take my leave. Pray that this is the last time we meet.

And with that, the woman was gone. Cell and Frieza were still looking at the situation as they were just amazed at what just happen.

Frieza: I have to admit I was surprised about the things I just saw.  
Cell: You mean the fact that your brother is now a robot.  
Frieza: Well yes and the fact that this brat made a foolish wish like that. I guess monkeys can't be smart after all.  
Cell: Well whatever the case is we fail to recruit Piccolo's dad.   
Frieza: I would be too certain if I was you.

Frieza then points behind him as they saw King Piccolo crossing his arms and smile menacingly.

King Piccolo: I curious do you know what that demon was offering?  
Cell: Our so-called leader who started this alliance told us that Towa and her brother Dabura were offering each one of them their own timeline to rule.  
Frieza: But what the point of that if there going to be someone who is stronger than you.

The Namkeian thought about it for a moment and then float closer to Frieza and Cell.

King Piccolo: You have a good point. Fine, I join you little alliance instead of siding with Towa.  
Cell: Switching side for your own benefits... Not that I can trust anyone of you but we got what we need. Let's go to the next location.   
Frieza: Very well, I would like to know more about this little curse but you right. 

All of a sudden a dark evil looking field surround Frieza and Cell and in an instant, they were gone. Meanwhile, Goten was having ladies problem again as the new develop Arale is lusting over Goten.

Goten: Arale get off of me! You're heavy!  
Arale: Hey mister can you help me? This emotion I feeling is something I never experienced before.

Arale kept getting closer to Goten as her breasts were pressing against Goten's chest. Making him uncombable since this is the same robot he saw now too long ago in another timeline.

Arale: Is this what the doctor felt when he looks at Miss Midori.  
Goten: I know what you feel is probably new to you but let talk this out first.

All of a sudden before Goten could continue persuading Arale she pulls out some magazine that the boy knows is strictly for adults.

Goten: How did you even get those magazines in the first place!  
Arale: We could try and copy some of the poses in these books the doctor always looks at.  
Goten: Oh I get it, your creator is a pervert.

Then the android grabs the boy's face as he was frightened about what she going to do to him. He tried to break free but she was incredibly strong and at this point, he questions where was she when Majin Buu was around. However, after he thought about it he notices something was wrong with Arale as she hasn't said a word in a while. He looks up to see she was leaning toward him for a kiss but stop midway. Taking this opportunity she broke free from Arale grab but rub his cheeks after as her grab really did hurt him.

Goten: What wrong with her? Did time stop again?  
Chronoa: No she just ran out of fuel.  
Goten: Chronoa! Don't scare me like that!   
Chronoa: As you know Arale is an android who is unstoppable who could probably beat Beerus if she tried, but there's a big weakness to her. Like a car Arale need fuel to make her move and Robovita-A is that power source. The only one who knows where to find that substance is her creator Senbei Norimaki but he all the way in Penguin Village.  
Goten: I guess she more android than 17 or 18. Well that one person to worry about.

Goten was about to leave but notice that Arale was still frozen like a statue. He likes to leave her just like she is but deep down Goten worried that something bad might happen to her if she stuck like that.

Goten: I too nice for my own good.

He picks Arale up, went up into the air, and throws her into the time hole he came out of the be here. Knowing that she made it in safety Goten landed back on the ship arena place as he pulls out the Dragon Radar to look where the ball might be. When he turned on it said that the Dragon Ball is to the west of him but when he turns there was nothing there.

Goten: Oh right this place is also a ship. Which means I have to explore the whole ship to find it. Just how many floors are there?  
Chronoa: There are a total of fourteen floors in total.  
Goten: Man I thought I count six the last time I was on this boat.  
Chronoa: That because you only went to six floors the only time you were on this ship.  
Goten: Whatever I going to explore this ship, get the ball, and nothing is going to stop me.

But when he turned around he saw a short, alien with light grayish cyan skin, black eyes, and two nostrils. She wears a purple and white top, white gloves, and purple footwear. 

Goten: Trunks' other aunt...

When she looked up at Goten her expression was the same as Arale and her lips became white.

Gure: Oh my...  
Goten: Oh no...

As Gure walk closer to the boy she grabbed his hand and put it on her cheek blushing at him.

Gure: You know you about the exact same size as the males on my planet and Tarble is too big for me. In fact, you are just the right size for us to do sexual intercourse.  
Goten: But I way too young to do that sort of stuff and you probably the same age as my mom.  
Gure: There never an age when it comes to love.

Knowing that nothing will reason with girls that affect he snatches his hand away from Gure and begin to run away from her.

Gure: Hey little boy please come back.

As Goten runs away from the alien he remembers something that he completely forgot about. He could fly again. So he flies up so that Gure can't reach him he then bumps his head against something or someone. It was a tall curvy woman with glasses, black nails, and long bushy auburn hair. She wears a white lab coat, a gold ring, hoop earrings, a sleeveless blue & red short dress, opaque black tights, black arm sleeves, and blue & red heel boots. 

Andriod 21: Watch where you going. You almost made me lose my glasses.  
Goten: Oh sorry about that. Hold on you can fly just like me. Just who are you?  
Android 21: I don't quite remember my real name but I am designated as Android 21.

Goten then remembers the warning Baba told him before he got here but he became a little worried. Goten sure she said android like just one and not androids like in more than one. However, he realizes she calls herself Android 21 kind of like how 17 and 18 called themself.

Goten: Android, like in the Red Ribbon army?   
Android 21: Yeah, what about them? Wait, I know you? You're Goku's second son Goten.

He then backs away from the woman as he didn't even tell her his name or met her before in his life.

Goten: Well, yes, but how did you know?  
Android 21: Well, I was collecting DNA of the strongest warriors so I can make a clone army. And one of the DNA I collected was from you.  
Goten: That awesome I have a clone!  
Android 21: Well no, I didn't you would be useful since you have no original moves so I decide to scrap the Goten clone idea.   
Goten: Ahh.  
Android 21: Right after I did that I somehow made my way here?   
Goten: You must have gone through a time hole and seeing you want a clone army that must mean you evil correct.

The android then makes an evil grin as Goten is being to catch on.

Goten: Well one way or another I will take you down.  
Android 21: We see about that.

However, when she looks at Goten's eyes, her lip became black and begins to lick her lips.

Android 21: But first how about you help me with a little test subject.  
Goten: For me to help you with your evil plan, not a chance.

However, Goten begins to blush as 21 took her glasses and lab coat off and begin to float toward the boy. Realizing that she got affect by his curse Goten pull a last-minute escape plan to escape her lustful experiments. Goten pokes the android in the eyes causing her to not pay attention to Goten and flew away. He then flew to the left side of the ship and look as he looks for an open window. With not a moment too soon Goten saw one and he went through and close the window behind him.

Goten: That was close.

He then opens the door to see if there anyone (females) in the hallway. When he realized that the coast is clear he came out of the room and pull out the Dragon Radar again to see where the Dragon Ball is at.

Goten: Where ever the ball it should be straight ahead from here. And if I get to where the signal is and it not there, then it must be on a higher or lower floor. 

He then walks in the deck hall for a while as he thought he was safe, but then a time hole appears in front of him. Goten fell to the floor as someone suddenly came out of the portal standing in front of him. It was a woman of average weight and height with dark green hair, which she keeps in the style of two big loops in the shape of a bow. She wears a blue Chinese dress with white flower buttons and a pair of red high-heeled shoes.

Yurin: Where am I? Who are you?  
Goten: Goten who are you.  
Yurin: I am Yurin, a student at the Crane School. Question have you seen Tien Shinhan?

As Goten off the floor, he questioned why she needs to find Tien so he answers her question.

Goten: No, why are you looking for Tien anyway.  
Yurin: To get my revenge on Tien that's why.  
Goten: Your revenge, why do you want revenge on Tien he a good guy.  
Yurin: Because he left the Crane School without sparring with me.

Goten then shakes his head as that has to be the dumbest reason to plot against somebody. He then looks up at Yurin with a disappointed expression on his face.

Goten: Look I have to say but that has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life.  
Yurin: Mock me all you want but as for now my revenge against Tien can wait.

She walks slowly toward Goten as her lips became emerald and her pupils became hearts.

Yurin: Right now I need a little bit of pleasure in my life.  
Goten: Oh no not you too. Well time to make my escape.

As he was about to escape again he turns around to see that Android 21 was behind him blocking the other way.

Android 21: You not escaping me this time Goten!

The boy tried to fly up but Gure was holding on to his legs which cause him to lose balance.

Gure: I finally found you, little boy.  
Goten: How could things get any worse?   
Arale: Goten!

Out of nowhere, Arale was running very fast in the hall. She then tackles Yurin, Android 21, Goten, and Gure which causes the five of them to be sent to a room. When the five of them hit the wall the door of the room close and while no one could see what happen next banging and hearts was coming out from the room. Not too long after Goten got out of the room pulling his pants up as he doesn't seem that tired compare to the other times. But he in his hand got the item he was seeking this whole time the Dragon Ball.

Goten: I never thought the ball will be in this room at all. Well now that I have the ball it time for my next question. How do I find Trunks?

As Goten makes his way to the lido deck he saw that all the males were still asleep. However, all the women are around and about. There he sees Tights wearing a black skull shirt, pink sunglasses, cyan ripped jeans, and some orange shoes. Bulma wearing a sleeveless purple dress, a white belt, white boots, yellow socks, pink earrings, and a pink bracelet on her left wrist. Panchy wearing a long purple dress with a white pearl necklace. Chi-Chi wearing a blue cheongsam, red pants, a red armband, red shoes, white socks, and a red sash. Lastly, there was Launch wearing a red dress with pink boots. 

Goten: So it was true people from the past are. I better make my sneak around them before they spot me.  
Marron: Goten!

Not aware of his friend's presence a seven-year-old Marron wearing a dark blue dress, red shoes, and white earrings got on top of him. She then held him tight and not letting go of him.

Marron: Goten I love you! I love you!  
Goten: Marron please get off my back.

As much as he begs for his friend to let go she didn't as she was kissing his neck which made him uncomfortable.

Goten: Marron I don't want to hurt you so can you please let go.

While trying to get rid of Marron he accidentally bumps into a woman that kind of looks like Mai that looks kind of like the one from the future but it not. She wears a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. Not only that but she had red eye shadow and her eyes were blue. 

Mai: Eeek! Goku!  
Goten: No, I'm Goten.  
Mai: Oh you just look like somebody I know.

However, the curse was affecting Mai as she pushes Goten toward her bosom causing Goten to blush.

Mai: In fact for some reason look at your face make me feel good inside and make me refuse to let me go.  
Goten: Please bot of you please let me go

Goten realized that he was making all that noise and slowly turn around to see the other ladies. They begin to move toward him like a half-price off sale at a clothes store. 

Goten: Oh no this doesn't look good. Hold up Marron wasn't around when Bulma and my mom were teenagers. Does that mean...  
Android 18: Marron, there you are. 

Coming from behind was another group of ladies from the other timelines. Bulma wearing a sleeveless purple dress, a light green kerchief, red sneakers, and some small gold earrings. Chi-Chi wearing a red cheongsam with a crimson cloth tied around her shoulders, a red sash, crimson pants, light blue bracelets, white socks, and red shoes with red lipstick. Android 18, who was wearing a dark indigo shirt with light purple shelves. She also had on a pearl necklace with a thunder pendant, blue jeans, silver hoop earrings, white socks, and dark indigo shoes. Videl wearing a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings, and white boots. Miss Piiza wearing a pink business suit with a white undershirt and red shoes. And lastly, a younger Mai wearing a green gymnasterka and black wellington boots.

Android 18: We have all been worried sick looking for you.  
Marron: Mommy look I found Goten.

All the women look at Goten with the same expression the group of women makes as they all move closer toward Goten. He wants to escape but with Marron on his back and Mai's chest in his face, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. After five hours everyone was on the floor nake having peaceful dreams except for Goten who was in the pool. He was trying to watch all the kiss marks off of him as he made his also clear his mind of lust. Once he was done he decided to put on his shirt look around to see where to go next.

Goten: Ok, that was... no matter I need to find a way to find Trunks.  
???: Maybe we can help with that?

Goten: Look up as he saw his dad and Vegeta landing in front of him. He was wearing strange clothes as he never thought they would wear and he also thought that all the males were asleep.

Goten: Dad? Vegeta?  
Xeno Goku: Well yes and no. I'm your dad and that there is Vegeta but from another timeline. We are part of a special group known as Time Patrol.  
Goten: Time Patrol?  
Xeno Vegeta: It's an organization where a group of warriors gathered by Trunks to fix and correct history from changing.  
Goten: Oh you talking about Future Trunks but when did he meet Chronoa?  
Xeno Goku: Well not the Trunks you thinking but if you didn't know but changing the past whether it be for good or evil is very illegal. Many people have done it but most of the time history didn't really change so we just ignore it.  
Xeno Vegeta: But Trunks travel and changing the past definitely change history not only did he cause multiple parrel universe to appear but he was the reason why Cell was a threat.  
Xeno Goku: So when everything was at peace, Chronoa summons the first Trunks that travel through time and gave him a choice. Either work for her or die by her hands but we all know what answer he chose.

Goten then got chills down his spine as he could only imagine the possibility Chronoa have to kill someone.

Goten: So the God of Time has an evil side to her. I never thought of it. But what about you two. How did you guys join Trunks in protecting history?  
Xeno Vegeta: We got recruited by Trunks when our timelines were already mess up thanks to Demigra or the Dark Empire but that not important right now. 

Vegeta makes a serious face (even more than he normal look) and looks at Goten.

Xeno Vegeta: Goten tell us what going on here? Why does this cruise ship have an arena? Also, why do I sense Frieza's energy when we got here? And why are these women nake?  
Goten: What did Chronoa tell you guys about the situation?  
Xeno Goku: The Supreme Kai of Time didn't tell us what going on so we don't know what happen but Old Kai said if we talk to you everything will be clear.  
Goten: Well I can. For you see...

Goten explains the whole situation to Goku and Vegeta as it was the only option he knows. They were both shocked as they couldn't predict anything like this could happen.

Xeno Goku: What!!  
Xeno Vegeta: You joking right!!  
Goten: No kidding, sure I may be traveling through time but those demons are using my powers for their own gain. If I don't finish this game now everything will be destroyed.  
Xeno Vegeta: Damn it, that explains why so many times rifts are around recently. 

Before they could continue to talk a Saibamen came out from one of the time holes and was about to attack Goten.

Xeno Goku: Oh no you don't!

Xeno Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and fire a ki blast above Goten's head instantly killing the Saibamen. Goten almost thought that attack was meant for him as he fell to the floor.

Xeno Goku: Phew, that was a close one. Are you ok Goten?  
Goten: Yeah I fine, thank you (Is it just me, or does this version of dad seem more focused?).

As Goku transforms back to his base form Goten was surprised that Xeno Goku could turn into that version of a Super Saiyan. 

Goten: Hold on you two, is that form Super Saiyan 4 my dad just turn into?  
Xeno Vegeta: Yeah, not as strong as a Super Saiyan God, but with enough energy and training this form can compete against the gods.  
Goten: With enough training you say...

Goten then thought about it and now that if he did come to the present dealing with those demons will be difficult to handle. With that in mind, he came up with an idea.

Goten: Dad or Xeno Dad, I want you to teach me how to become a Super Saiyan 4.  
Xeno Goku: What?  
Goten: I also want you to teach me how to use the Kaio-ken and the Solar Flare technique.  
Xeno Goku: Are you insane?!  
Goten: The reason why all of this is happening is because of me. I the one who made the wish, I'm the one who travels through time, I gave the demons the idea of using me to collect energy. I even put my best friend into this situation too. What I saying is since this is my mess I should be the one to stop them.  
Xeno Goku: Goten.

Goku then thought about it for a bit and then look at Goten as he is filled with determination. With that Goku just smile as he came up with his answer.

Xeno Goku: I know Supreme Kai of Time is going to hate this but ok I'll help you.  
Goten: Thanks what the first thing I need to do.  
Xeno Goku: Nothing as of right now. Vegeta could you bring Oolong and Puar here.  
Xeno Vegeta: Kakarot are you plotting.  
Xeno Goku: You see in a moment.  
Xeno Vegeta: Grr... Fine.

As Vegeta flew to the back of the ship and came back in a minute with the two animals wide awake. 

Xeno Vegeta: Here Kakarot I brought your weird friends.  
Goten: Wierd I thought all the males were asleep.  
Puar: We were asleep.  
Oolong: Vegeta kept shaking up until we woke up.  
Xeno Goku: I know you two but asleep but I have a plan and you two are the only people who can help us out.  
Puar: Well if you say so Goku I'll help but this seems weird.  
Oolong: Yeah and I don't even want to know why your kid pants are down.  
Goten: Oh sorry about that I put it back up.  
Xeno Goku: No Goten leave them down.  
Goten: Why?  
Xeno Goku: Trust me.  
Goten: Ok.  
Xeno Goku: Now Puar transforms into some rope.  
Puar: Ok.

In a slit second Puar transforms into some rope which Goku grabs. He then tied Goten so he can't move his arms but exposing his butt.

Goten: Why did you tie me up?  
Xeno Vegeta: Oh, I know what he doing now.  
Xeno Goku: Oolong, you transform into a pair of giant pliers.   
Oolong: I haven't shapeshifted in a while but I give it a try.

Oolong tried to transform but turn into a giant nail. Realizing that he transforms into the wrong thing he did transform again and turn into a pair of giant pliers.

Goten: Hold on! What's going on!  
Xeno Goku: Vegeta.  
Xeno Vegeta: You sure about this?  
Xeno Goku: My son said whatever it takes.  
Xeno Vegeta: Ok, his funeral.  
Goten: My what!

Both Goku and Vegeta grab the pliers and use them to grab the tiny lump located above Goten's bump.

Xeno Goku: Ok, on the count of three we pull as hard as we can.  
Goten: I-I-I change my mind. How a-about turning into Super Saiyan 3?  
Xeno Goku: Ready one...  
Xeno Vegeta: Three!  
Goten: WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAI-OOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

As the two adults pull as hard as they could you don't even imagine the pain Goten felt as they pull his tail out. It didn't take too long for his Goten's tail to appear. Oh, wait his training hasn't started yet. What were we talking about again? Oh right his tail, it took about two hours for that tail to come out. 

Xeno Goku: And we're done. So how do you feel son?

Puar and Oolong were surrounding Goten as he was lying on the floor kind of like when he interacts with the girls in this story. However there a big difference between this time and the other times. His newly acquired tail is slowly moving and he crying in pain.

Goten: Is...is it over? Can I transform into a Super Saiyan 4 now?  
Xeno Vegeta: Don't be ridiculous. I surprise you know about the transformation but don't know how to activate it.  
Goten: What?  
Xeno Vegeta: You must first control your Great Ape form in its turn Super Saiyan. Then you will be able to transform into it.  
Puar: A Great Ape?! You mean the form Goku took when he looks at the moon when he has that tail.  
Xeno Goku: Something like that, but there a catch.  
Oolong: And that is?  
Xeno Goku: If you control the Super Saiyan...no let's call this transformation Golden Great Ape form. If you can transform into a Golden Great Ape, and regain conscious control over the form, not only will you get the transformation but also don't have to worry about going on a rampage every time you look at the moon.  
Puar: But don't you have to have a moon to become a giant monkey?

Goten got from the floor as he tried to keep himself from falling down. Keeping his balance was surprisingly difficult now that he has a tail.

Goten: Don't worry (ow my butt) my dad or Vegeta can probably make a fake moon so I can transform into it right.

Goku and Vegeta look at each other as what Goten saying is true.

Xeno Goku: How do you know that?  
Goten: I heard it when I was on Planet Vegeta. Apparently, Bardock actually invented the move.  
Xeno Vegeta: Then what are we waiting for. Let got to The Lookout and train this kid to become stronger.  
Xeno Goten: You right the sooner we do this the better it is for everyone. Let's go.

As Goku and Vegeta went flying toward the Lookout, Goten made a hole in his pants and underwear so his tail won't be cramped. 

Oolong: Hold on, what about us?  
Puar: Yeah when everyone wakes up how do we explain all of this?  
Goten: Right...I know put everyone inside and clean up the mess. That way when everyone wakes up they just think they party too hard.  
Oolong: I guess that will work. Good luck with your training.  
Goten: Thanks.

After putting on his pants Goten went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the time patroller Goku and Vegeta for two years as he masters some new powers, transformation, and some knowledge that will prove useful to him. When he came out of the room he exactly the same but his tail was moving faster and look like it was alive.

Goten: Thank you very much for all your help. I think I am ready to face Dabura and Demigra.  
Xeno Goku: I not sure about that but we're happy to help.  
Xeno Vegeta: Just don't make us regret training you. It would be a waste for you to just die after getting all that power.

As Vegeta pulls out some scroll from his pocket he tosses one of them to Goten as he fumbles it a little bit before catching it.

Xeno Vegeta: Chronoa told us the situation about you and Trunks. If you use this scroll it will lead you straight to him.  
Goten: Ok, but how?  
Xeno Goku: Just focus all your energy on your hand while holding the scroll and you will be there in no time.

Goten looks down at the scroll before looking at Goku and Vegeta who were gone. The boy looks to see if they just hiding or something but he can't find them.

Goten: Where did they go?  
Chronoa: Both Goku and Vegeta are in another timeline both helping preventing history from crumbling down. But I here to tell you some good news and some bad news.  
Goten: Ok what is the good news?  
Chronoa: What Goku told you about this stroll is true. It will send you straight to the timeline Trunks is in. He already has the time machine. Just find him, use the time machine and you be home free.  
Goten: But...  
Chronoa: But thank timelines be mess up this will be the most challenging era you will encounter. Not only will you be sent to the era where the whole universe is at state but every woman you encounter thus far will appear. So think of this as the final challenge to reach the final challenge.  
Goten: Ok this is...discouraging but I not giving up now.  
Chronoa: What! You do know this isn't a game anyone right?  
Goten: Now I know why my dad likes to fight different people all the time. This is a challenge like but somehow this feeling I experiencing right now is making me exciting.  
Chronoa: But...  
Goten: Besides not doing anything now and both Demigra and Dabura will have an army strong enough to capture me. But let be honest one of those guys can kidnap me now at this point.  
Chronoa: Fine very well. I just wish you the best of luck.  
Goten: Thank you.

With all said and done Goten focuses all his power on the scroll and he fades away as he went into another timeline. Meanwhile, back at Zeno's Palace, the two Zenos look at GodPads as they finish pushing the pictures of the ladies.

Zeno: Arale Norimaki and Gure.  
Future Zeno: Android 21 and Yurin.

As the pictures of the four girls begin to light up, everyone in the room wasn't smiling or showing every emotion. The whole room was silent to the point that even both Zeno's Attendants were scared to do anything. Then the two kings look at each other before they talk to each other.

Zeno: You thinking what I thinking?  
Future Zeno: That those demons play us and put Goku and Vegeta's son in danger.  
Zeno: So we are thinking the same thing.

Just then the Grand Minister floated toward the Zenos as he also wasn't smiling or saying anything but for once have a serious expression on his face.

Zeno: Hey Grand Minster...  
Grand Minster: Yes my lords?  
Future Zeno: We would like to make one more rule to change...  
Grand Minster: And what would that be?  
Zeno: For Goten to finish the game...  
Future Zeno: And to remove the curse...  
Zeno & Future Zeno: All he needs to do is to not die.  
Zeno: He has unlimited chances so he won't automatically lose.  
Future Zeno: And we want to punish those demons for messing with us.  
Grand Minster: I'm curious to ask but shouldn't you let someone like a God of Destruction handle those demons instead of the rule change.  
Future Zeno: Those demons, the Supreme Kai of Time, Goten, and Trunks are all from the same universe. So we think only those people from Universe 7 should deal with this problem.  
Zeno: Plus Universe 7 won the Tournament of Power with their surprising transformations and abilities. If Goten is anything like Goku he could fix this mess.  
Grand Minster: As you wish my lords.

As the Grand Minster floats away he then smiles as he begins to think to himself.

Grand Minster: Look like those two are putting not only your universe but the whole multiverse on you Goten. Even those I am not allowed to fight for good but even I hoping you succeed. Maybe my son Whis was right, the people from his universe are very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: With Goten now able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 you just have to wonder what am I plotting. Also, the last two sagas I doing are as follows Universal Survival Saga, and Xenoverse (Finale) Saga. So if you have any characters suggestion tell me now.


	13. Universe Survival Saga

As Goten was traveling through the time rift, he explains Demigra and Dabura's plan to Chronoa. And to be honest she responded...appropriately after hearing all of that.

Chronoa: THEY GOING TO DO THAT TO ME!  
Goten: And if I don't win this game, one of them will control time and no one will be safe.

He soon hears the sound of someone trying to throw up but unable to do so. Goten knows who it is and feel a little bit hurt by the sound he was hearing.

Goten: Are you that disgusted about falling in love with either Trunks or me?  
Chronoa: Is not that, is the fact I may fall in love with a pre-teens boy.  
Goten: Oh, that actually made me feel better hearing that.  
Zeno: Hello Goten.  
Future Zeno: Hello Chronoa.

Hearing familiar voices the boy look around to find the Zenos but they were nowhere in sight.

Goten: Zenos where are you guys?  
Zeno: We still in the palace.  
Future Zeno: In our present and your present.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: And we have some news to share.  
Chronoa: Ok what do you two want to share Lords Zeno?  
Zeno: As you see those demons have ruined our game.  
Future Zeno: Goten wasn't supposed to go to places that he could have died.  
Zeno: And since you almost die...  
Future Zeno: And since time and space are collapsing as we speak...  
Zeno & Future Zeno: We have one last rule change for the game!

Goten just rolls his eyes as this hearing may or may not be in his favor.

Goten: Ok, so what is it?  
Zeno: The goal is still the same but there only one way you can lose now.  
Goten: Let me guess if fifty women kiss me I lose.  
Future Zeno: No that at all. All you need to do is go to the present and make it back here without dying.  
Goten: Is that all?  
Zeno & Future: Yep!

Goten just exhales as this might be the most useful thing he heard in a long time. With no limit on how many women can kiss him all he has to do is just not dying.

Goten: Thank you, Zenos. I won't fail this quest.  
Chronoa: Hold on I just have one question?  
Zeno: What is it Supreme Kai of Time?  
Chronoa: You both know what is happening?  
Future Zeno: That right.  
Chronoa: Do you know where Demigra and Dabura are now?  
Future Zeno: In the present with us.

Goten then realizes why Chronoa asking all those questions and he begins to ask the kings some questions too.

Goten: And can you both erase an entire universe in an instant whenever you want?  
Zeno & Future Zeno: That right.  
Goten: So if you both are extremely powerful, why don't you two fix the problem yourselves?

Goten waited for the Zenos to respond to the question but he heard nothing. After a couple of minutes, Goten has an unsatisfied look on his face.

Chronoa: I think they left as they really want us to solve this problem.  
Goten: Ok so let me get this straight before I get out of this weird place. The Zenos force...  
Chronoa: Offer.  
Goten: Offer, me a chance to undo my wish by playing their stupid game. But when bad people use the gods' idea as an opportunity to take over the world they won't do anything about it?

Goten just sighs as he about to exit this dimension through a time rift. When he got through the portal and land on his two feet he looks around to see where he was at. He saw the Capsule Corporation building with the lights on as it is currently night time. When Goten sense the people inside the building all he can feel were two low power levels. Goten then flies up to the balcony and saw fifteen pictures on a whiteboard. It was some pictures of his dad, his brother, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien, Android 17, Android 18, Majin Buu, Future Trunks, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Frieza, and Cell.

Goten: Why are there pictures of these guys on the board. Hold on this seems familiar.  
Chronoa: Goten you are back at Age 780 a few months before you made that wish.  
Goten: Oh I remember. It's when Trunks, Marron, and I were on Monster Island to protect while it 17 I mean Marron's uncle was busy with something. There were poachers but they were no problem but those purple things that kind of look like Cell were very annoying.  
Chronoa: You mean the Cell Juniors?  
Goten: That name fits those guys so well. 

He then looks at the pictures again and notices something is wrong.

Goten: Hold on something is wrong. I don't remember seeing any picture of Yamaha or older Trunks on the board. And I don't remember seeing a drawing Cell at all since he's died. Chronoa is this another...

Before the boy can finish his question he was attacked by and strange dark ki blast that sends him flying to a building. Luckily Goten survives it but he was trapped in the landmasses of the building. The only thing he could do now is to looks to see who attacks him out of the blue. He eventually saw an attractive pale-faced demon with red eyes and long black hair. She wears a belt with the letter "R" on the front, a dark uniform with golden details on her upper part of the body, and holding a staff. 

Goten: That was a dirty trick to attack someone out of the blue. And see that you wear a belt with a letter on the front I bet you you work for Demigra right.  
Robelu: You are correct. My name is Robelu, Demon God Demigra's secretary and my boss ask me to slow you down.  
Goten: Robelu was it, I sorry to say but I don't think your boss will succeed.  
Hearts: Oh he will.

Wondering who said that he saw someone floating next to Robelu. It was a man with pale skin, blonde slicked-back hair, red eyes, and pointed ears. He had yellow marks on the upper sides of his face and was wearing a black coat, yellow belt, and red pants.

Goten: And who are you supposed to be?  
Hearts: I am Hearts, leader of the Core Area Warriors whose goal is to destroy Zeno. I hesitated to work with a demon but with their power, I may achieve my goal.

Goten eventually manages to get out of the building wipe the dust and rumble from his clothes. He then shakes his head to make sure all of the stuff from his head is gone too.

Goten: And what is your goal?  
Hearts: To destroy Zeno.  
Goten: What! You're teaming up with these guys just to kill the Zenos? I know I got the idea that you guys want to rule the multiverse but do you think any Zeno in time won't try and stop you.  
Hearts: A possibility like that could happen, that is why Demigra chooses his soldiers very carefully.  
Goten: His soldiers?

Goten looks around to saw a person that he never thought to see. It was Frieza and Cell but something looks different about them. One bad guy was supposed to be white and the other one was supposed to be green. However, they were not as they were both golden.

Goten: Frieza! Cell! What happens to you guys? You guys look like you both turn in a Super Sayian.

Frieza got a little bit upset and fire a Death Beam at the boy, almost hitting his neck.

Frieza: Don't you ever compare me to one of your monkey's transformation! But yes this is my most powerful transformation. After I was brought back to life I heard of Goku's fights with Majin Buu and Beerus. Knowing that he gains more strength since I last saw him I decide I have no choice but to train until I gain enough power to kill that filthy Saiyan.   
Cell: I on the other don't mind being called a monkey since I do have Saiyan DNA. While I was waiting for the Cell Games to begin Demigra came to me and show me the outcome of my little competition. I could believe out of all the fighters Gohan was the one to finish me off! So I decide to train myself and what do you know I gain this transformation.

Goten was shocked to see a Golden Frieza and a Golden Cell in front of him as he was about to be in his fight stance. However, before he got ready to fight someone he felt someone ki behind him and look behind him. It was none other than King Piccolo but with red eyes instead of his normal black eyes.

Goten: King Piccolo! I thought you were working with Dabura and Towa?  
King Piccolo: I did at first but things have changed. When Frieza and Cell told me more about Demigra's plan switching sides seems to be the perfect plan for conquering Earth.  
Goten: I was wrong about you. I thought you and your son were the same person but now I not so sure.

Just as he thought things could get any worse he saw someone was trying to punch him but he dodges it. How after Goten invaded the attack, saw that it was an arm being stretch out by a small pink creature with white baggy pants and a black belt. Goten quickly knew who that was and instantly transform into a Super Saiyan.

Goten: Majin Buu!  
Kid Buu: Gyaaaaa!  
Goten: Uh...  
Kid Buu: Haaaah!  
Goten: Why aren't you talking to me?  
Robelu: That right, the Buu you might be thinking of was known as Super Buu. That form was when the Majin took when his Buu's evil half absorb his good half. The form you seeing right now is known as Kid Buu. Unlike those other forms that have no trance of good at all in him and will destroy anything that stands in his way.  
Goten: Then who come he agrees to join you guys?  
Hearts: Do you really want to know?

Goten thought about it at first but seeing how uncontrollable he is Goten decide to shake his head as he doesn't want to know. So he decides to look to the left and saw a Kai but with spiky white hair, green Potara earrings, and wear some very dark clothes. But when he looks at the person's face he steps away from him as he got scared instantly. 

Goten: Zamasu!  
Zamasu: It look like we meet again Son Goten.  
Goten: So..you remeber me.  
Zamasu: I still haven't forgotten what you did to my eye you mortal scum!  
Goten: Come on you were the one who acts all high a might even though you went use the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with my dad. And by the look of things you seem to be fuse with that Goku Black guy right?  
Zamasu: As much as I dislike having to merge myself with a mortal,t t was the only way to get rid of all mortals.  
Goten: And yet you did a terrible job since I am still alive.

Zamasu was then furious as he was about to slice Goten into two but then stop himself as he remembers something important. The boy was confused about why the Kai didn't hurt but realize that he felt one more ki near and turn his attention to the last person. It was a largely white, black, and blue Dragon with two large, fleshy horns emerge from the top of his head, and a pair of tiny feelers emerge from his upper lip. There seem to be seven orbs that look like Dragon Balls located on his chest and the emotion Goten sensing around that guy was very negative.

Goten: And you're... You're... Actually, I have no idea who you suppose to be.  
Omega Shenron: Of course you don't because I wasn't created yet in your timeline. I am Omega Shenron, once known as Syn Shenron. I'm a lifeform known as a Shadow Dragons that was created due to the numerous uses of the Dragon Balls over time. The Dragon Balls were not meant to be used on a deadly basis!  
Goten: But we use the Dragon Balls for good.  
Omega Shenron: However the reasons for using the balls don't justify the causes. Each one of us was created from the wishes of your father and his friends made over the years. Depending on what wish was made determines how powerful each of the dragons are.  
Goten: Ok so how were you created?  
Omega Shenron: I was born from the wish made by Mr. Popo to revive everyone on Namek that was killed at the hands of Frieza and his soldiers.  
Goten: Ok, so you are the strongest one.

Robelu then flies closer to Goten as she had a smug look on her face. Goten what would happen if she looks at his eyes and decides it would be best if he closes them and use them as a last resort.

Robelu: Can't you see, not only you are outnumbered but you can we are more powerful than you could ever be.  
Goten: So this is Demigra's full army?  
Hearts: Well no.

Hearts begin to float away as he looks a little disappointed.

Hearts: There was Rags, one of the members of the Core Area Warriors but when something happens to her.  
Goten: What do you mean?  
Robelu: If you must know apparently when she got back to base he fell to the floor screaming for Trunks while having she was unconscious.  
Goten: I think I know what happens to this Rags person.

Goten quickly opens his eyes and looks in Robelu direction. The demon felt a strange feeling the moment she looks at him and punches him in the face. 

Goten: Oww! That really hurts!  
Robelu: What did you do to me!  
Goten: Rags must-have look at Trunks' eyes. That is probably why she likes this and soon the same thing will happen to you.  
Robelu: Why...you...

Robelu struggles to keep herself floating as she tried to fight the effect of the curse but she fainted and begins to fall. Luckily Hearts caught her in time but all the villains being to fight ki blasts at Goten creating smoke around him. For some reason, the boy was completely unharmed but when he looked around all the buy guys were completely gone.

Goten: Alman they got away. I wanted to try out my new transformation on them too.  
Chronoa: Do still want me to tell you about why those pictures of Cell and Frieza were on that whiteboard?  
Goten: Maybe later, after seeing some of the people in Demigra's army I know that I don't have any more time to waste. I need to find Trunks ASAP.

Goten flew toward the city and look for Trunks. While he couldn't find his friend he did notice that he didn't see anyone in the city at all. No men, women, children, no even animals. He decides to land as he scratched his head questioning what's wrong with this picture.

Goten: What wrong here. I know it late at night but even I know that there some people out this late at night.  
Chronoa: Just keep your guard up. They're a bunch more females around here so be sure to say on your guard.  
Goten: I have to say when you told me that all the women I met would be here I thought you were serious but I don't see anything.

But after he said that the floor begin to shake as he looks around as soon hear screaming. As the sound got louder and louder the ground shakes even more than before.

Chronoa: You just have to say something didn't you.

Goten turns and saw a swarm of women flooding the street and heading in his direction. The mob was full of every female Goten's encounter from this story but all from different timelines. Some that you already know about but most are some that may or may not have happened. 

Goten: There so many of them. I don't I could lose them. I mean I can fly but some of them can too.   
Chronoa: Why don't you use Instant Transmission and get out of there.  
Goten: Oh yeah. Good idea Chronoa.

The boy then put two fingers on this forward as he closes his eyes concentrating on where he would like to go. But he quickly opens his eyes as it seems like it didn't work.

Goten: Oh right I don't know how to do that.  
Chronoa: Then why did you attempt to do it?  
Goten: I thought it would work. I should have asked my time traveler version of my dad to teach me that teleportation move before he left.

The swarm of ladies was about to get Goten as the women form into a tidal wave. However just as the women were about to get him, all of them just froze and disappear before Goten's own eyes.

Goten: What just happen? Where did they all go?

As Goten look around to see what happened to those girls he saw some objects lying on the floor. Goten was surprised to see that the only thing he could find was a small rock, a slice of paper, and some scissors. The boy knew who save him as he smiles.

Goten: Thank you Zenos for saving me.  
Zeno: Well we didn't mean to save you.  
Future Zeno: We just collect all the women from different timelines to determine which style you find the most attractive to.  
Goten: For what?

The boy then remembers why he's here and his smile quickly turns upside down.

Goten: Oh yeah...I remember.  
Zeno: While we didn't help you this time.  
Future Zeno: We will give you a hint on where to find your friend.  
Goten: Really where is he?  
Zeno: Our past self can see him along with your dad and Beerus.  
Future Zeno: But too bad for you since mortals can't travel to that place.  
Goten: Hold on a place that mortals can't travel to what does that mean?

He waited for the Zenos to respond back to him but he heard nothing and realized that the kings are done talking to him.

Goten: Chronoa, is what the Zenos telling me true?  
Chronoa: I hate to say this but if the place is what I thinking of then yes. A mortal like you can't reach the place where Trunks is at.

Realizing that Goten may be in a pickle this time as he walks back a forth thinking of a plan to find his friend. However, as he pondering on what to do he pause as he thought about something.

Goten: Hold on didn't the Zenos said that their past selves can see Trunks.  
Chronoa: Yeah, what about it.  
Goten: So, if I can't go to Trunks...

Goten then reaches into his pants and pulls out the Zeno's Button from his pockets.

Goten: Then maybe I go to the Zenos.  
Chronoa: Do you even know which side to press?  
Goten: Of course I do. It's the red one.

The boy was about the press the button but stop to think about it again.

Goten: Or was it the blue one? No, I remember pretty sure it was the red one.

Goten presses the red button and all of a sudden he teleported to a place he did not know. He looks around and saw people fighting one another. When he looks in the sky he saw some people sitting on a floating spectator bench. Other than that and the strange arena he standing on that was it. No stars, no sun, no clouds, nothing.

Goten: Out of all the places I have been so far. This has to be the weirdest place I have ever seen. Hold on.

Sudden an image of Penguin Village pop into his head. He was quickly reminded of all the houses and people he saw in that town. 

Goten: Scratch that, this has to be the second weirdest place I have ever seen.   
Trunks: Goten?

Hearing his friend's voice he tried to sense Trunks' ki among the crowd of people. However, for some odd reason, he can't feel any energy that felt like it came from Trunks. Giving up Goten decide to use the old fashion way to look for people. You know, sight and by his surprise, he saw Trunks near a bully version of Winnie the Pooh.

Trunks: Goten!  
Goten: Trunks!

The two boys run to each other while avoiding all the punches and ki blasts from the battles that were going on. He the two finally unite with each other they first look at each other as they both look awful, but in the end, they just laugh at each other.

Trunks: Man you look terrible!  
Goten: You too! Let me guess more girl trouble?  
Trunks: You could say that, but I can see you had problems as well.   
Goten: Yeah...

The two boys look at each other again but burst out laughing as they find each other almost unrecognizable this time. Goten kind of looks like a painting while Trunks seems like a very poor homeless boy.

Goten: That right I got something to show you.  
Trunks: Me too.

As they were digging through their pockets multiple energy waves were heading their way. But surprising Goten and Trunks deflect all of the beams causing everyone around them to stop fighting as the boys unknowingly caught their attention. Goten pulls out an orb from his pocket while his friend pulls out a capsule from his.

Trunks: I got the time machine.  
Goten: I got the Dragon Ball.  
Trunks: I can turn Super Saiyan Blue.  
Goten: I can turn...wait what?  
Trunks: I train with my dad and your dad in another timeline and now I can turn into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Wow, that name is long no wonder our dads change it.  
Goten: I hate to say it but I don't believe you.  
Trunks: Then believe this!

Trunks then charge his ki as his power level keeps rising. It was nothing that Goten ever felt before since he saw Super Saiyan Blue for the first time. When Trunks finish powering up he looks like a Super Saiyan but instead with golden blond hair the color of his hair was blue. When Goten realize why he couldn't sense Trunks' ki now he couldn't keep a straight face as what he saw was unbelievable and surprising to him that he was amazing but also a little mad.

Goten: No fair! How come you can turn into Super Saiyan Blue but I can turn into a Super Saiyan 4?  
Trunks: A Super Saiyan 4? What in the world is a Super Saiyan 4? More importantly, why do you have a tail?  
Goten: You don't want to know. By the way, what is this place?  
Chronoa: This place is called the Null Realm.  
Trunks: The Null Realm?  
Chronoa: It's an isolated place outside of the multiverse with literally no time or space. In other words, it's a world with infinite nothingness.  
Goten: I don't get it.  
Trunks: It means that there no days, no planets, no past, no future, and no living things in this realm. The law of space and times doesn't exist. And since there no time in this dimension we can't use the time machine to get to the present.

Goten thought about it in his head until he fully understands the situation and logic of the Null Realm.

Goten: Oh...so how do we get out of here?  
Trunks: Good question, Chronoa how do we get out of here?   
Chronoa: Well the only people who have the power to send people in or out of this dimension would be the Zenos and the angels.  
Goten: You mean people like Whis and Vados right?  
Trunks: What a minute Whis is an angel? I thought angels have wings and a halo over their heads.  
Goten: I know right.  
Trunks: But that leaves me wondering if only the Gods can travel to the Null Realm how did you get here.  
Goten: Oh I just use this button right here. It allows me to either send Zeno to me or let me teleport to Zeno. However, this button only works on the Zeno of the timeline I currently in so it not that useful until we go to the present. Now let me ask you, how did you get to the Null Realm.  
Trunks: Well I was following this guy name Mira and...

Trunks stop talking as the boys realize that the place is now silent. The boys look around and saw that nobody is fighting anymore. All the fighters were starring at the boys as they were outsiders or something. However, among the crowd, a man was heading in their direction. The guy the kids saw was Vegeta were walking slowly at first but when they recognize who the boys were they ran toward them. 

Vegeta: Goten? Trunks?  
Goten: Vegeta!  
Trunks: Dad!

Vegeta took a closer look at the kids thinking it must be a trick or a disguise to get off guard but he realizes that those boys are the real deal.

Vegeta: Impossible how are you two here at the Tournament of Power?  
Goten: The Tournament of Power? I didn't know that there was a tournament like this?  
Vegeta: Kakarot! Get over here! Your son is here!  
Goku: Of course Gohan is here. He's part of our team after all.  
Vegeta: I mean your other son!  
Goku: What?

Suddenly Goku appears right in front of Goten and Trunks startling them with his unexpecting appearance.

Goku: Goten. Trunks. What are you two doing here?  
Trunks: No, what are you guys doing here? What is this Tournament of Power anyway?

Goku then turns to Vegeta who nods his head before turning in the kids' direction.

Goku: Well I was trying to hide this from you and the others about this competition but since you here there no point. Our universe is forced to participate in a tournament against seven other universes. It lasts for 48 minutes battle and it a team battle royale.  
Goten: I don't quite understand. If it's a team battle royale on why you chose a guy like Frieza instead of Trunks and me?  
Vegeta: Because this tournament will decide our universe's fate.  
Goten: What?!  
Vegeta: While it true the Zeno from our time wanted a tournament he also was planing on erasing some of the universes before he saw the Tournament of Destroyers. He uses this event so he and his future self can eliminate the weakest links.   
Goten: So that means...  
Vegeta: That right. If our universe loses we would be erased from existence. As much as I hate to admit it but we need the strongest people we know and since you two are kids we believe that you both won't take this seriously.

Goten and Trunks felt uncombable after hearing that information. The two can't believe that this whole time while they were watching the island their dads and the other was fighting in a tournament for the fate of the whole universe.

Zeno & Future Zeno: Excuss me!

Everyone turns their attention to the Zenos as they don't know what going on but also know that something is wrong.

Future Zeno: Excuse me but who are you two?  
Goten: (Oh right the Zenos didn't meet me just yet.) Well, I'm Goku's youngest son while this kid is the son of Vegeta.   
Zeno: Ok, but why and how are you here both here?  
Trunks: Well that's it all started when...  
Goten: Trunks no!

Goten rushes over to Trunks and covers his mouth to prevent him from saying a word.

Goten: Let me tell you from experience. Telling things to gods or angels is like playing rock paper scissors. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. And knowing that these two are the reason why I in this mess, it's better not to tell them.

Goten then uncovers Trunks mouth and the two nod their heads because there most likely be trouble if they share their story with the kings.

Goku: Sorry about that Zenny. Those boys somehow sneak into the arena without anyone noticing them. Come on Goten and Trunks, let me take you to Whis so he can send you back home.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Hold it!

Goku stops moving as he was pushing the boys off the edge of the arena.

Future Zeno: Those boys' names are Goten and Trunks correct?  
Goku: That right.  
Zeno: Son Goten and Trunks Brief?  
Vegeta: What about them?

The two kings whisper to each other as they seem like they were planning something. When the two shake their head they were smiling as they feel happy and excited.

Zeno & Future Zeno: We came up with a new competition!  
Goten: Trunks, how worry should we be?  
Zeno: This game will only be for female fighters.  
Future Zeno: And thanks to a guy name Mira we know about these two special abilities.  
Trunks: Very worry!  
Zeno: Whoever can land the most kisses on these two boys in the next forty-eight minutes win.  
Future Zeno: The losers will have their universe erased.

All the fighters, the gods, and even the angels look confused but Vegeta and Goku slowly turn to their sons.

Goten: We can explain.  
Vegeta: Oh really because from the look of it this seems to connect to you two somehow.  
Trunks: And that why we said we can explain ourselves.  
Eyre: Excuses me Omni-Kings but I have a question about your little contest.

Everyone turns their attention to a Supreme Kai wearing glass and was standing next to a big robot on the right.

Eyre: You said that the female fighters will have to participate in the fate in our universe.  
Future Zeno: That's right.  
Eyre: But our team doesn't have any female fighters.   
Zeno: That ok the Kais, Gods of Destruction, and Angels can participate.  
Eyre: But our universe has no female representatives at all. All the gods and fighters from Team Universe 3 are all male.

Without saying a word the Zenos just look at each other and shake nod their head as they were agreeing on something. And without a second thought, the two quickly put their hands in the air and all of the men disappear except for them, Goten, and Trunks while also summoning more women to the arena and by the look of it the ones that were eliminated from the tournament.

Goten: Wow now that just not fair.  
Trunks: They could have at least give him an answer before they did that.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Now let the game begin!  
Android 18: This is ridiculous!

The two boys look to their left as they see Android 18 wearing a pink tracksuit and grey shoes with white soles. 

Android 18: I can understand fighting for the survival of our universe but you saying to make love to a kid.  
Future Zeno: No we didn't say make love.  
Zeno: We say kiss.  
Android 18: Riiight. So you expecting me to get out there and kiss Trunks and...

Just then before she could finish talking she took a look at Goten and... Well, you know what will happen.

Android 18: Goten!  
Goten: Oh no!

Knowing what was going to happen next Goten try to fly away to get some distance but he could lift himself off the ground for some reason. 18 then push him toward the ground and got kisses on the lips, then his cheeks, and his chest. As Goten was getting attack by 18's affection Trunks and the other females just step back as this was uncomfortable for everyone.

Trunks: You know what, having a loving and affectionate Android 18 is a lot scarier than the normal Android 18. And seeing her in action I kind of glad she didn't look at my eyes first. But it still leaves me with one question. Chronoa, why didn't Goten fly away? Did he get shot by one of those strange beams again?  
Chronoa: Not at all, it is due to the Tournament of Power. During the contest the ability of Flight is disabled. And the only people the can fly would be people with wings or flight powers that aren't powerup by ki.  
Goten: Now you tell us.

Trunks turn around to find him being snuggle by 18. Trunks was pretty sure that his friend could breathe but he rushes over to help his friend out. He grabs Goten's and pulls it hard so that he could escape Android 18's grasp.

Trunks: Are you ok.  
Goten: Yeah go thing you around or I probably would have died for me suffocate or lost of stamina.  
Trunks: Stamina?  
Goten: Android has an infinite amount of energy.  
Trunks: Now I really glad she didn't fall for me.   
Android 18: How dare you touch my darling!

Rushing over to the blue-haired kid the android kick the boy so hard that he sends them flying across the other side of the arena. 

Goten: Trunks!

As Goten rush to see if his friend was alright to women landed in front of him one of them was Caulifla in her Super Saiyan 2 form as her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders. The other was Kale in her Super Saiyan form as she is taller and likewise increases in muscle mass and build.

Kale: Sis, I don't think this boy is normal at all.  
Caulifla: No kidding he made that that Universe 7 girl go bonker just by looking at him. Maybe we should...

Just then the two then got on both sides of the boy as they also became affect by Goten's lewd powers.

Caulifla: Maybe we should kiss him and then push him out of the ring. That way we could win the tournament and use the Dragon Balls to make him part of our gang.  
Kale: Good idea sis. I always want a cute boy to be part of our gang.

The Sayains being to kiss away at the boy's face as he felt like he was being crushed by two anvils. As Goten thought of a way to escape Caulifla and Kale suddenly fell to the floor as they were unconscious. Goten expects the women as they don't seem like they're dead but step away from them just to make sure they won't get up.

Goten: What just happen?

He then felt ki coming from behind him and when he look behind him it was a spherically rotund woman with teal color skin. She wears a sleeveless red and green dress, yellow gloves, yellow boots, and a rubber cap with an antenna-like protrusion.

Ribrianne: A warrior who fights for love and happiness. Ribrianne is here to show you, my love!

Goten became silent as this fighter look kind of goofy. And with her doing those poses doesn't help her case at all.

Ribrianne: Boy, how dare you force people to fall you! What you doing is wrong and mess up!  
Goten: Hold on you think I doing this on purpose! Look let me explain...  
Ribrianne: In the way of love I will take you down!

However, she then took a peek at Goten's eyes and her lips became yellow. Ribrianne then tries to tackle the boy into a kiss but Goten uses his tail to push Ribrianne away so he can make some distance from her.

Ribrianne: What wrong don't you want me to show you, my love?  
Goten: No. No. No. No. No.  
Ribrianne: Oh I get it, you don't like this form do you.  
Goten: That's not it (well it mostly that)!  
Ribrianne: Hold on, let me just change back.

When Ribrianne transforms she turns into a human-like slender young woman with green hair. She wears a pink dress, an orange hairband with two pink gems, a white belt, black leggings, and pink high heel shoes. Goten could not believe that this was Ribrianne's true form as it looks completely different than what he was expecting.

Brianne: You like what you see. My full name is Brianne de Chateau and I'm the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs.  
Goten: The Kamikaze Fireballs?  
Brianne: We are a group of warriors who fight for love across the universe and I going to try out this new technique on you.

Brianne was trying to take off Goten's pants as the boy pulls them up. As Goten struggle not to get rape again a boomerang came out of nowhere and hit Brianne causing her to fly away.

Goten: Wow that was a close one. Thank you very much uh...

Walking toward him was a beautiful lady who had a slender and curvy figure. She has light-green skin, blue eyes, and long pink hair. She was wearing an elegant fantasy-style gown with a cape, arm warmers, high heels, and a circlet being around her forehead.

Caway: Caway. And you must be Goten.  
Goten: How did you know?  
Caway: Seeing how that blondie over screams a name before jumping you I could piece things together.

She walks over to the boy as Goten closes his eyes hoping that she won't be affected by his curse. But Caway grabs his face as she was questioned about his appearance. 

Caway: Seeing all that makeup on your face you look like a chick magnet. You look a little too young for adults to do those kinds of things to you but you don't look like a pervert like that old man. But that begs the question of why those fighters went gaga for you?

When she noticed that Goten was closing his eyes the woman put her fingers near his eyelids and force open his eyes. Look at them Caway's lips became cyan as she put her hand behind Goten's head.

Caway: Your eyes! That's why you look so irresistible!

She was about to put her lips on to the boy's mouth until something came out of nowhere and swoop up the boy. When Caway realizes that she was kissing her hand she looks around where Goten is as the boy himself was suddenly above the tournament arena.

Goten: What going on? Why can't I move?

He looks up and saw that a butterfly-like humanoid alien was holding him in the air. She had pink skin, pointed ears, green eyes, and two antennas on her head. It seems like she had wings attach to her head she was wearing a green tunic, white bracelets, white pants, purple shoes, and a white strap holding her tunic.

Rylibeu: I may have no idea what going on but I know I won't mess this up this time. Come on Rylibeu, all you need to do is kiss his kid a lot and I will save my universe. But can I kiss this boy? I mean he doesn't even seem like he wants to be.

However, her mindset quickly changes as she looks at the boy's eyes. Her lips change to violet and she wraps the boy's body using her wings As tightening the hold Goten got closer to Rylibeu's face almost as if their face were touching each other. But before that could happen an energy blast hit the butterfly and they both fell to the ground. Goten saw that he was about to hit the ground but something caught him just when he was about to hit the ground. 

Goten: Ok I know I can't fly in this place so I just going to say things. Who am I dealing with this time?

He turns his head to see that the person who caught him was a woman with light grayish violet skin, lime green eyes, very long dark pink hair, and light pink. She wears a red and black spandex suit, bright green earrings, white gloves, and white boots.

Cocotte: Why do the people from your universe always cause trouble?  
Goten: Excuse me miss but what are you talking about?  
Cocotte: The first name is Cocotte. Second, your universe seems like a wild card to the whole multiverse. It was bad enough that a man known as Goku suggests the idea for this competition to the Zenos and now thank to you I have to kiss you and your friend for the fate of my universe.  
Goten: If it helps it wasn't my fault for this game.  
Cocotte: No it doesn't. As a member of the Pride Troopers, I should dispose of you for being an acquaintance to that evil man but I have no desire to harm children.

She then looks at Goten's eyes and her lips became jade and she begins to snuggle him.

Cocotte: Especially ones that look this adorable!  
Goten: Oh come on!

He looks behind him and saw the group of female warriors charging at him as he was the center of their attention. Goten realizes himself from the Pride Trooper and runs away as fast as he can. Eventually, he finds himself being chased by Android 18, Kale, Caulifla, Brianne, Cocotte, Caway, and Rylibeu. He knows that only six minutes have past but he knows can't outrun them for forty-two minutes in total. Eventually, he saw Trunks right next to him as he was also running away from something.

Goten: Trunks I could use your help right now!  
Trunks: Busy at the moment!

Goten looks behind his friend as there were another group of female warriors who seem like they were after Trunks rather than him. After the two made some distance from the women, Trunks stop run and transform into his Super Saiyan Blue form. Seeing his friend transform cause Goten to stop running. 

Goten: Trunks what are you doing? We can't fight those girls?  
Trunks: Correction we can't fight girls who can't fight for themself. Don't you remember what our dads told us?

Goten then thinks about what Trunks mean and remember what his dad said about this place and the people that are currently chasing him.

Goten: That's right! Everyone in here is a fighter! This means I don't have to hold back! 

Goten turns his attention to his unwanted admirer and begins to charge up his ki. Trunks couldn't believe how much energy Goten was realizing which also cause all the girls to stop moving. As he was charging up his ki the boy's appearance begins to change as his eyes are now green. His hair became wilder and longer and there was shadow trim around his eyes. Goten's body is covered in red fur and it somehow made him taller.

Trunks: Goten? Is that really you?  
Goten: Yeah, and to answer that question about having a tail, this is the reason why. All for me to transform into a Super Saiyan 4.

He then turns his attention to the women who seem like they were about to charge at him again but Goten dodges all their advances. Suddenly Goten was behind the women and the boy got into a fighting stance.

Goten: Sorry about this 18, but this is for your own good. Everyone else I would say it nothing personal but I don't really know you all that much.

Goten went up to 18 and punch her in the stomach, then he grabs Cocotte's legs and swing them around and when he let her go she went flying crashing into Caulifla. Next Goten grabs Brianne and Rylibeu heads and hits them with each other. Lastly, he kicks Cawayto the ground while firing a ki wave at Kale. And he did all of that in a minute which causes all his admirers to faint. Realizing what he did the boy check himself out as he couldn't believe that the power he feeling right now is himself.

Goten: Wow so that was Super Saiyan 4 power. This power is like nothing I experience before and I have only done this transformation twice already. First was practice against my dad and Vegeta, and now in a real fight.

Just as he was praising himself, the angel knows as Vados was standing right behind as he quickly turns around to face her.

Vados: You still have to face off against me.  
Goten: Easy, with this new power I bet I can even defeat you.

Goten then charges at Vados putting and using everything he got but Vados dodge all his attacks. But when she pushed her staff into Goten's stomach, she did it so fast and hard that it caught Goten off guard and revert him to his regular form. He then holds his stomach tight as he fell to his knees.

Goten: Why didn't it work? I know I gain so much power and yet it seems like nothing I do affect you.  
Vados: Goten was it? You would need a thousand more years of training if you think that you can beat me. But since I won this fight, it time to claim my prize.

As Vados walk slowly to Goten two more angels fly toward her. One was a short woman with long white hair tie into a single braided side pigtail. She wears purple robes, a black cuirass with white and orange circle decorations, and a pink sash, purple tights, and black winklepicker-like shoes with white spats. The other one was a tall, woman with long white hair tie into twin ponytails. She wears purple robes with puffy shoulders, a black cuirass with white and orange circle decorations, and a red sash, purple tights, and white high heeled shoes. They both carry a long scepter with a gem that floats above it and around her neck levitates a large light blue ring just like Vados.

Kusu: Sister stops this foolish this instant.  
Marcarita: I know that look in your eyes and what you planning on doing is downright wrong.  
Vados: Kusu. Marcarita. I know what you thinking but I just playing along to help satisfied our kings' needs.

Kusu and Marcarita look at each other as they don't believe their sister. Even Goten know that wasn't Vados' true intentions.

Vados: Beside don't you think this boy is cute?

The two angels look at Goten's face as Marcarita's lips change to indigo while Kusu's lips became navy. The three angels then hugged Goten as he struggles to get away from them.

Kusu: Now that I look at him he does seem cute.  
Marcarita: Maybe we should play along this game to help our universe.

As Goten thought things couldn't get worse the boy turns to the middle of the arena and saw a giant heart that blasts numerous small hearts around the area. When the small hearts pop it releases an aroma that causes Goten to act weird. The feeling he felt was kind of like when Bulma threw that potion at him that cause him to say some things he wouldn't normally say but this time it was stronger. 

Goten: My mind feels wired. What's happening to me? 

His sight became fuzzy as he saw all the seven female fighters heading in his direction. He knows that he wants to get away but because of the scent he smelling he cause him to not move an inch at all. Before he knew he was surrounded by the female and gave him kisses after kisses and he was to mesmerize by the aroma. The assault lasted until forty-one minutes when a loud noise echo around the arena.

Zeno & Future Zeno: Time up!

While saying those exact words the Zenos put their hands up and all the females begin to disappear. All that was left in the arena was Trunks who was cover in hickeys and Gotens who was cover in kiss marks. The Zenos examine the boys' entire body and count how many kisses or hickeys they can find. When they were done the Grand Minister put the boys' clothes on but Goten and Trunks were back on their feet but still look a little daze.

Zeno: Well it turns out this boy...  
Goten: Goten...  
Zeno: Got a lot of kisses from Universe 7, Universe 6, & Universe 11.  
Future Zeno: But this kid...  
Trunks: Trunks...  
Future Zeno: Got the same amount just from Universe 2.

Zeno: That means...  
Future Zeno: The winner is...  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Nobody!  
Goten & Trunks: Huh?  
Zeno: It's a tie.  
Future Zeno: So nobody wins.  
Zeno: So we going back to the original tournament.  
Future Zeno: But what do we do with these two?

The two kings thought about it as they don't know what to do about Goten and Trunks.

Zeno & Future Zeno: Let's ask Goku!

The Zenos put their hands up once again and Goku suddenly appears in front of the Zenos. Goku doesn't seem to be okay as he felt his body and was looking around.

Goku: Huh? What happens to me? Where did I go? 

The man suddenly turns around and was surprised to see Goten and Trunks in their current states.

Goku: What in the world happen to you guys?!  
Goten & Trunks: Don't ask?  
Zeno: Goku we have a question.  
Future Zeno: We want to go back to the original game but we don't know what to do with these two.  
Goku: Just drop them off at the World of the Kai. I'll like to talk to them after this tournament is over.  
Goten: You mean if you win this tournament.  
Trunks: Remember losing this competition and our universe will be erased.  
Goku: Oh yeah right.  
Goten: Hey wait Zenos, before you send us away can you do something about our little problem.

The Zenos look at each other for a second before nodding their heads.

Zeno & Future Zeno: Sure what is it?  
Trunks: You see my friend here uses the Dragon Balls and accidentally makes us irresistible to girls just by look at our eyes. That why those girls did all those things to use besides kissing.  
Goten: We been traveling through all over just to remove this curse and I know you two have the power to do it.

The Zenos begin to whisper to each other as they decide on what to do. However, when the Zenos begin to clap happily Goku look confuses while the kids look worried.

Zeno: We have an idea.  
Future Zeno: Yeah great idea.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: An amazing idea!

The two boys look at each other since they have no idea what they're in for.

Zeno: We're will release the curse from your eyes.  
Future Zeno: Only if you can defeat this guy in a battle.

As the Zenos hold their hands up they sense someone just and appear in the arena and the two boys look to see who the person the Zenos want them to fight. It was a tall muscular man who doesn't look that powerful at all. To the boys, the guy's face looks like an alien people draw on cartoons and comics. 

Future Zeno: This guy is known as Jiren The Gray.  
Zeno: One of the strongest mortals in all of the multiverse.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Defeat him and both of your eyes will be normal again.  
Zeno: But if you both lose.  
Future Zeno: Nothing will happen.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: You both will go home and the tournament will continue. So what will it be?

The two boys look at each other before looking confident as they got into their fighting stances. The Zenos look please as Jiren close his eyes as he looks uninterested.

Goku: Goten! Trunks! Wait! Jiren is a very strong opponent and even at my current power level I not sure I can defeat him. If it wasn't for achieving Ultra Instinct I would have been about to hit him.  
Goten: Don't worry dad we know what Ultra Instinct is.  
Goku: You do?  
Trunks: Yeah but not only that but we can do Ultra Instinct. Don't worry about us we got this.

As the boys transformed to their strongest forms the two whisper to each other before heading to battle.

Trunks: So is Ultra Instinct like a transformation or an ability?  
Goten: I don't know. Guess we know our answer once we battle him.  
Jiren: ...

Goten and Trunks begin to charge toward Jiren as his eyes finally open. Deep down I want to say it was a close fight, but everyone (even I) knows who won that fight as the boys are now in The Sacred World of the Kai. They were cover in buries and was unable to move due to their injuries.

Goten: Ok we're finally out of the Null Realm. Ouch...  
Trunks: I a bit curious, how badly did we lose that fight. Aww...my head.  
Chronoa: Do you really want to know?

The two boys nod their heads as they can hear Chronoa sigh. 

Chronoa: Well even though the two of you are a lot stronger now, Jiren defeats both of you in three minutes.   
Goten: But he didn't even pull a punch. It feels like we were the one who was fighting the whole time.  
Chronoa: Well Jiren was dodging all attacks for two minutes and fifty seconds and when you both were tired he just finish you both off.   
Trunks: So I guessing that Ultra Instinct is a transformation correct.  
Chronoa: That right, Ultra Instinct is an ultimate technique that separates the consciousness from the body, allowing it to move and fight independently of a fighter's thoughts and emotions. Anyone can use this transformation but gaining it and master this technique is difficult. Even with the training you two went through you won't be able to reach that level yet.

Hearing that the two boys got up as Goten look in his pockets and pull out a bag full of Senzu Beans.

Goten: Funny thing I completely forgot about these.  
Trunks: When did you have those?  
Goten: Do you want to keep asking questions or do want to feel better again.

He pulls two out and tosses one of the beans to his friend. When Trunks grab it the two boys ate the beans and their bodies were completely heal. 

Goten: Man I feel completely recharged. Noting like eating a bean to make all the pain go away. Now if only it works when colds and the flu.  
Trunks: Yup, but before we head back to the present let's take a rest and view all we know about the information we gather before we go back to the present.  
Goten: Right, Demigra and Dabura have already gathered more allies for their armies.  
Trunks: Yep I notice.

Five hours have passed and with the help of Chronoa, the boys were able to figure out some of the villains' names, their history, their abilities, and their defeat. 

Trunks: So with the information, we gather here what we know. King Piccolo, Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Zamaus, and Omega Shenron are working for Demigra. With Robelu, Hearts, and Rags as his generals.  
Goten: While Cooler, Bojack, Slug, Turles, Janemba, and a Broly from another timeline are with Dabura. Towa, Putine, and Mira seem to have a big role in his plan.  
Trunks: There was Gravy but he killed easily from my dad's attack but however win the war will use us for their plan to get Chronoa's role.  
Chronoa: Which I am still disgusted by the way.  
Goten: I know you are upset about the possibility of you falling in love with one of us we got a bigger problem to worry about. Since whoever controls time basically can rule the whole universe in the palm of their hands.  
Trunks: And while I glad that we got the time machine and the Dragon Ball, that still doesn't solve our big problem. How are we going to get to Zeno's Palace when we arrive back home. I mean we don't have the power to deal with every single bad guy our parents ever encounter.

Everyone was silent because everything Trunks said was right. Sure Goku and his friends defeat those foes before, even the ones from a different timeline. But not even they can defeat all of Earth's biggest threats at once. Thinking there was no way to fix this mess a light bulb light up over Goten's head.

Goten: I got a plan this time.  
Trunks: No way!  
Goten: Come on Trunks.  
Trunks: No more! Every time you came with an idea it always backfires. First the stupid wish, then the deal you made with Whis, and lastly the impossible game the Zenos made you play, which I starting to think that they're perverts! I'm done!

Trunks turn away from his friend Goten tried to reach his arm to him but pull it away knowing that it would only make things worse. Knowing all of this Goten still talks to Trunks knowing that he probably won't listen.

Goten: Look I know you mad at me and believe me I completely understand. Your crush fell in love with me, the past and future are colliding with one another, and I had sex with your mother, sister, grandma, and aunts.  
Trunks: I thought it just one of my aunts?

Goten's tried to whistle trying to hide the fact that his eyes affected Gure when his friend look at him. However, the sweats coming down his face and the moment of his feet suggest otherwise. That only made Trunks even madder which made Goten sigh while nodding his head, yes causing Trunks to turn back around.

Goten: But just like you, I also want to help fix this mess. You don't even want to know the pain I suffer just to grow this tail. When this whole mess is done we don't have to be friends anymore if you don't want to. But just going to the present without a plan won't solve anything. All I asking is for you to listen to my plan.

Trunks was still pretty angry but he then realized everything Goten had been through since he made that wish. Hiding from women, traveling through time, and possibly trying to avoid death. Sure his friend may have started the events that are happening now but most of them were not his fault. So Trunks turn around one more time this time extending his hand out to Goten. Smiling now Goten grab his friend's hand and the two of them made up.

Trunks: Fine what is your idea you came up with this time.

Goten looks around to see if there anyone working Dabura or Demigra was around. He then makes a small huddle with Trunks and whispers softly for that only one who can hear was the two of them and Chronoa. Goten then breaks the huddle and Trunks looks surprised while Goten shakes his head.

Trunks: You know what...that not a bad idea.   
Goten: I know right.  
Trunks: But for it to work we need some supplies, learn some new moves, and for you to become a Super Saiyan God.  
Goten: At least I don't have to pull my pants down.  
Trunks: What was that?  
Goten: Nothing.  
Chronoa: I get everything ready when you get to your timeline. And since the Zenos want those villains to stop here a little gift from yours truly.

Just then a bright light came out from nowhere and what the two boys see is a glass bottle. Goten went toward it a put the bottle in his pockets.

Goten: Thanks Chronoa this will be useful.  
Trunks: Come on let gather the other supplies.  
Chronoa: Just one problem.  
Goten: And what would that be?  
Chronoa: You do realize that you are in the Land of the Kai's. A planet that doesn't have a town and far away from Earth.

Goten and Trunks look at each other and their head fell with disappointment. They slowly got in the time machine and turn the engine on without saying a single word and the machine fade away with the boys inside it. Meanwhile back in the present, all the Earth's defenders gather in the Capsule Corporation as Goku, Killian, Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta have returned from space. They are listening and finding out everything that had taken place on Earth while they were away.

Gohan: So not only are our wives are gone but our kids are gone too.  
Android 17: That the sum of it yes.  
Vegeta: Why the hell didn't one of you use the time machine instead of my son!?  
Master Roshi: Because when it comes to a fight Trunks may not take things seriously, also we not sure what foes will appear in the present.  
Killian: No kidding I can feel a whole bunch of energy over in that direction.  
Goku: Frieza, Cell, Zamaus, King Piccolo. All I sensing are evil energy from a lot of different people.  
Piccolo: That shouldn't be possible since he and I have the same soul, but seeing the whole mess is most likely true.  
Tien: Damn it, I just hope Trunks come back with some clue.

Just think they heard a loud noise coming from outside. Everyone runs out of the building to find Jaco's Spaceship park in front of the building. When the ship's hatch open the Galactic Patrol came out from his ship who look serious than what he's normally like.

Jaco: Sorry to disturb you but Beerus and that blue guy came by HQ and force every officer to Earth. I wasn't sure why myself but now that I here I understand perfectly.  
Krillin: As much as we need all the help we can I don't think you guys would be that much.  
Jaco: How rude! I came all this way to protect the universe and this is how you repay me! The nerve of some people besides, they're not the only reinforcement I brought with me.

To everyone's surprise, more people step out of the ship and couldn't believe what they saw. One of them was none other than Future Trunks and Broly (canon one)

Goku: Trunks? What are you doing here?  
Vegeta: With Broly!?

Vegeta without letting Broly explain himself he was preparing to attack him out of the blue. But Trunks block him forcing his dad to stop. 

Vegeta: Trunks move out of the way! That guy tried to destroy Earth recently!  
Goku: Come on Vegeta we both know that Broly isn't a bad person.  
Future Trunks: And even so, he not responsible for all this so what the point of killing him.

Vegeta got upset but quickly calm down and let his son explain.

Vegeta: Alright but how did you get to the past anyway.  
Trunks: Well first I was looking for Mai as I couldn't find her or the time machine than all of a sudden I fell through one of those portals and landed on this guy. Then we saw another guy who looks like him but he looks like a complete monster and tried to kill us. When we realize that we're losing another portal appear and went through it and escape that guy. Which lead us to land on top of Jaco.  
Jaco: Which my back still hurts by the way.  
Yamcha: That's nice and all but we still have no clue why is all of this happening.

Suddenly Beerus and Whis appear in front of everybody as they gracefully land on the ground.

Goku: Lord Beerus what are you doing here?  
Beerus: Well we were just heading back to my planet until we also found this.

Whis' staff shine as something was coming out from the staff. When the staff stop glowing it was realized that the thing that came out was a time machine lying sideways on the floor. 

Future Trunks: Is that my time machine?  
Beerus: We find it in the middle of space and here I thought I destroy all of Bulma's time inventions. I guess seeing that boy here means that time travel is involved in this mess.

Suddenly the hatch open and Goten and Trunks (kid version) were crawling out of the machine as they were breathing heavily.

Whis: That's right and it appears that there are people inside that machine.  
Goten: Why...did we...landed in....space? I thought...you known...what to do...this time!  
Trunks: I only....use it...five times....man! Give..me...a break!  
Vegeta: Trunks!  
Goku: Goten!  
Piccolo: I can't take this anymore. What in the name of the multiverse is going on?

As the two boys slowly got on their feet they saw all the adults look confuse, angry, or both. Trunks push Goten toward the adults as he is the main reason why all of this is happening. With a deep breath, Goten opens his mouth and about to explain everything to everyone.

Goten: Well...

Meanwhile, at Zeno's Palace, the two kings did the same thing they did on their pads. 

Zeno: Brianne, Cocotte, and Caway.  
Future Zeno: Rylibeu, Kusu, and Marcarita.

As the pictures of six women begin to light up, the two Zenos look excited as they were hopping up and down in their chairs.

Zeno: This is it!  
Future Zeno: The final showdown!  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Heroes vs Villains!

As the kings were pumping themself up for the final battle the Grand Minister just fly over as he got something on his mind.

Grand Minister: Escuss me my lords but do you two really that Goten and his friend Trunks can fix everything in the present?  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Of course we do.   
Future Zeno: The two grow a lot stronger since they started playing this game.  
Zeno: And on top of that they became smarter than before thanks to traveling through time.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: They got this!  
Grand Minister: True, but what about getting back here without them become a sex obsessive pervert.

The Zenos look at each other before look at the minister with unconfident faces.

Zeno & Future Zeno: Hmmm... Well...


	14. Xenoverse Saga (Finale)

Vegeta: YOU DUMBASS!!

Everyone is now in the atrium of Capsule Corporation most of the Z Warriors (or are they call Dragon Team) are either upset or angry about hearing Goten's interesting adventure. Goten on the other hand was sitting on the floor as rubbed his head due to bruise bumps he got from Vegeta.

Goten: Ok, I know you're mad but...  
Vegeta: First you use the Dragon Balls without any of our permission!  
Goten: I guess that true...  
Vegeta: Next you made a deal with the Zenos who knew exactly what happens and trying to make you lose!  
Goten: That makes sense.  
Vegeta: And don't even make me begin how wrong it is that you fuck not just our wives, but people like our daughters, mothers, and grandmothers!!  
Goten: To be fair Bulma was in most of the sagas I travel to. Or was it all the timelines I travel to?

The prince got even angrier that his pupils were almost gone. Everyone step away from him as he doesn't know if he would destroy the room or not. However, luckily for everyone, he didn't as Vegeta tried to calm himself down. 

Goten: Maybe telling him that I had sex with his wife the most wasn't a good idea.  
Future Trunks: I still don't get just one thing. If the Zenos knew about this whole mess, why didn't he go out and fix everything themself?  
Goten: I been wondering myself but it seems like he betting the whole multiverse on us to fix this mess.  
Gohan: Why didn't you tell us this sooner we could have resolved this a lot faster.  
Trunks: Because we weren't allowed to make selfish wishes using the Dragon Balls.

Trunks was sitting beside his best friend with bruise bumps which was also caused by Vegeta. 

Trunks: Also why did you hit me too dad? I may have the same eye problem as Goten but I didn't wish for it.  
Vegeta: Because you could've avoided this whole situation from escalating!  
Piccolo: If what Goten told us was true you know that his wish was going to backfire and didn't tell him until Goten went to your house. If you told him earlier none of this would have happened.

Trunks was about to say something but stop as it was probably true. Seeing his friend upset Goten got angry and stood up against the adults in the room.

Goten: Look I get that what I wish for is bad, that on me, but Trunks didn't do anything wrong! Sure he may know the result of my wish but he did everything he can to help me out. If anything we should be mad at all of you.   
Goku: What!?  
Tien: Don't be ridiculous!  
Goten: You guys lied to us all this time and it took this whole adventure to find out about your secret. My uncle killing my dad, Vegeta almost destroying Earth, Gohan's rage cause dad to died, I can go on all day. But the worst part is that you all hide the fact that the Tournament of Power was a competition for the survival of the whole universe! Trunks and I have been to that stadium and to be honest, I probably wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for this!

Goten wiggles his tail as he showing the adults the thing that saves his life.

Yamcha: Yeah I was wondering how did you grow your tail?   
Goten: Rope, pilers, and A LOT OF PAIN!

All the adults got silent as hearing all that the boy had to say. They can felt all the agony and frustration that Goten has been through since they last saw him.

Goku: I guess we all in the wrong this time.  
Krillin: Goku, we did nothing wrong to deserve this. But it was wrong for us to keep secrets like those from you.  
Android 17: Speak for yourself, I barely interact with those two but I guess I should apologize for making you boys watch the island due to my stubbornness.  
Trunks: No problem, and besides it was kind of fun.  
Master Roshi: I glad we all come to an understanding but we still need to come up with a plan.

Everyone then looks at each other as they all shake their heads as they agree. 

Future Trunks: Well Goten and past me already told us how to fix their eyes by going to Zeno's Palance so at least we know how to stop that problem.  
Chiaotzu: But we have no idea how to deal with those other villans. I mean Goku has face people like Frieza, Cell, and Zamasu. But most of them we haven't heard before. Do you guys know anything about those other villains?  
Trunks: All we know is the fact that Turles is a Saiyan, Cooler is Frieza's older brother, Slug is a Namekian, and Broly gets mad every time he looks at Goten and calls him "Kakarot".   
Broly: I did that?  
Trunks: Not you the other Broly. Also, your counterpart is really evil.  
Goten: But as for their leaders we have a plan to deal with them.

Goten then digs through his pockets and pulls out a glass bottle from his pocket. 

Goten: With this bottle, we can get rid of the demons, and probably time won't be a mess anymore.

Trunks nod agree with his friend while all the adults just look at each other with much confusion.

Jaco: I don't want to be harsh but... How is a tiny bottle going to stop demons that are messing with time!  
Goten: Oh, right that simple really for you see...

Before the boy can finish his sentence everyone turns to Majin Buu as steams begin to emit from him. Not only that but he seems very angry for some odd reason.

Goku: Hey Buu are you ok?   
Majin Buu: Buu see evil me everywhere! Buu hate those guys!

Just then everyone got up as they didn't expect Kid Buu to find them already which caught them off guard.

Future Trunks: The evil version of you is here I didn't expect for him to find us already.  
Krillin: Not to be the bringer of bad news but what did Buu mean when he meant seeing Kid Buu everywhere?

Everyone started to think about it what Buu meant and the more they thought about it the more they begin to have a bad feeling in their guts. So everyone rushes outside hoping their guts were wrong but sadly it wasn't.

Piccolo: Unbelieve!  
Yamcha: This can't be happening!

Everyone looks scared and terrified as they didn't just see Kid Buu but all the villains the demons recruited. However, that isn't why they were petrified it was because they see hundred of each villain gather up in front of them. On one side of the group were two figures coming from two sides of the group of enemies. One was a demon with white spike hair, red eyes, horns, and he was wearing a red suit with a blue cape. The other guy looks evil but with red hair, pointed ears, yellow marks on his face, and was wearing a long blue coat, red gloves, and holding a white staff. Nobody didn't recognize the two men in front of the army but when Goten and Trunks quickly realized who they are the two starting to shake in fear.

Gohan: Goten, Trunks, what wrong?  
Goten: Demigra, Hearts, Dabura, Mira...

The adults quickly realize why Goten was shaking and got into their fighting stance as quickly as possible.

Krillin: Don't tell me, those demons fuse didn't they?

One of the demons just claps as the noseless man guess right.

Damira: Not bad for a weakling you guess right! But with all that aside you can call me Damira.   
Demigarts: And you may address me as Demigarts. But will you look at that, if it isn't Goten and his little blue friend Trunks? It hasn't been that long since we saw each other but you did change a lot.

Goten's tail rose up as he got angry hearing that response and cross his arms. 

Goten: Yeah sure and I also figure why both of you keep me alive thanks to Towa & Robelu. Speaking of whom where are they by the way?  
Damira: Thanks to your little curse, they can't make it for the final battle.  
Trunks: The final battle? Don't tell me you ending things right now?  
Demigarts: That's right, gather every villain from different timelines is a lot difficult. But getting multiple versions of them makes things so much easier.  
Damira: But before we battle each other we both agree as we need to take care of one common nuisance.

Then everyone slowly turns to Goten as he took a while for him to realize they are talking about him.

Damira: If there any consultation we won't kill you right away, we start with your friends and family first. But we will injury you so that you can't escape.  
Gohan: Goten, please tell us you got a plan for this right.  
Goten: Well...no I don't have one for this situation.  
Vegeta: Why the hell don't you have one! I thought you told us you and Trunks plan the whole thing out!  
Goten: Look I didn't know there would be hundreds of Broly and Cooler. If I did I wouldn't have done it by now!  
Trunks: Goten!  
Goten: What!

The boy looks at his friend who gave him a nod which Goten got confused about what he meant. Then he realized what Trunks nod meant and became stand side by side to each other.

Goten: Actually we do have one little trick up our sleeve. I know everyone is curious about what we have in stock.  
Tien: What is he talking about.  
Damira: This may be a trick they going to use too tired to escape but we watch for now.  
Demigarts: Ok kid enlight us.

Goten and Trunks look at each other with confidence before they charged up their ki. 

Goten: What you're seeing now is our normal state.  
Goku: Why does this feel familiar to me?

In a nick of a second Goten and Trunks turn into Super Saiyan as all their hair turns golden.

Goten: This is a Super Saiyan.  
Frieza: A form that I really despise!  
Trunks: And this.

The two boys transform again as their appearance change only a little bit. Their golden hair becomes spikier and stands up even more and electrical sparks constantly surround their body. Also, Goten's bangs go up like the rest of his head.

Trunks: This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended above a Super Saiyan. Or, you could just call this a Super Saiyan 2.

Cell: Oh my god there really doing it.  
Slug: It not that impressive all they did was change their hair.  
Trunks: However we can turn into Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God but we skipping those transformations and going to the main event.

Not with everyone's attention Goten and Trunks smile as they power up even further. Goten transformed into his Super Saiyan 4 form while Trunks turn into a Super Saiyan Blue. With the boys' transformation, it shocks everyone with the huge amount of power they are emitting.

Goku: No way!  
Vegeta: They gain that much power since we last saw them!

Goten and Trunks then transform back into their base form as they look calm and collect now.

Turles: That was interesting and all but what was the point in all that?  
Zamasu: Even if you two gain the power of the gods that is another sin mortals will have to pay for.  
King Piccolo: If anything tells us why you will show off your transformations but not use them in combat.  
Xeno Trunks: Because they were trying to distract you guys.

All the bad guys turn around to see the Xeno version of Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan standing behind them. However, they were not alone as they were with a group of Time Patrollers that were about the same size as the enemy's army. 

Xeno Goten: I have to say younger me you a lot stronger than I imagine. In fact you stronger than me now.

Goten then rubbed his head as he delight to hear that compliment from his future self.

Demigra: It was a direction wasn't it!  
Xeno Trunks: Time Patrollers, time to defend history!  
Damira & Demigarts: Warriors kill them all!

The time patrollers, bad guys, and the Dragon Team head into battle as they fought in an all-out war. Goten and Trunks notice that some of the good guys were weak (and boy I mean weak) compare to the bad guys but they still out there fighting. The kids were about to go into battle too but Goku and his Xeno counterpart stop them from entering. Goten was about to complain but his friend stops him as he shakes their heads.

Goten: But, Trunks!  
Trunks: I know they need our help but remember your plan. With all the villain distracted this is the perfect time to do phase one.  
Goten: Oh that's right.

The two boys step away from each other and handle their arms in the opposite direction from each other. Then they both step on your toes, turn their arms clockwise while taking three small steps towards each other.

Goten & Trunks: Fu...

After that, they lift their knees up in the air and turn their knees to each other.

Goten & Trunks: ...sion!

Lastly, they point their fingertips to each other and their fingers touch each other.

Goten & Trunks: Hah!

Just as they finish screaming a flash of light surrounds the two as the villains and heroes were caught off guard. Come out of the light was the fused warrior in his dark blue vest and his black and blue hair known as Gotenks. The only big difference is that Gotenks now has a tail.

Gotenks: Ta-da! Here I am! The grim reaper of justice, Gotenks! Back again to deliver justice!

He then looks at his reflection in the Capsule Corp window to see if he had any kiss marks on his face. 

Gotenks: Well what do you know. I don't have a kissy face anymore. And for a bonus, I got a Saiyan tail. Maybe this plan is going to work. 

Gotenks fly up but as through the battlefield, knocking out bad guys one at a time before getting the demons' attention.

Demigarts: Unreal!  
Damira: He gains that much power from fusion? But Gotenks isn't that strong in this timeline.  
Gotenks: That because I, no what we train no stop to defeat you. Now let me ask you all this. Super Sayain Blue is the combines powers of Super Saiyan God with the first Super Saiyan form. While Super Saiyan 4 is the reward when a Saiyan can regain control while in Golden Great Ape form. So what would happen if the two forms fuse?

Gotenks the charge up even more as he transforms into the most powerful thing he could have thought of. He emitted so much power that it causes everyone to stop fighting and turn in Gotenks's direction. However, he was charging up Damira fire and energy blast at Gotenks hitting him directly.

Damira: Well that will shut them up.  
Demigarts: What the hell!?  
Damira: The boy was charging up leaving him wide open, I think it was the perfect opportunity to attack him.  
Gotenks: But your attack hit me too late.

The two main fuse villains turn to see a figure hidden in the smoke. When the smoke clears up they could see a boy with a dark blue vest jacket, a teal sash around his waist, white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. It was the exact same thing Gotenks was wearing but the upper part of him was completely different. The boy's tail and his is covered in red fur, there a shadow trim around his eyes, and lastly, his hair and eyes are now blue. Even with this weird color scheme Gotenks, the new transformation had increased a ton both in power and in speed.

Gotenks: Holy crap it works!  
Damira: No way...  
Omega Shenron: Their power is even higher than 'him'.  
Gotenks: But what should I call this new transformation? How about Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4? No, that lame way too long. Maybe Legendary Super Saiyan? No, that no it either... Oh now, I know!

He then fires a bunch of ki blasts attacks at the bad guys knocking out enough of them so that about of people on both sides (the good guys and the bad guys) are even. 

Gotenks: I'm not even a Super Saiyan anymore. I more of a Hyper Saiyan!   
Damira: Why you...  
Gotenks: Catch me if you can!

After spanking his butt at the leaders the fuse kid went into a random time portal leaving Damira and Demigarts mad.

Demigarts: How dare you mock me!  
Damira: I going to enjoy him begging me for death!

The two went to through the same portal trying to chase the boy who embarrasses him. The other bad guys tried to follow their leader but the good guys intervein long enough for the portal to close. Xeno Trunks look and saw that the time hole is gone the time patroller smile as he somewhat knew it would happen.

Xeno Trunks: We did our parts the rest is up to you two now.

Meanwhile in a realm beyond space and time Gotenks laugh as he was being chased by the two powerful fuse warriors.

Gotenks: Look at you two, trying to catch and murder a kid. How very sad. And laughable at the same time.  
Damira: Let see you laugh at this. Kamehameha!

Damira fire a Majin Kamehameha at the kid but Gotenks turns around extends his arm, opens his palm, and smiles.

Gotenks: Yeah nice try but this is still laughable. Big Bang Attack!

The kid launches a ki blast at the energy wave. When the two attacks collide it causes a massive explosion causing the two warriors not to see or find Gotenks.

Damira: Where did he go?  
Gotenks: Galactic Donut! 

When Damira heard the kid's voice he looks around to see where he was but couldn't find him at all. However, three yellow rings of energy were over him, and then the rings lower and home it on them. Damira tried to break free but the rings were too strong for the demon.

Damira: What!?  
Gotenks: DIE DIE Missile Barrage! 

As fast as he could Gotenks shoot ki blasts at Damira. Attack didn't do much since Damira deflects each blast using a sword. However, when Gotenks was preparing for his next attack he somehow was trapped in this weird dark cube thing. What more is that the boy was having trouble getting on his feet as it seems like an invisible force is pushing him down.

Demigarts: How do you like my new improve Gravity Cage. With the combination of Dark Magic, the gravity inside one of these cubes are now a thousand times greater than that of Earth's.  
Gotenks: W-What!?

When Demigarts release Gotenks out from the cube Damira rush at the boy slashing at him multiple times before knocking him away. He then flies towards Gotenks and immediately stops right in front of him and blasts him right in the face with a ki wave attack. When the smoke clear from the attack Gotenks was floating in the air lifeless. I would say the ground but does a place with no ground have any floors. 

Demigarts: Well, well, well seem like their little trick didn't work.  
Damira: Best be bringing him back to a cell before he wakes up.

As the villains got closer to the boy his eyes open causing the two demons to be caught off guard. He then sticks out his tongue making a goof face before floating vertically.

Gotenks: Got ya!

He then floats away from the villains before he laughs some more at the buffoons who thought that they defeat a kid who didn't transform back into his regular form. Once he stops laughing he notices that the villans were upset at him and that knowing that their guards are down it was time for him to attack once again.

Gotenks: Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!

The boy spits out five ghosts from his mouth. Each one of them looks like Gotenks himself but without legs. The ghosts went up to the demons but the villains don't look scared or worry.

Damira: You using that stupid attack.  
Demigarts: Do you think that we haven't seen this technique before?  
Gotenks: I know you probably have since you do travel through time, but I bet you all weren't expecting this.

All the ghosts surround the demons as they question what the boy's plan was. Then all the ghosts put their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes.

Kamikaze Ghosts: Solar Flare!

Suddenly the ghost makes a white light emitted causing both Demigarts and Damira to become blind. With the demons not be able to see the ghosts charge in at their targets exploding on impact. Gotenks watch the explosion from a distance and just sigh.

Gotenks: I need to learn that move for a long time ago. Better late than never I guess. 

Gotenks took this opportunity to escape before the smoke surrounding the villains go away. When Damira and Demigarts saw that the boy was Damira got so mad that not only he was tricked but it seems like Gotenks got the upper hand to compare to the two of them.

Damira: I have enough of this kid tricks! 

Damira was about to charge after Gotenks at full speed pulling out his sword and most likely stab the boy through the heart. But Demigarts grab his legs before he could move any further.

Demigarts: No stop!  
Damira: Why should I?  
Demigarts: Because I know where they heading I think we should give that boy a surprise.  
Damira: What are you planning?

Demigarts whisper to Damira's ear and the two villains begin to smile evilly. Meanwhile, Gotenks came out of a random time hole and made a cocky smile.

Gotenks: I think we lost them here. But they will find me eventually. The sad thing is I thought they will put more of a challenge but this transformation is a lot more powerful than my dads ever achieve. But there just only one problem I wondering.

Gotenks look around where he was and to be honest he doesn't even know. He sees places that he recognizes but at the same time doesn't belong together. Places like Kame House, Grandpa Gohan's house, Orange Star High School, and even the grass and tree from Planet Namek. He even sees a strange portal and an arena that look like the one from the World Martial Arts Tournament. He also saw some buildings, a four-sided Jumbotron, and some robots that are turned off.

Gotenks: Where in the world am I?  
Chronoa: Gotenks!   
Gotenks: Oh Chronoa great timing. I just was about to finish those bad guys here once and for all.  
Chronoa: But why are you here! At this location at this point in time!  
Gotenks: Because it was the closest time rift I can find.   
Chronoa: Remember when I told you the consequences of using the time rifts! This is what I mean! I should have never agreed to take part in this plan at all.  
Gotenks: Why are you so angry about it? Why don't you want me to be here in the first place?

All of a sudden one of the monitor of the Jumbotron turn on and Gotenks turn to see why it is turn on. He sees a youthful pretty girl with pinkish-red hair and light grayish magenta skin. She wears a pair of white high-heeled boots, a pair of green Potara earrings, and dark magenta robes. She had a very angry face and was stooping her feet constantly.

Chronoa: BECAUSE I"AM HERE YOU IDIOT!

Gotenks was shocked as he didn't realize that this place was where Chronoa was at the whole time. He scratches his head that he knows that being here may be a problem if his fusion form wears off. 

Gotenks: Oh... But this is what you truly like Chronoa, I have to say I imagine you to be a bit taller.  
Chronoa: Excuses you!?  
Goten: Noting. And besides even if I here I just finished those guys off before I split into two again. I mean what the worst that can happen?

Just then the ground shakes as he slowly turns toward the time hole and begins to sweat nervously.

Gotenks: Oh crap.

Coming out of the portal was a giant arm destroying everything around it. The boy got out of the way as more body parts were coming from the portal. Next came another arm, followed by legs, then a body, and lastly the head. Gotenks was shocked as to what he is seeing right now. Glowing red eyes, horns sticking out of his head, a tail. If that wasn't a demon, then I don't know what is but that not scaring Gotenks. The thing that scaring Gotenks is what energy he's feeling. The ki the demon was emitting feels familiar and yet so different too and he had an idea who that person is. Or is it was? 

Gotenks: Damira! No Demigarts!? I have no idea who this is anymore?  
Fused Demon: I am all the most powerful warriors wrap into one. Mira, Demigra, Cell, Janemba, all of the people your fathers have bested over the years. And to show this new strength I going to test this new form on you.  
Gotenks: I like to see you try!

Gotenks then fly up to give him a good kick to the eye but the Fused Demon just slaps him kind of like hitting a fly. The slap was so powerful that it sends Gotenks to a building that was full of clothes.

Gotenks: Ok...nice try.

Getting back on his Gotenks trying to hit the demon as fast as he can throwing punch after punch at the demon. But the Fused Demon was fast enough to dodge every attack the boy. Not only that the demon will counterpunch with an attack that is just as hard. Eventually, Gotenks got so exhausted that he got on the floor kneeling.

Fused Demon: Hahaha! Look at you now. Weak and defenseless like a tiny bug. I bet I can even beat the Gods of Destruction with this form now!  
Gotenks: Ok this isn't good. I guess it's time to pull out my trump card.

The boy got back up as he calms himself down. His mind was at peace his energy charging up and nothing was distracting him. The demon stop laugh as Gotenks powering up got his attention. He's not as powerful as he is but high enough to catch his attention. When Gotenks has done powering up he smiles as he was about to use his last trick.

Gotenks: Kaio-ken x5!

With his finally trick Gotenks cover in a flame-like blue aura surrounded by the jagged and violent crimson aura. His power was unlike anything that the world has ever seen as it cause every window in the city to break. Before the Fused Demon can move a muscle Gotenks then fly toward the villain delivering a good punch in the eye. He then throws a countless wave of ki blast attacks while the demon was falling.

Gotenks: I'm not finished just yet.

He then lifts the demon and throws him in the air before charging up to do a Final Flash but towards his side performing a different technique. 

Gotenks: Final Kamehama!

Using everything he got he combine the Kamehameha and Final Flash to engulf the Fused Demon in the blast. After the demon was sent fly Gotenks got into a cool pose before the villain land to ground injury and bleeding. The fused warrior got on top of the scoundrel as he walks on top of his body until he got a look at the demon face which he sees that he looks disgusted that he lost.

Fused Demon: What wrong? What are you waiting for? Aren't you suppose to finish me already?

Gotenks pull his arm out as he was going to finish the job but he kept hesitant to finish him off. His eyes were moving around, he was nervously sweating and on top of that he was Gotenks doesn't seem like he wants to do this.

Fused Demon: Oh, I get it now. Unlike your time patroller counterpart, neither of you two kill anyone yet. You are both scared of the consequence of killing somebody. Pathetic.

Gotenks got mad hearing that and put his hands together to deliver the final blow. This time he didn't care about the guilt he just wants this monster gone forever.

Gotenks: Final Kameham...

But before Gotenks could finish the saying the attack he being to glow and split back into two leaving them wide open. The fuse monster was surprised at first but then made an evil sinister smile.

Goten & Trunks: Uh oh!

The monster first grabs Trunks and punches him so hard that he sends him straight into a building.

Goten: Trunks!  
Fused Demon: Oh no you don't!

He then punches Goten straight through the down before giving the boy an onslaught assault. He kept punching him over and over again and again not letting Goten have a chance to move. When he finally stops the boy was lying bleeding in a crater which was made by the demon. Goten could barely see straight as his vision was weak now as he was close to death now. As he got up from the crater he was then coughing up blood as this is the hardest fight he ever fought in.

Fused Demon: Look at you boy. Did you really think that because you have knowledge of everyone here and gain a new transformation that means that you can kill me? You had a chance when you became this so call Hyper Saiyan but you didn't do it when you had the chance. The sad thing is that if you have just think and plan things out not only would you not die here but you could of avoid this whole adventure in general. Now die!

As the demon was aiming a giant ki blast over Goten the boy slowly got on his two feet while coughing up a little bit of blood.

Goten: You guys are right.

The demon was now puzzled by what the boy said making him lower his guard and cancel his attack.

Goten: I hate to admit it but you all are right. Fixing my curse wish without telling my dad, traveling through time without thinking or a shortcut sooner, I even could have killed all of you when I was Gotenks but I didn't. This whole mess couldn't have been avoiding if I just think things over.

After making that sad speak Goten wipes the blood from his mouth before looking at the demon with anger in his eyes as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Goten: But I at least I learn from my mistake and could at least stop all of you! Trunks are you ready!

The demon looks behind as he saw Trunks who survive placing a clear glass bottle on the floor with the top open.

Trunks: Do it now Goten!

The Fused Demon then turns to the main lead as he got in a pose as he was about to pull an attack. The demon tried to attack Goten before he can perform the attack. But luckily for the whole multiverse, it was too late.

Goten: Evil Containment Wave!

The boy fires a green beam that hits the demon causing him to spin in a green whirlpool. Waiting for just the right moment Goten throws his arms down sending the strong demon inside the glass bottle. Trunks then rush to put the seal on the bottle and the demon unfused himself.

Demigra: This can't be possible!  
Dabura: Defeat by children!

After the boys ate some Senzu Beans they look at the villans trying to get out and then slowly look at each other with big smiles on their faces. And overflowing with excitement they quickly gave each other a high five and look at what they accomplish.

Trunks: I can't believe your crazy plan actually works!  
Goten: I know right! I thought we have to trap them one at a time but all at once! This is a dream come true!  
Trunks: Not only that but we defeat all our dad's greatest emeries from different timelines fuse together! We're are the strongest fighter in the universe!  
Goten: Yay!

Just as they were happy their celebration stop as they heard glass cracking nearby. They turn toward the capture villains as every time the prison moves a line will appear on the bottle.

Trunks: Goten...  
Goten: Yes Trunks...  
Trunks: The bottle is crack isn't it...  
Goten: Yeah...

Goten and Trunks then run toward the sealed bottle as they were trying their best not to break the bottle. However nothing they do seem to work so all they can do was to hold it.

Trunks: We got to get rid of this before those villains break free!  
Goten: I know but how!?

Just as the two were panicking a time hole opens up in front of them. Goten and Trunks look in through the portal to see a Namekian with wrinkly skin hanging on for dear life while a massive muscle guy is floating in front of a spinning vortex.

Garlic Jr.: This is the Dead Zone! The same dimension you banished my dear father to, Kami!  
Kami: So is that how your father receives conjugal visits?!  
Garlic Jr.: EAT A DICK, YOU WRINKLED GREEN DUSTBIN!!

The two boys look at each other as that time hole showing up was very convenient to them.

Goten: That could work.  
Trunks: So what are you waiting for?

So Goten throws the bottle as hard as he could into the portal as it no only went through the time portal but through the dimension known as the Dead Zone.

Demigra: You think you won brats! We'll be back!  
Dabura: And even if we don't you will never remove that curse!

As all the villains scream and rants faded away as they travel deeper in the void the time portal closes as that was the last Goten and Trunks seen those villains again. Exhausted and tired both boys fell to the ground as they were completely out of energy.

Trunks: Ok, now it is over.  
Goten: I can't feel my legs.  
Trunks: Now that we got our biggest problem to solve all you need to do is press that wired button, talk to the Zenos, and everything will be back to normal.  
Goten: Right...

As Goten reaches into his pocket his eyes widen as he searches around in his pockets.

Trunks: Goten what's wrong?

Goten got up to search his whole body, he even took off all the clothes he was wearing and slowly turn to his friend sweating as if he just lost everything.

Trunks: Don't tell me...  
Goten: I know what it looks like but don't get too mad. We both know that I still have the button when we were Gotenks so the button has to be somewhere around here?   
Trunks: You right and since we deal with all those villans and my cooler future self evacuate the whole place finding the button will be easy.

The two boy shock there heads and begin to search but after two minutes of searching, Trunks stop which cause Goten to question his friend's action.

Goten: Trunks what the problem? We need to find that button so I can finish this stupid game.  
Trunks: Hey Goten I just realized something.  
Goten: And what would that be?  
Trunks: Remember when we send all the villains in the wired void.  
Goten: Yeah.  
Trunks: And remember how four of those villains didn't fight us.

Goten eyes open as he was right. There were twenty villans in total but only sixteen were in the bottle. So in reality they didn't get rid of all the villans only the males. The two boys turn around to see Towa who seems like she is pissed off.

Towa: I don't know what I have to say about all this? You overpower my greatest creation, ruin my brother's plan, and send not only send them but both armies into the Dead Zone.  
Trunks: Well that what you get for underestimating us kids.  
Towa: Worst of all your it turns out that Mechikabura the person that we were trying to bring back all this time betray us proving that all those plans to bring him back were a waste of time.  
Goten: Well to be fair I believe any of those villains you recruited would probably do the same thing to you if they were stronger.  
Towa: And while I can't bring my brother back, and I not strong enough to defeat Chronoa I finally have a new plan for myself.  
Trunks: What do you mean? You don't what to control time anymore?  
Towa: No, all I want now is Goten.  
Goten & Trunks: ...Huh?

The boys see Towa's face as her pupils are now heart shape and her lips are now orchid. Goten then back away as fast as he could while Trunks was in shock about what he is seeing.

Towa: I going to use you to convince Chronoa to make a timeline so you and I can live together as husband and wife! And nothing is going to stop me! Not even you adorable little boy!  
Trunks: Run Goten!

Goten tried to escape but to the boys' surprise Robelu was behind them all this time and they didn't even know she was there.

Robelu: You know I knew that Demigra's plan was going to fail. Well not at first but when I saw that Goten's had a tail and Trunks can turn into a god I 79% sure that you two will defeat him.

The two boys were frightened once more as he saw Robelu face as her lips turn to charcoal and gave the boy a cute smile.

Robelu: However when I saw Goten's face I was 100% convinced that Goten and I will be the perfect couple.

Towa then was unset with Robelu's comment and pull Goten toward her jugs.

Towa: That good and all but this kid here is mine.

However, Robelu snatches the boy away from the demons and pulls him toward her melons.

Robelu: But do you a plan for the future? Sorry but Goten here is mine.

Towa grabs Goten's arm and Robelu grabs the other one as it was a tug of war between the two demons.

Towa: He's mine!  
Robelu: He's mine!  
Towa: Mine!  
Robelu: Mine!  
Goten: Trunks! Help me!   
Trunks: Oh right!

Trunks tried to aim an energy blast at the two demons but stop when a pale-blue skin glass woman and a light blue skin demon stood in front of him.

Putine: There you are Prince Charming!  
Rags: Excuss me but he's coming with me!  
Putine: Not if I catch him first!

The blue hair boy begins backing away from the woman as he didn't know what to do. Then he turns around and flies as fast as he could out of the area.

Trunks: Sorry Goten, but you on your own!  
Goten: What!  
Putine: Oh no you don't! You not escaping this time!  
Rags: I will travel through every universe if I have to just to get you!

As the two women fly toward Trunks direction the black hair boy sigh as he knew Trunks would have some girl problem too.

Goten: Well at least I don't have to worry about running into those two and being chased by them. Man if only I can fuse with Trunks again I can probably I enough power to escape their clutches.

The two demons stop pulling Goten's arms and look at each other with an idea in their head. Goten question why they stop fighting but got frighten as the two got an evil look on their face.

Goten: W-What with the evil grins?  
Towa: Hey Robelu how about we have a friendly competition.  
Robelu: Oh I know what you getting out and I accept.  
Goten: What are you talking about?

All of a sudden Robelu and Towa point their weapon at some building and fire some dark energy through the building. Goten of worry when he hears screams of pain from women but got curious as to the screams just in a flash.

Goten: What did you two do?  
Towa: You want to know what we did.  
Robelu: You will figure it out eventually.

As the two demons disappear Goten was now floating in the air question what in the world did they do. However, his eyes slowly turn to the building where he heard the screams and he questions what he should do.

Goten: I know this might be a trap but, what happens if people are hurt inside?

He about to go fly in that direction but stop himself as most of the time he goes exploring, the odd is not in his favor. He tried his best not to go but deep down he knows that checking into that building is the right thing to do, so reluctantly he checks to see if anyone was harm. Seeing the big hole on the roof he just went through there instead of through the doors. When he got inside the whole room was dark as he couldn't see anything so he uses his ki to make a ball of energy for a light source.

Goten: Hello? Is anyone there? Please tell be those voices were all just from a movie somebody left on.

As he walks around he accidentally hit something and he slowly turns around. What he saw was something he couldn't believe that he wasn't prepared for. What Goten saw was every woman he encounters in this whole story. Sure that was the same thing as the last chapter but there was something different this time around. He saw all of them floating in this strange tube all of them asleep.

Goten: So this is what happens to all the women I met in this adventure. They all get store here if they kiss me and when I lose we all get sent to that void with no escape.

Goten back away slowly as he felt something behind him. He turns around to see another tube but with a different set of women this time. Most of them are ones Goten hasn't even seen before but he thinks he knows the reason why.

Goten: Oh I get it, that might be all the ladies that were affected by Trunks' eyes. So he really does share a similar fate if I die without removing my curse.

He turns around to look at his unwanted harem again as he notices something was off. He got closer examine the whole tube and count how many people were in there. Then he counts how kiss marks were all over his body once he and realizes something is wrong.

Goten: Either my math skills are bad or there are suppose to be twelve more girls in this tube.

Just then he sees figures running around in the shadows. They were laughing seductively but Goten could tell that they were female. So with enough common sense to know what will happen next Goten fly up and got out of the building hoping not to get rape again.

Goten: Something not right. When I felt their energies those girls seem familiar but different at the same time. Not only that but those energies were stronger too. Towa! Robelu! What did you two do!?  
Robelu: Don't worry we didn't hurt those women if that what you thinking.  
Towa: We just want to see which method of fusion is the best.

Goten was shocked to hear what the demons were telling him. It also explains why the energies he was sensing felt so familiar.

Towa: If the fusion dance seduces you then I get you for myself.  
Robelu: But if you are attracted to someone with the Potara you'll belong to me.

Now hearing what Towa and Robelu's plan is Goten was more in line to find the Zeno's Button now. He fell to the floor hoping to find the button on the ground but he found something else. He saw a beautiful light white-skinned woman with dark blue hair at the front and black hair at the back. She had black eyebrows, blue eyes, and her hair was tied in a bun. She wore a black vest jacket, a cyan blue tube top, a cyan blue belt, turquoise socks, black shoes, black wristbands, a white tabard, and underneath it are black brief. Goten back away to see who this person was and when he recognized who she was he couldn't believe his eyes.

Goten: No way... Mom... Bulma... You two fuse together.  
Bulchi: You may call us Bulchi young man.  
Goten: Sorry mom, I mean Bulma, I mean...I don't know.

However, her lips became mostly pure red as she put her ass toward Goten's face causing him to blush.

Bulchi: Maybe I can forgive you if you do me this one little favor.  
Goten: Nope!

Goten pushes the milf out the way and tried to run away but blocking his path was a green skin woman with short fluffy hair and big blue eyes. The sides of her hair were white while the rest was blue. She wears a blue vest jacket, a red ribbon, a blue tube top, a teal sash, sky-blue socks, shoes, black wristbands, a white tabard, and underneath it are blue brief.

Goten: Laulai!  
Laulai: Excuse me?   
Goten: You know, Launch and Cheelai merge together. Laulai.  
Laulai: Clever.

Her lips became dark cyan as she gave the boy a good puff-puff.

Laulai: In fact, I think you so smart how about I give you a little bit of service.  
Goten: I don't think so!

Giving her the slip Goten went into the air but in thinking that he safe he saw a beautiful tall pale skin woman with light-blue eyes, long black hair, and a flat bang front over her forehead. She wears a dark blue vest jacket, a red headband, a blue tube top, a teal sash, blue socks, dark shoes, black wristbands, a white tabard, and underneath it are dark blue brief.

Goten: You look like a fusion of Videl and Mai. That would make you Madel right.  
Madel: I was going to call myself Vimai but your name sounds better.

After saying that her lips became moderate orange as she was about to strip in front of the boy.

Madel: How about I give you something special as a little thank you for helping me out.  
Goten: No thanks!

Flying at high-speed Goten try to transform into...well anything but he was too drained from the last battle that he could even transform let alone fights. So thinking at the last minute he decides to hide in another building lowering his ki and giving the girls the slip.

Goten: Ok I think I lost them. 

The boy took a deep breath as he got some time to rest and think.

Goten: So I learn that it's hard to lose fuse people since they're fast and stronger than normal people. But on the plus side now I know that there really were twelve people missing in that tube. However, if those are the ones who did the fusion dance then what about the girls wearing the Potara.

Before Goten could think any further a hand came behind and cover his mouth as he panics to find out who that was. He turns to see a young, slender woman with black spiky hair. She had bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail. She wears golden armbands, a purple belly shirt, purple pants, gold and purple boots, and dark green Potara Earrings.

Goten: Those clothes, those shoes, that face. I know who you are.  
Kefla: That right! Kale! Plus Caulifla! Makes Kefla!  
Goten: .....  
Kefla: Hey what a matter? Cat got your tongue?  
Goten: No it not that. I thought your name will be Caulikale.  
Kefla: What kind of retarded name is that?  
Goten: Yeah you right.

How while Goten was paying attention Kefla's lips became moderate pink as she moves her finger against the boy's chest.

Kefla: Ok maybe that was a little harsh. How you become my new protégée and I teach a butch of stuff.  
Goten: That's not going to happen!

Goten then moves his tail underneath Kefla's legs causing her to trip. He then tried to sense the presence of others hoping that no one is there. Lucky for him the only person he could sense close by was Kefla so he went outside. Unfortunate outside the building he will meet a sexy woman with blue eyes, black nails, and shoulder-length bushy hair. The front side of her hair was blonde while the backside was auburn. She wears a blue and red bodysuit with white and black striped long sleeves, brown boots, a brown belt, a blue skirt, and a gold ring on her left middle finger. Goten looks at her ears carefully and saw she was wearing yellow Potaras Earrings.

Goten: Of course it would an android. The only thing I couldn't sense. So what should I call you? Android 1821? Lazuli 21?  
Android 39: Giving how I both two androids, you may prefer me as Android 39.   
Goten: Android 39? Why would I call you that? Give me a second.

While Goten was doing math in his head the android's lips became mostly desaturated dark red as she starts walking close to the boy.

Goten: Oh I get it now. 18 + 21 = 39. That why I should call you that.  
Android 39: And you can also very good at math. Smart and cute you the full package.

Realizing that he is now in Android 39's arms he moves as fast as he can to release himself from her and use a solar flare to blind her so he can escape. Now hiding behind some bamboos he looks as five women tried to look for him as he just shaking in fear. He then tried to calm himself down as he tried to think logically about this whole situation.

Goten: Now that I got a look at those women each of the fusee has some connection with each other. Bulma and mom are married to Saiyans. Caulifla and Kale are Saiyans. 18 & 21 are both androids. Mai and Videl are in love with a person who is half Earthling and half Saiyan. Launch and Cheelai having a relationship with a Saiyan whether it from my timeline or another one. So if I can connect the last two fusees together then the last fusion has to be...

Just then he saw someone coming toward him so he got out from the Bamboo Forest to see who was coming after him. It was a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. She wears an orange bandana, gold choker, short red T-shirt, black fingerless gloves that go up to her shoulders, black mini skirt, yellow belt buckle, red thigh-high boots, and purple Potara Earrings.

Goten: A half breed person. I knew it.  
Bulpan: Actually I'm 62.5% Earthing and 37.5% Saiyan.  
Goten: That right I forgot that since Pan is Gohan and Videl's daughter, only 25% of her would-be Saiyan.  
Bulpan: Forget all that right now. You said you were looking for some button right.  
Goten: Yeah...

Before she could continue she fell to the floor as the effect of Goten's curse begin to affect her too. 

Goten: Are you ok um...  
Bulpan: Bulpan... Call me...Bulpan... So this button...will it really fix...everything?  
Goten: Hopefully yeah.  
Bulpan: Then this is...what you...need to do...now...

As she continued to talk the pupils of her eyes keep changing from hearts to normal and back again. Fighting the urge to rape him before she could give him the message.

Bulpan: Place with tubes...big building...giant tree. Button...over...there...  
Goten: Big building with a giant tree and tubes? Oh the place where Towa and Robelu attack me. Thanks, Bulpan.

However, Bulpan didn't respond back as her head was down. But as she slowly lifts her head up her lips became soft red as she tried to tackle the boy. 

Bulpan: You can thank me by kissing me!

Goten quickly dodges the girl's assault and fly toward the building where the demons attack. As tried to fly as fast as he could but the six women were hot on his tail (metaphorically).

Mod of Women: Goten!

Hearing their lustful voice Goten started to slow himself down but remember what is being at stake here. Shaking his head he flies even faster toward the building but saw the hole in the building was now gone.

Goten: How did that happen? I guess I have no choice but to go through the doors.  
Towa: I can't take it anymore!  
Robelu: Me either!

The boy stopped as he tried to hear where those voices were coming from but before he could locate it he was too late. Flying as a speeding bullet two demons push Goten to the floor ripping his clothes and feeling his skin. Feeling their lusty lips Goten barely handle their smothering as he could barely handle his own lust too. 

Goten: Got to..fight the urge. Need to...be me. Can't become...Roshi.

Goten then turns to see the demon's faces and put his hands near his forehead before closing his eyes.

Goten: Solar Flare!

With a bright light emits Towa and Robelu were blind which gave Goten time to rush inside the building and barricade the building with nothing but...scrolls. He tried to push the tubes but they were too heavy for him but luckily the scrolls seem to work.

Goten: Phew, the women outside, I gave in to my desire, nothing but luck for this point out.

As he slides down against the door he thought he was safe but he began to tense up when he heard footsteps echoing in the building. He looks up to Chronoa looks at him directly at his eyes. When she felt the curse is taking effect on her she tried to step as far away as she can from him trying to distance herself from the boy.

Chronoa: Goten!  
Goten: Sorry.

Without saying anything else she pushes herself onto Goten as she begins to rub the boy's chest making the boy feel uncomfortable.

Chronoa: Why...just why are you the one always having fun. You have a good time with your mother, Bulma, even Towa and Robelu. But you have done nothing for me.  
Goten: Chronoa calm down.

She then pins the boy to the floor as the pupils of her eyes change to hearts.

Chronoa: Weirdly, I been observing you since you started this quest I didn't feel anything for you. But when I look at you face you to face you really adorable.

Just then Goten heard a big explosion from behind and it was the demons and the fused ladies charging to get a piece of Goten.

Goten: Chronoa! Towa and Robelu are right behind us! I need to get to the button now!

Sadly Chronoa wasn't listening as her lips became magenta as her lips were about to touch Goten.

Chronoa: Sorry...I can't hold back for much longer... 

The lust thirsty were getting closer as there running cause one of the tubes to fall down and undo the top. The tube sucks all everyone in the room summons everyone into a wired place. Goten look around while Chronoa was holding him and saw that he was sent to a place that kind of like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However the only problem is that there was no building, no beds, but most importantly no way out. He also looks around and saw Trunks on the floor naked as he was being gang rape by some women Goten doesn't know.

Goten: Trunks! How did you get here?!

Without saying a word the blue hair point to the ground when Goten looks to where Trunks was pointing to he saw Zeno's Button on the floor unguard.

Goten: There the button.  
Women: Oh Goten!

Goten begins to sweat as he saw all the women he counters in his adventure nake. Just waiting for him to land so they can have their way with him.

Marron: There he is!  
Suno: It's Goten!  
Arale: Come down here so we can give you a big kiss.

Hearing that Goten try to break free from the God of Time grasp but she was a lot stronger than she looks.

Chronoa: Goten...I love you.

She then kisses him on the lips before he fell to the floor. Once he landed he was surrounded by female kissing him from left to right. His eyes turn to see the button and his best friend before something weird begins to happen to him. At first, he saw himself being rape by the Supreme Kai of Time but when he blinked he saw himself having passionate sex with Angela. After that it was Vados, then it was Hijiki, follow by Tsururin. Every time Goten blick his eyes, the woman he having sex with changes. But when he blinks again it was Cocotte but something was completely off. Instead of being rape, it was him raping them. When he blinked again he was raping Valse, he blinks again it was now Akane. When he realizes what happening instead of stopping he begins to enjoy it. He begins to kiss Mai on the lips, fondles Zangya's breasts, and cum inside Ranfan. Goten wasn't the same person anymore he became the ultimate pervert.

Goten: This feels amazing! I have all the sexiest ladies in the palm of my hand! I can have my way with them anytime I want when I want it! I don't care what happens to time and space! I don't care about my loved ones! All I want is...

But before Goten could finish his sentence he's blackout after cumming 56 times. When Goten wakes up he saw himself somewhere weird. It was like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but instead of a white void, it was a black void. When he got up he notices that he had his clothes back on and all the kiss marks are gone from his body.

Goten: What the? I'm cured? No, that not it. Hello! Is anybody out here!

The boy begins to walk around hoping to find something or someone to tell him where he's at and why he's here. After walking for about four minutes he saw a wired figure in the distance.

Goten: What the?

Goten walks closer to the figure and to his surprise he saw himself. His look-alike was surprised or scare like he is. He was very focused, have a serious face, and doesn't show weakness.

Goten: Who are you? Where am I? And why do you look like me?  
Goten (Con): Don't you know your own consciousness just by looking at it.  
Goten: Oh, so you that guy who tells me what I should do.  
Goten (Con): Pretty much yeah.   
Goten: So this whole place is...my mind.   
Goten (Con): Correct. The only place that belongs to you.  
Goten: But why am I here now?  
Goten (Con): I here to tell you to not give up.  
Goten:...I don't think so...   
Goten (Con): Say what now?

All of a sudden a pair of two screens came out of nowhere. What the two Gotens see was a nake Brianne surround by a nake Tights and Gine. What the boys see was what Goten is doing right now in the real world.

Goten: Don't you see I obsessed with sex now. I can't even control myself anymore. I try so hard to succeed, but the more I tried the harder the game became. So in short, I lose.

The real Goten just sat fell in a fetal position as he begins to cry. Goten flashback to the moment he made that wish and everything after that. While he was crying Goten's consciousness just stood there with a confused face.

Goten (Con): So you saying that all you can think about is to have sex right.  
Goten: That's right...  
Goten (Con): But are you think about having sex right now?  
Goten: ...No I don't.

Goten then wipes the tears from his I as he soon has a resolution.

Goten: In fact, I don't have any of those dirty thoughts I have before at all anymore.  
Goten (Con): Because you Goten are not a pervert. If you were you would have failed this adventure a long time ago.  
Goten: Then why was I think about having sex then?

The boy's consciousness pointed to a distance and Goten saw a strange pink fog cover at least half of the room (Goten's mind).

Goten: What's that?

The consciousness pulls pieces of broken glass out of his pocket and shows them to Goten. Goten didn't know why his consciousness shows him those pieces of broken glass but for some reason, it magical put itself together. The pieces of glass form into a bottle and at the bottom of it was the Capsule Corporation's logo on it.

Goten: Wait a minute, I recognize that bottle.  
Goten (Con): That right, that was the bottle Bulma threw at you back when it just three women you had to worry about. Because of that, you had dirty thoughts about not only Bulma but Videl and Android 18. While you were lucky to break free from the influence of the potion's effects didn't go away completely. You only just stop it for a while.  
Goten: So that fog must be the effect of the potion.

The fog slowly got closer to the Gotens. When the two realize that they slowly step away from the fog.

Goten: But how come the fog is getting bigger?  
Goten (Con): Because thanks to those eyes every time you had sex with any woman the fog just keeps growing and growing causing you to only think about sex.  
Goten: And because of the Kamikaze Fireballs' Light of Love attack it only made it even more powerful than before.  
Goten (Con): And that why you need to fix to get out of there and go to the Zenos before you become like Master Roshi and Oolong. Except unlike them, you will be popular with women.

After his consciousness finishes talking the real Goten being twirling his fingers nervously while trying to look away.

Goten: Or maybe we just not do anything at all?  
Goten (Con): What?  
Goten: Just think about it for a second. One I can't fight them these women. Sure some of them are bad guys but at least half of them are my friends and family. Two let just say I do remove the curse. There probably a small chance everyone will remember it so I don't want everyone to look at me differently. Three, hate to admit it but this is the most action pack adventure I had in a long time. So maybe it is for the best if I don't change anything and leave it as things are.  
Goten (Con): You do realize that time and space are still mess up and you are having sex with your mom right now right?

Goten turns to looks at what his body doing right now and saw his mother making an exotic face.

Goten: You make a good point. But how can I focus on getting the Zeno's Button if my mind will be focused on sex the moment I get control of my body again.  
Goten (Con): Don't worry I tried to clean your mind of all sexual thoughts but it won't be for long.  
Goten: So how long do I have?  
Goten (Con): As best I could say a minute but after that, I can't do anymore. 

Goten' Conscious walk toward the pink fog and fire a ki blast at it. With that attack, the fog was gone but slowly it was coming back.

Goten (Con): Now good back and finish this quest and if I see you thinking like this again...  
Goten: I know, I know but don't worry, that won't happen.  
Goten (Con): Of course you won't, after all, if you didn't I wouldn't be here in the first place.

Suddenly the world fade into white and Goten woke up. Well, it wasn't like he was asleep but more of the line that his mind wasn't awake. He looks around and saw that his dick was twitching, nake women around him, another group of women in the distance, but in the distance, he saw a small blue button lying on the floor. Knowing that he doesn't have much time before he becomes a sex maniac again Goten charges up as he flies toward the button. However, his unwanted harem grabs him before he could make any distance.

Panchy: You not going anywhere.  
Midori: Don't you want to be with us?  
Erasa: It's every man's dream.

Still not giving up Goten try to crawl away from the girls who are weighing him down. But he is slowly making some progress in getting the button.

Bulma: Come on Goten just give in to us.   
Chi-Chi: Your mom knows what you really desire.  
Android 18: Besides I better than our husbands at sex.  
Videl: And a lot more attractive too.

The boy shakes all the women off of him and continues his path toward the button. 

Goten: Almost...there...

Just before he could make another move three women got on top of him stopping him.

Towa: Don't do this Goten!  
Robelu: You making a big mistake!  
Chronoa: If you just stop and belong to us I give can change your history for the better! I can give you money, power, anything beyond your imagination! Just tell me what you want!

Reaching his arm out as far as he can he notices that he almost out of time. He losing focus on his task, the pupil of his eyes are starting to shape like hearts, and he slowly turns toward his admirers. If he doesn't grab that button in the next few seconds he may never be himself again both physically and emotionally.

Goten: I know what I want is all of you. All your sexy bodies, those gorgeous lips, I want all that. But deep down, I want I really want...is for things to go back to normal!

After finishing his statement he grabs the button while getting the three women off of him. 

Goten: I got it, I really got it! Come on Trunks, let's end this!

He then uses all the power he had left he flies as fast as he could and grab Trunks' hand. Once that was done he quickly press Zeno's Button and the two boys suddenly find themself in Zeno's Palace but there was one problem. With the boys fighting the main bad guys of this story and ambush by women, they use up more energy than they can handle so they pass out on the floor in front of the two Zeno. While the Zenos look at each other on what they should do something was happening in Goten's mind. Inside the boy's thought was dark and empty as didn't know if he was dreaming or dying.

Goten: Wow what I mess I cause. So many things I have seen, and a lot of things I want to forget. I wonder, if Dabura and Demigra didn't appear at all would I have won the game the Zenos made up or will I be a sex slave for their amusement? If I have to say I would think...  
???: G.t.n..ak..up...  
Goten: What was that?  
???: Got.n..ake..up...  
Goten: Is that, Trunks I hearing?  
Trunks: Goten wake up!

Goten woke up like he had a bad dream as he felt like he barely had any rest for a long time. The then rub his eyes and look around to see Trunks, the Grand Minister, and the Zenos all waited for him to wake up. Goten looks below him and realizes that he was sleeping on a bed, so he got off the mattress and went up to his friend.

Goten: Trunks what happen?  
Trunks: Well to sum it up when you pass the button and send us here we were fell asleep for two days.  
Goten: Two days!  
Trunks: Well yeah with all the running around, fighting villains, and... sexual activities we did have we ever gotten rest at all?

Goten thought about it but realize that Trunks got a point. Sure Goten took some quick naps during his adventure but not long enough to clear his mind.

Goten: Well...no I haven't. But what with the beds?  
Trunks: The Zenos let us use their beds since we impress them in so many ways. But there is one problem I find out from them.  
Goten: And what was that be?  
Trunks: There no hard way to put it but you...sort of...die when we arrive...

The black hair boy's eyes are open as wide as he can as he slowly turns to his friend as he didn't quite catch that.

Goten: What did you say Trunks?  
Trunks: You died while you were sleeping.  
Goten: I thought you say we fell asleep for two days?  
Trunks: Well we did but according to the man who looks like a small version of Whis, you died five minutes after we pass out.  
Goten: From what!?  
Trunks: Sleep deprivation actually, but the Zenos relive you soon after.

Goten was then silent as he knows the consequence of dying during the game. He slowly and nervously turns to the Grand Minister as he wondering about his fate.

Goten: Excuss me um...  
Grand Minister: You may call me Grand Minister Son Goten.  
Goten: Right um, Grand Minister what will happen to me.  
Grand Minister: I don't know because in the end you did win and lose at the same time. But at the end of the day I, not the one who decides your fate. 

The Grand Minister turn to the Zenos as they had serious but normal expressions on their face. Normally a face like that wouldn't scare Goten or Trunks but if you had the power to destroy something in a snap you will have a second thought.

Grand Minister: My lords what do you two think? Have you both decided on Goten & Trunks' fates?

The Zenos nod their head as the boys look nervously at what the kings are about to say.

Zeno: Well Goten did use a time machine to get here so he cheated.  
Future Zeno: But we did say how to get to the present which means he didn't cheat.  
Zeno: And he did make his way here exciding thirty kisses.  
Future Zeno: But we did expand the number when those demons mess up the game.  
Zeno: And he did make it back here without dying.  
Future Zeno: But he did die the moment he fell asleep.

Goten and Trunks look at each other as they couldn't tell if the odds are in their favor or not.

Zeno: But Goten did call our game stupid.

The boys then begin to sweat as they slowly look at the gods for a second. 

Future Zeno: And he did insult our intelligence.  
Trunks: (What the hell Goten!)  
Goten: (I thought they couldn't hear me!)

The two kings slowly approach the kids as we all have a feeling of what would going to happen. Both Goten and Trunks close their eyes as they were expecting their fate were sealed. So they just waited for their punishment to come at any time.

Zeno & Future Zeno: But he did save the multiverse, show us a cool transformation, and trick demons that ruin our game.  
Goten: NO! PLEASE HAVE MER... Huh.

The boys open their eyes as they see the Zenos innocently smiling before flying around in a circle and put their fists in the air.

Zeno: You didn't play the game as we intended.  
Future Zeno: But against all the odds you achieve the impossible.  
Zeno & Future Zeno: So on that note, Son Goten, you win!

Confetti fell from the above as Goten just slowly smile with water fill eyes as he slowly turns Trunks as he was also happy. Reaching out his hand Goten gave his friend a high five as he was crying with happiness. 

Goten: I did it! I really did it!   
Trunks: To be honest when we were stuck in those tubes I thought we were done for. But you surprise me again.   
Future Zeno: Yeah we thought you were going to lose a lot earlier in the game.   
Zeno: But I glad we were wrong this time.  
Future Zeno: Also, it was fun to watch you running from love.  
Zeno: Yeah running from love.

Goten was unamused from the gods finding enjoyment from his suffering but he decides to stay quiet as saying anything might affect things being back to normal.

Goten: Yeah that was...fun for me...too?  
Zeno: So as we promise.  
Future Zeno: We will lift the curse.

The Zenos then raise their hands and some pink aura came out of Goten and Trunks' eyes. The pink aura disappears around Trunks' eyes but the pink aura went back inside Goten as they look at each other for a second.

Trunks: Did it work?  
Goten: I don't know let me see?

Goten tried to wipe his face off hoping the kiss marks will go away and lucky for him it works. When he noticed that he wipe his whole face and body and now the boy looks like he doesn't have a strange disease anymore.

Trunks: All right it works!   
Goten: Now everything will be back to normal!  
Zeno: Well yes.  
Future Zeno: And also no.  
Goten: What do you mean?  
Zeno: Well all the ladies you both interact all free from the curse.  
Future Zeno: We decide to bring not to fully remove Goten's eye ability.

Goten looks absolutely trigger while Trunks' eyes being to twitch like crazy. 

Goten: But why!?  
Zeno: Because Trunks call us... What did he call us again?  
Future Zeno: Child-abusing perverts.  
Zeno: That right, child-abusing perverts.  
Goten: Trunks, what the hell man!?  
Trunks: I didn't think they could hear me?  
Goten: Then how come I'm punished!  
Future Zeno: Oh he's is.  
Zeno: Trunks' eye ability will come back when Goten's ability is active.  
Trunks: So even though my eye ability is gone...  
Zeno & Future Zeno: Nothing had changed!

The two boy head drops as they seem like all their effort was for nothing. However, the Grand Minster landed in front of the boys which cause the two to look at the angel.

Grand Minister: Worry not, even though you two insult the kings you both will be rewarded. Son Goten. Trunks Brief. For defeating both the Demigra Army and Dark Empire you boys are allowed to make a wish using the Super Dragon Balls.  
Goten & Trunks: Alright!  
Grand Minister: In fact, Super Shenron had already been summoned.

The two boys look around but they couldn't see any dragon in sight.

Goten: Where is Super Shenron?

The Zenos pointed down as Goten and Trunks couldn't believe what they saw. The reason why they couldn't see the eternal dragon was that they were standing on the dragon's the entire time. It dragon was so big that they were just fleas to the dragon.

Goten & Trunks: Woah!  
Grand Minister: Once you tell me your wish I will translate it into Divine Language so that your wish will be granted. However, due to Zenos' request, I will not grant any wish that involves undoing your eye wish. And once the wish is granted my lords will undo this whole mess. And for an extra bonus, I will send you both back to the day you boys summon Earth's Shenron. So make your wish wisely.  
Goten: Ok got it so what do you think we should wish for Trunks?  
Trunks: Nah. I think you should be the one to come up with the wish alone.  
Goten: What!? But I'm the one who started this big mess from the start?  
Trunks: And you also the one who came up with the plan to defeat Demigra and Dabura and save us from an eternity of sex. If anything you seem most likely this wish for the right thing.  
Goten: Ok, I try.

Goten thought very hard what his wish should be since he only will get one chance. He can't wish for everything to return to normal since he knows the moment he comes back to Earth he will be grounded for a lifetime. If he wishes for everything the way was the way things are before he made that wish everything would repeat. And just wishing for his eyes to be normal won't change anything since the Zenos won't allow that. Just when he couldn't get any ideas he saw his tail moving back and forth. As he watches his tail move around Goten's brain spark and he smiles with excitement.

Goten: I know what my wish is!

Goten then flies over to the Grand Minister and whisper the wish in his ear. Trunks didn't hear a single thing his friend hear and the Zenos look at each other wondering what Goten told the minister. Soon Goten floats back to the ground with Grand Minister having a surprising look on his face.

Grand Minister: And you're sure you want to make that wish?  
Goten: Absolutely.

The Grand Minister begins to smile and which causes Goten and Trunks to look at the angel funny. 

Trunks: What wrong? Did Goten make a bad wish?  
Grand Minister: No I just thinking to myself. Bringing Zeno from another timeline here, followed by winning the Tournament of Power, and now some kids defeating powerful demons. You people from Unvisere 7 are just full of surprises. No wonder Merus love your universe so much.  
Goten & Trunks: Who?

The Grand Minister told the eternal dragon Goten's wish in the divine language. When Super Sheron's eyes flash it seems like the wish was granted as a bright white light came out of nowhere covering everyone around it. Goten then smiles before the light surrounds him and with that, the whole timeline is erased.


	15. Epilogue

That seems like a bummer ending. Goten makes a wish on the Dragon Balls, turn his friends, family, strangers, and enemies into lust crazy women, travel through time, defeat the ultimate fusion that I was too lazy to describe what it looks like, all for Goten to make a wish that we have no what it is before the Zenos restart time. But don't worry if you want a good ending to this story let's travel back to the very beginning of the Goten's adventure. We skip the part about Goku and Chi-Chi preparing for their honeymoon and go straight to when the boys summoning part. 

Trunks: "I summon you forth: Shenron!"

Suddenly the Dragon Balls started to glow, and right then and there, a dragon came out looking below the two boys.

Shenron: I am the almighty Shenron. I grant you two wishes.

The boys then looked at each other confused then; Trunks realized something.

Trunks: Didn't someone use the balls a few months ago?  
Goten: Now that you mention it, I remember while we were playing, the sky was black. Maybe someone only needs one wish, and that's it.  
Trunks: Maybe, but we are wasting time. Now, what do I want?

The boy thought hard about what was worth one wish, and then he finally knew what he wanted.

Trunks: Ok, dragon, I wish I had a cool sword.  
Shenron: I have granted your wish.

As soon as the dragon's eyes started to glow, a nice sharp sword suddenly descended toward the ground. Trunks ran to his new weapon with happiness as he grabbed it and started to swing it around.

Goten: Wow, Trunks, your sword is so cool  
Trunks: I know, right.  
Goten: But why in the world you can wish for, why do you use it on a sword?  
Trunks: Well, my future self got one, and it was so cool. So…

Goten just thought of something and then grinned at his best friend. Trunks then look at his friend as he questioned Goten's funny look on his face.

Trunks: What?  
Goten: You got that sword so Mai can think that you are cool.

Trunks then turned around, blushing as he tried to hide his expression from his friend.

Trunks: No, I'm not  
Goten: Yes, you are  
Trunks: No, I'm not  
Goten: Yes, you are

The argument lasts a full minute as the conversation gets repetitive, not before Trunks said something to stop this debate for good finally.

Goten: Yes you…  
Trunks: Ok, maybe you're right, but at least girls will be more interested in me than you.

Goten stopped talking and looked at his friend with an angry expression.

Goten: What was that!

Then full of anger Goten then faces the dragon and yells out the only thing that was on his mind.

Goten: Shenron! I wish for...

All of a sudden Goten stop as his head started to hurt very much. His head was hurting but he remembers pieces of the events of his eye wish. While he could remember the deep details (all the sexual things done to him) but he does remember all the women who fell for him and the struggle he had to go through to remove the curse.

Trunks: Goten are you ok?  
Goten: Yeah I fine but I know a better wish?  
Trunks: Yeah and what's that?

As the boy got up from the floor Goten shaking his head and turn to the eternal dragon.

Goten: Shenron! I wish for Trunks to not have that sword he just wishes for!  
Trunks: Wait? What!?

With that, Shenron's eyes started to glow, and the sword that Trunks was holding disappear in an instant. 

Shenron: Your wish has been granted. Farewell.

With that, the dragon began to disappear, and the seven orbs went to air and scattered throughout the world. Once the balls were long gone, Trunks then ran to his friend. After that, Trunks grabbed Goten's shirt shaking him back and forth while giving out an angry face.

Trunks: What the hell man! Why would you do that?!  
Goten: Hey this is what you get for saying that no girl would find me cute.  
Trunks: What are you talking about!?

Just then Trunks fell to the floor as he remembered bits and pieces or the events too. He then got up from the ground and look at Goten.

Trunks: Goten what just happen?  
Goten: Just as part of the deal the Zenos turn everything back to what it was before. We didn't have sex with anyone, time and space are back to normal, and I have no memory about us begin rape.  
Trunks: Now that you mention it I don't remember how the ladies rape me but I do remember.  
Goten: And the only one who remembers this disaster is me, you, and the Zenos.  
Trunks: So our parents don't know anything about it.  
Goten: Nope just us.  
Trunks: But what about Chronoa?  
Goten: She doesn't remember it either.  
Chronoa: Like hell, I don't!

After hearing that voice Goten and Trunks turn around and saw Chronoa all mad and upset.

Goten: Chronoa I thought you wouldn't remember the incident once the Zenos reset everything.  
Chronoa: Hello the Zenos just rule the multiverse not control time. Besides even if you erase my memories just look through the scrolls and I would eventually find out about the incident.  
Trunks: So are you here to tell yell at us or is there something else on your mind.  
Chronoa: As a matter of fact there is. There no easy way to say this but you two did a great job of defeating Dabura and Demigra. Trapping them in a bottle and sending them to the Dead Zone was a great idea.  
Goten: Hold on, if we did a great job how come it was difficult for you to congratulate us.  
Chronoa: Because I have the adult version of you both working for me but they aren't strong enough or smart enough to pull that plan off!

The kids made a disappointed face as hearing her complain just make them worry about their future when they get older.

Trunks: Why do I have a feeling that we peak.  
Goten: Because we did peak, broke our limits, and lost all those powers when the Zenos...  
Chronoa: Ahem!  
Goten: I mean Chronoa fix time and space.  
Trunks: Oh right you don't have your tail anymore. Which means we lost our transformations.  
Chronoa: But you can always gain them back by training again, but wait until you get older so you don't outshine your dads ok. Well now that I save my peace it time for me to head back to the Time Nest.

As Chronoa walk away Goten and Trunks were a bit sadden as she helps guild them throughout the Zenos mess up the game and told them information that they never heard before.

Goten: After all, we been through you just going to disappear and never see you again.  
Chronoa: What do you expect, I'm the God of Time. I have to watch over the Time Nest to make sure history is protected. However, I get a good feeling that this won't be the last time we meet again. Until then take care you two.

As she turns around she gave the boys a friendly wave goodbye as she teleports away leaving them sad and happy at the same time. But when she left a letter appear out of nowhere and Goten grabs it and put it in his pocket.

Goten: Goodbye Chronoa, we wouldn't have lifted the curse without you.  
Trunks: Yeah... Hold on!  
Goten: What is it Trunks?  
Trunks: I got an important question to ask you! Why did you wish away my sword?! 

Goten then turns his head to find his friend's attitude change in an instant. But Goten wasn't scared at all he didn't have to lie his way out of this one.

Goten: Trunks, I may go back to how I use to act and you will be the smart one again but take my advice. Mai fell for your future self, not because of his sword but his looks and personality. And why would you be jealous of him, after all, he's you from the future.

Trunks were surprised at what Goten was saying. He was using logic to set him straight and he was started to calm down.

Trunks: So you saying if she fell for me in the future she fall for me eventually over time.  
Goten: That is what I think.

Trunks then thought about it a bit more and when Goten saw his friend's face again, he wasn't mad anymore. In fact, he was calm as if nothing had happened.

Trunks: Goten.  
Goten: Yes Trunks.  
Trunks: I glad you're my best friend.  
Goten: Same to you man. But it a shame we didn't use the Dragon Ball wisely.  
Trunks: Yeah... But if you think about it in a positive way if you didn't make that dumb wish we would have an awesome and unforgettable adventure.  
Goten: Yeah, I guess you're right. And with you having to use that sword I guess the Dragon Balls were useful.  
Trunks: Speaking of Dragon Balls what wish did you ask Super Shenron to grant?  
Goten: Well as you know since the Zenos won't let me wish away my curse it was hard to figure out a way to solve this problem. But when I realize that when time reset we will lose our abilities and transformations we gain I used that to my advantage. So when I use my brain once more and came up with a good solution that will solve our problem for a good while.  
Trunks: And that would be?  
Goten: I wish that my eye ability only works when my tail is fully grown. And I know for a fact that my tail won't grow due to my power level so I'm in the clear.  
Trunks: That not a bad plan Goten.

The boy looks proud of himself as he had a smug look on his face. Trunks just roll his eyes as he looks at the sky. He then pulls out his watch and realizing how late it is he shakes his friend to get his attention.

Trunks: Goten look at the time! You better hurry up!  
Goten: Hurry up for what?  
Trunks: Remember you have to be at Gohan's house at eight!  
Goten: Oh shoot I forgot about meeting Gohan! What time is it now!  
Trunks: You have about three minutes before you be late!  
Goten: All man you right I got to go!

The black hair boy starts to fly off the ground he was about to blast off at high speed but stops when a question pops into his idea.

Goten: Hey Trunks before I go I just have one question that I just thought of.  
Trunks: Sure but make it fast. My mom thinks I still in my room doing homework.  
Goten: Well I know that Piccolo's father uses the Dragon Ball to give him eternal youth. When the Piccolo we know was born he gains the same ability as his dad. Would the eye things happen to my children or my rehabilitation?  
Trunks: You mean your reincarnation?  
Goten: That one yes.

As the two begin to think things over somewhere in the future three boys from different timelines were having a familiar problem as they find themself in a situation they don't know how to handle.

???: Pipila this isn't really funny anymore.  
???: Why are you taking off your clothes Mrs. Leigh?  
???: Put back on your clothes Taino!

As the three boys scream for their life we go back to the present as the boys continue to think things over.

Trunks: Well isn't Piccolo the resuscitation of his dad. And since he had the same ability as him I guess it will only work if both situations happen. Goten: Oh thank goodness no one will have to suffer the same curse as I did. Well, see you later Trunks, and thanks for everything.

As the two flies away to their destinations, everything was back to how it suppose to be. Goten made it to Gohan's place on time, he did his homework before he goes to bed, and in the morning Goku and Chi-Chi pick him up and everything was right with the world. However, two days after Chronoa left Goten to decide to open the letter that appears when the Kai left. When he opened he begin he makes sure his parents were asleep before closing the door and reading the message out loud.

Goten: Dear Goten. Remember when we told you we didn't fully undo your wish because of your friend Trunks, well that wasn't true. The truth is at first we came up with this for our own curious when soon see how many evil creatures are roaming through time. We know now that the people will try to destroy time and space just to take our thrones. Even though the one call Dabura and Demigra forgot everything that happens, that doesn't mean that they won't do something that is much worse than the situation you have been through. So in light of these events if the female demons are even close to achieving their plans we would use you and your friend's ability to stop them. Don't worry about looking at them, all the women you met already will be saved into your eyes. Just grow your tail again and let nature do the rest. If you want to stop the ability just pull off your tail and things will be back normal. You may be wondering how we know about your wish well we were eavesdropping that's why. Other than that is it and I hope your adventures never go away. Sincerely your friends Zeno and Zeno. 

Goten stops reading as that makes things a lot better as he thought they were upset about all the bad things they said about him. Maybe the Zenos aren't just childish creatures after all. But before he went to bed saw more writing on the back and begin to read again.

Goten: P.S. We're still upset about what you said about our game and we still haven't forgiven you. So when your tails grow back not only will you have to deal with the same people if you encounter them, but five women of our choosing will instantly be attracted to you, kind of like a cat being drawn to catnip. Where ever you are those girls will find you so you better watch out. Just make sure not to make fun of us again or the number will go up.

Goten then sees the list of girls the boy looks away from the paper with a hollow look on his face.

Goten: (All man now those girls would find me if my tail grows about! Should I beg the Zenos to remove that ability?)

He thought about it for one second before ripping the paper into pieces. Goten already has enough adventure that would last him for a lifetime he doesn't need another one. So went to bed so he can prepare for his trip back to Monster Island.

**Author's Note:**

> After all this time I have finally finished writing this story. There may be some confusing parts like the people in Demigra's army but that will all be explained in Trunks' Time Adventure. I also may come back to edit some chapters for grammar and spelling but other than that this story is over. Now I taking a two-week break before I continue writing my other story. If you have any questions about my story go to my FanFiction.com version of this story where I answer some interesting questions.


End file.
